100 Stories of James And Lily
by Witblogi
Summary: 100 theme challenge. Each chapter is a new story revolving around James and Lily through their lives together. Finished! Thank you so much everyone!
1. Introduction

This is a response to a 100 Theme Fic challenge. There are 100 short stories/oneshots each with a different theme stated at the begining of each chapter.

Each chapter does not fit in any kind of time-line, and do not make a complete story.

My fics deal with the pairing of James and Lily.

The rating of each chapter is posted beforehand (as they are all different)

**Massive Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter ( not going to say something funny because it's been done sooo many times and i'm sure you guys are just as tired of it as me) or anything Harry Potter-esque

**As of Sept 08 I've finished this challenge! I'd like to tell everyone chapter 101 Guide is as it says a guide to the 100 fics, each chapter having it's own summary, time frame, word count, rating, title, and warnings.**

* * *

Theme 1: Introduction

Rated: K

* * *

I Told You...

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

Lily had been reading the same letter for an hour. Currently she was sitting in her own compartment of the Hogwarts Express. It was the funniest train she'd ever seen and she could scarcely believe that this all wasn't a large hoax. The wand in her pocket spoke differently though, every time she waved it about odd things happened. Mostly she tried not to touch it, as usually, those things were destructive.

" Mind if I sit?" Lily turned to face a boy her age. She couldn't help but be excited, a real wizard! He looked at her blankly. "Hello? C'mon Red anyone home?" he stepped in dragging his trunk waving his hand before her face.

Lily shook her head out of her trance.

" Oh yes of course!" she stood to help him with his trunk. Once they were seated comfortably across from each other he looked at her placidly pushing his glasses up his nose.

" Who are you?" he asked and she frowned but decided maybe he was just as lost as she was.

" Lily Evans, and you?" she asked wondering if she should extend a hand in greeting.

" James Potter, You're muggle born aren't you?" he asked suspiciously and she nodded proudly. He smiled in a very lopsided way and shook his head looking out the window.

" Are your parents wizards?" she asked barely containing the question. He sighed.

" Yeah, don't worry my family doesn't discriminate like others…I hear the Blacks have another kid in our year, when I meet them…I'll probably kill them," he grumbled darkly. Lily frowned trying to work out what he meant…were there problems between wizarding families? When she looked back at this James character he was staring at her oddly.

" You have very green eyes," he said bluntly and she frowned. Petunia always made fun of her eyes comparing them to frogs and toxic ooze.

" So? You have very messy hair!" she only saw fit to comment back and James raised a hand to his hair in an attempt to flatten it.

" Always been that way…nothing I can do…" he mumbled darkly.

" It's not polite to mutter," she said properly sitting up straighter. He frowned looking her over.

" Who _are_ you?"

" I told you, my name is Lily Evans,"


	2. Love

Yes i know the first one is short, they're supposed to be short and sweet...i hope haha :)

* * *

Theme 2: Love 

Rating: K

* * *

I Love You...

I never thought I'd see the day the Marauders would turn on each other. Well they didn't really, but close enough. Night before last James and Sirius had a fight, not a serious one I'd bet, because Remus didn't seem too concerned. It was about me; Sirius's thrown scowls were enough to tip me off, but to put the cherry on top, he had to throw in:

" I'll teach you a lesson James, you can see how tiring your own voice sounds when constantly professing your love." He then in his jealous fit cast an odd spell on James. At the time it was around ten p.m. and we were the only ones left in the common room.

" There. For the next twenty four hours you'll only be able to express your _loving_ opinions on things." Sirius twirled his wand happily and James frowned opening his mouth, but found his voice gone. He made some rather rude gestures and tried as hard as he could to voice something but just ended up heaving red faced on the rug.

" Good work Black-" I began and he turned on me sharply.

" Don't talk to me, you're the cause of all this!" he said and looked down at Potter. I frowned and Sirius sighed.

" How do you like the rug there, James?" he asked, kicking him gently.

" I love the rug," Potter said robotically. He looked rather disturbed that he couldn't control his own voice. After a bit more of questioning him, we found that he could only answer opinion questions, and his opinion was always the same. He loved anything we asked him about.

We all went to bed growing tired of James's frustration and I was not looking forward to the next day. I thought the Slytherins would probably take great joy in asking James again and again what he thought of me. They'd embarrass and make fun of him, while annoying the hell out of Sirius and me.

The morning was all right, we all practically forgot about the hex, until Sirius casually asked James if he was enjoying his breakfast.

" I love my breakfast," James hissed back. At least he'd managed some control over his tone now.

In transfiguration the first question related to me was asked.

" Oi, Potter, what do you think of the mudblood?" a rather beefy Slytherin in our year, who I do not have the patience to remember his name right now, asked.

James stared blankly at him before licking his lips pressing them together and going back to his work…I was shocked. Potter had refused to answer. I thought maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all

I was wrong. They continued trying to push him into saying he loved me. I was willing him to keep it in, when I realized he was resisting for no particular reason. Why was he so bent on making it clear he wouldn't say he loved me if he does, freely, on a regular basis?

I pondered that main thought through our classes. Sirius's shoddily made hex was wearing thin by last period, Potions with the Slytherins again.

" So, Jamesiepoo, do you like Snape?" Sirius sighed slinging an arm around his mate. Potter sent him a withering look and drew a deep breath.

" I do…not love Snape," he said clearly. He grinned in triumph as Sirius scowled and tried again.

" What about Potions? Any feelings there?" He asked and James smiled.

" I do not love Potions," he said happily settling into his desk. I shook my head and hoped James and Sirius had learned their lesson.

In the common room that evening I'd learnt to tune them out. Occasionally, when I'd look up from my homework, I'd hear the calls of a ridiculous opinion question, and James' love or do not love retort.

I retired to ignoring them on one of the couches. I was reading a thick volume on female heroines in the wizarding community, through the ages, when I felt drowsiness set it.

I hadn't been keeping track of the time, and then I looked up it was a little past ten. I smiled Potter's curse had lifted. He was free to say what he liked now. I sighed sleepily, closing my book and deciding I was far too tired, to even contemplate, climbing the stairs to bed.

I barely heard the sole other occupant of the room creep over. They knelt beside the sofa where I lay and leaned over me. I tried to lift my heavy eyelids, but barely managed, as their hand crept into my hair. Their soft stroking of my hair felt very nice, and I sighed contently again before their hand left my hair to caress my cheek.

" I love you Lily," James whispered softly and I smiled before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Light

Yay! thanks to all my reviewers and readers you guys are awesome! so this next one is in two parts with the next theme, so if it seems kind of weird or unfinished just hold on and you'll get the conclusion soon.

* * *

Theme 3: Light 

Rating: K+

* * *

Lumos (part I of II) 

" James?"

" Uughh,"

" James…James wake up,"

" Nahh…"

" Lumos!" a wand tip, suddenly and brightly illuminated the bedroom of James and Lily Potter. James groaned loudly scrunching up his eyes against the harsh new light. Lily sat awake in bed beside him her wand shining brightly before them.

" What?" he asked crankily. He grabbed his glasses sliding them on to look at the time. It was 3:00 a.m. " Lily…" he sighed helplessly, begging her with his eyes to let him go back to sleep.

" I, I had that dream again," she whispered. He blinked his, now watering hazel eyes, back at her.

" Yeah?" He flopped back into the pillows. She'd been having these nightmares for months. She gave a sudden cry of anguish and collapsed onto his chest. She clawed at his shirt with one hand, her damnable wand still out of his reach. He sighed curling his arms around her protectively.

" You don't care do you?" her voice had a hint of a pout in it that made him grin.

" Of course I care, Lily, I just can't do anything about it!" he said truthfully. They'd gone over it before.

" It's just, I can't stop thinking about it you know. I'm protecting someone…or something I'm not sure…Then just as I know, that what ever I'm protecting it, from is close, everything goes a blinding bright green!" she said splaying her fingers in the air as she shifted to peer at him.

He sighed and moved a piece of her robustly red hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. " I know Lily, but I still don't know what it means. Neither does Dumbledore, and the Order is working on it," he told her knowing that the Order didn't have it's whole heart in decoding Lily's dreams. The most his friends had done was…well Padfoot made a very hilarious impression of their old divination professor.

James sighed comforting his distraught wife and wondering what he himself had been dreaming of. He worked his fingers into heir thick hair and sighed heavily. He wished he could put his mind to rest but too many things were weighing down on him.

He and Lily were in constant danger. Being members of the Order was one thing, but having come face to face with the newest dark wizard, numerous times…James pressed his eyes closed and swallowed before inhaling the sweet scent of Lily's hair. She moaned sounding like a kitten from where she was resting on his sternum.

" Mmm feels nice," she sighed, her wand dipping to rest beside her, on his abdomen. He smiled slipping her wand from her hand. The only thing that really made him happy these days was caring about her health.

" Lils, come on you should get back to sleep," he said putting her wand to the side for a moment, as he lifted her shoulders to roll her back over. She moaned opening her burning green eyes too look at him. He grinned back.

He knew the good guys would win, in the end, they'd prevail. Light always beat out the dark right? Snatching her wand he settled in close to her and placed a careful hand on her stomach. After everything, they did have a secret weapon...or at least that's what it sounded like to James.

" You both, should get some sleep," he smiled broadly before kissing the protrusion that was their child. There had been some kind of prophecy made about the expected. They'd be the one to defeat the dark lord.

James didn't know for sure if that was good or bad, but for him, the good guys were one up.


	4. Dark

So this one is the second part to Light, aka Dark. if you'll notice in this part there aren't as many discriptions or 'she said' 'he replied' 's this is beacuse they are in like pitch black and i'm just observing what i can in those kinds of conditions, i wasn't slacking off haha

* * *

Theme 4: Dark 

Rating: K+

* * *

Nox (part II of II)

The only thing James regretted was that Lily didn't know about the prophecy yet. Dumbledore thought it would be too dangerous to have her stressed over potential dangers, and it was crucial for them to live an ordinary life, until safety measures could be set into action.

At first James had protested but knowing Lily and the way she was taking bad news these days it was better to keep her in the dark.

" Nox,"

Darkness consumed them and James leaned over Lily to put her wand on her beside table. He leaned back, taking off his glasses, to set them on his. Her hand found his face and pulled him back in close to her.

" But…what does it m-" James smothered her words with his fingers feeling her soft lips plump against his skin.

" Don't…just don't worry about it right now. Lets see, last night was girl names, so this night is boy?" he asked and she let out a breathy laugh.

" Sure," he felt her wriggle closer as he set himself up on an elbow and sighed.

" What about Mathew?"

" Erm, No, Robert?"

" Nah, don't care for a bob, mmmm Theodore?"

" I can't believe you of all people suggested naming our potential son teddy! What do you think of Maxwell?"

" Good one, we'll put that in the keep pile…Jordan?"

" Terribly American, James. Edward?"

" He's not a wheezing old man…Leo?"

" Really James, you're just doing this to get me to stop talking about the dream. I Know that James potter would never call his child Leonardo, or another sort of frilly name that would shorten into Leo." James grinned to himself loving the old feeling of a good fight coming over them.

" Fine I'll be serious…Harold?"

" Harold…now who's suggesting old man names. One the other hand, we could call him Harry when he's younger. Harry, I like that. But Harold is so podgy why don't we just name him Harry?"

James reaction was delayed would this kid like being called Harry for his entire life? James considered it carefully the novelty of being called Jamie definitely wore then at the ripe old age of eight. The name Harry Potter swilled around in his head for a few minutes before he smiled anyways. They'd have his last name…they all would; he'd finally have a family.

" Sure Lily, if it's a boy, we'll name him Harry," he said finally and sighed to himself.

What ever happened this child would lighten his darkest day.


	5. Seeking Solace

Woot! yes number five ( only 95 to go!!!!) this one i find a bit dodgy but you'll have your own opinion.

righto about last chapter(s). i didn't put them together because i wrote them a bit more indepth then i suppose i meant to. It started with the whole lumos/nox thing and grew from there. in the light of lily's wand they talk about dark things in the light of the future. In the second part darkness they're speaking in the dark, literally and they're trying to get their minds off of the potentially dark furture, by talking about the light event of their baby...yeah i know it's a little deep for a fic that's like a couple hundred words ha but that's what i meant by that. Sorry if you didn't pick up on it and thought i was daft for separating them.

* * *

Theme 5: Seeking Solace

Rating: K+

* * *

A Spot Of Red 

The news had been so shocking. Lily sat uncomfortably beside James' right. Sirius was on his left and the other marauders after that. Their hands were laced together and she patted his forearm with her right, just to make sure he still knew she was there.

Lily frowned deeply looking around. Everyone was in black, and they were definitely the youngest ones there.

Lily felt so horrible, looking before her where an older man was giving a speech, beside a casket. She felt so grief stricken for James. It had all started a little after they'd started dating, she didn't know what he'd have done if she'd still been treating him like a piece of dirt…his mum got sick. It was a regular cold, but in her age…it'd made a turn for the worst. Lily sighed deeply again, she wished she'd been more help, maybe been less cruel to him when they were younger.

James' parents had him rather late in life, resulting in his only child status. They'd talked about it before, James wanted a family rather soon and Lily now understood why, he didn't want his children to go through what he was.

His mum passed just after Christmas, he'd taken a week to spend with his dad and do everything to get her settled. Even getting all the Potter wills sorted. Lily bit her lip, she remembered how the most James really did for a few weeks after that was school work, go on his heads patrols with her, and then after, he just wanted to sit with her, and let her stroke his face and hair to make him feel better.

Now they'd been graduated for only a month and his dad and suddenly gone. Lily flinched, James said his father didn't have the heart for all the worry and excitement over a war, and stress had just piled up eventually.

Now she sat at his funeral, never having met the deceased. Lily fidgeted she hadn't met James' parents and she regretted that. From all of his and Sirius's grief stricken stories, she could tell they'd been great people.

James hadn't let go of her for a second since when they'd arrived, and it was no shock to her, that when he went to say his last good bye, she was dragged along beside him. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, she stood out. Red hair, she'd forever blame it as her curse, her face warmed up knowing everyone was looking at her with interest.

Everyone looked so sullen and grey, with their dark clothes, and dark, or washed out light, limp hair. She'd felt out of place the moment she'd met up with their sad party and suddenly want to have hair as Dark as James'.

She sighed watching as they stood before the coffin a line forming behind them. She let James have his moment and found herself saying good-bye too.

_I know we haven't properly met or anything, I'm Lily. James has probably said something about me, he was rather obsessed with me for a long time, still is really…well that's not the point, I wanted to say that I really wanted to meet you and it's too bad we didn't get a chance too. Mr. Potter…sir even though I know this is rather silly, but if you're listening out there somewhere…I promise to take care of James. _

Just as her goodbye finished James was slowly beginning to lead her away. They stood to the side and watched as everyone else gave their flowers and said good-bye. Finally the wooden box was lowered into the ground and Remus suggested that they all get back to the marauders' have a few drink to toast him off. They all nodded in agreement and met up at the apparition zone in their cottage.

Lily immediately made sure to tend to James, who looked tired and worn out. She knew what that felt like. He'd been there with her when her sister rejected her, and forgot to inform her she'd been married, and then forbade Lily to even see her parents. He'd been there, and he'd held her until she felt better. Looking around she knew it was not the environment James' needed…it was far too bachelor pad.

After a few drinks Lily had managed to get a bag packed for James of clean clothes, and with Sirius' consent she took James to her place. There he didn't look much better. Of course he was still in that stuffy suit, and probably just felt like lying around and dieing himself. She led him to her bedroom and began to help him out of the suit, neither of them saying a word. She'd gotten the shoes, tie and jacket off before she began working on the buttons to his shirt.

" Lily," his voice was coarse…he hadn't used it all day. She paused her ministrations and looked at him with concern. They locked eyes for a long moment her waiting with baited breath to see what was wrong. With a final hard blink he'd pulled her close and hid his face in her hair. She felt him give a sob.

" Lily…" he whispered and she just stroked his back soothingly. Somehow she managed to get them both suitably dressed down and comfortable. She was propped back into the pillows of her bed. James was lying with his head on her chest and his arms around her

With her hands knotted in his messy hair and his warm body over hers she felt rather safe even though she was the one really providing the comfort right now. She gently removed his glasses and set them aside continuing her comfort before he spoke.

" I love you," he whispered and she nodded.

" I love you too James," she replied in hushed tones. He needed to know he'd always have someone in her. He moved his face further into her warm skin, and tightened his arms around her.

" Please, don't ever leave me," he whispered and she choked…how she wished she could promise him that she'd never leave. Without thinking she pulled her arms around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

" I'm not going anywhere," she said firmly and sighed to herself, sometimes everyone needed a bit of solace. She was James', and he was hers.


	6. Break Away

Thanks to everyone for reviewing that's really snazzy of you! umm urgh i didn't like this theme because everything i thought break away i couldn't stop thining about kelly clarkson's song (which i'm really sick of) and this one didn't come easily. so if you liked it cool! but if you didn't well- i understand

* * *

Theme 6: Break Away

Rating: K

* * *

Skive the Change

"Evans!"

Just as Lily to find the Hushed voice that'd called her, it found her. She let out a yelp finding it muffled in a newly placed hand. She found herself tempted to chomp down on the skin covering her lips but found she couldn't control her body as she was dragged through the shadows. A million situations ran through her head as she considered the possibilities of what could happen to her.

Lily frowned deeply as the realized that she wasn't being hurt, just gently led away. Letting out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding Lily tried to work out what was going on. They'd called her by her name, they knew her at least, which meant she probably knew them. Who was she kidding, she knew everyone, she was head girl and the school population really wasn't that big.

Back to the matter at hand. Why was this sweet smelling captor kidnapping her? Wait…she knew that smell. At first she was irritated by it even though it was pleasant. Then it struck her, irritation, Potter.

Lily broke free of the careful grasp and straightened herself out. she was late for class and Potter was to blame.

" What do you think you're playing at, Potter?" she sniped in her sharpest tone. She heard his breath of despair and slipped a smile in herself.

" Lily… how did you know it was me?" his hand found her arm and she wondered where they were, she couldn't make out anything around her. Finding her wand she barked a quick 'lumos' and everything jumped into focus. They were standing in some kind of earthen passageway she'd never been in before. Potter looked rather disgruntled in the light and she sighed impatiently.

" Recognized you voice," she lied, " what do you want? I'm rather late for class…" she explained clearly for him.

"You aren't going to class," he said firmly and she felt the colour rising in her cheeks like it did every time they sparred.

"Yes I am! Who's going to stop me? Not you!" she cried and couldn't stop herself before she gave him a fair shove and tried to make it past him.

" Lily! Getting physical? Didn't think you had it in you," he joked throwing her off. He had a gleam in his eyes that always made Lily's stomach flop, from what she believed to be, disgust.

" Shut it, Potter. Tell me what you want, or let me back to class!" she shrieked at him. He let a warm smile grace his definitely un-roguishly handsome face.

"Well, I've decided you're working too hard. You are now skiving off a lesson, with me, to relax," He said looking quite proud of himself.

"Am I now? And how did you come to that conclusion?" she demanded arching a fine brow while crossing her arms and jutting her hip out. James sighed lovingly and moved to brush her hair out of her face. She moved away and slapped his hand for the thought of touching her.

" Because, Lily, it's ten past already, and you've missing the introductory lesson, no use going back now," he grinned cheekily.

"WHAT?" she crowed at him," I can't skive! I've got a record!" she said desperately trying to get passed him. His arms blocked her path and trapped her gently. She gave a low whimper as he once again led her deeper into the tunnel.

When they got to the end of the tunnel James let Lily go and pushed on the seemingly dead end before him. Bright daylight met her eyes as she squinted into an alley made of red and purple bricks. Only Hogsmeade had that kind of colour coordination.

" Hogsmeade?" is this where you sneak off to?" she hissed to him as he sealed the door behind them.

" Not always. Come on I've got things to show you," he said grabbing her hand. She scowled following him forgetting about the hand.

" What happened to relaxing? What happened to me needing to skive off?" she asked and he grinned and raised their hands. She stared in fascination how had she missed that? Before she got a chance to wriggle free he was kissing the back of her hand. Lily stood watching numbly. No one had ever done romantic gestures like that. She shook herself away remembering it was Potter and slipped her hand away.

" Right, time for that later, m'lady," he offered his arm which she ignored trying to find a way out of the alley. Eventually she reluctantly took his arm and let him lead the way out of the narrow, brick passage. In the main street she brushed her hand behind her ear nervously, blood pushing into her cheeks. What would everyone think seeing them out of school.

Looking around hesitantly she noticed most people didn't really care, or even notice.

" This way," James said sweetly placing a hand on the small of her back to push her along. Lily couldn't get away from that ever-insistent warm palm on her waist. Her legs felt a bit wobbly as she got a good waft of his sweet scent. They were suddenly stopped at a door and Lily looked at the hanging sign.

" Madam Puddifoots? Never heard of it." she said and James smiled.

" Well it's new," he led her into a quaint little café with only a couple of old witches in the corner gossiping about who knows what. There was doilies as far as the eye could see, it was obviously a cafe meant for romantic dates and other such mushy nonsense Lily had no time for. A frown turned up on her face.

" Doesn't seem you're scene Potter," she nudged him with her elbow and he led the way to a seat by a window.

" Yeah, I know, Sirius found it. He takes all his dates here, girls apparently really like it." he said looking at her with interest.

" Well I prefer the Three Broomsticks. " she said matter-of-factly and crossed her arms harshly across her chest as her eyes darted around the room again. James raised an eyebrow in her direction before turning his attention to the matron who'd just show up.

Two coffees later lily was feeling more relaxed and peered at James as he lazily stirred his beverage.

" I'm surprised," she stated and he looked over at her as if he just remembered she was there.

" What?" he inquired and she took another long sip of the Irish brew before peering at him again.

" you haven't made one sappy comment or pretended we were on a date...you haven't even been all that arrogant," she said thinking something was severely out of place.

" No Lily, not everything is a game. I really wanted you to break away, have some fun for once. Granted this isn't much 'fun' per say but at least you aren't thinking too hard." He smiled kindly at her, which she returned heartily.

Maybe Potter wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Heaven

well this one...was hard to write and i'm not very pround of it and it's short...i must have written like seven different stories and this one was deemed the most...'cute' haha yeah i know going by cuteness but my runner up was kind of confusing so just bear with me the next one...i hope get's better hah

* * *

Theme 7: Heaven

Rating: K

* * *

I Didn't Know

I didn't know what heaven was. I never did. I hoped that my parents went there when they passed away. I hoped everyone went to that happy place in the clouds where you got to meet up with all those others you've lost.

I didn't know what heaven was. I didn't think it was possible to know until you'd been killed or died or what ever it was. I thought that when your life was over, then you knew, because you earned it.

I didn't know what heaven was. I was confused when I met her. If this was love why did it hurt so much? Why did it ache like that? Why couldn't she stop being in my head and why did I need her so much.

I didn't know what heaven was. Friends were fine, School was simple, and Girls would always giggle. Life marched on but I couldn't. Not until I'd proven myself because in the end I knew it would be worth it.

I didn't know what heaven was. But I knew it was tangible, I knew it was because she had it. She was holding it hostage and I had to get to it, get to her! Why couldn't she share some with me? Why did she hate me so much?

I didn't know what heaven was, until I had her. Suddenly the world that had been so harsh and cold looked like a happy place to frolic and laugh. My aches and pains faded away and all that was left was her, with me.

I now know what heaven is, and it's called life with Lily Evans.


	8. Innocence

Yay i'm very happy with this one! yeah i thought it would be harder but i took it a few different directions...anyways just a little warning there is extreme amounts of fluff and yeah i practically sickened myself and i wrote it! anyways i hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Theme 8: Innocence

Rating: T

* * *

Amongst The Shelves

"Innocent is a funny word isn't it?"

" What!?" James looked up from where he'd been secretly staring at the object of his affection, to see his best friend looming over him.

" Never mind, stop stalking her. If you think I'm not concerned think again, I'm in the library…with books…for you," Sirius barked and James tried to hush him before Lily could hear.

" What did you mean by the innocent thing?" James hissed keeping an eye on Lily and the librarian.

" Well Lily of course." He said blatantly. James turned and stared hard, seething at his friend.

" You'd better not be suggesting what I think you are," he said starting to back his oldest friend into a bookcase. Sirius smirked placidly.

" Listen, all I'm saying is that Lily is innocent, in every sense of the word, she doesn't even swear…but in your head…she's done everything." He grinned as James blanched and turned away. He shook his head and looked over at the redhead studying before them.

" So what? I'm allowed to…day dream," he said feeling colour tint his cheeks. Sirius casually leaned on the case he was hiding behind.

" Fantasize, you mean. I can't believe you, James Potter, best friend of ladies man extraordinaire, can't even admit to thinking dirty thoughts," he said affectionately messing up James' hair before his hand was pushed away.

" Shut up, she's special alright," he watched Lily shuffle her parchments and start putting her books back in her bag.

" Oh I'm sure she is, Prongs, I mean…how many guys do you know, who turn down every girl who throws themselves at him? And there are a lot James, don't pretend there aren't. So is she really that special? Is she really worth being…innocent for?" he stood behind James looking over his shoulder at the newly vacant spot. James frowned and blinked hard. Sirius would not mess with his head and get him regretting his decision on having Lily, and only Lily.

" She is," he managed to force out, his words tight lipped, his hands clenching the wood of the bookcase hard. He'd lost her, Lily had left or… no, her packed bag was there…maybe she was putting her books back.

" If you say so, I just think such a fine young man, such as yourself, shouldn't be sulking around in libraries, on a Saturday night, staring at untouchable flowers," James whirled around to face his smooth talking comrade.

" We've gone over this," James said feeling his hands pulling into fists, " I want Lily, no one else! No one can compare to her! You can have all the loose girls you want in broom cupboards with transfigured buckets as mattresses, but I'm not following that path! Lily is _special_!" he hissed trying to make his words mean more to Sirius.

Sirius looked at bored as ever and sighed at him. "Alright if that's the way you're going to be about my good intentions, then so be it. But I won't stop James, I know you'd be happier with out her…and truth be told…she's just not interested, mate," he said reaching out and clasping James' shocked shoulder before turning to dodge his way back into the main castle, without anyone spotting him in a place of learning.

James felt like he'd been slapped in the face, Sirius, his best friend had just boldfaced told him…he wasn't good enough for her. She would never want him the way he wanted her. When Sirius said something wasn't going to happen…it wasn't. James took a gulp of air trying to see if anyone was looking at him before he felt like his knees would give out if he didn't sit soon.

He backed up into his abandoned shield and slipped down to sitting against the rows of books. Pulling his knees up he tried not to start hyperventilating as all his practically perfect thoughts of being with Lily were slowly fading away. He closed his eyes against the newly swirling book titles and rested his head in his arms. He couldn't get emotional in the library, he wouldn't. He barely did when he was alone how could he be doing this in such a public place.

There was a flutter of cloth moving and James felt someone sitting beside him resting an unsure hand on his arm. He didn't want to look up into some random Hufflepuff's pitying eyes, he didn't.

" James?" his head snapped to attention. Lily? He looked into the startlingly green eyes of his unattainable. His brows furrowed in confusion, had she called him James? Was she really comforting him, and not just kicking him when he was down?

" I heard what Black said," she whispered quietly and he blanched, she'd heard everything then, obviously.

" I - I can explain," he tried not to let her slip through his fingers. She smiled, shaking her head.

" No, no it's okay, I think he was being a jerk." She smiled unsurely at him and he frowned further. Lily wasn't yelling at him for his constant stalking, or his hopeless worshiping of her?

" I also heard what you said," she said shyly, absently playing with the seam of his sleeve. Finally she rolled her eyes and gave him a genuine smile, " Did you really mean it? You think I'm special?" she asked gently and he looked at her like she was some monster from the murky depths.

" Of course I meant it! Lily I _always_ mean it!" he said now trying to make his words mean something to her. She looked away and bit her lip gently.

" Oh, well see before…I always thought you and Black were just…you weren't….I thought you were just mucking about in my head for a bit of a laugh," she said frowning embarrassed. James sighed and smiled she'd never looked so adorable. He moved her hand into his and squeezed it gently.

" No," he couldn't think of anything else to assure her his feelings were genuine. He'd said it all before. There, she squeezed back and they locked eyes firmly. James didn't know what was happening, but he felt like Sirius had definitely been very wrong.

Moments later, in the middle of the library, sitting on the floor, Lily and James shared their very first, perfectly innocent, kiss.


	9. Drive

I would have put this up yesterday but everything was being rather pissy, sorry, here it is:

(P.S. for those of you who read my other stories...i promise to get another chapter up...by the end of the week!)

* * *

Theme 9: Drive 

Rating: K

* * *

Moony Said

"ROAD TRIP!"

Lily was started from her comfortable position of reading, in her very own squishy chair. She looked up just in time so see James barrel through her living area and tackle her.

" What? James, get off me!" she started hitting him with the book until he stood before her.

" Hey! Is that anyway to treat the man you love?" he grinned suggestively and she rolled her eyes blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

" What are you talking about? Road trip?" she asked, " Do you even know what that means?" she asked amused as her pureblood wizard collapsed on the couch before her.

" Not really, but Moony said-"

" Ahh Moony again eh? You mean that Remus didn't tell you he'd gotten his license and Sirius didn't decide to transfigure a few trees into a car and make him drive you all to Paris?" she mused looking at his gaping face.

" How do you do that?" he asked disgruntled and she shook her head laughing.

" I just know you too well, and nothing is ever Remus' fault. Why are you disrupting me now, instead of waiting the two hours it would have taken for us to see each other anyways, for our date?" she asked and he grinned.

" Well I thought it was exciting, and you might want to go you know? Get in one of those muggle contraptions, that you're so fond of-"

" A coffee maker is not the same thing as a car!"

" Stop cutting me off it's not polite," he pouted and she laughed again. She shook her head and turned back to her book, James had obviously been with the Marauders he had that innocent attitude again.

" How would you know about polite? Running into people's living rooms and jumping on them isn't really a great definition…" she shrieked and laugh as he grabbed her book and threw it before gathering her up again.

Finally they relaxed on the floor after the monstrously immature tickle fight. " What is a road trip?" he asked looking at her his glasses askew on his nose. She smiled and righted them before sighing.

" You go out in a car and, drive around with your buddies, trying to get to a certain destination without much planning. Sorry but not something I really want to do," she sighed and he frowned.

" Will I like it?" he asked and she quirked a smile onto her face before looking at him seriously.

" Probably not, car travel is dreadfully boring in long distances, most that you can do is talk, sleep, and read books," she said watching his face turn in disgust.

" Why would anyone want to learn to drive if they can apparate?"

"I don't know ask Remus,"

" Moony has always been the odd one,"

"Right, he's the odd one. Now go off and tell your friends how much you don't want to go,"

" Sirius is going to have a fit…remember the time you talked me out of prank fellytoning?"

"Just go James, you're making it worse,"

"Ahh fine," with a small pop he was gone. Lily lay on her floor a bit longer before sitting up and smiling.

" Must admit he is driven…"


	10. Breathe Again

this one...::sigh:: this one was weird to write and it turned into a theme that i have to do later but ...i'm keeping it as it is so enjoy,

(woot! 90 more to go!)

* * *

Theme 10: Breathe Again 

Rating: T

* * *

Losing You 

Lily was angry. Her vision was practically blurred as she walked anywhere her legs took her. Potter had been threatening Snape again in a library. One second they were all happy and the next James was out for blood. Lily had tried to defend the small Slytherin against James but that had just ended up sending them into a heated row.

She wasn't his to fight for, if Snape said something rude it was her problem not his! Her eyes stung as she tried not to over think things. So what if he'd been being incredibly sweet, so what? He still thought it necessary to retreat to violence like a barbarian.

She whipped around another corner and froze. At the end of the corridor were James and Snape. They were quarreling over something, most likely what had happened in the library. She drew up her most annoyed face and got ready to march over to them. Before she could take a step Snape's wand was out and in a flash of light James was on the floor.

She gasped loudly and Snape saw her. He ran like a startled deer scampering off as she charged down the corridor after him. When she got there he was gone. Seeing James lying unconscious on the floor she sighed deeply and knelt over him.

" Potter?" she called sharply and prodded him firmly in the chest. As the tried to wake him up, something seemed very, very wrong. She placed a hand in the middle of his chest and waited…he wasn't breathing. Her eyes darted all over for something to help as she started to panic. Gathering her hair to the side she took his pulse, which was a bit slow but nonetheless there. Leaning over him she prayed that he'd started breathing again.

No, nothing she heard nothing. Clutching the front of his robes she shook him forcefully.

" Potter! Potter! Wake up! Breathe! Come on!" he just lay there like a limp doll. She took his pulse again…but there was nothing to take.

" HELP!" she called to no avail. She didn't even know where she was! She felt the wetness on her face before she realized she was crying. Her mind whirred trying to think of what to do, should she run? Trying to find help? Drag him with her? What should she do? James would know, a voice in the back of her head whispered. She shook her head and somehow remembered the steps to take to revive someone.

Compressions, head tilting, forcing air in, it wasn't working! Lily was starting to become hysterical and she didn't know why. Grasping his robes again she sobbed.

" James! James wake up! Please! Breathe again! Please! I'll go out with you! Come on!" She beat a fist on his non-respondent chest and fell onto his body. This was it, he was gone. Crawling up to his face she touched his cheek, at least he was still warm. She sniffled, breaking out in wracking sobs again, before cupping his face and carding her fingers through his hair.

" You can't die! You can't! I love you, you git, you can't die!" she stuttered out.

" HELP!" She screamed again into the empty hallway. "Please! Please wake up!" she sighed leaning her forehead against this lips that once smiled at her so much. She couldn't have him die, while they were in a fight no less. She'd never tell him how she really felt.

" HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE!" she screamed out again before looking remorsefully at him, why had she had to get so mad at him? He did nothing wrong, and now she was paying for it. She caressed his cheek lovingly like she wished she'd had time to do while he knew about it.

She sighed sadly he looked so much like Snow White of all things in that moment. Perfect clean skin, darker-then-night hair, the reddest lips…Lily didn't know what made her do it, but she found herself hesitantly pressing her lips to his.

Suddenly the lips under hers opened and she yanked away, James took a startling gasp as his eyes opened. Lily stared at him wide eyed as he took heaving breaths trying to get his bearings. With her right hand still buried in his hair she took his pulse quickly. It was racing.

She gasped in joy sniffling as she took his confused expression in.

"What happened? Why are you crying? Where's Snape?" he asked trying to sit. She pushed his shoulder back down and sighed.

" Please just, rest for now okay? I'm not going through that again." She sighed resting her head tiredly on his sternum.

" What?" he asked nosily, putting an unsure hand on her head. She looked up sharply, causing him to withdraw the hand quickly.

" You almost DIED POTTER! I'M NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN!" she said smacking him soundly in the shoulder. He winced.

" Ow, hey. Hey! Losing me? You like me?" he perked up considerably and she rolled her eyes wiping her face and standing up. She shook her head now remembering why she couldn't tell James, he just wasn't ready. He stood quickly but then looked rather sick and started swaying.

" I told you!" she frowned catching him and pulling one of his arms around her shoulders. " I'll take you back to the tower, but after that, leave me alone okay Potter? Oh also stay out of trouble, honestly, maybe I won't be there next time, and you won't be so lucky," she started her scolding as they made their way back from whence they came.


	11. Memory

Yes that was a bit of a wait, i must confess my muse left me for a week and i was left standing there tapping my finger to my chin trying to think of insiration and the only thing i could really come up with was a lame daydream for my friend's plot...depressing i know.

Anyhooooo ahh number 11 ...i suppose i could have done better with this one but i have a feeling that if i made James reminisce too much he'd end up taking over and i'd have ten pages on the shade of Lily's eyes. That would be boring so i hope you like this one and eurgh there used to be a second part to it at the end, but it really wasn't nessicary so i cut it out. i might use it later on in a different fic. if i do that i'll make a note at the top like this they will tell you to read this one first...but...i don't know if i will use it.

* * *

Theme 11: Memory 

Rating: K

* * *

The One

James couldn't get to sleep. He tossed and turned for hours trying to put his mind to rest. He sighed restlessly, knowing his buzzing thoughts weren't going away. He snatched his glasses from the bedside table, along with his wand, checking the time. He groaned shaking his head it was far to late…or early but he needed to fix this now. Drawing open his curtains the rest of the way he crept over to Moony's bed

Opening his friend's hangings he saw Remus, an eternal frown on his face when he slept. James sighed again, Moony always had bad dreams, and just couldn't escape them. James prodded his friend until he woke up. Remus rubbed his eyes blearily with a fist as he propped himself up on his elbows.

" James? What time is it? What's wrong?" he asked in a sleepy voice as James closed the hangings and sat on the end of Remus' bed.

" I need to talk." He stated and Remus nodded flopping into his pillow.

" Right now? It's probably really early," he sighed and James bounced a bit.

" Yes, I haven't been able to sleep. I probably won't get a chance with you tomorrow, do you mind too terribly?" he asked tentatively. Remus sighed.

" I suppose I'm already up, what's on your mind," he said moving his pillow so he could lean comfortably against the headboard. James sighed nervously.

" It's about Evans," he said biting his lip as he gauged Remus' reaction.

" Her name is Lily. You should call her Lily, no mater what she calls you, or what Sirius says," he said flatly. James gave him a weak smile. He was already helping.

" Right, so…Lily," he said thinking it all over again. Remus blinked waiting for him to continue. James took a breath and started tracing the pattern of the quilt he was sitting on.

" Lily…I…Moony…my…ahh sod it!" he crossed his arms and frowned. He couldn't even tell Remus! This was so stupid!

" Relax James, tell me what's on your mind, it's obviously important. No one is going to make fun of you." He said openly. James nodded and sighed.

" I think, I think I love Lily." he whispered and looked up to see Remus looking at bit shocked. But that frozen expression faded into a warm smile.

" That's nothing to be ashamed of! It's fairly healthy of you. What brings this up?" he asked in a hushed tone. James kneaded his lip between his teeth wondering how to begin.

" Well err, I don't know, when we were kids, it was just funny to set her off…make her mad…she got so upset over stupid little things-"

"You died her hair green five times in one week"

" Not the point. Back then it was just fun to get reactions. But when the jokes wore off you know I came up with that whole liking her to bug her thing. I mean she was pretty enough, and she'd never go out with me in a million years." He sighed running a hand through his hair. It was really a nervous habit now a days, Lily just didn't realize she consistently made him nervous.

James coughed and rubbed his nose. " Pretending to like her became an obsession I had to work at, for it to be believable, you know? But soon I wasn't working any more and I really did have feelings for her. I just couldn't stop noticing all the small parts of her that made her so…Lily, so independent and spirited." He sighed lovingly and Remus shifted.

" Go on," he assured James who nodded.

" I picked fights to see her being passionate about something, it's like when we fight…I can almost feel her caring, almost see into her soul. I can only imagine what that would be like with out the anger involved," he grinned and Remus smiled but shook his head.

" Then this past year…I don't know…I can't bring myself to make her mad anymore…I just want her o be happy. But when I'm not with her I feel weird, I miss her. So when I try to hang around her it's like I'm annoying her. I can't do anything, I'm caught between making her happy and making myself happy. I wish we could both wan the same thing." He sighed deeply rubbing his eyes. Remus made a sound.

" It's true, you are in love," he smiled kindly and James feebly returned it.

" I can't sleep, I can't eat…I just can't do anything. Sirius is bound to notice, and I can't lie to him Moony, I just can't. I know if he found out, I'd never hear the end of it, how I'm killing a brotherhood for a girl. But she's not just a girl, Moony, Lily isn't any old girl I fancy…I think Lily may be the one," he said knitting his brows in concern for his future. Remus nodded sympathetically.

" I can't help you, I'm sorry. Do you feel better for getting it off your chest?"

" Yes, of course…thanks for listening," James smiled getting up off Moony's bed.

" Anytime, and James…soon this confusion will all just be a memory like your others. Just give it time."


	12. Insanity

erughheablknendikd!!! is the sound i would make if you could hear me because the alerts are currently down and that's always a huge pain! so sorry to those people who are suffering like me! this one is kind of written in flash backs i hope you understand what's going on. Oh and when he's asking her out all those times, it's like separate occasions not one after another, after another.

* * *

Theme 12: Insanity 

Rating: K ( I swear eventually it will go up!)

* * *

Love Cooties

**_James Potter is driving me insane. _**

**_At first it was annoyance…._**

"LILYKINS! Nice hair darling, green braids suits you," thirteen-year old James tugged on one of Lily's pleats playfully. She flushed a deep crimson looking at her once perfect pigtails.

" UURRGHH!! POTTER!" she screamed reaching out to grasp his collar.

" Kissing so soon? With out even one date? Why Lily!" he batted his eyelashes and she snarled menacingly.

" I'd never kiss you in a million years! You're the lowest germ on the wart of the ugliest toad and the foulest smelling swamp!" she spat and he smiled reaching out to caress her face before she could flinch away.

" Ahh Lily, you're adorable when you compare me to bacteria!"

" UURRGGHHH!!!"

**_Then the constant pestering…_**

" Go out with me?"

"No,"

"What's the harm?"

"Catching Potter cooties. Now go away before I start messing up my hair and walking around like I've just done something profoundly stupid,"

"Lily, darling, my lovely, go out with me? Just once? Humiliate me in any ways you choose just do it-"

"No!"

"Accompany me, fair lady, to thy honeydukes!"

" Nay,"

" Happy dagger twists in thy heart, I weep!"

" Lil, you know we're meant to be together…let's just…go shag?"

"WHAT?"

" I mean-"

" YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTED-"

" AHH NOT THE FACE!"

**_My mental health started to deteriorate…_**

" FINE! You miserable arrogant swine I'll go out with you! Will you shut up and get down now?" Lily screamed red faced at James who'd just climbed up onto his desk in history of magic. He was preparing to do a strip for her to show her what she was missing.

" As you wish my flower, you realize you're my girlfriend right? And I can kiss you and hug you and sh-" she clamped a hand severely over his mouth as he dropped onto the floor.

" Finish that sentence or have children, your choice…" she aimed her wand at his trousers and she felt him grin under her hand.

" I don't think you'd want to do that Lilykins, wouldn't you feel guilty when we finally want children...AHH NOT THE FACE!"

**_I knew that I'd lost it when…_**

"James?"

" Yes Lily?" his voice was very serious.

" I like you," she smiled feeling the fabric over his chest again.

" I like you too," he whispered laying his forehead against hers.

**_And from there I fell into insanity as well as love. Now I'm probably a certified nutter as I'm fatefully engaged to one James Potter._**


	13. Misfortune

...okay everyone, sigh i'll probably post the next one a bit later on tonight... alerts are really really annoying not working grr. so this is number 13...woot!

* * *

Theme 13: Misfortune 

Rating: K+

* * *

Seven Kicks Under The Table, One Incident With A Cooked Shrimp In The Fish Tank, And Two Sticking Charms On Over Sized Toothpicks

James felt his palms sticking to the napkin, his pants, his shirt, anything he rubbed them against trying to get the sticky off. He was perspiring like crazy, and the warm red cozy atmosphere of the oriental restaurant wasn't helping. Lily smiled confused at him from across the table before going back to reading the menu.

James took a shaking breath and closed his eyes. He went back over the plan doing a mental checklist. _Right everything is set nothing can go wrong now._

Still that nagging sensation that he was going to end up with her drink splashed in his face had him longing to dive into the fish tank beside them for if only a distraction.

James was so nervous because tonight was the night. This was it, the big one, the moment the separated the boys from the men. Tonight he was proposing to Lily.

He blew out a large breath and let Lily titter over the menu and make comments on how weird he was being. He paused in all his mental freaking out to appreciate her as she laughed at him again. Her hair was swept back into an appropriate twist and her shirt that rested off of one shoulder was one of her favorites. His vision felt fuzzy as he took in a ll the red, the walls, the furniture, her hair, her shirt everything. Everything started to swim before him and he took a break to stare in at the fish. _Don't look at me like that I'm going to do it! _

Luckily during the meal he'd managed to resume some kind of pretense of normal, as he couldn't work chopsticks to save his life.

" I'm a bloody Englishmen I shouldn't have to use oversized tooth picks to eat my food!" he frowned at his delicious looking sweet and sour shrimp. Lily's laugh rang through the air as she picked it up for him and was about to offer it to him before popping it in her own mouth.

" Well you're going to have to learn you bloody Englishmen, or else all the English-women will take all your food," she grinned as he scowled at her. He felt at home in their arguemental banter as Lily stole more of his food.

After seven kicks under the table, one incident with a cooked shrimp in the fish tank, two sticking charms on his over sized toothpicks; dinner was coming to a close. That sickening nervous feeling returned to James' abdomen and he coughed looking to the lantern on the table. His hand closed securely around the protrusion in his coat pocket. He took a deep breath and signaled for the cheque.

The bill arrived with a smile and a wink form the patron. James gave a shaky breath and Lily plucked one fortune cookie from the tray. She greedily unwrapped it and James felt his mouth go suddenly dry. He struggled to say something.

" Wait!" he said breathlessly as she shucked the sleeve. She raised an eyebrow holding the delicate cookie lightly. She was poised to break it open and he gave her a weary grin.

" Wait, first I just want you to know how much I love you," he said and she frown and looked at the cookie.

" Um, all right James, maybe we should just hurry up and pay, I uh I think I should get you home," she smiled jokingly and he held his breath as she cracked the sweet and pulled out the slip of paper.

" An unforeseen danger lurks on the horizon," she read out and frowned. " Well that's no good is it? James? Are you okay?" she asked as he suddenly blanched. She hadn't gotten it. _IT WAS THE WRONG ONE? OH BUGGER!_

James quickly licked his lips and stood breathlessly.

" Just wait I'll be back in a second-" he said spotting a couple across the way who were about to open their fortunes. He dashed over and snatched one from the girl's fingers.

" Money in your- sorry good luck, what did you get? Make large choices—err yeah-good luck mate sorry-" he spotted another couple and ran over to them cracking one girls for her before smiling sheepishly, it was the wrong one again. Where was Lily's?

_Damn it this is like finding a needle in a haystack!_ James stuffed both his hands into his hair turning around watching all the new couples popping up who were eating their fortunes. As he made a complete circle, he ended up facing the large fish tank again.

There silhouetted against the green water Lily stood holding a new cookie. Her face was shocked as she looked up at him and then down to her plate. Her cookie was still resting there...and she'd opened his.

He hurried over to her where she'd dropped the edible component and was staring at the paper.

" I didn't know- I thought, I think, is this what you were looking for? I think I opened yours," she whispered after she handed it over. James gently took it from her steady hand and read the five words he'd had specially printed

He looked up from it into her eyes where she was now smiling bashfully.

" Yes?" he didn't know how to respond what was he going to do? Nothing was ever as romantic as he planned and instead of acting calmly he'd done something totally moment ruining.

" Yes," she said confidently and beamed at him before throwing her arms around him.

" Yes, I will marry you James Potter," she whispered and he let out a sigh of relief he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Pulling his heavy arms around her, he sighed tiredly into her hair. Closing his eyes, he was thankful it was all over.

After a few minutes of fumbling he managed to get the ring on her finger, pay the bill and they walked out arm in arm. _Not such a misfortunate evening after all._


	14. Smile

yay alerts are almost back to full working order!!! i got a review begging for more james, and i think he jus tpossesses me sometimes and things like this come out, hope you like it,

* * *

Theme14: Smile 

Rating: K

* * *

Snaggle Tooth

_Lily,_

_The first time I saw you smile was like the first breath of fresh air I take after getting up on my broom. I know you don't think that I'm being serious, but I am._

_You don't smile at me much any more. At least not smiles like that, not that first one. You'll smirk, you'll sneer, you'll curl your mouth into a wicked imitation, but it's not a happy smile._

_I wish just one joke would be the cause of one of those spine tingling dazzling moments you bestow on everyone but myself._

_Oh Lily, how I wish you would give me one. I long for a smile, just one, just one for me._

_I love them almost as much as I love you, the way your pink lips, usually prim with disgust, stretch in a relaxed way. The way your teeth all align, and you have no idea how rare that is for an English girl. Even, Lily, even the way your top lip curls slightly to create a shadow under your nose, and how you have that one snaggle tooth that ruins perfection, by adding to it._

_I love that smile. It's as unique and special as you are my darling Lily. And you are unique; you will not be charmed or wooed, or won, or conquered, or lured, courted, flattered, enticed or persuaded. I've tried._

_You my Lily, as I have the rights to call you that, as it is well known, that if another man lays a finger on you he will have to report to me in the end, are stubborn. More stubborn then I; and that is a hard feat._

_Together our hard headedness has caused my ongoing battle to win a smile, and your on going fight not to give me one._

_One day Lily, one day you will slip, you will crack, and you will grin. Then and only then, will you me mine._

_I look forward to that day, make it soon Lily, I fear I cannot wait forever._

_Love always,_

_James_


	15. Silence

Okay, this is a new-ish one it's from Remus' perspective, there will be others at least one other from sirius' and that will be uber fun but it's in like the 60s sigh alot to go right??!!! ahh well keep reading!

* * *

Theme 15: Silence

Rating: T

* * *

Moony's Deal

" ENOUGH!"

The common room went silent as the usual quiet soft-spoken Remus Lupin yelled loud enough to started the occupants of the dorms a few floors away.

The crowd blinked up at the sandy haired seventh year and he lowered his outstretched arms. He turned to face those who'd been the loudest in causing his new migraine.

" You two," he growled to a shocked looking James and Lily. " You will both shut it for twenty four hours, no more arguing. _I_ can't take it anymore. All of your friends are being driven away because of _this_!" he gestured wildly at them.

" So no more arguing! You will spend a day together quiet! No talking at all, and you will get along!" he said and they both opened their mouths to protest. He held up a hand cutting them off.

" No, I don't want to hear a word from either of you. How about I make it worth your while. Who ever cracks first, has to do something the other wants. So Lily if James fails, he can't ask you out for…a year, James if Lily fails, she has to go out with you." Lupin smiled as they both frowned but nodded solemnly.

" Good now go sit quietly and enjoy each other's company," he gestured to the vacated love seat and they grudgingly sat. He turned away content to study with the normal common room murmuring as background noise and not shouts of how stupid either of them were being.

When Lupin turned back to the once bickering couple, they were sitting with their backs to each other, pouting. Remus grinned widely, it had worked better then he'd ever imagined it would.

The next morning he happily ate his breakfast to the sounds of cutlery clattering and regular morning chatter, no rows or insults or pining over red headed women. Remus smiled smugly that was going to he the best day he'd ever attended.

Is attitude soon disintegrated, as he'd found James had come to class with his A game on. He'd decided to win the bet and annoy Lily as much as he physically could. He constantly got in her way, pulled her hair messed with her clothing and poked her. Lupin watched in horror as her faced turned from pink to scarlet to a deep purple as she tried to keep her rage in.

It was lunch when she finally snapped, well James did first technically, he just had to snap her bra and she dropped her bag and turned on him so fiercely everyone stopped to watch as she kept her mouth glued shut and delivered a smack of furry across his face.

They both stood there staring at each other Lily panting hard and James holding his cheek. She then moved into action kicking him and hitting him. Everyone kind of flinched. Remus was about to get a teacher when Lily managed to get her hands around his neck attempting to strangle the life out of James.

James grabbed her wrists and forced them off of her and spread her arms with his. They were standing fairly close together glaring at each other. Remus froze maybe they would calm down, what was James doing? He watched as his friend kissed Lily, surely Lily would bite him or something. But no she went slack, kissing back.

Lupin's eyebrows rose as far as they could as his mouth dropped open. They were kissing? Passionately? Arms joining in, it looked like they'd taken all their anger and turned it into well… Remus felt himself tint a smart pink as people around the couple wolf whistled. Good thing for Sirius, he Jumped in and told them to get a room or something. Remus watched in a daze as they both hurried off in the direction of Gryffindor tower. They skipped the afternoon doing things Remus really hoped didn't involve their dorm room.

By the time they all got back to the tower Lupin had forgotten about the incident and was shocked again to find them lying leisurely together on the sofa. Lily was giggling like Remus had never seen against James' chest.

" Oh hey, Moony did you take notes for us? Least you could do all this being your idea after all," he grinned looking like an idiot with his glasses askew. In his eyes though was a pleading gratitude and Remus smiled.

" Of course, so who won?"


	16. Questioning

Hah i really liked writing this one, much fun yes yes. (if you can't tell James starts off and Lily follows back and forth from there on if you get lost, but i think it's kin dof easy to see...) thank you so much for reviews i'm officially over my last record ( huge thanks to those very generous reviewers who've commented on practically every one thumbs up you rock)

so on with the show

P.S. ahh i'm having sooooooo much trouble writing the next one i hate the theme it's not very Lily James or fluffy the holy trinity that makes my writing good!!!! ahh well hope to have an idea soon!

* * *

Theme 16: Questioning 

Rating: K

* * *

I Won?  


" Did you know that you are the most stubborn woman in the world?"

"Have you met everyone in the world?"

"No, why would I have?"

" Why would you claim to know I'm the most stubborn woman in the world then?"

" Would you rather be the most stubborn man?"

" Would you like to date a man?"

" Would he look like you?"

" Are you queer?"

" If I was queer then why would I constantly be asking you out?"

" Do you think I look like a man?"

" Do you think_ I_ look like a man?"

" You think you're funny?"

" Do you think I am?"

" Don't you have somewhere to be?"

" Can't you just go out with me?"

" Why are you still asking?"

" Why aren't you saying yes?"

" Why are you answering in questions?"

" Why are you?"

" Don't you like playing twenty questions?"

" Isn't this more then twenty?'

" How many do you think you can come up with?"

" How many can you?"

" Could you stop repeating my questions?"

" Could you go out with me?"

" No,"

" I won?"


	17. Blood

This has been reposted, as I think more people would enjoy being able to read this chapter without the crazy lunatic of an author freaking out at the beginning.

Just, remember the rating, and love it or leave it I guess :P

* * *

Theme 17: Blood

Rating: M

* * *

Thank Alice For This

"Haha, yeah Frank thank that girlfriend of yours for me," James laughed separating from the friendly group of Gryffindor boys. The Marauders had caught up with the seventh years and Frank Longbottom was among them. Sirius had just gotten through the retelling of the graphic incident that had James grinning from ear to ear. They'd just been in potions, and Alice, Frank's girlfriend, being notoriously clumsy, spilled a vial of her potion on Lily's shirt.

James smirked remembering the way she'd had to strip off her vest. Even that simple gesture was definitely enough seeing as Lily usually was quite a prude and wore large clothing and long skirts. The fitting white oxford shirt had not only given him a taste of what her figure really looked like but he could see right through it to her lacy bra.

He sighed waving off to his group as he parted ways with them to get to the bathroom. After that episode he definitely needed a little quality time in the loo with his favorite new image of Lily stripping and his right hand.

Slipping into the Prefects bathroom he knew he wouldn't be caught in a compromising situation, he'd done this a million times sometimes those rampaging hormones got to him as he and Lily fought.

He pushed through the second heavy door his hand already on his belt's buckle as he looked up. There scrubbing her shirt furiously was a topless Lily Evans. Rational thought left James as his blood suddenly rushed south, out of his brain.

The door shut behind him with a thud and she jumped looking up. Her eyes went wide as she immediately scrambled for her shirt. Managing to get it in front of her body protecting her tender skin and exposed undergarment she stammered with what to say.

James knew she was mad, more then mad bloody furious but he couldn't form a sentence let alone know that his life was in danger at that moment.

"POTTER! GET THE FUCK OUT!" she screamed her face tinted crimson in her embarrassment. James's mind had a mini orgasm as she swore. Lily never swore and talking dirty was now suddenly very appealing to him.

"Nuhh uhh," he managed a slight shake of the head and congratulated himself for being able to make a slightly coherent sound. He blinked hard trying to ignore that new nagging in his shorts as Lily swore again.

" REALLY? YOU HAVE TO PLAY YOUR ARROGANT PIG GAMES NOW? CAN'T YOU BE A NORMAL PERSON FOR ONCE AND AT LEAST TURN AROUND OR LOOK THE OTHER WAY OR SOMETHING?" oh she was right pissed but James just saw that half revealed heaving chest and so, so much creamy skin. " I'M UP HERE!" she shrieked gesturing to her face, which made James look into those emerald eyes.

Lily suddenly frowned at him. " What's wrong with you? You look like you're about to be sick," she stated. James took a heavy breath and tried to put a sentence together, he really did but that damn blood was not showing mercy to his poor brain, deciding it was much better below his belt. He clenched his hand hard trying to over come the throbbing pain.

" Potter?" his name sounded…ahh he couldn't deal with this all at once! He had to do something! He couldn't just stand there and try not to cum in his pants while she yelled. He swallowed hard before looking back up at her. She was trying to rearrange the shirt while he was in his weird trance.

As she was about to turn around he finally accessed those precious words again.

" Lily," he remembered her name, perfect! He licked his lips and didn't dare move as she might scamper away. " D-don't," okay stuttering was a start….

She frowned looking at her shirt and back to him. He reached out to take the shirt, to gather her up, to do SOMETHING.

" Potter you perverted twit you should know by now I'm n-" she rolled her eyes ending their awkward exchange by turning around. Breaking the eye contact seemed to be what James needed as his deer-in-the-headlights-phase ended and he regained composure. In a matter of steps he was behind Lily and had snatched her blouse away.

" WHAT THE FUCK! GIVE IT B-" she spun reaching for it as he threw it to the door. She didn't get a chance to scream at him though as he kissed her as hard as he'd always wanted to.

She didn't respond and a cold gush flooded that once inferno habitat he'd had going in his lower belly. He backed off instinctively, no point in raping her. To his surprise she stopped him from breaking away and pulled him closer. Arms wrapped around the other's body and they groaned simultaneously.

" I'm going to kill you for this Potter," she hissed as he ventured on attacking her neck. She held onto his tie searching for shirt buttons beneath.

" James," he corrected her between kisses and she made this odd little moany noise that had all the evacuated blood swelling again with pride.

" James," she whispered for the first time.


	18. Rainbow

Yeah, i know i made a big deal of the last one. haha upon reading it over after i was done having my freak out i was like...woah tame, but i mean some people still get offended so i'm leaving it as is and that's as risque as i'm willing to go currently. i'm sure you'll all apreciate it if i just shut up about it hahahh okay anyways...

this one, was surprisingly hard to write, and until i started typing i had no idea what it was going to end up being.

well each paragraph is told from first james then lily alternating, yeah like the questions one!

( colour is spelled the canadain/british way, don't freak out at me)

* * *

Theme 18: Rainbow

Rating: K

* * *

ROY G. BIV

**Red** was the colour of her hair when I first met her. Red was the colour her cheeks turned when she was angry with me. Red was what colour looked the best on her slender frame. Red was the passion I felt for her and Red was the secret nickname I kept for her.

!¡!

**Orange**, the vibrant colour he wore that first made me laugh. Oranges was what he smelled like in our first hug. "Orange you going to go out with me?" was my favorite of his pick up lines, embedded in a knock knock joke of course. Orange is his favorite colour and Orange was the shade of the autumn leaves around us when we walked.

!¡!

**Yellow**, the colour the spots were in my head when we first kissed. The sun was Yellow in the morning when we'd spent the entire night talking. Yellow are the daffodils I picked for her when she got sick. Yellow was the colour of the socks she gave me for Christmas, and yellow was the colour the moon was when I first told her I loved her.

!¡!

**Green** was never used in reference to my eyes, he thought them emerald, olive, lime, not a plain green. Forest green was the colour he looked most dashing in. The colour of the eyes the monster inside him had, when other guys looked at me, had been green. Green was the colour of the grass in the spring, where we'd sneak off to in the forest to be alone.

!¡!

**Blue** was the sky when we lay in the grass looking at clouds. Blue was what I was no longer when I was with her. Blue was the colour of the jeans she wore on our first official date to Hogsmeade. Blue was the colour of her tongue from the fizzing whizzbees and Blue was the colour of the robes we wore on graduation day.

!¡!

**Indigo** was the colour of our first quilt purchased together. Indigo were his new Auror robes that looked so official. Socks that same color Indigo, matched everything he owned, making him more then a bit excited. Indigo was the thick colour the night made everything in our small flat, and Indigo was the colour of the kettle that made our tea when we couldn't sleep.

!¡!

**Violet **was the name of her mother I had to meet. Violet was the shade she turned when her sister out right proclaimed us freaks in the street. The hanky I used to wipe away her tears was Violet too. A Violet was my booteneer and Violet colour of the accompanying flowers she held in that white dress.


	19. Gray

Okay this one is a bit different it's actually a sequel of sorts to my other fic 'Charcoal' it's not essential you read that to read this one but if you want to you can; and if you have...snazzy! this is a few years after Charcoal of course Lily is still drawing!

enjoy!

* * *

Theme 19: Gray 

Rating: K

* * *

His Grayscale

Her world dipped and swayed, it peaked and hatched. Lily furrowed her brows slightly gnawing her lip as her fingers smudged the charcoal again. She was trying to get in a good sketch before he woke up.

The world she was currently in had only grayscale she saw in black and white tones. Dark, there, on his neck, light and white gray for the sheets.

The only sounds came from her hand scratching against the rough drawing paper, and the soft ticking of the hall clock. It was early, the pale light faded through the curtains. There was an air of being frozen in a moment as she worked.

She smiled gently taking in his peaceful face again, she was lucky, and that was for sure. Going back to her work she added details, fine hairs she'd missed before, that little wrinkle…

He stretched in his sleep and she froze not wanting to be detected or have him wake. He settled again and she was relived he hadn't shifted too much; right now she wanted to get this one right.

She scratched realizing too late that she'd probably smudged the dark medium all over her face, she sighed finishing the scratch with the back of her hand. Turning back to the subject a smile curved onto her lips again, he was absolutely perfect.

" Lily?" She jumped as the colour around her swirled back into place. She whipped around to see a very blearily looking James slumped in the doorway.

" What are you doing?" he whispered. She bit her lip looking down at her basically completed drawing. The bright colours of a child's room burned in her eyes and she squinted a bit.

" I wanted to…" she lifted her sketchpad in indication and he smiled tiredly.

" Finally found a time when he's not moving?" he asked shuffling quietly to stand beside her. They both looked into the crib at him. They didn't say anything, because they already had before. James pulled an arm around Lily's available waist and turned his head to kiss hers.

She smiled fondly feeling the warmth of love seeming through her. She'd do anything for him, anything at all. Reaching in she fixed the tiny blanket that kept him warm and gently smoothed his already unruly hair.

" Come on, " James gave a tug to her waist and she nodded but stayed in her place. For some reason, she just didn't want to leave him. She had a nagging feeling that if she did something bad would happen.

When she was with him, when she was protecting him, the world went gray and things were simple. Then others intruded she got lost in the shades and hues. Everyone reduced it to separation anxiety but she knew it was different. She knew it was more.


	20. Fortitude

Well this one isn't the exact definition of Fortitude. it's more like, James being strong in a time of Lily's pain providing Lily strength, okay? Good as you can tell i had some problems writing this one and it hope it's okay!

* * *

Theme 20: Fortitude

Rating: K

* * *

Of Course, POTTER!  


Her reaction was nothing she expected. No she felt angry, very, very angry. Ripping the paper to shreds she let out a shriek looking for anything else she could break. She felt like tearing apart her books, ripping down her hangings and throwing her quilt across the room.

Gripping her wand hard she felt an amazing pressure build up in her chest, her head her body altogether. It kept growing and growing! She wanted it to go away and she needed to do something destructive! She needed loud music or to scream or smash something or run, maybe she could run.

Rushing down the Girl's stairs she knew that wasn't it, she didn't particularly like running.

There; across the common room. POTTER! Perfect she'd pick a good fight and get it all out. What to fight about? It didn't matter, she was already rushing across the room to him

" POTTER!" she screamed, ahh she already felt better. He turned his head to look at her in his still relaxed and content position, sprawled in his chair. She smacked him soundly in the back of the head. " GET UP!" she yelled. People around them twittered and there were low murmurings of wondering what he did this time. He stood slowly fixing his disheveled glasses. He didn't look happy.

A cold slice of fear wedged itself into her sternum. She gasped feeling her anger give. God he looked pissed, and when did he get so…big and intimidating? No way to back out now.

" Lily?" he asked in a clipped tone, " what appears to be the problem?" he hissed and she felt like she was eating her words, what _was_ the problem. She resorted to what she'd said in the past.

" I hate you!" she spat and he raised an eyebrow she knew she must seem crazy; she wasn't one to pick a fight for no reason.

" I know that already, is that all?" he asked crossing his arms and she felt like ripping them back down. NO IT WASN'T ALL! COULDN'T HE SEE SHE WAS UPSET? If he couldn't…could any one? That cold slice turned into a large block and she gasped.

If Potter didn't care…who did? She stopped seeing the common room then, just the words she'd just read going over and over in her mind, she didn't have any one anymore. She felt frozen in horror and felt herself edging backwards, out of the burgundy room she couldn't be there anymore. She had to run and she had to find a new life.

She didn't know where but Lily Evans would no longer exist! "Lily?" James' voice seemed to no longer penetrate her mind. She fought for breath and turned to run blindly from the common room. Scrambling through the halls, she ran.

She didn't know where she was going just that she had to be gone. Somewhere behind her someone was shouting, shouting for her? No, no one cared any more remember?

A hand clamped down painfully on her arm and she was halted. Reluctantly she turned to see who'd caught her. She locked onto very worried hazel eyes before she was pulled into the biggest bear hug she'd ever experienced.

She felt stiff in this warm embrace, stiff and uncomfortable. But she couldn't break away, the warmth was calling to her, but it was behind a wall and she couldn't find the door. Heavy breathing reached her ears and she felt a thudding heart against her own chest.

" Lily," his voice sounded scared, "Lily, what's going on? What's wrong?" imagined images flashed through her mind of a smashed car and lorry. She shut her eyes but it seemed to only get more vivid the sounds practically around her. She squeezed him back, anything, anything not to see this any longer.

" Lily?" his voice was close right beside her. She was standing in the wreck now, a tire beside her, smoke in the air, sirens blaring.

" They're dead," her voice was steady. She didn't know what to do but it chilled her into a state of calm.

" Who?" his voice was still right there, still with her.

" My parents, it was an accident," she said flatly and the environment she was surveying with such a broken spirit evaporated as she felt the first tear roll down her cheek. She heard Potter swallow hard.

" Oh, Lily…" he pulled her closer if possible and she willingly molded. As she wept if felt like she was being released of her pain, sharing her burden. Potter was caring and he was there for her.

Slowly he led her to a safe place and he stayed with her. Lily didn't know how long he stayed how long they were in that room, or how long she cried. He still stayed he gave her something to lean on and he didn't rush her.

When she was ready to get back to her life so was he. Looking into his caring green brown eyes she sighed.

" Thank you so much…James," she smiled shyly; no one had ever showed that kind of care before to her.

" Anytime Lily," he smiled pushing her hair back out of her face like he had so many times in their time together, " Anytime,"


	21. Vacation

I got this idea from some fic i read once i think it was a song fic where the hall turned into a blizzard so james could be alone. Well i thought that was so marauder-esque ( besides fred and george put in the swamp remember?) so here we go, grab your sunglasses...

and don't worry James isn't hurt, and Lily will dry.

* * *

Theme 21: Vacation 

Rating: K

* * *

Wet T-shirt Contest From Hell  


" You turned the second floor…into…a BEACH?" I shrieked feeling a new warmth seeping through my wool clothing, making everything rather uncomfortable.

" Yes. Problem?" James Potter stood before me in nothing more than shorts. He looked rather comfortable in the sand. I narrowed my eyes, making it clear I did not approve.

" YES! How am I supposed to get to Charms?" I placed a hand on my hip jutting my chin out and giving him a fierce glare.

" Oh didn't you hear? School's canceled while they figure out how to lift the sand out of here, come on Evans, cut loose, have some fun. Why don't you go back up to your room change into something…less black and enjoy the atmosphere!" he grinned giving me a small wink. I was starting to burn in the heat and…that odd sunlight, where was it coming from? Fair skin you know always have to wear sun block… but that's beside the point.

I was about to retaliate that the teachers should have it fixed in no time, when I saw more students slipping past me into the sands in beach wear. I gaped seeing McGonagall herself in a tartan skirt and a wide sun hat, finding a nice place to sit and grade papers.

" Come on Lils, you know you want to…." Potter gave me a push and I stumbled back into the regular castle atmosphere. He grinned one last time, before running into the crowd and vanishing. I gulped shaking my head and hurried back to Gryffindor tower, it was bizarre, absurd even! How could everyone let them off that easily?

The last thing anyone needs around here is a vacation.

The common room was deserted no doubt the rest of the castle was the same for those toasty white sands… I frowned and sighed loudly looking around at the chattering paintings. Finally I decided it couldn't hurt to catch up on my reading.

Surveying my clothing I realized…we were in Scotland for heaven's sake! Who takes a bathing suit into the mountains? I grabbed some old jeans and with a bit of improvised transfiguration, they were soon a suitable pair of shorts. Discarding the robes tie and vest, I picked up one of my more recent volumes and made my way back to the second floor.

Dodging a game several students were playing with a ball, I found a nice shady spot beside a statue of an old witch. I rubbed my neck nervously eyeing the non-existent sun. Would I still burn?

"Lotion? I could rub it on for you," James appeared leaning on the witch with a bottle of SPF 30. I rolled my eyes.

" No thanks, I'm good," I said curtly as he shuffled through the sand to stand before me.

" _Reading?_ No, no that won't do," he pulled the book from my hands.

" HEY!" I stood as he turned hurrying away with it. That was expensive! I sped after his tall form watching his dark head bob in the crowd. " Potter!" I called after him speeding up. I only just caught him as he slipped into place with his mates.

They were all sitting around a spontaneous palm tree; at least Remus now had my book. I stood squarely before Potter.

" Give it back," I said firmly. He smiled up at me.

" No I did you a favor, come, sit, talk." He patted the sand beside him, "Really Lily? Just some shorts and your school shirt? No swim wear?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I scoffed in his face.

" Because I _always_ bring a bikini to school for the just incase the Marauders create a beach to lounge on in the middle of, what should be, Charms!" I pointedly stared at him unhappily and he brightened anyways.

" So you own a Bikini?"

" You're a pig Potter. Give me my book back please," I held out my hand to Remus who just shrugged and moved it out of sight. I glared at them all, Sirius was lazily looking at a piece of his long hair in rapture and Peter was well…he was sleeping…loudly.

" If you tell me that you do in fact own and wear one," my eyes flicked back over to Potter's.

" You have an overactive imagination, give it," I took another step towards Remus.

" I think I hear the tide coming in Padfoot," Potter frowned looking over at his best friend who nodded tiling his wand.

" I hear it to," he smiled and they both turned to me with their identical evil grins. I surveyed the surroundings. There was no water in sight just the feel of the beach was enough. For that matter of hearing the tide, well on account of having no water and only the sounds of the frolicking student body around us, it was quiet.

Before I could crew up my most sour face and tell them off for being gits, I felt a rushing cold around me. I tried to scream but the water around me prevented it. When the wave finally stopped I was left shivering my hair everywhere listening to Potter and Sirius laughing like there was no tomorrow.

I let out a Frustrated UURHH! And stomped wetly over to Remus and snatched my book from him. he was trying not to laugh but failing horribly. Before I could smack him Sirius spoke up.

" Uh Lily? Yes, well I'd like to retract Prong's earlier statement about your school shirt. _I_ like it," he gave me this wink that I did not like the looks of. I looked down at my drenched white oxford and gasped. It was practically a free show! I screamed again and held my book protectively over my midsection.

It didn't help that Potter looked like he'd been his with a frying pan and couldn't remember his name from next Tuesday with his eyes glued to me, or more specifically my shirt.

" PIG!" I screamed before kicking up the sand as I turned viciously. I heard him scramble out of the earth and fly to my side catching my arm and spinning me about.

" Wait! I think you look good!" he grinned before letting his gaze slip back to where my shirt opened…

_SMACK!_ My hand hurt too after that one. Turning away again with my stinging palm I decided that this vacation was over and I was going back to the dorm until they had this horrible _sand box_ of a beach FIXED.

" _Lily_…it was a _compliment!_"


	22. Mother Nature

as of sept 04/08 this chapter has been completely replaced because it was not actually a fic before!!

This was originally written as a birthday fic for Lexie-H and I thought that it could fit nicely right here, with mother nature.

* * *

Theme 22: Mother Nature

Rating: K+

* * *

James Stuffs It Up Again

James watched the fire dance, trembling and crackling under the night sky. He felt frozen. Even this close to the blaze, a numb blunt feeling was lodged deep in his digits and his ears burned in an unpleasant manner. The worst part was at this point, nothing could be done to remedy that…well, almost nothing. He let his gaze drift beyond the flames and into the reflective eyes of his partner.

Lily was staring straight back at him, a blank expression on her face that made him jump just a bit. Her features were showcased in a sharp flickering contrast and her hair seemed to glow now, making him forget where she ended and where the flames began.

He lowered his eyes but couldn't stop one corner of his mouth from twitching up. Just like the fire Lily was beautiful, and dangerous in that way that whenever James reached out too far -he pressed his hand forward into the warmth just far enough- he inevitably got burnt.

You're playing with fire, mate. Sirius' words from so long ago drifted through his head and he struggled to contain his bitter smirk. Things between him and Lily had always been heated, there was no mistaking that chemistry, but he'd always thought he could handle the heat.

He looked up into Lily's blazing eyes again and noted she didn't look any different, still patiently watching him, waiting for him to make the first move. A deep ache in his gut reminded him of where they were and why she was staring at him. He'd tried to tame the flame again, tried to push her into a glass jar for safe keeping, and got entirely roasted in the process.

Earlier that day Dumbledore had called them to his office for an Order assignment. It was an unusual meeting place, but at the time they'd both suspected their assistance was needed Hogsmeade after the most recent attack there. But Dumbledore didn't need them to question villagers, or do some damage control, instead he was directing them up into the foreboding mountains behind the castle in search of the Attacking Death Eater's campsite prior to the incident at Hogsmeade. I would take at least two days, with an overnight stay in the mountains and James found himself rallying for a partner other than Lily.

The argument, first directed at Dumbledore, soon evolved onto Lily's shoulders. She's rebutted him so ferociously that he had no choice but to follower her up the Mountain as she's stormed off ahead of him. He closed his eyes wincing as the argument played over in his head again. This wasn't how the day was supposed to have gone at all.

Neither of them had spoken a word to each other since that morning and James' nerves were beginning to wear thin at an alarming rate. The whole debacle wouldn't have been to bad if it had say, been July, but instead they'd been trekking into snow laden uphill rocky forest in late January. The timing was just so terrible, the weather completely incompliant, and an argument on top of everything…

It was almost nightfall when they'd reached an area that was more rock than tree and cliff than hill. Lily found a small cave and they'd decided to camp for the night and continue their search the next day before turning back as they were instructed.

Now James sat their campfire glowed brightly between them, fighting off the ever-darkening atmosphere that threatened to consume them. Neither of them would go to sleep, not yet, not while they still had issues to sort and problems to resolve. It was a sort of unspoken agreement between them, they never went to bed angry and so they sat, staring at each other as the fire crackled.

James couldn't say he was angry with her per say. Annoyed, yes, angry, no. She shouldn't have come, she should've be home, happy, comfortable not sitting there with him, perched on a jagged rock that couldn't be comfortable and watching him with such intensity he was beginning to think maybe he had something written on his face.

He stared back, just as resolved to stay up all night if that's what it took. She was angry with him, sure, but there was no way she could stay angry over something this. It wasn't worth it, and James couldn't see why she didn't understand.

" I don't want to sit here and stare at you all night," she finally blinked, rubbing her hands along her thighs, looking finally as chilled as James felt. He heaved out a sigh, trying not to feel that bubble of pride rise in his chest knowing that she'd cracked first.

" I'd probably enjoy the attention, but I'd rather be able to make my way down this mountain tomorrow without falling asleep mid step." He added watching as she carefully let a small smile grace her face.

The fire was mutually put out and they found their way inside the cave transfiguring a few rocks into a small mattress and a sleeping bag for them to share. She crouched, and as she reached for the zipper he covered her hand with his.

" You understand why I didn't want you to come." It was a statement, not a question and she nodded. He bit his lips and let her proceed in shuffling into the bag. Squeezing himself in behind her he settled with his arm comfortably curled around her waist.

" It wasn't your decision. Dumbledore needed us, both of us, and The Order comes first James." She whispered stroking his hand with her own.

" But, this wasn't what I had planned for you, for us," He tried weakly, thinking of the dinner he'd made steps to reserve for them and the way he'd thought the day would have gone.

" No one asked for Hogsmeade to be under attack did they? The enemy does things on their own time, it's not like we can tell them to knock it off when we aren't planning on working." She sighed tiredly, and he let out his own huff of agreement.

Nuzzling in close to her, he could still smell the fire in her hair, the intoxicating scent of wood and the fresh outdoors mixed into her locks and he relaxed feeling now just disappointed at what the day had evolved into.

" I'm so sorry. This must have been terrible for you I…I know I wouldn't have wanted to spend my birthday like this. I meant to make it perfect-" He was cut off abruptly as she shifted and turned over to face him.

" James, what makes you think that being with you for my birthday isn't perfect? Isn't what I wanted?" she stared at him openly, " I was happy we were called for this together, I was rather hoping we'd get to spend the day alone and well…" she shrugged, they had spent the day together but maybe it hadn't been exactly as either of them had envisioned it.

After a moment or two of silence James let out a moan, " I've really stuffed it up this time haven't I?" he asked rubbing his eyes as she laughed.

" Yes, I think you have Potter, but not to worry, I only get older, and you'll get your chance to try again," She smiled gently, resting her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and made an absent noise. They lay there for a long time just letting their thoughts drift. James was wondering placidly how he could ever make up the impossibly terrible day they'd had when he felt her shift against him and he realized he probably already had.

" Happy Birthday Lils," he whispered gently before pressing a kiss to her head and settling into sleep.


	23. Cat

Okay everyone, i know it was a while but i wasn't really feeling up to writing, long story. Thanks for your reviews. just a note umm i think this one is a bit choppy but i like it and oh, i know that like 95 percent of orange cats are male and everything, it's magic so...pretend! lol

* * *

Theme 23: Cat

Rating: K

* * *

The Ever Attentive Student 

"You're an Animagus…" Lily seemed to be taking things all right after all, "You're all…Animagi?" she asked wrinkling her nose in that adorable way.

" Uh, no," Moony said quietly. I sighed and took her hands in mine.

" Lily, the reason we became Animagi is because, Remus, Moony…he's a werewolf," I said and she instantly froze. I pulled my arm around her shoulders and she shook her head.

" No! No, you're so nice!" she frowned and Remus sighed.

" Sorry Lily, I wanted to tell you, but, you know I would have been hunted out of school…" he pleadingly looked at her as she moved closer to my body.

" Al-all right," she whispered. We all gave her a few moments to absorb and she finally frowned. " Well then why are you telling me now and risking me rejecting you?" she asked and I smiled weakly as Sirius sighed heavily.

" We came to the conclusion, while you two were on your honeymoon that you probably would get suspicious on poor old prongs, if we stole him, unexplained, every month," he said and I watched and she nodded.

" Yeah, I would have, thank you…I guess," she said taking a seat and looking at all of us.

" So your nick names, they have to do with the forms you take I'm guessing. Well now I'm curious," she smiled kindly to Remus and eyed me. Prongs, no wonder. I shrugged and she turned to Peter.

" What are you?" she asked and he jumped. He still found it weird when Lily spoke to him. He couldn't get it out so he just dissolved into a rat and scurried behind Remus's foot. She looked surprised.

" And that helps for a werewolf transformation?" she asked skeptically. I grinned.

" Nah, but he's good for, well there's a knot on the whomping willow that opens a secret passage way that leads to the shrieking shack where Remus would transform. Pete was good for looking out and getting to the knot." I grinned and she nodded quickly. That's my girl, thinks quick on her feet.

" So I take it you two are bigger then?" she asked and Sirius sighed.

" Well you aren't going to let this go are you? Alright I'll introduce you to Snuffles." He grinned and became the enormous dog that just happened to sneak into my bed at night during school when Sirius was having family problems. Lily laughed petting him happily.

" Adorable, useful too, he'd be able to howl and call you," she smiled to Remus who nodded sheepishly. I noticed Snuffle's tail wagging a bit too enthusiastically and gave him a look that made him trot away and turn back into my best friend.

" Just you left, I can't figure out Prongs," she grinned giving me a gentle smack. I sighed taking off my glasses I hoped she didn't think it was stupid really.

In a familiar squashy morphing feeling I was back into Prongs. Lily looked radiant, through deer eyes. I had an urge to eat her hair, but resisted and placidly nuzzled her hand as she petted me.

They were talking but I didn't understand anymore, it was too muted and fuzzy. God I had a craving for salt, her hands would have to do. I snuffed angrily as she laughed and pulled her hand away.

Time to change back, soon I was blindly reaching out for where I last put my glasses and they were placed on my nose by none other then Lily. She smiled at me as I grinned back and I promptly got up to get some crackers or something…salty.

" No wonder why you were all giggling so hard when I said you should have a stag party," she rolled her eyes and Sirius sighed.

" I don't giggle Lily darling you should know that, " he said perching on the arm of the chair beside her.

" Mmm, so, you never really had a sick aunt?" she smiled at Remus who mournfully shook his head.

" No, I was just never feeling well enough to attend school, after the moon," he said shyly and she sighed. She shook her head and looked over at me in this way I couldn't decode…was that sympathy for me?

After a long dinner of telling her all our adventures of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs my friends went home and I had Lily to myself again.

" So that's why you were so good at transfiguration," she smiled, speaking softly as was reclined together on the sofa.

" Yes," I said simply. It was true; I would have never studied that hard, if it weren't for the need to help Remus. I let her come to her own conclusions over what had happened over the years.

" James, you think I'm willingly going to let you go every month to potentially put yourself in danger-"

" Remus isn't dangerous! You know that, and I've been doing it for years! As an animal he can't pass on any thing to us, Sirius has gotten bitten loads of times!" I panicked, I didn't want to have to tell my mates that Lily was forbidding me from doing something, and I was submitting, and I wasn't about to go behind Lily's back, or risk our innocent new marriage over something easily avoided.

" You didn't let me finish, you think I'm willingly going to let you go every month to potentially put yourself in danger, with out me?" she grinned at my befuddled expression.

" What? No Lily it's dangerous-"

" Yeah, okay, what happened to Remus is harmless, and Sirius has gotten bitten-"

" That's different, it's not you-"

" But you'll risk your best friend's life-"

" He's _willingly_-"

" _So am I_!" our fights no longer worried me, and this one wasn't too bad yet. She hadn't gotten up or told me to find somewhere else to sleep yet, that was a good sign.

" Lily…" time to reason with her.

" Is it because I'm a girl?" she narrowed her eyes and I flopped back into the cushion, not this feminist mumbo-jumbo again. It always boiled down to her being a girl, somehow, in her mind.

" No, it is not because you're a girl, you're twice the witch Peter will ever be a wizard," I sighed and she gave a thoughtful pause.

" Well then why can't I help? Remus is my friend too," she was pouting; I gave a very tired sigh. Giving in, I rested my head on her shoulder.

" I don't know Lily, I would just prefer you don't get into this, I don't want anything happening to you." I said to her neck and she made a noise.

" Yeah, and I really don't feel the same, James," she sighed pulling her arms around my shoulders and throwing her legs across mine, " someone has to keep an eye on you." She rested her chin on my head and I sighed. I couldn't bear losing Lily in one of Moony's fits. Remus would probably have himself shot, and I'd blame myself for the both of them.

" Tomorrow we'll go and ask him what he prefers alright?" she sighed and I nodded. That seemed better then having to forever fight about it.

--

" Honestly…I'd rather you both stay out of it." Remus said placidly over his tea. I looked at him blankly, what was he talking about? I'd been there for him for years. Was I doing a bad job or something?

" What? Moony-" his smile cut me off.

" No, James, it's not because you've done something wrong. I've been thinking about this more and more, well, Sirius and I. It's become rather apparent that…you're married," he grinned glancing at Lilly who sighed.

" Really? Apparent? Remus, what happened to being the clever one?" she asked and he just smiled again.

" James, you are going to have a family, Lily needs you. You need each other. I don't want to be the one to put either of you or your future children in danger." He stated simply. I sputtered for some kind of response but he was right, I was starting to risk more then I wanted. He didn't look put out by it or anything, but I still felt like I'd let him down.

" But that doesn't mean I don't think Lily could do a perfectly good job." He added and I groaned as Lily fisted the air with glee.

" Like it or not James, you're teaching me. I want to be an Animagus…maybe licensed…" she pondered and I sighed heavily.

" Right, fine. If we have to do this we have to. Now then, doing this isn't easy, it could take you years lily, I took us years, considering we started research in second year and we only had the skill to begin trying to transform in fifth…" I thought back as Lily, always an attentive student sat before me. I Tried to keep my own thoughts at bay, it was just the way she was looking at me was very…alluring.

" So, I pick an animal…" she said trying to speed me along. I gave her a look before nodding and letting her think.

" Take your time trust me, It took me days even mo-"

" Cat, I want a cat. But less like McGonagall's," she said forcing me not to show my displeasure at her not wanting to choose a doe of some sort.

" A house cat?" I tried maybe ribbing her into a more…promising position.

" Yes, I think it would do wonders, especially if I ever needed it for Order work, I mean no offense but I think maybe a gigantic stag with the antlers is a bit obvious…" she grinned, as I frowned.

" Hogwarts has a large forest, I thought I might look less suspicious." I said shortly. She smiled and caught my cheek to give me a short apologetic kiss. I gladly accepted and she smiled resting her forehead on mine.

" What next?"

--

" Right, time to get going," I stood looking at the time. I was dead tired, teaching your wife all night to do tricky transfiguration making sure she wasn't destroying her perfect features, along with going to work and then spending hours on Order duties did that to you.

I gathered my things yawning and said my last good byes to Padfoot and Moony. Peter had been inexplicably absent and we didn't press it, he was finally getting a life. I rubbed my eyes blearily and in a matter of seconds I was back inside my living room.

Dropping my things and rubbing my stomach I found the icebox where Lily had something there for me. I took the note off the top as I charmed the food warm and turned on the lights. She would be late, she was with her friend, blah blah…

I sat and ate in the quiet trying not to fall asleep into my meal. Finishing, I dumped the container in the sink and made my way to bed discarding clothes as I went. Belly flopping into bed I stuffed my face in my pillow and sighed, time for sleep finally.

It was only a few moments after I'd been completely settled when I heard the telltale snap of Lily's apparition. I waited patiently for her to join me, but waiting was boring I was half asleep by the time I felt a disturbance on the bed's surface. I sleepily interpreted it was Lily and ignored the creeping shift towards me.

I felt something nudging under my arm and I lifted it for her naturally. When I felt the soft tickle of fur pass under my arm and the rumble of a purr I managed to lift my head and crack my eyes open.

With a swish, the most red-orange coloured cat I'd ever seen was rubbing against my cheek and neck purring in a steady rhythm. In a short flop she was curled up on the pillow beside me blinking giant emerald green eyes at why I looked so annoyed.

" A day? Are you kidding? You did it in a day?"

I got a blink in response, as she set her head down, looking sleepy on my arm. I rested my head as well, muttering all the way. Her gentle purs lulled me to sleep like nothing ever had before and I knew from then on I was going to, proudly, be a cat person.


	24. No Time

Kay, well this one made me sad, but i hope you like it anyways. Understand for Lily and oh, you decide what happens at the end!

* * *

Theme 24: No Time

Rating: K+

* * *

An Erie Flash Of Green

" Run! _LILY_ RUN!"

It was her worst fear; she set one last protection spell on the door and grabbed James in a desperate kiss. They locked eyes for only a moment as she etched his features into her mind.

Then he was pushing her away gripping his wand and not looking back. She ran up all the stairs to where Harry was sleeping, still an angel.

She quickly went over their plan trying to ignore the sound of their wooden door being blow in. she had a bag all she had to do was grab it, grab Harry and apparate. But no she'd forgotten something! She felt that dark gnawing feeling that told her something was wrong.

She felt the floor shake with what could only be the deflection of a powerful spell.

Hope soared for only a moment before she heard something hit the wall. She froze waiting no, it couldn't be.

She fled to the landing holding her wand in her shaking hand. He couldn't be, they hadn't done everything yet, they hadn't seen Harry grow up yet, they, they were too young!

Her mind raced thinking of every opportunity missed to tell him she loved him, of every kiss they could have shared. There was no TIME and she knew it, she should be gone, they should be gone-

There, she heard James' deep muffled voice. It was still strong. She held her breath, they were moving, closer and closer to the stairs.

" you're a stupid man, why do you fight you should know- _AVADA KEDAVRA!" _the cold voice Lily had come to hate startled her with a bellow. A green flash was projected eerily on the wall and she heard…_no_, the sound of James falling to the floor. Lily's gasp died in her throat as her heart skipped a beat. Then it re awakened to start pounding pain into her limbs. She clutched her sweater for a second, she felt him, he... his death. She shook her head as her eyes started to form tears. No, he couldn't have her, he couldn't have Harry.

She ran back into the nursery taking one last look around as she gathered Harry up. She was about to apparate when,

" Stop," that voice was like ice. She turned slowly, setting Harry who was now rather grumpy back in his crib. She held her wand almost to the point of breaking it. "Yes….Lily…" he was standing in the door way. His cloak like the night, she couldn't see his face at all through the shadow of the hood.

" Move aside," he hissed. She shook her head. No, he couldn't have Harry, if she didn't have James, and she didn't have her son, what was the point of living at all. She raised her wand but he easily spelled it away.

" I'm not going to ask again, move aside. You're lucky your husband didn't have a choice, but so close to victory, I'm feeling piteous." He took a step further into the room raising his wand. She balled her fist not caring that now she was openly weeping.

" NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM, YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME!" she screamed before doing something she never thought she could. With a savage cry and the last of her precious time she wished a prayer of protection over her son and her family and attacked.

She didn't hear the spell but it hit her like a lightening bolt. Then she knew there was no time, she didn't even get a chance to take a last breath.

Her body fell and she stood, she was alone now, in a place without time, without meaning, without direction. Holding her quaking limbs she surveyed the darkness her tears rushing down her cheeks and collecting in drips on her chin. What happened?

" Lily?"

She turned.

James.


	25. Trouble Lurking

Since the last one was so sad, and this was such a prompt to make me do another voldy one i decided to change it up, make use of artistic liscense and have some fun. Beside, it's my birthday!! who wants to be sad?? ( April 1 same as fred and george!! )

thank you, for all the reviews, you guys rock

oh, and in this chapter, it may seem a bit weird, i think it turned out kind of crack but i had alot of fun writing it. Also there are hints of RLSB so if you're not into that it's not that big a deal just a joke, if you are, cool! it was a total accident that just snowballed on me, and it was too funny to take out so ...enjoy!

accckkkkkkk!! 1/4 the way there can you believe it??

* * *

Theme 25: Trouble Lurking

Rating: T

* * *

Wizard-ed (Like 'Punked' Only You Know The Author Is Lame So...)

Gryffindor tower woke to the startling sound of silence.

Bleary eyed the students couldn't quite place what was different about that particular sunny morning. The birds chirped, the breakfast was made…it wasn't until one unlucky second year looked at the date did the fear set in.

" It's April first!" he crowed and everyone froze turning to boy's staircase where Remus was waiting at the foot of the stairs while Sirius lazily stumbled down after him looking dashingly, sleepy.

" Wha's goin' on?" he mumbled patting his hair to make sure he didn't look like an idiot.

" I'm not sure…ahh yes it's April Fools," He sighed quietly seeing the boys with the calendar. No one dared blinked nor move as they waited for the tar and chicken feathers to come screaming at them.

Sirius moodily scuffed his way through them. " Don't look so shocked, we aren't pulling a prank today folks," he grumpily pushed out of the portrait hole, Remus following after, giving the room one last warm, assuring smile.

Peter stumbled down later to find a room full of weary loins whispering in hushed tones eyeing every quick movement. They quickly grabbed a hold of the plump, weakest member of the Marauders and began forcing information from him.

" I don't know what you're talking about!" he squeaked, "Honestly! Sirius has been upset about some girl and James and Remus have been working on a project!" he whimpered and they reluctantly let him scurry down stairs. The rest of Gryffindor wearily followed. Only two were left behind to meet and make last minute adjustments to the plan.

--

The student body of Hogwarts was officially on its toes. McGonagall looked particularly alert and even professor Binns seemed to look a bit more, lively.

Every creak of the old wooden benches cause seven hundred heads to swivel In the direction of where Remus was reading with pumpkin juice, Sirius was adding jam to his buttered toast, and Peter was inhaling all food in his vicinity.

It didn't take long for the houses to notice, and so the whispers began.

" Where's James?"

" Potter is missing?"

" This can't be a good sign,"

Finally Sirius sent a piercing look through the hall, " Shut up! All of you blathering idiots! James is probably late as usual-"

" No, I'm here, what'd I miss?" fourteen hundred eyes, in an ominous swooshing sound turned to find James Potter standing casually, with his arm protectively pulled around Lily Evan's shoulders. She was reading as usual, but _that_ couldn't be happening…they hated each other, or at least she hated him, and he went hot and cold routinely.

The murmurs started again as they moved together taking a seat with the others. In perfect synchronization they began their morning routine. It was like clockwork the way they passed each other the right foods, Lily buttered their toast and James poured their pumpkin juice…

The most surprising, though, was the look on the Marauders' faces. Sirius looked amused beyond belief, Remus calculating and cynical, and Peter just jaw dropping surprised.

Finally, Lily sighed.

" What are you all looking at?" she snapped causing three quarters of the hall to resume the pretenses of breakfast. The red and gold just leaned in further.

" What the bloody hell is going on?" a voice called to them and others joined in agreement, what was going on?

" What?" Lily asked absently taking a bite of her toast. James moved some of her hair back and she ignored it completely.

" That- Prong should be dead, he just touched you hair…" Sirius grinned and Lily blinked turning to him.

" Oh that?" she gave a bashful smile, "Well we've decided all this fighting, hair pulling really, is childish, we've decided to just be together," she sighed in a way that made Remus frown deeper. It was James' turn.

" What?" he asked pulling that arm around her shoulders again which she accepted and leaned into.

" Bu-" Peter was about to say something when a third year elbowed her way through.

" APRIL FOOLS! You got us, good job, very funny!" she proclaimed producing many sighs of relief and ohs of amusement through the hall. Green and hazel eyes blinked at her.

" No really, we're together now," James said honestly as Lily leaned back into his shoulder. She smiled and he grinned, leaning his head on hers.

" Well," Sirius sighed appropriately, "We're all goners," the hall seemed to murmur in agreement; this could not be a good sign.

--

" It's just…not quite right, it still doesn't _feel_…right," Remus said around his quill to Sirius as they watched James and Lily sitting together, her leaning over and checking his work, smiling softly as he whispered in her ear. He ran his fingers through her red locks and she turned to laugh softly at something he said.

All day they'd been attached at the hip, holding hands, getting things for each other whispering, laughing together. No matter how much of a couple they were, no matter how good they looked together, Remus hadn't been able to stop thinking it was wrong.

" Accept it Moony, let him go, _you_ aren't in love with him right?" Sirius's dark eyes widened as Remus looked at him astonished. They both started laughing together. Remus sighed.

" Like I could ever-"

" Like James before me. I agree how foolish. If you went to chase for the other team I'd be the obvious choice," he shook his head at himself as Remus listened carefully, times like this he swore he could hear Sirius' ego inflating.

" Anyway, I don't think that this is real. yesterday Lily was looking for any excuse to hex off James' ba-"

" Shh! Look, they're going to kiss!" Sirius placed a hand over Remus' mouth, silencing him as he leaned in conspiratorially.

It didn't really matter, the entire class was already watching them. James and Lily had leaned together so close they were practically touching. He had a hand in her hair she had another on his cheek. Taking one last breath…they were kissing! A gasp went through the class before Flitwick hopped back onto his stack of books and called for attention.

Murmurs died down and Remus and Sirius suddenly turned to look at each other. They were almost as close as James and Lily had been. Sirius's hand was still clamped over Remus' mouth and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment, each getting lost in their depths before…

" What are you doing?" Peter squeaked behind them. They both broke apart hastily coughing, grunting and puffing out their chests in manly ways. Muttering something out they both got back to work avoiding each other and the couple before them.

--

The couple, the school had come to expect was for real, made it painfully obvious that they were in fact enjoying the other's company. After classes ended they were seen walking on the grounds together hugging and laughing before finding a shady semiprivate spot to have, what was describe as by several giggling fourth year Hufflepuffs, as a romantic snog.

In the library, they looked quite comfortable in the same reading chair, by the grand windows 'doing homework'. Several people hiding between the shelves congratulated themselves on being undetected as the two Gryffindors spoke to each other honestly.

" Lily…" James smiled to her shoulder as she treated her fingers through his hair. She tightened and tilted his head back gently.

" Yes?" she smiled letting her hair tickle his face. The next James was speaking so quietly it cause around thirty onlookers to lean forward slightly to hear better.

" I think, I love you,"

There was a sudden shortage of oxygen in the spacious room as some thirty female onlookers gasped in romantic shock. All Lily did, was smile softly, trace her other hand along his face ad lean in to whisper back.

" I know," she grinned cheekily before pressing her lips to his once again.

" That's it? I know?" James raised an eyebrow as Lily closed her books a minute later. she nodded just before he dumped her from his lap. Standing and gathering their things he swatted her gently. " Come _on_,"

" What?" Lily smiled innocently.

" _Say it_." James leaned casually inspecting her as she gave him a sly grin.

" I've no idea what you're prattling about…supper?" she asked turning to go.

" Liiiiiiiilyyyyy." He called as she walked away," Lily…Lily say it," he jogged catching up with her. she quickened her pace.

" What?"

" You know," they were both power walking,

" No, sorry," she began to jog, he followed closely.

" Lily!"

" James!" she replied in the same tone. Running her finally caught her in his arms halting her movement.

" Say it Lily, tell me how you feel," he hissed to her poising his hands at her sides, " Or you'll be done for, right here, right now," he said in a low dangerous tone.

" You, wouldn't" she dared and her sighed.

" Underestimated, Darling," there he began to viciously tickle Lily causing her to shriek and squirm. Begging for release he only wanted to hear one thing.

" ALRIGHT! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE JAMES POTTER!" she screamed, her voice echoing through the entrance hall, halting the last hungry dinner goers who hadn't noticed their struggle. Coming to their senses they straightened out and proceeded to the Great hall where dinner was starting. Taking their seats they both acted innocent as retellings of the day were shared and everyone noted that James and Lily were still very much 'in love'.

" You've been together a day, a day! How can you love each other?" Remus was not going to let this go.

" Are you sure it's just been a day Moony?" James asked giving him a sly wink as Lily innocently picked at her stew. The rest of dinner was quite the same bit of arguing between the couple and their favorite werewolf until Sirius sat down and Remus fell into an unnatural silence.

" What's wrong with you two?" Lily asked and when they didn't respond James looked at them both.

" Did _it_ happen again?" he asked like a disappointed father. They both nodded colouring and not meeting anyone's eyes. James merely tuted and realized that dessert had materialized around them.

He snagged two chocolate mousses for them and set Lily's down ceremoniously in front of her handing her a spoon. She dug in happily and he watched taking a small nibble of his own. He watched in concern for what any one could assume, her gobbling it up quickly, never pausing to savor the taste.

Finally Lily started choking and James looked almost relieved until he realized she couldn't breath and started whacking her on the back. she soon coughed up the small objects and it clinked against her glass as it was projected.

She picked it up gingerly regaining her colouring inspecting the small choking hazard. Frowning she quickly cleaned it. Those onlookers were back having seen Lily Chocking wondered what other kind of drama they were in store or for the day.

In a bit of rather large eyed blinking and more cleaning spells, Lily was satisfied that she was holding what she was.

" You like it?" James leaned over to see what she held in two fingers.

" Its…an engagement ring," she said looking and sounding the most surprised she had all day. The oxygen levels depleted once again, as the posse couldn't contain another romance induced gasp.

" Yeah, but it's a two part deal, now you have to answer me one question," he said softly. She looked at him in disbelief as he took the ring from her hands and lined it up with her left ring finger.

" Marry me?" he whispered sliding it on. She blinked looking at the stone before suddenly catching his eye. They both grinned and turned to Remus and Sirius who were hip to hip shoulder to shoulder leaning in on the edges of their seats with anticipation.

" GOT YA!" they both cried together. The murmuring went through the hall as confusion settled over the students.

" What?" Remus asked breathlessly.

" April fools!" Lily smiled joyously and James nodded.

" I knew I couldn't prank the marauders without Evans," he grinned and she smiled back.

" So you…aren't…" Sirius looked kind of disappointed.

" Nope," Lily sighed happily. There they let the hall absorb as they both went in different directions to get back to the tower.

--

In the common room, well after dinner Remus and Sirius sat, watching as James polished his broom and Lily worked diligently on her homework. Both were on opposite sides of the room. They looked completely relaxed but concentrated on their own tasks.

" I just don't get it…" Remus relaxed back in the cushions scratching his chin. Sirius sighed lazily letting his head loll to the side.

" It was all a prank…" he explained once again to his once thought of clever friend.

" I know that…" Remus snapped as Sirius sighed again.

" Don't be tetchy with me! Though…" he began rubbing his own chin glancing over at Evans again.

" What?"

" Though, April fools traditionally ends at noon, and Lily…is still wearing that ring,"


	26. Tears

Okay, sigh, there are a number or themes ahead that i do not particularly like ( they're all like sad and depressed and stuff), it might be hard goings, but my plan is to try and get through then quickly, and i won't be too...wet blanket hahah

i must admit, this one sounded better in my plan, haha, but i really like the last line...

* * *

Theme 26: Tears

Rating: K

* * *

Invincible

Lily Evans was not one to hide emotion.

When she got her Hogwarts letter, she was excited, but when her sister decided it was all a joke and Lily was just as odd and stupid as before, she cried. This had been her big break, her place in the world, now how could she go if her stupid sister had disapproved. Despite what Lily said, Petunia's opinion mattered.

Going against everything she knew, Lily threw caution to the wind and boarded the scarlet steam engine. There she met friends, saw grand sights, and attracted too much attention as she felt from one messy boy. That night, in her snug new bed, she wept tears of joy, she finally felt happy, felt right.

The first month or two were bliss, ignorant bliss. Then her world fell crashing about her ears, she wasn't as accepted as it seemed, one of her closest new friends learned of her family and promptly stopped talking to her. to make matters worse, she heard whispers everywhere she went, names like mudblood seemed to hang in the air around her.

Ignoring it didn't work, it also didn't work on one messy haired boy. Potter, his name, became her mini stalker, and when she didn't return his affections he became frustrated with her. On a number of occasions they exchanged sharp barbs and he occasionally went too far.

Over the years, Lily cried herself to sleep several times, promising her self she wouldn't let it hurt her so much next time. Over those same years, those promises caught up, and Lily grew a thick protective skin. Nothing got in, any of Potter stupid attempts to earn her heart, and consequentially nothing got out. Her deep-rooted affection for James, stayed trapped in, buried beneath layers and layers of protection.

She forgot how to cry it seemed, as her parents passed and she didn't shed a tear. That didn't mean no one did, the first blow to her shield was walking in on James, completely by accident right after he'd gotten his own letter of his parent's death. Her heart leapt to her throat and she told him it was okay, he'd be okay. His tears sent a deep crack in her shell, and the crack just kept getting bigger as he faced up to the world and matured.

The shell was gone by their last Christmas break and she was able to share her mutual feelings for the spectacled man. With James by her side, Lily's world wasn't perfect, but it was close, no need to cry any longer.

No need to cry at least until it snuck up and attack her when he sunk up and proposed…She never thought s he was sentimental weeper, but every wedding got to her, especially her own. Those salty droplets of joy mixed with the others of sadness, she had no real guests to invite.

The next time Lily couldn't hold back her tears was reasonable, holding your son for the first time tended to be life altering. Everything clouded with her vision. Her happiness, her physical pain, her dread of the future, her hope, and pride leaked out her eyes and stained her cheeks.

She was free to weep at anytime when she learned of her family's certain doom. James certainly couldn't contain his frustration. He apologized to her, that she didn't deserve this but Lily just smiled and shook her head. It was their destiny, her son's destiny.

As she faced the hooded figure, as she had a wand pointed at her heart, Lily didn't cry, because she wasn't afraid. She wasn't afraid of death, or the unknown, she felt invincible.


	27. Foreign

Okay, woot, i got a lot written today, alteast the next three! yay! for this one, my only comment was, to please forgive the tenses, oh they wreak havoc in my life :P:P seriously though...

* * *

Theme 27: Foreign 

Rating: K

* * *

Jungle Explorer James

Here, I, a lone man, embark on a journey.

A trek really into the dangerous mind of one Lily Evans. Why would I do this impossible feat? You ask. Am I crazy? You wonder. Well my friends, I may be crazy but that's only because of my strong gut feeling that Evans…is the one.

As only love for my compass and my sheer determination as a weapon I will seek out her heart and I will conquer it. Now again, you may ask, why am I in her mind to get her heart? Aside from the fact I'd have my hand chopped off if I tried touching her 'heart' Miss Evan's defenses are all in her head, haven't you ever hear that a way to a woman's heart is through her head? No? Just me? Ah well.

My first attempts at gaining access into one brain, were well utter failures. First her hair, the colour of fire…was it safe? Pulling on it…only seemed to enrage her defenses. Touching her head…also a bad idea. I learned being physical, wasn't the key.

Hexes, curses, charms, all shows of my enamored heart, were not well received at all. after careful observation I started seeing how Lily reacted to others. My good friend Moony was able to easily get into one Lily's mind. She liked to communicate with people…by verbalizing! Amazing how clever I am really.

So I strode up to her eagerly next time I saw her and told her exactly how I felt and demanded that she come with me. I was sure eventually this verbalization would work. She did start responding, shouting back of course insults, and I found myself further from my goal then ever before.

After a long summer spent wondering what i was doing wrong, I decided that my friends liked me when I was being normal…maybe she would too. So I stopped assaulting her, I halted my desperate wooing and let the Tangled wilderness of Lily come to me. Together we would explore and conquer.


	28. Sorrow

Okay everyone, this is a two parter! yay! ...comments...comments...I swear I had some once...(it's just...early for me right now) ahh well, enjoy...

* * *

Theme 28: Sorrow

Rating: K

* * *

Forever

_James, James Potter…_

Lily pulled her arms closer around herself as she sniffled and looked up at the winking stars. It was late, not too late for the Gryffindor victory party, but late enough that it was dark, and cold, and she wouldn't be missed.

She sat atop the roof of Gryffindor tower, a little away form the window, she could just hear what was going on inside. Wrapped up in her favorite green jumper (she knew she'd be killed for wearing it in the tower, but she liked it even if it was a reminder of everything Slytherin) she ignored the cold seeping into her pale digits and balled herself tighter.

Currently she was trying not to drown in her own sorrow. Inside the atmosphere was just too suffocating, and she just had to be alone for a while. Well… she wouldn't like to be alone, but that was her own faultily made choice.

_To be alone forever…_

She clutched the fabric of her pants and sighed deeply. It was all her fault; she'd pushed him away. She'd played that stupid game so much…she didn't think he'd ever get bored of it, of her.

Stupidly she got her own emotions involved. At first it was just fun to mess with Potter, tempt him; show everyone her power over him. It excited her, thrilled her and flattered her beyond belief that she was worth something to some one.

The power got to her head and she'd tormented the poor boy.

_Poor James…_

Finally, she noticed her power fading, his gaze wandering, his attempts at getting her attention more forced. Lily felt herself falling from that high held place in his heart and suddenly, _she_ knew what unrequited love felt like.

Rubbing her face again, she tried to ignore that mournful beating in her chest. The way she just wanted to sleep, to brood, and more than anything to hold James and tell him she was sorry.

But now she couldn't, not now, not ever_. James Potter has a girlfriend, who is not Lily Evans._ The words still swirled in her head from when she'd first heard them from the third year Ravenclaw. It was a rumor, it had to be a rumor. James would not date another woman!

Lily sighed again looking out across the horizon, and why shouldn't he? He wasn't hers, she'd said so enough, but she still felt hurt, betrayed.

Her name was Mary, and Lily desperately wished she were ugly, or stupid, or SOMETHING! But no, Mary was…she was gorgeous, chocolate curls framed her delicate and always smiling face…Lily could have easily been her best friend.

She couldn't even be sad for James, he was finally happy, he was finally with someone worthy of him.

_So stupid, you blew your once chance…_

Lily edged closer to the side of the roof. Taking a deeper breath as the breeze flew through her hair she leaned forward to peer off the edge…

TBC


	29. Happiness

was it that much of a cliff hanger? lol i don't know...anyway, i think i really liked the diverse opinions on the last one, very cool, let's see if you all like the endning though... ( man i just read it over and the cheese factor is overwhelming! can you smell it?? )

* * *

Theme 29: Happiness 

Rating: K+

* * *

Here In Your Arms

" Lily! DON'T!"

The shout startled her and she lurched, throwing off her balance and tipping over the edge. The scream was torn from her throat as she managed to hold onto the ledge with one hand. She didn't need to look down; she knew it was at least a twenty-story drop.

Her heart was pounding in her ears, oh god she didn't want to die. Trying desperately to grasp the ledge with her other hand she registered a scrambling presence. With tears in her eyes she saw a tussled head of hair accompanying a stricken-with-worry face.

She suddenly felt lightness around her, as her body was levitated back up to safety. Before she knew it she was gathered in warm arms and being dragged back to the wall.

" Oh god, Lily, what were you doing? Please don't ever do it again," James sounded so very worried, and relieved.

" I was sitting, you startled me! I was never going to jump," she said shakily pulling away from his embrace, to peer at him. He looked her over carefully, before pulling her back and pressing her head to his shoulder.

" I don't care what you were doing, just…just don't do it again." he sighed shakily and she nodded.

_I'll never go outside again, if you never let go of me…_

Lily sighed before inhaling his oh-so-comforting scent. The adrenaline was still coursing through her body. Clawing James' shirt suddenly she realized who they were, and what they were doing.

" Lily-" he held her from struggling against him.

" Don't! What about your girlfriend! Thank you for saving me, but please, just don't ruin everything for me!" she bit back her overwhelming sense of loss as she broke free.

" She's not my girlfriend," he sighed, smiling gently at her. Lily blinked for a moment.

" What?"

" Yeah, Mari, we broke up. We just didn't have any chemistry, you know? I was just looking for you, and everyone told me you were on the roof. I came to talk to you and found you…well I thought you were about to-" he looked back at the ledge, shivering in fear.

_What does this mean?_

" Why were you looking for me?" she whispered curiously. He turned back to her, smiling and reaching out. He sighed and fixed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

" I wanted to know if you'd take me back as a faithful stalker, I promise not to go off-"

" No," she cut him off in the middle of what she was sure he thought was a clever and witty speech.

" What? Lily-" he began to beg for real reaching out to grasp her shoulders. She shuffled towards him unexpectedly and placed each hand carefully on his cheeks.

" James, you'll never be my stalker again." she said firmly as he frowned looking slightly hurt, " I can't let you be that miserable again. I have you now, and I have no intentions of letting you go." She said feeling her power surging back. But this time, she'd use it for good.

A look of happiness crossed over his face and jumped to hers. She ran her hands through his hair like he'd always done, finding it surprisingly soft. His hands dropped to her waist in a claiming way. They stared at each other together for who knew how long.

_Now I'm happy…_


	30. Under The Rain

First of all...this chapter is dedicated to Julie, without her, i'd probably still be complaining to biohazard right now about how i've written this one a billion times and none of them do it justice. so, this one is for you...if you ever read it, thanks for taking singin' in the rain out and putting spider man in.

Yes and for everyone else, just...thank spider man okay?

* * *

Theme 30: Under The Rain

Rating: T

* * *

The Kiss of a Mouldy Pub

" YOU RUINED IT!" Lily turned furiously. Her wet hair smacked against her cheek but she didn't care now. She'd finally said yes, finally had hope that James had changed, they'd finally gone to Hogsmeade.

It went swimmingly at first, he was a perfect gentleman, they talked politely, laughed at jokes, not at people, and he was sweet and amazing.

But then disaster struck.

In The Three Broomsticks it started to rain, all right not too bad to have to spend a cozy afternoon snuggled against James sipping Butterbeer. He made sure she had a seat and then went off to get something to drink. It was rather crowded in the pub, and it kept getting more and more full. The smell of wet warlock really wasn't doing anything for the romantic atmosphere.

No matter, she had faith that James would come back and she'd forget about all the other inhabitants of the bar. After what felt like an hour, Lily got up and pushed her way through the damp crowd to find James, leaning on the bar, running his hands through his hair and giving a rather handsome smirk to the patron's young daughter, Rosemerta.

He had the two forgotten Butterbeers in his hands, looking like he'd had them for quite a while. Lily drew in a breath ignoring the new searing pain in her chest and snatched her bottle from him. As he assessed her looking shocked and worried she stomped away into a corner.

Soon he was tracking her down through the pressing crowd. She was actually quite happy, he still had some kind of interest in her.

" Lily, I'm sorry. That wasn't what it looked like, I was just talking to Rosy, her dad is a friend of my parents!" he said genuinely, and for some reason Lily believed him.

She sighed, " All right, so now that I've gotten you away from all the other better looking women-"

" There are no other women whose beauty compares to yours," he smiled scuffing her cheek with his thumb just gently enough to make her blush and lean into his hand. Just as their touching moment was occurring, thunder clapped outside and a number of new and portly men barreled into the already packed pub. James was pushed into Lily, trapping her against the wall, near the shrunken heads.

She tried not to show her discomfort, those heads were really creepy, but James being so close was making up for it a little. She smiled when he looked back down at her.

" Right, looks like we're stuck like this for a while," he said taking another glance over his shoulder. She shrugged gently and he turned back to her. This close…James looked kind of sweaty…and in theory, that would be very nice…but in this soggy wooden bar…just seemed…gross. Misreading Lily's brief laps and closing of her eyes she felt him deftly swoop and claim a kiss.

Her first kiss in fact, and it wasn't nice, the angle was awkward, their teeth clicked together, the smell around them was anything but romantic, even the shrunken heads were twittering.

Lily had felt sick, she didn't want to kiss James and here he was…just taking it! She forcefully pushed him away and ducked under his arm. Forgetting about her cloak she dashed out of the bar and into the now muddy streets. The rain was pouring and she paused for a moment to look up into the grey skies where lightening streaked across, illuminating everything rather brightly. Lily began to run, back to the castle, back to Gryffindor, back to her bed where she could curl up and forget the name James Potter.

She shook her head, this is how they ended up halfway through the grounds. James had chased her down, but she refused to stop. Finally he caught her round her soaked middle and grabbed her chest with one hand in her struggles.

There she whirled around and he'd tried to talk his way out of it.

" NO, YOU _DID_ RUIN IT!" she screamed back over the thunder.

" Lily, Please-" he took a step towards her. In a flash of light, James was hanging upside down by one ankle. His damp shirt slid up his abdomen and his glasses slipped right off. The rain dribbled down his newly exposed flesh and his wand fell out of his pocket. They were actually probably about nose-to-nose right then.

" Don't touch me! Ever again James Potter! This entire thing was a mistake! I knew better James, I KNEW BETTER! God what was I thinking, I'd turned you down hundreds of times before, WHY? Why did I have to say yes? I was saying no to protect myself from getting hurt! Look what happened! This has all probably been some elaborate prank so you could laugh with your mates!" she yelled at him pouring out her heart as he had nothing better to do then listen and blink the water out of his eyes.

" Lily-"

" NO! YOU DON'T GET TO TALK! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU POTTER! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR MAKING ME LOVE YOU!" she screamed before turning and getting ready to stomp away.

" Lily?"

" I DON'T CARE, LET HAGRID FIND YOU!" she yelled over her shoulder.

" Lily, I love you too," His words, she barely heard over the roaring of the rain, made her freeze. For some reason, she turned around. For how many times he said the he loved her, he'd never said it like that. It was like, all that mattered in that moment, was the fact that he loved her.

He looked as pleadingly as one could hanging upside down, in the rain.

" Lily…I'm sorry, really, I'm so sorry. This day has been terrible, and I _have_ ruined it, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking, I wasn't thinking because I was so worried that it'd all go tits up I just…" he shook the rain out of his eyes pulling an arm down to smooth over his face.

" I'm sorry," he said definitely to her. That one apology, seemed to speak for everything, it soothed over her wounds her aching heart and made her feel sorry too. Maybe she was overreacting; it was a horrible day after all… she slowly approached him pondering if she forgave him enough to let him down.

Looking him over, she swallowed her smile at his half exposed torso. Reaching where he was hanging, she bent down and picked up his muddy glasses and his wand.

Looking back up at him she was eyelevel with his chin. Well that was interesting…her mind raced back to the awkward unneeded kiss and she felt compelled to correct it. But with James so…upside down, it seemed kind of hilarious.

" Lily?" he reached out managing to brush her shoulder with his hand. For some reason she was fixated on those upside down lips. The rain spattered them both and she watched a trickle of water run down his bottom lips and disappear into the crevice of his mouth. Her hands tangled into his drenched dark hair and pulled his head back, tipping his chin forward.

She watched him swallow once and stood on her toes to initiate the oddest and yet most perfect kiss. It didn't last long but the sweetness of the rain mixed with the tenderness of the timid kiss was enough to make Lily's stomach flutter with butterflies. Backing away, James looked shocked but delighted, again reaching out to her.

With a whip of her wand James' ankle was released and he fell to the ground with a solid squash. He groaned, having landed flat on his back. Stepping so her feet were on either side of his head, she peered down at him. He squinted against the falling water up at her.

" You could have warned me," he wheezed out and she smiled.

" I was still mad,"


	31. Flowers

In this one i just knew this could happen. Think about it, i mean if you're named after a flower...that flower doesn'thave to be your favorite right? i'd probably pick something whacky just to be different...though maybe that's just me :P

No matter, i hope you still enjoy this fic!

* * *

Theme 31: Flowers

Rating: K

* * *

The Daisy In The Rough

As the years have passed, Lily got flowers.

Flowers for many occasions, her birthday, valentines, even for just being Lily. her friends, her admirers, her gentlemanly company loved to bestow upon her the most fragrant, natural gift.

And every time she bent the bouquet to look at the gift she wasn't surprised, and she wasn't pleased. Just because her name was Lily, didn't mean she liked Lilies. Every time she got a great bundle of them she thanked the giver politely and sweep over to the first years, where she'd hand each girl a few flowers of their own, because they were just so pretty.

At eleven, you'd think these girls would take the gesture a little oddly, but from Lily, it was sincere and an honor.

One particular seventeenth birthday Lily was not looking forward to all the pointy petal flowers she knew would ensue. Sitting at breakfast she'd smiled and taken a bunch from a few younger year boy politely thanking them and dividing up all the flowers in different colours to give to the girls.

Just after she'd finished talking to the last girl, advising her on her charms essay she was caught. Walking back to her place at the table her wrist was taken and she was spun around.

Blinking into the smiling eyes of one James Potter she gapped, he looked so intense.

" Happy Birthday, Lily," he smiled before tucking her hair back, and leaving…a flower. She watched him go dazed and finally pulled the flower from her hair. There, in her hand, was not a sturdy, sweet smelling lily, but an imperfect delicate…daisy.

Lily's fingers twirled the daisy as she smiled and let the petals brush her lips.

At odd times of the day, Lily found herself caught, and given…a single daisy. And always uncharacteristically, James would abruptly turn, and leave her be.

Finally, as she finished her work that night, she flipped back in her book and smiled at her new collection of pressed daisies. As she gently traced the thin white petals again, a bouquet of happy fresh white and yellow daisies was placed before her.

Grinning, she turned and faced James who didn't run off like he'd been doing all day. She gently held the bunch and smiled at them, and then him.

" How did you know?" she asked cocking her head. He just crossed his arms and smiled.

" If you love someone enough, you know what they love." He told her like it was a secret. He leaned forward and took one of her precious daises out of their group and walked away and up the boy's stairs. Lily did have a very happy birthday, with her daisies.


	32. Night

For this, i tried to kind of include the things tha thappen in the night you know, fear, secrets, shadows, passion, and the inevitable waking up from a really, really good dream :)

this one is a likely candidate for a continuation later on..

* * *

Theme 32: Night 

Rating: K+

* * *

The Secret 

"So, I'm here…what do you know?" Lily crossed her arms still feeling rather frightened no matter how brave she looked.

" Ahh Lily," Potter smiled with a dreamy looking in his face, in the wand light. He sighed resting his shoulder on one of the corridor's walls and stared intently at her. Lily frowned, it was very different being alone with him. There was no place to run off to, no body to turn to and ignore him with. It was just Potter and Evans, one on one.

She closed her eyes and exhaled, she could do this. Gripping her wand tighter she opened her eyes, and lost her newly welled composure, he'd moved a bit closer. Lily shifted uncomfortably yearning to cough in the silence. But a cough would give them away, leading her to get in trouble for being out after hours, them to probably have a detention together, and endless rumors to start up about why they were alone together in the dead of night.

" Potter, I don't intend to stand here all night so you can stare at me. Why am I here if you didn't want to discuss this, and if you say, to stare at me, I'll hex you," she hissed raising her wand a bit higher. Potter looked incredibly amused, to her annoyance.

" Lily…" she pressed her lips together, remembering forcefully that his voice did _not_ sound like velvet on her name, especially in the dark...

" Well, I figured, I spent so much time figuring out how to get you in bed, to no avail, that maybe you'd react better to me trying to get you out of bed," he smiled in this way that told her, he was being cheeky, grating on her nerves…and he knew it.

" Potter-" she pointed her wand, the hex on the tip of her tongue.

" Really, Evans?" he asked darkly. Her body froze for a moment. He'd never said anything in any sort of negative connotation to her before…was he now? "Would you really want to hex me…when I know your secret?" He said in a manner that sickeningly soothed her heart as he was obviously, joking.

Lily straightened a bit more and screwed up her most authoritative face.

" Well…what are you going to do about it?" She daringly wondered, as he looked far too smug. She doubted he knew, she'd guarded this particular secret with her soul. But still there was a nagging feeling that James Potter of all people would be the one to crack the code, and figure her out.

" I haven't made up my mind, I think you only half believe I know. Half isn't as good as a whole, Lily, I don't want half a date, I want a whole one." He looked at her, his body relaxed, contrary to his calculating, green brown eyes.

Lily swallowed, weighing the choices in her mind, to go out with Potter, would be social suicide. She had her reputation to think of! But then…if her secret got out she'd be the laughing stock of the school, once again in the same boat. She sighed levelly trying to figure a way through her dilemma. Which one was worse?

" So?" Potter slinked a bit closer and she shook her hair out of her face.

" Tell me what you know," she demanded, maybe she could ignore his ultimatum. Potter smiled eerily. He tutted twirlling his own wand, casting odd shadows around the hall. In a quick movement Lily didn't seem coming he had her pinned against a wall. For a second Lily feared he'd snapped, gone crazy, and was going to hurt her.

as she looked up bravely into his eyes she frowned seeing nothing but mirth and twinkling hazel. " Lily…you underestimate my intelligence, that's probably why you doubt I know." he smiled chidingly to her. He touched her cheek and she pulled away.

" But I do know Lily, I know," now, he was being comforting? Her breath started coming in gasps, oh god he did know. he stroked her hair back and tilted her chin up. " I know and it's okay," he smiled. Lily pressed her eyes closed, she couldn't look at him. He was too warm, too inviting, too loving.

She hated herself for it, hated him for it too. Lily's most guarded secret was she was very much in love with her enemy. And now he knew, he knew and there was no turning back. Sucking in a breath she opened her eyes again.

" Don't, please don't," she pleaded as his hand warmly caressed her neck.

" Don't what Lily? Don't tell?" he muttered his voice filling her head as she realized just how close they were. Lily was caught trying to nod and shake her head at the same time.

" Don't…just…leave me alone," she whispered pressing her palm against his shoulder, he was too close, she couldn't breath, she couldn't think straight. And when Lily couldn't think straight…

Her palm going unnoticed by him gave up and instead took up residence at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. His breath warmed her face; he was so close, so very close. It was so dark around them; their wands too low to see properly, the night pressed in and _James_ did too.

She wanted to turn her head, she wanted to knee him hard between the legs, she wanted to run and s h e wanted to hide. But a deeper bigger part of her soul wanted to meet his in the dead of night and rejoice in love.

She could feel the whisper of his skin, so close to hers, their faces millimeters apart. Eyelashes fluttering softly against another and the first brush of warmth to her lips, she felt warmth started to fill her body. Lily suddenly felt very cold as James pulled away. Fumbling he pulled something out of his pocket.

Lily felt disoriented, what was going on…what was that noise? Before she knew it he'd taken her wand and thrown something over her.

" Nox!" he hissed and both wands extinguished. Looking at her hand Lily frowned, there was cloth of it but she couldn't see it…for that matter she couldn't see her hand at all. James pushed on her shoulders and she crouched down the material flooding around her as light flooded the corridor again.

James leaned casually on the wall and Filch raised his lantern. Oh god, they were caught and it was going on her record!

" Evening," James sighed and Filch let out a peal of horrible laughter.

" Think you're funny? We'll see about that, caught out of bed. I'm sure headmaster will love to hear about his head boy breaking rules…" he'd shuffled forward and grabbed James' arm. Despite Filch's obvious physical disadvantage, he dragged James away before Lily could grasp the fact that she'd completely been ignored.

Quickly she stood and raced back to the tower. Only when the portrait refused to let a bodiless voice in did she remember she was still wearing what she assumed to be a cloak.

Pulling it off she scrambled into the common room and waited in the silence of the night, for James to return.


	33. Expectations

i am SOOOOO HAPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry it's just i've had this done since thursday and it's been 4 days of trying to load the document with nothing but errors! so sorry for the wait finallllllyyyyyyyy gahhhhhhhhhhhh

i can't say too much about this one i just love a james lily cuddle :P

hey check out my new livejournal on my user page promise to get all my unposted stories and pictrues up there soon lol

* * *

Theme 33: Expectation

Rating: T

* * *

New

" James?" she whispered gently against my neck. I was so close to sleep, I grunted a response; I really didn't want a heart-to-heart right at that moment, no matter how much I loved Lily.

I felt her hand stiffen on my chest as she pulled her body even closer to mine. One of her legs curled up and around my body locking me in. knowing I wasn't getting out, or rolling over, I tried to open my eyes.

Not having the energy, I just tilted my head and sighed softly into her hair.

" Yep?" I tried to sound light hearted, despite my annoyance and new growing concern. Lily was stiff, and fearful. She drew in a breath and swallowed hard. I could almost hear her heart beating. I frowned, just slightly, and managed to pull my hand over hers, in a warm comforting way. I'd always be there to listen.

If she was worried, it was my duty to be worried with her, or sooth her, as her husband. I was still rolling the new word around in my head after seven months of newlywed norm. Lily's husband James; James's wife Lily, Mr. and Mrs. Potter…it still was too good to be true.

" I-" her first word and she sounded breathless, I grew more worried by the second. Now I didn't open my eyes afraid of the crushing look I'd see on her face. Right then, in my limbo, I knew something was wrong, but I hadn't gotten that kicked-in-the-gut feeling that always accompanied Lily's pain.

She turned further into my neck and murmured something hotly against my skin. I couldn't make it out at all.

" Sorry?" I said in a low voice, tilting my chin even further into her hair. She needed reassurance and I was still there for her. She sighed and pulled her face out of my neck, time to face the music.

" No, I'm sorry," she said definitively. Before I could ask what for, she sighed again, "This is…a horrible time, and I should have been more careful," she scolded herself. My other arm came up and pulled around her shoulders.

" What for?" I asked finally opening my eyes, to pull back past the waves of burgundy hair to see her wide green eyes. That close, I didn't need my glasses to see they were drawn with fear and guilt, but deep within, I saw hope, her hope I'd accept her.

" It's…I should have…" her eyes parted from mine, looking for escape. I leaned closer, holding her even tighter, I felt like whatever was about to come next would be far more serious then I could imagine. She wouldn't ever get this worked up about what colour to paint the kitchen, or something trivial like that…

Finally, her eyes came back to rest soundly on mine. I felt her draw in another breath, and with out looking away, or even blinking she whispered,

" I'm pregnant,"

Of all things, I was not expecting that.

And she could see that as I stared blankly at her. Slowly I started to let the words sink in. Babies, as in children, as in our children, as in a family, father hood, responsibility…I blinked into focus and watched as she assessed my reaction.

" Oh! Oh…" was the first thing I could even manage to say, " Oh…." I sighed again. She clutched my hand.

" I'm so sorry…" she frowned and I frowned right back.

" Why are you sorry? We're going to have a family! That's amazing Lily! It's a bit early, but I think…we could make this work, you know," my mouth apparently had some grips with this before my brain had even come out of its numb state.

" Oh…I wasn't expecting you to be…happy…about this…" she pulled on her calculating-rethinking face. Probably trying to play over all those situations she'd built up in her head, where I threw her out, and trying to pinpoint where she misinterpreted me.

" Truthfully, I wasn't expecting this at all," I smiled warmly to get her to smile back. Hesitantly she did, and then, I knew that we didn't know we may not have known what to expect next, but what ever it was, we'd tackle.


	34. Stars

YAY! i've gotten something posted, i've been rather busy, and truthfully neglecting my writing here, but i must say i enjoy it more then i give i credit for and you have not seen the last of me! haha okay i know this on is...well i'll let you read it but i must tell you...i'm so...stumped with cliche Themes :P

Oh, and the last line makes more sense if you've see a knight's tale...

* * *

Theme 34: Stars

Rating: K

* * *

Attending Class Never Felt So GoodAstronomy was no longer a chance to prank everyone by putting soot on the rim of the lenses of the telescopes, though still a classic, James had moved on. 

His simple pranks, now took a back seat as he realized what fortune he had in that particular class. Every cool night they were assigned to watch Mars or any other sky events, Lily was there beside him, in her assigned seat.

At first it took coaxing to get her to sit for an entire lesson with out shooting her hand up and complaining about James trying to get him moved. It wasn't his fault he was so annoying, what choice did he have to get the attentions of someone so beautiful.

Lily didn't seem to understand his theories, as the night breeze would push between them at the top of the astronomy tower. Watching her work in the moonlight, James grew to appreciate poetry, love songs, and all those other sappy cliché romantic scenarios.

Eventually they learned how to mutually cooperate and with little work they had enough to talk about that they could built the foundation for something sort of like a friendship. By the time the end of sixth year rolled around, they were rather comfortable 'partners' in Astronomy and willingly chose to sit together.

Working together they got their work done quickly now, and had extra time to ponder the great stretches of the universe before them together, before they were dismissed.

" So…" James was slouched in his chair one warm may night, his hands leisurely entwined behind his head.

" So," Lily added checking both their star charts over. James stole a loving glance at her, she'd kill him if he started asking her out again. He wasn't going to risk his grade for another botched attempt at Lily's affections, no he had to be smart about this.

" Nice night," he commented neutrally. Lily breathed in deeply and looked around. The castles' grounds were a picturesque midnight blue, the moon dappling the gently rolling lake and dashing a shine on the grass below.

" Very," she gave him a brief smile before bowing her head back to her work. As James was plotting his next statement Lily gave a wide yawn, stifling it with her hand and shaking herself a bit after. James smirked Lily was tired…of course…

Now all he had to do was sit back and wait. Lily finished with their papers and set them aside arranging herself more comfortably in her seat and checking the time on her wrist. Settling in her seat she gazed at the stars looking like the most beautiful Venus the world would ever see.

Just as James felt like he might be losing himself into a world of Lily-induced thoughts and fantasies she sighed deeply.

" Aren't the stars beautiful?" she smiled oh so delicately and James nodded with out taking a look up at the sky.

" The most beautiful things on the planet," he agreed. Lily gave another large yawn, " Of course, the only stars worth watching are the ones in your eyes…" he grinned at her playfully and she finished her yawn. He mouth curled into a smile and she inspected him.

" if I wasn't so tired I'll roll my eyes at you potter, but for now, I'll just take the compliment," she sighed before giving him a real smile. His heart felt aflame and he reached out pushing the hair from her cheek before he could even think.

He froze expecting his hand to start feeling like it was being burnt off any second, but all he felt was her warm soft cheek against his fingertips. He caught her gaze and without a word she leaned further into his hand.

James felt like he was 11 again. Lily had just changed the stars and he didn't know what to do.


	35. Hold My Hand

what's this?!!! a double dose of JPLE???!!!! yes i have posted two chs at once sigh ( too bad alerts aren't working hahah) anyways, this i had no idea what to do until i finished stars this morning, and i realized hey, later today i'm going to a movie! and this plot plopped itself down in my head...i mmmaaayyyy have rushed it, but really, hold my hand? how much can you flesh that out:p

enjoy

* * *

Theme 35: Hold My Hand

Rating: K

* * *

The Cinema  


" James, are you sure you don't want to just go home?" Lily asked glancing around them as James pushed the tab on the straw dispenser again and again.

" Ingenious! Is there some kind of replicating charm-"

" No, James…what am I going to do with you?" Lily grabbed the excited wizard's arm and dragged him off into a less public area. Some how she'd convinced herself it would be a good thing to introduce James to a more muggle world. She thought the cinema might be safe, but James had already manage to ask so many questions that everyone thought he was a bit touched in the head.

" What- Lily! This place is brilliant! What did you call it again?"

" It's a cinema, a theater, we're going to watch a movie…listen I told you about the movie right? Muggle actors play pretend and muggles can record the events like that memory and play it over and over. That's what we're going to be watching…it's not real, and please don't start asking questions in the middle of it…ask me after?" Lily straightened James out as his eyes darted to and fro in the cavernous lobby area. She took around fifty straws out of his hand and hastily dumped them in the garbage.

" Oh god this was a bad idea," she sighed to her self taking another look around to make sure no one was really looking at them.

" Lily…I'm sorry it's all just very…new. I'll try to be a bit more restrained all right? You must have been like this when you first when to Diagon Alley…" he smiled holding her head so she looked up at him. She smiled fondly, yes, she had been like this…running too and fro asking as many questions as would tumble out of her mouth in one breath…

she took a deep breath and laced her arm through his, " alright just remember, no wands," she hissed to him and handed their tickets over to the usher. James nodded stiffly and they walked together to find some seats.

Lily started relaxing as they sat together talking normally about simple things that anyone could, their friends, their flat, and their future…

The lights dimmed and lily faced the screen expectantly. She could feel James was a bit tense. Placing a gentle hand on his arm he calmed and she let herself relax into the muggle comfort of her youth.

The movie was a spy thriller, she thought James might enjoy it. every time she looked over at him, he seemed just as enthralled as any regular viewer. It happened during a particular tense part. James understood what a gun was, he understood the tense situation on screen, the suspense was nerve wracking…the murderer was behind the door the spy just opened!

Lily gasped as James' hand closed tightly around hers. Their fingers embraced together and he squeezed desperately, not enough to hurt, but enough that Lily knew…he needed to know she was there.

James was scared…and he wanted her. the tension from the movie evaporated in Lily's body and she smiled for the duration of the climax and falling action of the film.

James and Lily quietly left the theater as the credits rolled, holding hands.


	36. Precious Treasure

Okay yes I managed another! i feel like i still have such a long way to go, but ...36 oneshots...i think i can be proud of that. I ALSO DON'T LIKE PEOPLE WHO DON'T READ SHORT AUTHOR NOTES LIKE MINE!!!!! seriously if you didn't read #34 and went staright to #35 i'm gonna hurt you...not really lol it's just weird, maybe it's just me but i like reading what authors have to say ...okay, that's it!

inspiration for this ch goes to the song 'I know, I know, I know' by Tegan and Sara

* * *

Theme 36: Precious Treasure 

Rating: K+

* * *

I Know  


I awake to the sound of you working, just one room over. I know you're working because you only pace when you're trying to think like a killer. I know where I am, but for a minute I forget why I'm there.

I feel embarrassed for having fallen asleep at order head quarters, this was supposed to be a place of utmost serious events and planning. Even though it looked like a house, it wasn't someplace to just go napping.

But then I remember the previous nights meeting, it crashes back down on me as I test the temperature of the floor with my socked feet. I grip the edge of the bed hearing Dumbledore's words again. A prophecy, a child, I feel suddenly very sick and make with haste to the bathroom.

I kneel panting over the toilet bowl, I clutch the porcelain trying to ease the ache in my stomach, and the hurt in my heart. You're at the door, you want to know if I'm all right. But we both know I am, it's been happening frequently as of late, and we both now know why. I call out to you, and soon hear your retreating footsteps back to where you start pacing again. But this time, I don't know if you pace because of work, or because of me.

After I feel a bit more settled, I flush the toilet and rinse my mouth, splashing water on my face too. This couldn't be happening to us…it wasn't fair. I look up at my reflection in the oval mirror over the sink. A dripping white face looks dreadfully sick and tried back at me. The vibrant colour red of my hair and the green of my eyes makes my completion seem even more sickly.

I towel my face and sigh into the terrycloth. My previous thoughts were unjust, it wasn't happening to just us, Alice and Frank are also in this mess. And that's what it is. It's a mess; one that can't be cleaned up with a simple scrougify. I lean on the wall opposite the sink, looking at myself. I wouldn't look like this for long.

I ran my hand over my abdomen once, trying to imagine the future, but then I think of it again. Nothing like what's happening should be forced upon a child. A regular child shouldn't even be brought up in these conditions. I sighed shaking my head and manage to brush my teeth and straighten up my hair.

In the hall I run into you, I know you're worried, you look like you've aged ten years in the past eight hours. Or maybe that's just because I haven't realized how mature you've become. It's hard to think about for me, as long as I've known you, you were always so…childish. So now when you ask me if I'm really all right, with that depth in your eyes and the lines forming between your brows, all I can do is shake my head.

I'm so scared, and I'm sure you knew as you held me in the middle of the hallway. You uttered softly that everything would be all right, we'd learn to adapt, and it's all just so new. We'll make plans, you say. Your words don't do much, but just the warmth you provide is enough. The heat from your skin seeps through the layers of clothing between us, and I can feel you there, I feel you're with me.

The conversation around the table dies down as we enter together. I cast my eyes aside, I feel ashamed of myself in their pity. You muttered something of a greeting, and your friends jump up to take you away. I head over to burry myself in the kitchen, making tea and toast for my stomach.

When I push the door open, I see Alice, staring blankly at a cupboard. Her usually joyful round face his drawn, she look as at tired as I feel and I suddenly feel a deep connection with her. I shuffled a bit further inside and she notices my presence and manages a weak smile.

We talked of mindless things, how the weather is, how the house smells a bit like cigars, how it's hard to sleep these days. And then silence falls between us, leaving only the murmurings of the kettle to break the tension.

She cracks first, asking how I'm handling it. I think maybe it affecting her more too, she knew about her child, she wanted her child, she planned it all out, and to have something like this placed on her is just…unfair.

I feel selfish for dreading it at all, I didn't put the pieces together until yesterday afternoon, right before we went into the meeting actually. The smile you and I shared when I told you before we took our seats feels like a bitter irony now.

Alice tells me as I pour us both some tea that Dumbledore talked to her privately yesterday. I look and feel interested for once, a private council with Dumbledore was big.

" He said something that makes me think…I don't know it makes it a bit better I suppose, he said that it's like…a precious treasure, that we have the honor of taking care of," she said beaming. I take a tip of tea, masking the cruel mocking laugh, that's looming in my chest.

I feel like it's dreck, dreck only a Longbottom would sop up, but then I feel horrible. Horrible because the situation has made me bitter and uncompassionate. Alice and Frank are very nice people, and I should never think ill of them, but deep inside, I know, and they know, and you know, they have nothing to worry about.

That precious treasure, as they called it, was ours. I couldn't talk to Alice any longer, because it just rubbed my nose in it further. The mess I was in. I found you, and sat close to you eating my dry toast, trying to stop thinking about it. The eyes that lingered on me were caring and open, but I felt like they were criticizing me. Pitying me.

Your comforting arm around my shoulders does little to stop the penetrating gaze of those around us, It's only Sirius and Peter getting into a large fight that stops the stares completely. Separating the two is a simple procedure but it provides enough of a distraction for me to feel the tiniest bit normal again. And sitting there, at the large wooden table, watching the brawl unfold like we were back in school put in me in my place.

I looked up, startling you. I smiled at Alice, she was right. She was, and_ this_ was a precious treasure.


	37. Eyes

inspired by 80s music all the way :D Yes also a personal experience with a guy who'd just taken a shower and beath-taking-ly beautiful brown eyes in the morning

hope you enjoy it as much as i did.

* * *

Theme 37: Eyes

Rating: K+

* * *

Hazel

" Joining us finally?" Lily didn't even look up, as her counterpart as head of the school slid into in the meeting. He was usually late, and she had grown accustomed to a half dressed Potter coming into any morning situation. At least today she could see in her peripheral he had his shirt on all the way. She had not appreciated teasing, beckoned by a flush that crossed her face; last time she'd gotten a good gander of his abdomen.

The prefects all watched as he fumbled around and stood next to her as he was supposed to. She coughed politely for attention but failed to get the last lovesick fifth year girl's attentions. Coughing more forcibly she continued.

" I was just about to go over the fact more and more students are being caught out of bed by teachers because the prefects are too busy snogging EACH OTHER in their designated rounds. Please I repeat please refrain from breaking rules while you're supposed to be catching rule breakers…" Lily sighed tiredly.

" It's not their fault, you're a drill sergeant. No one's been out in months-" James grinned as he lounged on the desks before them. Lily frowned looking at him with contempt.

" Yes well-" she paused, he'd just come from the shower obviously, his hair darker then night and his eyes….it make his eyes come alive. She gasped for a moment watching him watching her….his eyes were so beautiful….the way the light was caching them behind his lenses….they were such a gorgeous green brown. "- I think that's enough for now…here are your new schedules…" she whispered never tearing her eyes from the other head as she thrust a stack of papers forward into the nearest boy's hands.

She barely noticed him distributing them as Potter raised on eyebrow at her in question. Lily couldn't breath, she couldn't think, all that was left were his eyes. Those perfect eyes framed with dark lashes and the crinkle that only came when he was truly amused.

" Lily…what are you thinking?" he asked mischievously standing, but never breaking eye contact. She just watched, she could almost swear the hazel was swirling behind his glasses. She was entranced and he took it upon himself to get as close as possible while permitted.

The room had gone strangely quiet as they stared deeply into one another's eyes. Potter's hand cupped her cheek gently, sending a warm wave a shivers through her body and his eyes into an even more flattering caring shape.

His thumb stroked the delicate skin by the corner of her left eye.

" You've got the most beautiful eyes, Lily," he whispered, but it was as clear to her as it was to the rest of the frozen prefects. The heads were acting strangely indeed.

" No, you do," she breathed taking a hold of his head with both hands to stare all she wanted. He laughed…those delicious crinkles framing his face. His hands slid up to her wrists and he held her hands where they were. He turned his eyes…still never breaking eye contact and laid a kiss to her palm.

Despite the room of people, and the sickening feeling in her gut…Lily just smiled and offered her hand again.


	38. Abandoned

This one kind of just slipped out, and i don't know...i really like this distracted Lily lol

* * *

Theme 38: Abandoned

Rating: K

* * *

That Fuzzy Place  


"….Yeah sounds like fun!" Lily called one last time waving to her friends as they vanished with their parents. She swallowed that lump that had been in her throat since that morning.

She shook her head and blinked hard, she'd figure this out, she was a smart girl, and she'd get to the leaky cauldron somehow…

Since that spring break, Lily hadn't heard any word from her 'family' her sister was really was all she had left. Petunia didn't particularly approve of Lily's life style. Now the confused red head was a bit worried about her sister's last words. ' You can rot at that school all summer for all I care' they were now starting to churn sourly in her gut.

Lily was very much alone and abandoned in the wizarding world. She bit her lip looking at the last few stragglers, maybe….she could stay at the platform? Or convince the driver of the train to take her back to school? Dumbledore surely wouldn't mind, and she wouldn't hurt anyone…she'd just stay in the library!

No, she knew that wouldn't work. She rubbed her arm nervously and picked up the handle of her trunk, prepared to somehow find her way back to the muggle entrance of the Leaky Cauldron…it's just last time she entered that way she was eleven and it was so long ago…

Taking a deep breath she marched off in the direction of the portal wall. She was not going to cry; no she was going to set her jaw and-

" Lily?" she turned quickly, thanking someone up above in her head. Just a few more secure minutes with a classmate was all she needed really, then she'd be ready to get on her journey…really.

Who confronted her was not who she particularly wanted to see. Lily really didn't want them to know about her situation…

" Oh, Potter. Did you need something?" she asked nervously. She played over her words, trying to detect if she'd given anything away in that tiny sentence.

" No, but you might," he smiled leaning on a nearby pillar. She found herself wondering if he was incapable of supporting himself, considering he was always leaning on things, walls, furniture, people…

" –You see," great, she'd missed what he'd been saying.

" Sorry what? My mind wandered for a second…" she admitted tiredly, frowning at him. He grinned broader, if that was possible for a Potter.

" I was saying, I've already nicked home and wanted to see if there were still any slugs around worth talking to. It's just my luck you're still here," he smiled charmingly. She now noticed his robes were not the standard black of all year, but a mossy brown that matched his eyes disturbingly well. He'd already gone home…he obviously had modes of transport…Lily's heart's pumping actions started pumping a bit faster. Maybe, just maybe he could show her to the Leaky Cauldron.

" Oh, yeah…" she trailed off, her mind still reeling at her one ray of light shining from none other then James Potter's brilliant smile. Now all she had to do was maybe flirt with him a bit and get what she wanted…yes…that was her new plan. She'd call it…plan flirt-with-Potter-to-get–to-the-leaky-cauldron (plan FWPTGTTLC for short).

" –Lily," bugger she'd gone off to that place in her head again.

" Sorry I'm a bit distracted today, I've missed what you said again," she looked up and quickly smiled bashfully, hoping he'd get all flustered and offer her a portkey or something. Instead, he just looked curiously intrigued at her for a moment.

" I said…why are you still here anyways?" he slowly enunciated for her. She laughed nervously again. On the inside, she was wishing to kick him in the shins for treating her like such a dunce.

" Oh, you know…muggles…never on time," she exaggerated a shrug and Potter blinked hugely, looking a bit like a turtle as he did it.

" Right…muggles…" he frowned and scuffed his shoe against the pavement. No! She couldn't have him losing interest now! She quickly grabbed his arm and smiled widely. When he looked back at her, she was not expecting the terrified gaze he newly sported.

" Lily?" he whispered looking rather scared indeed. Lily began to wonder if maybe a werewolf, or a dementor, or a vampire was behind her. Or maybe it was something even more terrible! She began to run over her emergency-procedures-list-for-when-faced-with-a-large-beastie, in her head. " Lily, what's going on?" James' words finally cut off one of her thoughts and her eyes trained back onto his.

" Nothing! Everything's smashing!" she grinned, wilting on the inside, everything's smashing?

" Lily you're acting like a nutter. Either tell me what's wrong…or who are you, and what've you done with Lily?" he said very seriously before gripping her shoulders securely. As her mind should have gone into panic, that Potter, her one true loathsome foe was finding out her secret, it instead strayed. She found his hands oddly warm through her sleeves and she tried to remember a time before if he was that warm, was she making him warm? Was he sweaty too? Was it a good sweaty or a gross sweaty? Would he smell? Would her robes smell?

" –rifting off!" he shook her gently and she gulped looking back into his now very concerned eyes.

" Oh, right sorry, did it again," she mumbled ashamed of herself. She tried to look somewhere other then his face but he was just so…right there. At least he didn't have bad breath or anything…she began to wonder if he'd brushed his teeth on the train-

" WHAT'S GOING ON?" he shouted startling her from that fuzzy place her brain seemed to be so fond of slipping off too. She frowned.

" Nothing, nothing's going on!" she hissed back looking around…but they were the only ones left. Her stomach gave a lurch and she felt a bit shakier as she looked back at him fearfully.

" Why are you still here then? Your parents should be here, do you need me to get my parents to floo them or something?" he asked and Lily crumpled at hearing him say 'your parents'. She shook her head, finally having it sink in.

They were gone, her only family was gone, it was just her now, and she didn't know how to be by herself yet, she wasn't ready yet! She barely noticed she was babbling all this tearily to James.

" You mean…" he was very pale now as he realized what she was blubbering about.

" DEAD!" she shrieked collapsing into his now very comforting arms. She just wanted to curl up there for the rest of the summer and forget about everything.

" Oh…Lily…" he murmured into her hair. He gathered her trunk and looped something about her neck. She frowned in a daze suddenly, but before she could think her hand was wrapped tightly around a pendant of some sort and she was soaring through the air.

She landed with a solid thunk beside her trunk and stumbled into Potter's warm body. He embraced her quickly.

" It's okay," he whispered to her as she curiously peered over his shoulder taking in the warm, comforting foyer of some family residence.

" MUM? I brought a girl! Hope you don't mind! She's staying for the summer!" Lily felt very faint as she stared at her nemesis turned hero and contemplated a summer, with the Potters.


	39. Dreams

Long time no see eh??? i'm sorry i've been rather stumped and my personal life seemed to be getting in the way as it is more and more these days lol.

this one was ...hard there were so many directions to go with it...i just hope this one suffices

* * *

Theme 39: Dreams

Rating: K

* * *

Sweet Dreams 

" In your DREAMS POTTER!" Lily yelled and stomped off in the direction of the common room. James sighed, looking longingly at the place where Lily had just been. She was right of course, the only place they ever had any real conversations were in his dreams.

He wouldn't tell anyone that, but at least he had something. It was that little something, that kept him going, kept him hoping and trying to make his dream a reality. James sighed and turned back to his mates.

The marauders were studying for the upcoming exams, third year had been great but, they still needed practice.

Remus was coaching Sirius with charms. He seemed to be mixing colour and behavioral spells again. James shook his head, erasing the frowning redhead in his mind, and moved to help his friend.

A wand was pointed and a burst of white light hit James square in the chest. He was knocked off his feet all lay winded on the floor. His head was throbbing from where he'd bashed it on the ground and the room's lights were now far too bright.

He was in the hospital wing, oh no, had he fallen off his broom again? What was going on? Wasn't he just in the library?

A muffled sniffle-sob broke through the aching in the back of his brain and the confusion in his mind. He groaned looking down the bed and seeing the fuzzy outline of a red and black figure.

Even without his glasses, James knew it was Lily. He tried to sit up and straighten his pajamas…when had that happened and by whom for that matter. He always got a bit squeamish about Madam Pomfrey having free reign of his body while he was out cold.

A vague version of Lily's blotchy face surfaced from her arms on his bed and she stared at him.

" You're awake!" she whispered and he scrambled for his glasses, every moment with Lily had to be prefect and crisp. He blinked a few times seeing the fresh tear tracks on her cheeks and frowned.

" What's wrong?" he asked looking around. He'd long ago convinced himself that lily would probably only come crying to him when they were the last man and woman on earth. After making sure there were at least two others in the hospital wing with them he turned back to Lily.

She was cleaning herself up now, and looking like she was readying to leave.

" You aren't going are you? What's happened? How did I get here? I was in the library. And why are you here?" he blurted quickly trying to get her to stay.

" Sirius hit you with a sleeping spell. They brought you to the hospital wing, and Remus said madam Pomfrey said she didn't know when you'd wake up. She said it could be a few hours or a few years depending on what Black hit you with. But of course he didn't know, because I was too angry with you to help him with Remus like you both asked and…" she started crying again. James raised an eyebrow frowning and examining these new emotions pouring out of lily's distorted face.

" So, why are you here? I'd have thought you'd be out dancing or something-how long have I been asleep for?" her suddenly asked and Lily sighed wiping her face roughly again leaving red streaks on her delicate flesh.

" You've only been here a few days, Black is in a state of mourning, he thinks he's killed you," she whispered choking a bit at the end.

" Did you think so too?" James tried to keep the hope out of his voice, the more she spoke, the more James was starting to think maybe lily had more feelings for him then she was letting on.

" I- I don't know- maybe you should get some sl- well maybe not," Lily sighed picking up her cloak and her scarf, " It's late, I should get going," she stood quickly and James grinned. Lily gave a weak smile and turned away.

She strode confidently to the door but faltered as he called her

" Lily?" she turned her head, " sweet dreams," he grinned and she slipped through the doors. Finally, his had been granted, ironically in his sleep.


	40. Rated

this one was actually inspired by a forum i participate in, we were having a Peter discussion. The forum is involved with the c2 the 'reviews lounge' both of which are run by Lexie-H. i suggest you check it out, if you like getting and giving reviews!

i promise to get back to the LJ fluff soon

* * *

Theme 40: Rated 

Rating: K

* * *

666 (in a non-devil devil way) 

"I'M A SIX?" Lily finally found the quartet responsible for the idiotic number system. They'd somehow managed to convince the whole school that they'd ranked everyone on how good they were, according to their physical looks and intelligence.

Everyone ignored it with her, but then slowly all the number groups started co-mingling and old friends were being separated, by a nasty haircut, or something stupid like that. Lily had easily avoided all this numbered nonsense, James Potter was not under any circumstances, a ten out of ten. Then she found it, tacked to the Gryffindor announcements board, in beautiful scriptures, _Lily Evans: 6._

She'd ripped it off the board and hunted down those responsible. Some one was going to explain this-this abomination of her reputation! Lily was always the smartest, the prettiest! What was going on here?

" Yes, that's the number printed is it not?" Sirius stepped in looking at the sheet in her shaking hand. Lily only had eyes for Potter, he was obviously guilty.

" Potter, I am NOT a six," she said calmly trying to get over her embarrassment at this 'just above average' number, while her mind tried to persuade her it didn't matter.

" Well Lily, we had a lot to consider," Remus spoke up unexpectedly.

" You helped with this?" Lily waved the parchment dramatically. Lupin nodded solemnly.

" It was an important decision that couldn't be trusted to these three. James would have made you an eleven," He smiled kindly and grinned at his now blushing friend.

James tried to mutter something, well maybe all was not wrong with the world, Potter still worshiped her at least. She rounded on Sirius again.

" You then! WHY?" she hissed itching to make use of her latest knowledge of rash hexes. Sirius shrugged, settling for a non-responsive appraising look, instead.

" You aren't perfect," Lily frowned hearing a familiar squeak. Peter stepped out of the shadows where she hadn't even considered him. He wasn't taller than her, like the other boys, he wasn't as smart as them either…

" Excuse me?" Lily asked politely, always be polite to strangers, and that's really who Peter was, a stranger to her.

" You aren't perfect. You're a show off, and you like to suck up to people with power. You reject James, who's done nothing but love-" James coughed pointedly " -You and you do it for fun when it hurts him. You're mean, you don't talk to anyone you don't think is worthy of you, and as much as you tried to get everyone to drop these numbers, you got worked up yourself. You're kind of a hypocrite," his newly found strong voice died as he now stared defiantly at Lily.

Lily had never felt so stupid in her life. She swallowed hard on the truth that had been newly revealed and folded the paper. She handed it back to him and nodded.

" Alright…I just wanted to know." she whispered averting her eyes.

" Oh! I'm-" Peter started backtracking, his voice back to a nervous squeak. There was a shuffle as she started backing away.

" Lily-" Potter's voice was warm in her ears but she shook her head.

" He's right you know, you shouldn't waste your time with me," she smiled sadly and walked away. She didn't hear the new fight erupting within the group of boys, and the sad squeak, as Peter was shoved back into the shadows.


	41. Teamwork

auuughhhh!!! ...lol too much going on, not enough brain stimuli to come up with fuzzy romantic notions because my head doesn't have to because i'm - - this close to REAL romance... but i still love Lily and James YAY! glad i got a few writen today!

* * *

Theme 41: Teamwork

Rating: K+

* * *

She Started It

"- The heads of houses and I have decided-"

Blah Blah

McGonagall is talking again, she likes to drone on and on. Lily's avoiding me again, it's not my fault she looks so good all the time, I'm a healthy teenager, I'm allowed to have feelings, urges-

" Prongs," Sirius's elbow is really pointy.

" What?" he really is stupid sometimes, can't he see I'm still in my morning stare-at-Lily phase?

" This is bad mate, you should listen… I think we're being…"

" Bonding? But- isn't that marriage?" Lily's voice sounds like a bird's song even when she's shrieking. But what was this she was going on about marriage? McGonagall was bonding people? She's retiring? YES! BRILL-

" No, Miss Evans, in the past bonding was a term for marriage but in this particular situation we will only be attaching you physically to one person for the day." mm, hope I get Lily, 'physically attaching'…sounds kind of kinky, didn't know McGonagall had it in her.

" Who is it we'll be attached to?" Remus, always the thinker. Hm the girls are already doing that snuggling up to and claiming their preferred partner thing. It's amazing they get so offended when you suggest lightheartedly they kiss a bit…

" Who you work the worst with. Cooperation is essential for your futures and if you can't get through school tiffs you'll never understand a real conflict. Please approach when your names are called." Why did she look so pointedly at me? I work well with everyone? I'm practically Mr. congeniality.

Ah Pete's gone, and what's this? Shackled to the second loveliest Gryffindor, Veronica Wether. She dwarfs him, oh and she looks none too please with her newest follower. Well it seems we're to be shackled at the wrist to our foes, wonder who I'll get…Alice perhaps?

Nah, Padfoot got her, he doesn't look too happy about this. Not surprising, she's not exactly his type, and well she's got that huge crush on Frank Longbottom. If Frank gets too close…Pads might not make it through the day without seeing some bad flirting.

And so there were four, ah I'm next why is everyone watching with such rapt?

" Miss Evans?" Lily looks like she's about to toss her cookies. No matter, I'll make this day worthwhile. Ah don't our hands look so nice together? We look nice together…WHOA

It's like I'm on a leash or something. If she's not more careful she'll pull my bloody arm off.

" Good, our first demonstration of the charm. You've got about a meter between you, before the leash effect takes place. Miss Evans, do try to be a bit more careful, and Mr. Potter don't drift off, or Miss Evans will be given permission to drag you around." Nodding feels like a small price to pay for this gift that is Lily for a day. She's no farther then a meter from me. I can see each individual hair, and can SMELL HER! She smells good, what is that? It's probably just her, pure sweetness and-

" Potter! Stop staring like that, and back off you're breathing all over me," she quips so perfectly. Her lips her face…she's so close…this day is going to be harder then I thought.

" What happens if we need to use the loo?" McGonagall looked shocked at my question. She finished linking Remus up to that giggly girl who seems to be staring at him adoringly.

" You'll have to ask permission to be separated, or you will just have to be accompanied by your partner." I so did not miss that evil gleam in her eyes. She's got a lot to learn if she thinks she can get away with that.

The walk to class seems weird without my friends. But, they're all walking separately with their partners. Lily looks…well I don't know what she looks like, she's walking in the frustrated way in front of me.

" It's not like you aren't used to me following you around," breaking the tension seems like the only thing to do. It didn't work, she just 'hmph'ed and kept on marching holding her books tighter.

I've tried everything, and Potions is even worse when I _could_ cheat off Lily, but don't have the heart to do it. She just ignores me and ignores me, I'm getting tired of this, look even Alice and Sirius are beginning to warm up to each other. He appears to be teaching her about men, and she's on the verge of taking notes with stars in her eyes.

Lily SMIILED! Right then! When I was shaking my head at Sirius and Alice she smiled a bit at me. Of course the second I looked properly she was focused on the cauldron but….there _was_ a smile…

The entire sixth year seems to be shackled to a person they don't particularly like. at least Lily and I are somewhat comfortable together, unlike some of those nervous Hufflepuffs…

Walking together is okay, at least she isn't dragging me around yet…hey! Sirius just dropped his favorite quill!

" Siri-" okay, wait, wait, wait, I ran ahead to grab the quill and give it to him and got myself a full body contact with Lily. She crashed right into me from the tug. Oh I see an advantage to this leash thing. Lily looks frightened; I must have that scheming look again.

I'll try it out again in five, four, three, two, one…YES! Ha! Lily's fallen into my arms…finally! Look, she's blushing, amazing, she's beautiful…

" Lily are you alright?" okay be sweet be sweet be sweet… she's frowning…too sweet DAMN!

" Fine Potter," her grumble is ignored because she gives me more physical contact. Ahh, lily my love, we will be together soon! Off to lunch, where we will sit together and I will woo lily. I will pull on my best wooing face and give all the woo I can woo…woo hoo!

Okay, enough of the woo, I must concentrate on Lil-EE

She just pulled me! I can't believe this, she just….PULLED ME!

Well two can play at this game Miss Evans. Teamwork-Schmeemwork! This is war! No one tugs around James Potter!


	42. Standing Still

ahh, another james moment. do not fear my fiction lovers another installment is on it's way in short time. this is just a nibblet to hold you over. i hope you enjoy it anyways. ( oh yes and for those of you who have requested 'teamwork' become a twoshot i've granted your wishes and it will be extended...in...number...51 yes)

until then...

* * *

Theme 42: Standing Still 

Rating: K

* * *

Moments Like This

It's moments like this.

Moments like this that makes me think. The world moves so fast. Almost too fast, and sometimes I'm with it, like racing through the clouds on my clean sweep, the wind in my hair. Nothing can touch me and I'm free.

But Lily, well Lily never went at lightning speed, and I've come to learn she appreciates taking it slow. And a slow courtship it was (a good 4 years!). She's taught me some of the best things in life come from patients. Complicated potions, studying, even her affections.

Of course I wanted to rush into our relationship, I'd been waiting forever! She stopped me, she had to stop me, for that is how lily works, methodically, patiently. I felt like I would drop dead any second with all the hand holding, and slow seducing, a teenage boy needs…well he certainly isn't patient when it comes to bodily functions.

And finally, finally, Lily got me to stop moving with the world., to stop racing along.

It's moments like this, when I'm standing still, and looking back, I realize how lucky I am.


	43. Dying

Rather then reworking that night on oct 31, i decided to take this one a different way. i hope it does alright, i'm not sure it was a bit iffy on the believeablilty scale for a while. i don't know lol i really like it by the end so tell me what you think!

* * *

Theme 43: Dying

Rating: T

* * *

The Others

"Lily…I'm dying!" James flopped dramatically onto the empty sofa space beside me. Replacing my book with his head he pulled the back of his hand across his forehead. I stifled a smile and sighed looking down at him. I tried to regret my decision in finally giving into his pleas of a relationship, but I couldn't. Happiness had a way of putting a damper on those kinds of thoughts.

I instead placed my book aside and dug my fingers into his thick hair.

" Yeah? What now?" I asked relaxing into the cushions, as he pushed his shoulders into my lap and placed his head on the arm rest beside me. He smiled up at me and I smiled back. One large hand threaded back through my hair and he sighed.

" I don't know. It seemed a good way to get your attention, worked didn't it?" he grinned and I rolled my eyes. Of course it worked, he was my boyfriend after all and when one's boyfriend declares themselves on the brink of death, usually attentions shifted.

" Well what do you want?" I asked trying to get more comfortable under his weight. He sighed and glanced around the sleepy common room. It was just before dark on Saturday. Most of the older students were out and about and the few younger students who were still in the common room, were paying us no attention. He sat up and leaned to give me a brief and chaste kiss.

" Come with me," he grinned before swinging his legs off the cushions and taking my hands. He hauled me up and we quickly darted up the boy's stairs. We were soon enclosed safely in his dorm, I sat comfortably on his bed. The end of school was near, and I knew my way around.

" Where are the other…what was it? Musketeers?" I grinned asking and using the wrong name on purpose.

" Marauders, They're out, Sirius dragged Remus and Pete into Hogsmeade. I think. I don't know, I told them I had Quidditch," he grinned shrugging off his black robes before joining me in sitting against his headboard. He lined up our hips and I grinned seeing how his leg extended far beyond mine. He pulled his arm around me and pushed my cheek to his shoulder. Kissing the top of my head and then resting his cheek in my hair he sighed happily.

" Lily…" he started. I could hear his voice rumbling through his chest. I sighed.

" Yes?" opening my eyes again I watched his socked toes curl and uncurl a sort of habitual pattern. His other arm made its way around me in an embrace and he shook his head gently, " Nothing,"

I frowned pulling gently away from him, just enough to look at him. He did this every so often. He had some kind of change of heart after starting something and tried to make me forget like it ever happened.

" James…" I trailed off threateningly; he knew if he kept much more from me, he'd be on the bad end of a leg locker. He shifted and wrinkled his nose peering down at me through his round glasses. He muttered a bit, his warm breath enveloping my upper face. His breath was pleasantly pumpkin-y.

" Well?" I demanded giving him a little push to let him know if he wasn't up for sharing I wasn't up for staying the night.

" Well…it's embarrassing…can we get in bed first?" he asked neatly avoiding me and disentangling our limbs. I narrowed my eyes at him as he pulled off his jumper and loosened his tie.

I hesitantly reached under his pillow for the jumper of his I wore when we had sleepovers. Of course, Sirius was always completely disappointed to never find the room a disaster or my knickers on the lamp. He always woke us up expecting to find us anything other then the snuggled fully clothed vision he was usually greeted with.

As we met up together at the pillow, he slid off his glasses and set them aside. I pulled my knee up, letting him know we had business to attend to before he could get me distracted. It was still early anyways and we had much talking to do.

He looked innocently at me. His eyes were unfocused and I found it a bit worrying that he wanted to separate himself into his blurry little world. I coughed and picked at and invisible thread from the pillow. He shrugged the blankets up a bit further on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

" James!" Poked him roughly. He caught my hand and opened his eyes again.

" I'm not sleeping, I was just thinking," he grinned before kissing my hand tenderly.

" Alright fine, so tell me what you were thinking about. What you were thinking about before too," I said sternly, I couldn't let down my tough girl shell now! He gave a low sigh and looked at my hand. I followed his gaze up my arm until our eyes were locked together.

" It's just," he gave a slow blink looking down at our hands again, " well…what if I _was_ dying?" He frowned and looked up at me curiously. Panic raced through my mind. James would not ask this question if he wasn't afraid, if he wasn't…oh…no!

" What? James? What's going on? What are you trying to tell me? Are you sick or something?" my knee forgotten, I pulled him into my arms holding his face and running my fingers through his hair. He gave a gentle laugh sliding his hands over mine and assuring me with his warm eyes, he was okay.

"No, I'm not sick. I just wanted to know what you'd do if I was…" he smiled gently before placing a gentle kiss on my lip, " I didn't mean to scare you," he whispered and I sighed closing my eyes this time in relief. My fingers tightened in his hair.

" I don't know what I'd do James. I- I don't know, I'm too young, we're too young…don't…don't get sick okay?" I opened my eyes and tried a feeble attempt as bullying him. He chuckled and kissed me again.

" I'll try not to, but, well with this new, threat…" he trailed off getting that look in his eyes again. I frowned I hated that look, it was the Hero look, where he knew he had to do something terribly noble and fight for what's right.

" don't- don't worry about that James! We're just…we haven't even graduated!" I tried to get his focus back on to me, onto anything that didn't have his mind racing to that Auror application I knew he had hidden in his drawer.

" But Lily, we're adults, and we're only a couple months away from being on our own. Of course I'm thinking about the future." He said practically, like he was telling me the ingredients to a second year sleeping potion, " I want to be prepared for what's out there. I want to know I can protect you…and others," he added quietly.

I frowned, searching his face for a hint of what he was getting at. James' parents had died around the same time mine did, and he didn't have any siblings or cousins. His friends could protect themselves, _what_ others?

" Others?" I voiced hesitantly. One corner of his mouth tugged up and he looked at me with hope filled eyes. He gave a grumbled sigh and kissed me again.

" –Family," he mumbled and I felt myself turn a shade of scarlet. He was talking about _our_ family. To James, I was already his wife, already having his children. I sighed deeply resting my forehead against his.

" James-" I didn't know what to say.

" It's okay," he breathed to me, " I just wanted to know if I got sick, or injured or…killed in a fight or protecting you, what you would do," he said finally and I closed my eyes. The tears were prickling behind my lids and I swore not to let him see.

" I- I don't know," my thick emotional voice betrayed my previous vow. He quickly pulled me into a different angle, so he could see me properly.

" Lily, don't, oh! Don't cry," he whispered, this rising panic hitting his voice and _that_ pushed me over the edge. The tears leaked out and I couldn't stop them. I grasped his shirt tightly, trying not to let him see my face distort into the horrible bawling expression.

he tried hushing me and comforting me but all I could think about was losing him, " Don't die!" I cried, " Don't die! Don't die!" I blubbered clutching him close and burrowing my face into his shoulder. He chuckled just so and patted my back.

" I'm not going to die," He sighed and kissed my hair. he let me cry for a bit just holding me tighter and finally I pulled it together enough to just lie quietly in his arms. I sniffled one last time and gave him a wary smile.

" Are you alright now?" he asked gently tucking a stray lock of hair back behind my ear. I smiled and shook my head. His eyes filled with concern and I smiled wider.

" What are you talking about James?" I fell back throwing the back of my wrist against my forehead, " I'm dying!"

Our laughter echoed in the empty room and our kiss told us both…it was going to be okay.


	44. Two Roads

YAY! i liked this one mighty might amounts, because i don't know i always had this clear fork in the road image in my head and i didn't know what i was going to do with that until i just sat down and started writing, and this is what came out

oh Lily :)

* * *

Theme 44: Two Roads

Rating: K+

* * *

The Surprise Or The Library

God, I hate literal metaphors.

Here I am, stuck between the decision of going down one corridor, or up another. Each has its advantages and disadvantages, but for me, I'm also choosing between two men.

Why does this always happen to me? I was quite content being balanced, and now I've gone and gotten myself in the middle of their little tug-of-war and I have to resolve it right here and now. It's one or the other, yes or no. I suppose I could just run, but, this isn't healthy I really should pick.

Alright fine, lets consider my possibilities.

Atticus Forthwing is on my left. He's a Ravenclaw, completely dashing, dimples, blue eyes, wavy blonde hair, can probably ride a white horse with a full suit of body armor on. He's understanding, kind, smart, witty, charming and of course smitten with yours truly.

He's had a special place in my heart for years, a have a big crush on him of course. He's the kind of guy who'll carry your books for you and stand up when you leave the table. He's old fashioned and well, perfect.

Except for the fact he's completely competitive, believes in male domination, checks his hair every few classes, and has no compassion for anything less intelligent than him. but other then that, he's completely wonderful.

He's waiting for me to go to the library and study, he wants to get a head start on our up coming midterms and it only thinking of what's for the best. My inner nerd cries out to him, and the books in my arms are suddenly very heavy, and pulling me in his direction.

James Potter is on my right. My own house, I see him so much already I've grown very comfortable with his presence. He's powerful, handsome, mischievous, twinkling hazel eyes, untamable black hair, he has a very rugged bad boy thing going for him. He's second top of the class (under me of course), Quidditch team captain, playful, daring, doting, and has been my personal stalker and bodyguard for the last five years at this school.

I've always had a soft spot for Potter, knowing his feelings made him incredibly available and attractive. He's never strayed from me, and his promises never fade. He's probably the best friend I've ever had and doesn't even try.

But James has a large downside. He drives me CRAZY! He's annoying, and arrogant, he's an underachiever, his pranks are uncalled for! His stupid friends are always with him and when they aren't it's like he has a split personality. He's mysterious and I never know who's talking the amazing James I see every time we're alone or the pigheaded potter who hangs out with Sirius Black.

James is waiting for me to accompany him to the common room. He says he has a surprise for me and he's not telling me what it is. His eyes are all mysterious and calling to me. what is he hiding?

Now lets consider who I am.

Lily Evans, red hair, green eyes, pretty ( if I do say so myself, I _do_ have two guys…) smart ( top of the class), muggle born, kind, considerate, wise….lets do skip on to the flaws shall we?

I have a temper, that's for sure, but I love arguments. But I also enjoy order, and organization. Is that it? Those are my flaws? Wow, mental note: work up some flaws….

So now, who do I want?

Well Atticus seems the right choice, he's…perfect, a good person, he has normal flaws…

but I'm drawn physically and mentally to James.

So what to I really want? Safe or…the unknown?

--

Lily fingered the edges of her books and looked down each hall one last time. Then she turned to her left and smiled.

" I'm sorry, I've got a previous engagement," she shrugged and backed down the hall. She turned around and gazed into the unknown.


	45. Illusion

This chapter used to have two stories...but to be honest i didn't like the second story lol so it's been booted :S sorry!

* * *

Theme 45: Illusion

Rating: K

* * *

Magic Doesn't Agree With Wizards

"Wait…you knew about magic before you knew you were a witch?" James looked completely puzzled as he contemplated her over the lunch table. Lily nodded slowly.

" Well yes, muggles know all about magic, they just…can't do it. They'll chalk something up to magic if it's very unexplainable. But also there are magic tricks, which are really just clever illusions. See a magician will trick you into thinking you saw something else, by a slight of hand, or…mirrors, and distraction. That kind of thing," she smiled and James frowned.

" But, they don't do magic right?" he asked and she shook her head laughing.

" No, here, I'll show you I think I have a deck of cards here somewhere…" she then leaned over and started rooting through her bag on the chair next to her. Finally she pulled out an ordinary deck of playing cards. She arranged the deck under the table to be in perfect order, and then she held them up.

" Alright pick a card," she grinned as James looked suspiciously at the cards.

" They won't blow up if I touch them right?" he asked extending his hand hesitantly.

" No, it isn't a deck for exploding snap, they're regular pieces of card," she sighed and offered her hand further. Finally James wormed a finger into the deck and slipped out a card.

" Alright, don't show it to me, just memorize what it looks like." She smiled tiding the deck. James screwed up his face, and then looked at her for his next instruction.

" Good, now place it back in the deck, not the top or bottom or where you got it from." She said and he quickly slipped it back with its accompanying 51 mates. Lily cleared her throat and flipped the deck over.

" Now, I will find your card!" she said mystically and began searching for the card out of place. James looked completely confused and ever more bewildered when she quickly plucked out a card with ease.

" Is this your card?" she showed him the two of diamonds that had been sandwiched in with the clubs.

" Yes! How did you do that? Tracing charm? Colour charm?" he asked inspecting the card and waving his wand looking for her enchantment.

" No James, it's magic," she waved her fingers ominously and laughed standing and shuffling her deck.

" What?!" he asked looking at the card then to her then to the card again. Lily shook her head and started her march away from frozen James.

" I don't understand!" she heard him call after her. Leaving the hall she threw back her head and laughed. Even wizards didn't understand the different between an illusion and magic.


	46. Family

this one was just a quickie i've had it for a bit and kind of forgot because i was so concentrated on the next one, which frankly, i have no idea what to do for

i'm stumped

-drums fingers- this may take a while

* * *

Theme 46: Family

Rating: K+

* * *

The Weasleys Have The Right Idea

" We're going to have six children you know?" James beamed at Lily as she flipped through a catalogue. She sighed and nodded.

" Yes you've told me," she sighed and turned the page. James frowned looking at his vision of a fiancée.

" But- you aren't excited," he frowned and she gave an absent smile. She only looked up when James rested his hand on hers. Upon seeing his distressed looks she sighed and furrowed a brow.

" Why are you so excited? We haven't even been married," she shook her head and stroked his cheek affectionately.

" Well Lily, I don't have any cousins, or brothers or sisters, being alone, is horrible! Especially when you're surrounded by adults, old adults," he cringed and looked back up at her. " Not that I didn't love my parents, they were the best, but you know I want to be able to see my kids grow up, see my grandkids Lily! I want lots, big family, like…like the Weasleys! They seem really happy!" he grinned and Lily laughed.

" Yes James and Molly is also going crazy, she has five young boys already," Lily explained and he shook his head.

" I don't care, I want it Lily, please?" he asked gently and she gave a genuine smile to him.

" I'll consider…a larger number," she sighed and James lunged over the table and gave her a large kiss.

" Thank you!" he grinned and she shook her head.

" Yeah, I just hope all these children don't get Evans' sibling relationships," she said darkly but their laughter soon filled up the room as they contemplated what their troublemaking, clever, dark haired green eyed monsters could get up to.


	47. Creation

(okay fine it didn't take that long) you know...i just don't know what happened...

* * *

Theme 47: Creation

Rating: K

* * *

Unwritten

" What do you mean the author doesn't have a story?"

" I mean, we're sitting here, on a blank white page waiting for the inspiration to strike."

" James, I'm not an idiot, I can see where we are, but how can there be no story? We don't exist without a story,"

" Well see that's the tricky bit. All we've got is you, looking lovely by the way, me, all our character traits, and the word 'creation',"

" That's it?"

" Yep, so it's harder than it looks,"

" I really don't think it's _that_ hard James, we could probably create something,"

" Your puns really need work, and if you say so,"

" Yours aren't any better. Alright, time to be creative, what do you want to do in it, what time frame?"

" Well obviously now,"

" When is now?"

" Well, I don't know,"

" Productive James, let's just say we're…fifteen!"

" Evans! I'll take charge from here!"

" WHAT? POTTER YOU ARE NOT TAKING CHARGE! Try twenty instead,"

" I feel terribly mature,"

" Well I don't like this at all, I'm worried, I can't spend an entire story like this…eighteen!"

" Oh, I think I like this…"

" Yes, me too, and you're looking better then you ever have if I may say so myself Mr. Potter,"

" Why thank you Miss Evans. What now?"

" I don't know…"

" Perhaps a setting, I really don't like this empty white page area…"

" Yes, where too? Hogwarts?"

" Everyone is looking at us Lily, we're too old for _this_, how about, our flat?"

" James? James where are you? EMPTY PAGE!"

" Oh! There you are, we must not live together. I saw Sirius though,"

" This is not a Marauder story James. Come to Hogsmeade then?"

" Well this is much better, a romantic stroll for us?"

" No James a good story must have a conflict, a plot if you will, we'll have to think up a problem,"

" Not necessarily Lily, if I could direct your attention to the 'fluff' genre of writing-"

" That's not a real genre-"

" You don't know what you're saying! If Fluff isn't a genre then, well, Lily, we shouldn't exist at all,"

" I don't follow you,"

" Lily, we're in a fan-fiction, this isn't out original storyline,"

" Oh, that's right,"

" And even in that plot we don't get much speaking time, see, we're dead,"

" WHAT?"

" Erm, yeah, but we do get a few pages of our son witnessing one of Snape's memories of us,"

" Really? A Snape memory? Well that must have been rubbish, couldn't it have been…Remus?"

" Don't blame me Lily, darling, I didn't write us,"

" Fine, well, maybe this story thing is harder than I thought,"

" Probably, but, why don't we just, enjoy Hogsmeade and some time to ourselves while we can, you never know when we'll be used in some new creation,"


	48. Childhood

ahhhhhh this was my reward for being good and doing a whole lot of work this weekend! yay hope you enjoy

* * *

Theme 48: Childhood

Rating: K

* * *

And Glasses

Lily returned home alone. Her old family house seemed empty and dull without her parent's warming presence. _Take all you want and leave._ Petunia's words were ringing in her ears as she folded her cloak over the back of the sofa and sighed looking around.

Lily sighed swirling the dust moat before her in the dark air. The illuminated patch falling in the middle of the family room came from the staircase window. She tried preserving every last memory she could soak out of the place. Inhaling the fading scent of her mother's favorite cleaners and the barely there linger of her father's aftershave, she closed her eyes.

Turning towards the old orange-carpeted stairs she smiled faintly running her hand over the knitted lace coved back of the sofa. Passing her father's favorite reading chair in the corner she approached the stairs.

Grasping the banister Lily was flooded of memories of climbing up and down the stairs that descended into the kitchen and adjoining living room. She frowned remembering being pushed down them too. Heaving herself up the steps Lily made a careful way up to the second floor where she found herself in a forgotten hallway.

Old familiar watercolors that hung on the walls called out for her to study them like she'd never seen them before. Shuffling past the linen closet and the bathroom she peaked in the now almost barren room her sister had once occupied.

Lily hadn't seen it in its final days of habitation, but she could imagine it filled with Petunia's tidily kept magazines and stuffed animals. Shaking her head she closed the door pausing to look at the purple P tacked to the door. A pentagonal flower joined the P and Lily's fingers traced the petals in a daze.

Taking a breath she crossed the hall to her parent's master bedroom. She frowned seeing the antique furniture already stripped from the house. Their mother's jewelry, their father's cufflinks were all gone. Lily took a shaky breath looking around the room; she'd really wanted something to remember her parents by.

Ash she sank on to the end of the bed she noted even the end tables and the accompanying books and photo albums were missing too. Lily looked around the room desperate to hold on to something and pulled a pillow out from the spread inhaling deeply. As the tears welled in her eyes she straightened up and put the pillow back in place, when she was done, then she could cry.

Stepping back into the hall, there was just one room left. The red L on the door with it's happy adjoining tiger lily made Lily sigh, it was something she'd been so thrilled about getting as a child, something her and Petunia could have in common. Swinging the door open apprehensively Lily stepped into her old bedroom. Nothing had been changed since she's last visited, her parents hadn't touched a thing.

She smiled feeling her voice catch in her throat as she gazed as her meager childlike possessions. Her hands skimmed her old dresser touching the little knickknacks she'd saved up, her pet rocks, her piggy bank.

Her gaze slid to the bed and back around to the last corner of the room where her desk was located. She smiled finding a seat on the bench before it. Immediately she took her framed acceptance letter to Hogwarts in her hands. With that nestled safely in her lap she gently sifted through the doodles and inconsequential effects she'd left on the top.

Coming up with nothing of importance Lily eased open the desk drawer frowning. She'd remembered taking particular care in keeping her 'valuable' possessions in order and tucked away. Now everything was upturned and obviously disturbed. Lily shook her head; none of this was very appealing to her now, knowing Petunia had pawed through all her things.

Thinking this was all she had left, Lily gingerly traced her fingers over the desk and under it. The shape of a box taped to the underside of the desk stopped her hand's path and made her smile in evil triumph. Yanking it free Lily sighed happily at her clever younger self. She'd hidden the real treasures away.

Opening the lid of the box she pulled out what she knew to be her old lost diary. Putting it aside she poked through the bits of marble and plant pressings she'd made as a child and decided she had all she'd ever need again from this house.

Retreating back the way she came she gathered up her cloak and smile to the house in general.

" Bye mum, dad," she whispered and pressed a kiss to her fingers, wiping it on the door before exiting swiftly and jogging down the path. A little ways away from her childhood home Lily ducked into an alley. Taking one last look at the old house she pulled out her wand and was gone in an instant.

In her flat at home she pulled out her two precious left overs and settled down on her sofa to examine each one. Pulling her acceptance letter forward she read it over again and again smiling at the fond excited memory of the explanation to her odd qualities and sighed at the final stake it'd driven between her and her sister.

Setting it on the coffee table she grinned and cracked open the decade plus some old diary. Flipping past the horrible writing of her young stages she smiled at the wishes and problems of a very confused and different little girl.

She laughed as she read over her recollection of letting all the school's pet animals free at once by accident because it was cruel to keep them in cages. Flipping a few more pages a new entry caught her eye.

Lily read in amusement first and then shock the description of her perfect man as an eight year old. He'd be tall, charming, good at sport, funny, he'd understand her and be able to explain the odd things that happen around her. He'd be messy enough that he wouldn't bother her for leaving her clothes on the floor. He'd be faithfully hers forever and he'd have glasses.

Lily's heart was in her throat as she read it over again and again, she'd even listed a few nice names later on, Dylan, Alan, Harry, James…_James_.

Biting her lip she swept her finger over the name she'd so carefully penned so many years ago.

" What cha lookin' at?" James asked right over her shoulder. Lily snapped shut the book and gripped it tightly.

" Nothing! Just, just something from my childhood."


	49. Stripes

Okay, so this one took soooo long to DL because i kept...argh it doesn't matter point is i'm all. most. half. way. done!

hope you like this one

* * *

Theme 49: Stripes

Rating: T

* * *

Imper-osing Stripes

All right James, concentrate! You can do this! Just because the rest of your life as an Auror is riding on this doesn't mean you should stress out, okay…FREAKING OUT!

_There are many reasons for the Imperious curse to be considered unforgivable. Foremost is the complete forfeit of all personal right and freedoms. When a subject is placed under the Imperious curse, the caster has complete control over what that subject says and does. The subject has no choice but to oblige to the curse if they are not trained to fight it off._

_The Imperious curse was created in the late 1000s, the first recorded use of said curse was a mother forcing her children to…_

Wear striped socks. Lily is wearing striped socks. Her regular white knee socks are…striped. They're not even Gryffindor colours, they're purple and acid green. James, James come on focus here. stare at Lily's shapely calves and ankles later, peel the damn knee socks off her later, just think with the big head right now and leave the celebration of your last final to the other one.

…_Once the curse was in common knowledge wizards all over the world were using the Imperious on each other as well as muggles. Leaders of countries gained votes using the curse and there is no record of any election being won completely by freewill to this day._

_Imperious was named Unforgivable summer of 1853, after mass muggle suicides were being committed. The ministry of magic named…_

Her socks the most distracting things on the planet. Why why why are they so bright? And she keeps wiggling, is she trying to make you look at her? Look at all that exposed skin between her skirt and her sock, it's like she's calling to every man in the room to look at her creamy thighs. They're your creamy thighs James, all these other guys shouldn't be looking at her…but that's beside the point, you can scold her later for distracting you. Maybe spank her for being b- aggh no no NO! Imperious, horrible unforgivable, thousands dead…

…_and millions more are injured every year. Despite the status of unforgivable many dark arts users are still using the imperious today._

_Imperious is the hardest Unforgivable to spot because it may be used sparingly or an imposter may claim to have been under the Imperious and therefore innocent of any crimes they've committed. Imperious victims show no symptoms of being put under the curse other than…_

Becoming uncomfortably hot in the great hall because their girlfriends are blowing suggestively on their wet ink. Lily's done and she'll just be sitting there, remember what she promised after the last final was over? Remember how you distracted you three best mates so you could have the dorm all to yourself. James you're close so close just a few more sentences, tie it off…

§§§

The giant hourglass' final dribbles of sand drained through the narrow opening and the last final of James's school life ended. He took a deep breath rolling up his scroll and depositing in the passing collection basket. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and drove his hands into his hair. Staring at his desk he had the peripheral vision to know that two very striped legs were standing by his desk.

" James?" Lily didn't sound particularly worried about him. He slowly dragged his eyes up her body to her vibrant green eyes.

" We've done it!" she smiled brightly, innocently. He stood slowly gathering his bag over a shoulder and turned away from her.

" James?" now she was concerned. He set his eyes on the door and continued walking away," James!" She tugged on his sleeve but he shook her off. " What's wrong with you?" She pouted stopping as the other students milled around them.

" What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! I can't even say how angry I am with you right now Lily," he frowned turning to face her. She looked interested but ashamed.

" What, have I done exactly?" she crossed her legs and James pressed his eyes closed. He ran and hand through his hair and looked at her again.

" You've gotten new socks," he told her and began his march away again. this time she caught up outside the great hall.

" That's it? You're mad at me because I got new socks?" she laughed and he frowned stonily back at her." oh- oh I didn't know you were so attached to the old ones…" she touched his shoulder gently and they started climbing the stairs.

" I don't really give a toss about the old ones, it's the new ones, Lily…how could you do that to me?" he turned to look at her before setting his course again and stomping away. She rushed after in his wake and sighed.

"James I don't know what you're going on about-" she stopped midsentence as he grabbed her and threw her into the nearest vacant classroom.

" Lily, what happens when ever you get new clothing? Your new skirts, your new shirts even that scarf you got for Christmas, Lily it's so distracting, I need time to stare! You know that! You knew that and you still wore those very bright distracting socks on one of the most important days…" he explained dropping his bag. It was all he could do to wish that he hadn't gone babbling about stripes in the middle of his essay.

" Oh! Oh no, no! You're completely right! Oh James, I'm so sorry!" she grasped his robes trying to get him to see she'd clearly just forgotten, " I would have worn the white ones, oh forgive me! I was thinking of you really, I thought you'd like my new outfit!" she groaned and he frowned.

" I don't think socks counts as an entirely new outfit…" he frowned and she smiled.

" Well that's because you haven't seen the whole thing," she smiled backing towards the door.

" What did you get? A shirt or something?" James found himself asking while dragging his bag behind him to the door. She smiled.

" Nope, I'm actually wearing it, you've got three guesses…"


	50. Breaking The Rules

i'm not sure if i really like this one, and when i started writing it i was going

i'm not sure if i really like this one, and when i started writing it i was going...hey i already did silence! but you know it's got a certain charm, i just didn't want James rushing head first into something...

but over all it doesn't matter because...

**HALLLLFFFF WWWAAAYYYY** WOOOOOOTTTTT!! -sigh- i'm so proud of myself lol

glad you've all suck with me and we've got another fifty to go!

* * *

Theme 50: Breaking The Rules

Rating: T

* * *

Ready To Burst

They walked quietly. The only sounds reverberating in the inky hallways were their shoes scuffing the floor and his slightly muffled breathing. The blue-white wand light leaking out from around them illuminated the way.

It was just too much silence for him, he couldn't stand it. His breathing grew laboured as he tried to stay quiet, knowing he was bursting at the seams to make some kind of noise. There were no students out tonight, he was going to suggest they turn back, but a sudden flicker of shadow had them swinging towards a nearby alcove.

Inching closer he tried not to think about how loud he was breathing, or how his heart pounded in the tension around them. He vaguely thought even _she_ might be able to hear it. In a silent motion, she swept her light through the shadows finding two cowering students.

The gasp shook the calm air and her stern gaze said it all. The two Ravenclaws, as it turned out, silently shuffled out of the shadows and filed back in the direction of their dorms.

She nodded in swift approval before heading stealthily on. He was biting his lip now it was too great, the coil of words in his throat were begging to surface. He wanted to gush forth a stream of babble just to ease his own ears. The silence was deafening.

" TwentypointsfromRavenclaw!" He gasped finally, buckling under the heavy words' weight and she turned swiftly illuminating his face.

" Make that forty," she hissed and he frowned. Now that the silent treatment was over, his mind was able to comprehend her orders.

" Come on, Lily, they were just trying to find someplace private," He brandished his own wand in her face. Her frown was magnificent as dramatically lit as they were, and she turned back in the direction they were supposed to be heading.

" They shouldn't be out after curfew. The school rules clearly state-"

" Don't tell me you've never broken a rule," he drawled, picking up a steady pace beside her. He could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

" No I haven't Potter, I've got some respect for the system in place to keep students safe." She stated right back and he huffed.

" Because Hogwarts is really so dangerous,"

" With you around it is, you're a menace," she hissed from between clenched jaws. Obviously she wanted to go back to the silence.

" What? Can't we have a conversation like two civil people?" He asked innocently gesturing lazily with his wand.

" I would like not to alert any more troublemakers of our presence, if you don't mind," came her clipped response. He nodded good-naturedly.

" Oh well if you put it that way," they lapsed back into an easy silence, nothing but their scuffling shoes again. He stared at the walls trying to feel fascinated. Truly, he was desperate for the ease of conversation once more.

" You've really never broken a rule?" he burst flinching as he detected her tense slightly.

" No." simple to the point, no elaborations, He hated it.

" I think you'll find it's quite liberating really, nothing quite like doing something decidedly naughty just because you're not supposed to," he grinned to the darkness. If he'd been facing her he would have winked.

" Is that so, well I'm afraid I'll never know. Please, I'd rather not have a running social commentary for the rest of this patrol," she glanced up at him and set her gaze once again on the hall before them.

Now it wasn't just a problem of not saying anything, it was thinking of something to say. He sighed loudly and blew the air through his lips with oomph trying to discreetly in an obvious way tell her he'd much rather be talking.

After three more minutes of loud sighs and sucking the breath back in as fast as he could, She snapped.

" WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she all but screamed and he grinned back at her as the echo of her words bounced around them.

" Nothing," he sighed easily and she gave a harumph before stomping ahead of him. With her finally making some noise, he thought maybe it would be a good idea to start up the conversation again.

" So, you don't want to break any rules? What if you do? Just by accident, you know, one toe out of line…" her glare sent chills down his spine and his hair prickled in it's icy but intriguing nature.

A suddenly idea stuck him hard as he walked a few paces behind her and a wicked grin was all he had to show for it.

Luckily when she turned back to him he's tamed his features into innocence once more and looked at her in mock surprise.

" Yes?"

" We should head back now," she said coolly and he nodded catching up with her so they could walk in step. He observed her quietly and soon knew his course of action would work perfectly.

He suddenly took a few larger steps and twirled to face her. Caught off guard, she continued walking, not having enough time, or space to stop. He caught her easily and they fell into a rather clumsy kiss.

When she finally pushed him away his eyes sparkled and twinkled with all sorts of emotions that she didn't want to elaborate on.

" Well it appears you've broken a rule Lily, fraternizing while on patrol with a fellow prefect, a mark on your perfect innocent record," he sigh softly and she narrowed her eyes at him.

" You're a prat. T-twenty points from Gryffindor," she then whispered tearing her gaze away from him and rushing onwards.

" Lily!" his voice rang out after her but she ran away, anything to get away.

" Twenty points for feeling something that made you want to break the rules again," she whispered and then and hid in a shadowed alcove to think.


	51. Sport

i'm very sorry for the wait. i've had exams, which we all know...suck

so on to #51 sequel to teamwork if you'd all care to remember

uhm it's not exactly the same this time around, i was in a very odd mood when i wrote the first one and i get into james' head easier etc.

and don't ask why you'd ever need your quill to dance...i don't know.

* * *

Theme 51: Sport 

Rating: K+

* * *

He Most Definitely Started It ( sequel to teamwork for those who don't read A/Ns)

I am getting so tried of this stupid spell. Stupid Potter, stupid teamwork. I'm cuffed to a monkey, honestly, how he manages to walk up right is beyond my grasp.

I hate that stupid grin, those stupid innocent hazel eyes. Oh Potter don't look at me like that you know why I'm glaring. This day hasn't been anything resembling good and I can't wait for it to be over.

" Come on Lily, we have to get to class," he's grinning again. I want to punch in that grin. I know what this is, he's going to tug me around again. I thought I showed him before that it takes two to tango and if he thinks-ARG!

" Lily are you all right?" of course I'm not all right you tugged me right into you you pompus…

" Yes I'm fine," hissing seems to get him to back down a bit. But the smile still hasn't disappeared. Okay Potter your little tricks aren't working see? I'm matching you step for step, so what if I have to jog to catch up with your strides.

And now it's my turn I'll just duck behind this statue and-DIRECT HIT! Haha why does his groan make me feel so happy as he peels himself off the stone.

" Whoops, dropped my quill," yeah that's right I'm sugary and sweet…

Oh Potter don't narrow your eyes at me you knew you wouldn't get away with touching me scot-free.

Ha! It's been twenty minutes and not a word or a toe out of line for Potter. It only takes a bit of physical abuse to get some obedience, just like a dog…

What's he doing? Certainly not charming his quills to dance like we're supposed to be doing. It looks more like he's trying to hex his own wrist off. Oh no I know what he's trying to do he's trying to break the spell! Finally Potter is being useful.

He seems to have found it, our link is now visible. It's a bright blue colour; I wonder how he's going to sever it. He looks fairly pleased…wait something isn't right, Potter was practically wetting himself with glee this morning when we were put together. No amount of crashing into statues is going to change his feelings so quickly so what's he-

The. Leash. Is. Shortening.

" Potter!" it's practically handcuffs now! WHAT NERVE! He just grinned at me and tugged on the bond experimentally. If he even moved his hand, mine follows, just great. It's my wand hand too, now I can't get any work done with out his compliance.

Great. Potter has single handedly turned a very bad day into, some kind of sick game, and now a bloody sport.

He's having fun scratching his nose every time I try to write on my parchment. I have lines dragging all over it because of him. he's a complete Ba-

URGH! That does it!

" Stop hitting yourself, Potter!" okay; maybe this shorter spell does have some perks. OW! Never mind, stupid Potter twisting my arm, literally.

" Don't, Lily I just want to be closer to you," I know the genuine look. My arm is in too much pain to fight right now.

" Just let me go!" ahhh finally, I didn't know my shoulder could hurt that much, I can't believe Potter just did that. Granted I was hitting him in the face with his own hand…No matter he deserved that, he destroyed my homework. Now I shall ignore his big…pouting…puppy eyes.

Oh god…I – he's touching my hand, our linked hands are so close together as it is and he's moving closer. Oh no, he's holding my hand, it's so warm!. Must pull away, must pull-

He in general is moving closer too. Why does he smell so good? Why am I thinking about this? What am I saying? Back to work…oh right I can't he's taken my hand, okay recite potions ingredients…

I CAN'T REMEMBER ANY! Oh no, oh no…

" Potter…" Threatening came out as a kind of bashful whisper.

" It's okay Lily," My name sounds nice when he says it, much nicer than Evans. I just want to give up right now…I just want to give up everything, I can't take it any more. he can have it, he can have me, I'll be his stupid girlfriend if he just stops looking at me like that.

Or maybe, if he never stops looking at me like that.


	52. Deep In Thought

hehehe i'm quite pleased with this just because i didn't plan out the title before hand but now that i've realized it...hehehehehehehe

* * *

Theme 52: Deep In Thought 

Rating: K+

* * *

A Train of Thought

"Lily?" James pulled open the compartment door and quickly stepped inside before closing them in together. He sat down close to her as she just frowned, " What are you doing? You disappeared over an hour ago…" he pulled some of her hair back out of her face and she gave a faint smile.

" Just…thinking," she sighed pinning him with her searching gaze, " This is it James…this is the end," she sighed casting her eyes downward. He clasped her hands within his.

" No, it's not the end, it's the beginning," he smiled as she gave a halfhearted shrug. She looked around the compartment wistfully.

" It doesn't seem like it. I feel like my life is ending. Hogwarts…was my home. I don't know what to do, knowing I'm never going back," she whispered not daring to look into his eyes lest he see their dewy shine.

" But, your life is just beginning. Our life, don't you want that?" James took both of her hands in one of his now, as he tilted her face up, so he could see how she bit her lip and was desperately trying to choke back her tears.

" I do!" she burst the first tear sliding down her cheek, with many to follow, " I do, but I don't know if I can," she pulled her hand's from his grasp and instead pulled him into a close embrace.

He sighed and pulled her legs over his into a more comfortable position. He rested his head on hers letting her calm down on her own. " Everything is just happening so fast," she hiccupped to his shoulder.

He smiled and took up a pattern of eights to rub on her back. " I know," he assured her she wasn't alone and she sighed.

" I'm being so silly, you must think I'm being so over dramatic, it's not that big a deal," she pulled back to look at him. The green of her eyes was vivid when her delicate skin and end of her nose was red from her tears. " And I must look a wreck," she sniffle-laughed as James smiled shaking his head and withdrawing a handkerchief from his pocket.

She laughed taking it, and ended up forcing more tears from the verge again and sobbed into the cloth, " W-what guy these days has a-a handkerchief?" she gave a broken laugh. And he smiled ironically.

" One with a very old mother who insist a gentleman always has one on his person." He smiled taking the cloth from her and delicately dabbing her eyes for her, " There. You're all right. You aren't being over dramatic. You're the only one who's using their head, you're frightened, and it's normal you don't know what to expect, you don't know what's out there…" he smiled as she turned to him, astonished.

" I've thought about it too, of course I have, we all have. Ten minutes ago Sirius was practically in hysterics, he almost went to go apologize to his brother." He grinned as her eyes widened in shock, " I know! The point is, you aren't alone, you've got me, and all your friends," he stroked her cheek again.

" But, what about, what about the killings?" she whispered. Lily looked at him in earnest. This time he cast his eyes away.

" It's horrible, people, your people, don't deserve that. You didn't do anything wrong, none of you did anything wrong, you were born that way! I- I'm becoming an Auror, Lily. I'm not going to let them get away with this!" he stopped her from trying to interrupt, " No, I'm going to do something. Remember Frank Longbottom? I was talking to him, and, Dumbledore has started an Order, the Order of the Phoenix. I'm going to join, Lily. I can't stand by and do nothing," he said evenly as panic widened her eyes.

" James…no! This, you don't have to do this for me. Don't be crazy, rushing off to fight bad guys is something of fairy tales. I know about the Order, Alice was saying…We'll do our part, we will! But I don't want you in danger-"

" I am doing my part; as much as I can. For you, for all the others like you, for everyone like me too." He assured her as she frowned at him. They sat together in silence for a moment.

" I won't be alone- the others are joining too," he tried reassuring her and she shook her head. She sighed into her fingers that curved around her chin in thought.

" I'm not worried about you being alone. I'm going with you," Lily sighed soberly. James turned.

" No, no Lily you're not joining, it's dangerous!" he took hold of her arms, as anger flared in her eyes. Setting her brows, she stared him down.

" So you can join but I can't? You know I'm twice the hex caster that you are!" she squawked as he tried to hush her.

He smiled, " Yes, we both know but we're keeping that one under our hats, remember?" he grinned sheepishly as she rolled her eyes trying to stifle her matching smirk, " Just try and see it my way, Lily, I just don't want to lose you," he said sweeping some more hair back out of her face.

" I understand your side, James! You've put me there already. I don't want to lose you either. It's only fair we both do this." She nodded in finality and he swallowed before sighing. Settling them both back into the cushions he sighed again.

" Right, that's the way it's going to be. See it's not the end, it's the beginning of something new." he reminded her as she sniffled one last time.

" Yes, I suppose so, but I just…I can't believe that this is that last time we'll be on this train." She whispered fingering the Gryffindor crest on his chest that soon wouldn't matter any more.

" I know," he sighed petting her hair, " I know," any other words or phrases in their minds faded away with the background sounds of the train as they lost themselves, deep in thought. 


	53. Keeping A Secret

okay, everyone I know I said that this one would be the sequel to Night (32) but I seriously didn't want to write it, like I went creativity dry for a week (or it felt like a week) and those of you who've read since the beginning know…I'm pretty consistent with updates and such. So I hope you don't mind that I'm not going to continue night, but if you wanted to know what happened I could probably put together a summary and give that to you if you leave me a review or PM.

Props of course go to All American Rejects listened to this song on repeat for the 1/2 hour it took to think of and write this one...not really an LEJP song but it worked :D

* * *

Theme 53: Keeping A Secret

Rating: T

* * *

Dirty Little Secret

Lily strode confidently down the long row of benches to where one James Potter was hunched over his latest transfiguration essay was due in twenty-four minutes. He was alone, having come early to breakfast to finish said paper and concentrate without distracting friends. Luckily, Lily was there to fill in.

She threw a leg over his bench and straddled it facing him. He glanced up for a moment, toast held in his teeth, as one hand kept his book open on his lap and one held his quill. She smiled at him before he gave a quick jerk of the head in recognition and bent his head back to work.

She tilted her head, watching as his body went ridged and his head snapped up, toast and all, to gawk at her. Her muffled name resonated through the crispy, buttered bread and she smiled even wider.

" Potter," she started formally, smiling even wider if it was possible. His glasses had slipped down his nose but he hardly noticed by the way she was now leaning forward, " Can you keep a secret?" she whispered looking deeply into his eyes. This close, he didn't need his glasses to see her perfectly green irises in the utmost detail.

His head made a jerky nodding motion and she leaned even closer. His eyes closed of their own accord. Her hair brushed his cheek and his lips fell slack around his toast.

" I. Want. You." She whispered crisply into his ear before running a her fingertips lightly up the back of his neck and peering into his wide eyes once more. Before he could scramble in what to say she'd swooped in again and taken a bite of his toast.

By the time James realized he hadn't been kissed at all, she was already slipping out the heavy oak doors of the great hall. James was left to try and remember what transfiguration even was

--

By noon James was awake, and he was processing what Lily had really meant. The way she said it left no doubt in James' mind that he was the reason she bit her lip when her eyes went unfocused. Deciding on an appropriate plan of retaliation James couldn't help preening just a bit; straightening his robes and tie, running his hand through his already untidy hair. He was ready.

Giving his friends a head start to Potions, James hung back in the common room until he caught sight of his lovely Lily dashing down the girls' stairs. She was making sure she had all her books in her bag as she pushed her way out of the portrait hole. James tailed her immediately, following a few silent steps behind.

Taking a last deep breath he sauntered up to her grabbing her arm and spinning them both into the nearest alcove. Lily gasped, her eyes wide and searching his for his identity and explanation. Before she had a chance to compose herself, he pressed her to the wall his hands on either side of her shoulders.

He stared down at her. " Can you keep a secret, Evans?" he hissed and stared directly into her eyes unblinking as she gave another gasp like noise of acceptance.

" I. Want. You. More." He enunciated every syllable; she was to understand his seriousness. She meant business if she was going to try and screw with his emotions. Her eyes only got bigger, and a small sound caught in her throat, signaling his exit. Turning away in a billow of black and scarlet robes he hurried down the hall and into the nearest passageway.

His heart was Hammering through his body as he collapsed against the wall. That was more terrifying than battling a werewolf and more exhilarating than whipping in and out of plays on the Quidditch pitch. He swallowed roughly, and blinked to clear his head. Now to just get through Potions totally ignoring the one thing he wouldn't be able to stop thinking of.

--

James was puzzled, Lily seemed to be unaffected by the entire 'wanting you more' ordeal. She'd certainly composed herself rather quickly as minutes later, she'd appeared in Potions looking calm and mostly just ready for class.

Right, he was soaring through the skies, doing drills with vigor to work off his frustration. No one had booked the Pitch and his only company were a couple of Ravenclaw chasers were working on passes a fair distance away from him.

He swirled into another dive and threaded his path in and around the goal hoops. Feeling weightless for only a moment, his mind was blank. Then, the wind howled in his ears as he plunged to earth, his head filled with Lily's wide green eyes.

Pulling out of the fall he landed gently on the turf and slid off of his broom. That was enough for the day; he had to be getting back. Slinging his Clean-sweep over his shoulder, he trudged into the Gryffindor change rooms. Banging the door open he shuffled inside blinking in the darkness that came from the indoors, after being in the brilliance of the sunlight.

After opening his locker and stripping off his extra practice robes a new and voice punctured the air.

" So, if I keep your secret and you keep my secret, can _we_ be the secret?" Lily appeared, leaning on the last locker in his row, looking at him curiously.

" Yes," his answer was automatic, " Sorry, maybe," he corrected immediately but knowing the damage was done he just turned back to stowing his gloves and hanging his robes.

She slid down the lockers of his team mates before stopping right beside his. Reaching out and touching his elbow gently, she cocked her head. " A Dirty. Little. Secret?" she smiled as he peered at her through his glasses. She was kidding around, but he could see the question still lingering in her gaze.

" If that can be arranged, I'm afraid the 'us' being the two of us is rather large, considering out pasts," he smiled wryly, trying to keep the undercurrent of his thoughts off of if she could smell him, or if he looked as sweaty as he felt.

" Mm well if you won't tell…" she slid a bit closer, and James concluded his personal aromas and appearance didn't matter then she was looking at him like that. Her fingers curled into the front his slightly damp gold shirt and she pulled him closer. His arm reached out to rest on the locker behind her for balance, effectively trapping her between his locker door and arm.

She smiled as he grinned leaning in, inhaling her Lily fresh scent. He captured her mouth in a first gentle but searingly important kiss.

" Who has to know?" he whispered smugly against her lips before pressing in again.


	54. Tower

I started writing this one a while ago...and i've had it done for a long time...i wonder what took me so long to post...hm sorry i promise to dedicate myself a bit more for you guys...just lazy summer days...

and sorry if this one seems like...wtf is wrong with remus..it's just...totally random..?

* * *

Theme 54: Tower

Rating: K+

* * *

The Weight Of The World

You can lead a heart to love, but you can't make it fall. The words hung in Remus' head as he led Lily up the narrow and creaking wooden stairs.

" What, Remus? What's up here?" she asked curiously stomping after him. He tried not to think about his task, and the fact the flimsy material holding them up was starting to sway haphazardly. Finally they reached the top, and stood in a spectator box of the Quidditch pitch. He pulled Lily to his side and they both surveyed the view.

Remus glanced away from Lily, as she took in their surroundings with searching accuracy. A quick movement bellow notified Remus that they were not alone. He edged a bit closer to her.

" Well look, it's there, see," he nodded off to a distant mountain, instantly stitching Lily's vision to that sight. Remus took a deep breath and shook out an already trembling hand.

" What? I don't see it. What am I looking for?" Lily asked leaning over the rail a bit and raising her hand to visor her eyes.

" Oh, you'll see, right…there," Remus wedged behind her and pointed a long arm out over her shoulder. Lily's piercing gaze once again returned to the distance and he took another shaky breath. One last glance down notified him that it was now or never.

Remus closed his eyes and lifted his hands, positioning them to hover over her shoulder blades. Taking another deep breath

" The- oh! Lily!" he gave her a shove, stumbling forward and leaning over the ledge himself as she was thrown over. A ear splitting scream was torn from her lips and she fell. Remus gripped the fabric covering the wooden frame of the spectator stand with white knuckles. His mouth was dry, if he'd just killed someone…

" Come on, James," he whispered searching the pitch, as Lily tumbled faster and faster. A nervous sweat broke out on his forehead, as his stomach twisted onto its self. " Oh no," he forced himself to steal a last look down.

His heart hammered hard in his chest as suddenly there he was! James was flying faster than Remus had ever seen. Hurtling though the air at break neck speeds, James swept in and intercepted Lily's fall, not twelve feet from the ground.

Sighing in the fact it'd worked, and he wasn't a murderer after all, Remus left himself slide down to the plank floor bonelessly. He shut his eyes tightly, what had he done? What was he thinking?

Eyes blinking open, he realized that if this was all an 'accident' he should be rushing down to Lily right now. Pushing himself to his feet he managed to shakily get to the stairwell and begin a quick decent. He licked his lips to no effect and took beep breaths to calm himself. He vowed to stop listening to Sirius so much, he was far too dramatic and even _he_ wouldn't have attempted to murder someone just so James could be happy.

Reaching the bottom of the great tower he tore out onto the open pitch, where James had circled once and landed gently, with Lily still trembling in his arms.

" Oh, Lily! Are you okay?" Remus reached a shaky hand out to her as she clutched James' robes even tighter. Giving a tight nod she listened while he apologized profusely, explaining how he tripped, over balanced and effectively pushed her over.

Biting his lip quite hard, he watched as James just rubbed comforting circles in her back before nodding to his worried friend.

" It's fine Remus, I've got her now," he said and Remus smiled faintly.

And what a price to pay it was to give her to him.


	55. Waiting

well i hope you enjoy this and don't get too mad at me. i think the fluff will be back in the next one.

( oh yeah the only thing i could think of for this was waiting for the bus eh-heh so i asked a friend who said waiting for things to change...i think i did a decent job of joining them )

* * *

Theme 55: Waiting 

Rating: T

* * *

I'm Waiting & I'm Sorry

" Lily…it's cold out here what are you doing? Come back inside." James' breath clouded in the frosty air, as he tucked his hands into his underarms and stamped his feet. Lily sat on the curb and didn't look up. She sniffled hard and let out her own condensed breath.

" I'm waiting," she said, her voice lodged with emotion. Her hands were a startling white colour, on her raised knees. She had her wand tucked under her right palm and James wasn't going to risk approaching her further, when she was so obviously unhappy with him.

They'd just had a spectacular row in their new cottage and she'd left in a huff, stomping the entire way and slamming the door behind her. He knew he was acting a bit immature, but surely Lily could see they were both still teenagers, he needed his privacy sometimes, his own space.

" Waiting for what?" he asked looking around to see if anyone was peeking out of their windows at them. It wouldn't do to have the ministry swooping in on a muggle witnessing Lily hexing him. She rubbed her hand roughly against her cheeks and under her nose.

" It's _private_," she hissed, mocking his words he'd just spoken to her. Gritting his teeth he took a calming breath. Here he was, trying to work things out and she was just bristling defensively at his olive branch. He barely noticed her fingers tightening on her wand's handle.

" Hark, now who's being immature," he sighed shuffling into the vacant curb beside her. He heard her annoyed sigh, as she twisted her face away from his viewing. Rubbing his hands together and ignoring the new cold seeping through the seat of his pants, he tried again.

" Don't-don't be like this," he said sorrowfully, looking at the clogged sewer drain across the street. He felt like one of those orange-brown leaves, stuck in frozen mud, vainly twisting in the wind to get free.

" I can be like this if I want!" her voice reached a crescendo before she took a new breath, " I'm tired of it James, I'm tired of waiting," the finality in her voice chilled James more than the weather. He opened his mouth to once again ask what she was waiting for, but she supplied the answer before he could speak.

" I can't wait for you forever. I know that sounds absolutely – bollocks for lack of a better word but, I can't. I can't wait like you can James." She sniffled again and shook her hair out of her face. James drew his own legs up and copied her position.

" Wait? I- I'm - I don't know what that means," he said softly, his brows knitting together in thought. Lily gave a high-pitched sigh, as her shoulders slumped.

" I know," her voice was just as high and she shook her head again, " you've no idea what I'm talking about, that's part of the problem! I don't blame you really, you're…just a boy." She slumped her cheek into her fist.

" Boy? Lily-" James bristled himself. He was a man; obviously Lily meant business.

" Yes James, a boy. A boy who likes to play jokes, and keep secrets and buy cottages to shag and not take responsibility for." She said for the first time turning to him with meaning in her eyes. His breath caught in his throat, was she really as right as she sounded?

She turned away with another sigh and looked to the end of the road again. " I'm tired of waiting for you to take some initiative, to grow up. We aren't in Hogwarts anymore, there's no one to copy your homework from, there isn't always someplace to go to, and practical jokes will not earn you popularity." She chided him as his own fingers traced the seams of his denim trousers. Up and down, back and forth, the rhythm soothed him.

" I know," he whispered. Lily shifted minutely, just enough to let him know she was still listening, " I know we aren't in Hogwarts anymore. People are getting killed every day, I meet murderers, and I lock them up." He whispered more to himself now, " I just don't want to think about it anymore, I don't want to be serious when what I do all day is console broken families. People like you and me, normal, good, healthy people attacked for virtually no reason…I just can't…deal with it all the time," he bit out, his words becoming more and more forced.

" So I'm sorry Lily, for being too immature for you. I'm sorry for not taking initiative, and I know what that means really. You want to get married, and no matter how you hint and bribe I'm just too thick to get it. I'm too much of a 'boy' to be considering the fact that starting a family could mean the potential death of both of us and others. I'm sorry for keeping secrets, I didn't want you to join the Order of The Phoenix because it's dangerous. And, what if we did get married, where would we be then?" He voiced all of this lightheartedly, never taking his gaze away from the struggling and matted leaves in the drain. " A target?" he whispered.

Lily's hand rested heavily on his arm and he just blinked his dry eyes in the cold air. Stinging warmth flooded tears into his eyes, he didn't dare look at Lily now. " I'm sorry for thinking that maybe you'd understand, that maybe I didn't have to say everything. For assuming you knew." He finished in a low voice.

" James," she whispered, but he raised his wand. A loud bang signaled the purple arrival of the Knight Bus. They both stood to get out of the way. Lily faced James in confusion. He backed away from her slowly.

Finally, as she was about to call his name again, he leveled his gaze with hers once more.

" And I'm sorry to have kept you waiting,"

His words were low, and she barely caught them over the puttering engine beside her. Sensing she was now unwelcome she stepped on to the bus.


	56. Danger Ahead

can i just say that for the time i spent thinking this over and trying to get it right and messing this up, this hardly seems like something long enough for the effort put in. i was rather upset about how fast i re-read it when considering how much i worked with it.

oh well, here it is, you people DEMANDED a sequel...i think i got one review where the person liked Waiting as it was. I've managed to set it into the next theme, which i thought i couldn't do at first but i was coaxed into it, and i think i came out with something interesting.

i don't know what is with me and socks...maybe they're the bane of my existence or something, or maybe it just reminds me of harry potter in general...it seems to have a heavy underlying sock theme

* * *

Theme 56: Danger Ahead

Rating: K+

* * *

The Little Things

Lily sat, staring unblinkingly out the window. Her hands rested uselessly in her lap, as she swayed to and fro; pliant to the bus' weave. Slow motion London scenery was pulled before her eyes, but she didn't see it. All she really saw, were guarded and disappointed hazel eyes.

Taking a gasping breath that had been put off for too long, her unshed tears overflowed and dribbled down her cheeks. Closing her eyes, more tears leaked out to meet at her chin, and drip into her curled palms.

Maybe she hadn't been as clever as she thought, maybe she pushed too hard. Swiping the watery tracks from her face she shook her head. It was amazing how quickly things could change. This morning they'd had the nicest breakfast, marmalade, toast, eggs, bacon. She'd thought that maybe this was how life might be for them together. He'd read the Prophet while she took up a muggle paper to see what was going on in the world. They ate in the peaceful quiet routine of paper rustling and the scrape of a knife spreading jam on toast.

Their ankles were hooked together the entire time; Lily smiled bitterly to herself as the bus jolted. That was what had caused her the greatest joy. It's always the small things that make you happy, that destroy your life, the tiniest insignificant details such as a misplaced sock in the middle of the living room.

_That's_ how it all started, she'd overreacted spectacularly and the sock soon became a symbol of his irresponsibility. Rubbing her hands up and down her upper arms, she shivered in her seat. Early November, and she'd left with only her wand.

A fresh wave of emotion rolled over her as she remembered his first words when he came outside to patch things up. He'd told her it was cold, that she should come inside, but no, no she'd just stubbornly told him he had to change for her, or forget about it. Dramatic as ever, Lily Evans messes everything up, once again. But that wasn't true…she only messed things up concerning James didn't she?

James, who'd always loved her and came back to her again and again. It wasn't his fault that he finally snapped, she'd just kept pushing and pushing. His unconditional love obviously did have conditions after all. And everything he said…how could she have missed it all? Not seeing the way he frowned when he read about attacks, or got tense when he was called in for extra assignments. He'd never shared about work before, she just assumed he wasn't allowed, his job was dangerous.

His job was dangerous. The words themselves newly registered in her mind and she slouched further into the vinyl seat. How completely dim was she? She almost wanted to laugh at herself, but all that came out was a dry rasp and more tears.

His little unexplained absences wasn't another woman, no, he'd joined the Order of the Phoenix. He was just doing everything he could to keep them, her safe. And marriage! She scrunched up her face wishing to disappear, but only managing to hide behind her hands. She'd wanted a proposal, she'd wanted it three months ago, she'd wanted it so badly, and in the end she'd turned out to just be another shallow inconsiderate bimbo-women she detested in school.

Giving another groan and slumping onto the window, with a solid thunk, she could barely begin to grasp how royally she'd messed up. James was probably glad to be rid of such a bumbling cad of a girlfriend. Banging her head a few more times for good measure, she gave a low moan for the new satisfying throbbing in her temple and looked out the window once more.

Yanking the chain for full stop, she braced herself of the screeching of tires and throw of momentum bringing her out of her seat. Standing shakily, she made her way to the doors, where she promptly avoided the sad, concerned eyes of the conductor and stepped off the bus.

Behind her the wind blew, and the purple monstrosity was gone. Before her lay the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron and a thoroughly haggard looking James.

" Lily, I think we need to talk,"

TBC ( muah hahaha i did it again!)


	57. Sacrifice

-adjusts crown- yes so i am the evil author queen, so sorry for that little cliffhanger haha.

now this one...well i hope it's a satisfactory ending. if you have any questions which i'm sure you will feel free to ask...and i'll be sure to be asking a few of you where you were getting your ideas and opinions from.

like most of my fics i'll listen to a song or one genre of music while writing and these last three have been written to Waiting by Chantal Kreviazuk...and i have now listened to it i'm sure over a hundred times in the past week...i still like it, strange lmao.

i really like this ending, it's not perfect by any means and it's not as symmetrical to the beginning as i'd like but i think it's rather fine ...and many of you mentioned the fact you liked their morning/breakfast well i liked it too and i was sort of trying to go for the fact they'd come back to the mealtime peace by lunch.

* * *

Theme 57: Sacrifice 

Rating: K+

* * *

The Ending

The Leaky Cauldron was exactly how James remembered it. He lead his sniffling guest to a table at the front. Most people didn't sit so close to the windows, fearing muggle contamination or something. James found the muted light, spilling in patches through the grime on the glass, provided the perfect setting for them.

Lily tried to make herself a bit more presentable. He saw that right away, as they took their seats across from each other. He fought the urge to tell her it was all right, to wipe away her tears, and make her laugh again. As gorgeous as she was smiling and laughing, James found her inexplicably beautiful when she was worried, and her eyes were red and her lips slack.

Alone in the wake of the Knight Bus, James found himself confused at what had just happened. Had they broken up? Where was she going? What would he do with out her? Questions bubbled up and begin popping into pools of guilt and doubt in his mind.

He almost immediately went to ask Sirius what had just happened. Or maybe find Remus to explain Lily's thoughts, or even just to get Peter to distract him from worrying. But somewhere between the street and the two-way mirror on his dresser, he realized that this was what Lily was talking about. He was dependent; he couldn't figure out simple things like this on his own, when hundreds of men before him, armed with only candy and roses, had managed just fine.

He sat on the stoop unable to move forward, nor to retreat back. He played their conversation over and over in his mind, he'd overreacted, how was Lily supposed to know his feelings when he never shared them with her? How was she supposed to know he was anything more than a boy when he insisted on acting like it, just so he didn't have to face reality?

He'd pushed his hands into his hair, going over it again, and his plans now looked like they were only half thought through. How was not marrying Lily benefiting either of them? They both wanted to do it, but James thought that it would make them a more liable target. Now it seemed that if they were married, he could protect her. He was the pureblood after all, blood traitor or no, they'd go after a muggle born before him. And if they had children, a family, well, anyone with an ounce of sympathy or a conscience would at least hesitate before attacking them! In the end he was also an Auror! He should know how to deal with an attack if it ever fell on them.

Standing and pacing seemed to be the only way he'd work of his newfound frustration. It was his entire fault, he'd worked so damn hard to get Lily to trust him and to believe in him and in one spectacular misjudgment he'd just messed it all up.

One thing was very clear in his mind, this was not how he was going to settle for things ending between them. James Potter fought, and he was not going to let Lily slip through his fingers. He'd known in his very core, since he was fifteen, that Lily was the one. Ceasing his pacing he turned on the spot and apparated to where he knew Lily would turn up.

The wait for the speeding bus seemed to drag on for eons, and James had taken up his pacing again. He wondered briefly if maybe she'd turned to a friend. Remus? No he was with Sirius and she wouldn't want such a strong reminder of…well him. James furrowed his brows and repeated that he wasn't letting her go without a fight.

Alice then? It was a definite possibility but he didn't think Lily would want to really impose on someone, she was far too nice. A stab of pain shot through him, she was so nice, and he'd managed to pin her as the monster out there on the street. He quickened his steps, whipping back and forth in front of the small shop front. In the back of his mind he registered that he must look like he needed to use the toilet rather desperately.

When the bus had stopped squarely in front if him and a chilled and emotional looking Lily hopped off, his heart seemed to soar and plummet at the very same time. He'd felt so terribly conflicted, the likes of which he'd never known could exist. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and kiss away her pain, but he knew that she would never let him, and he could never let himself get away with that sort of feeble mend to a relationship this serious.

No, right now James's self control won and politeness took over. He now stared at her while she only had eyes for the tabletop. A hovering service of tea bumped into their table and began unloading itself before them. James looked up and gave a nod of thanks to Tom who just waved it off and returned to wiping glasses.

Lily accepted the magically poured tea and choked on an uncontrolled sob as she added sugar. The small wretched noise pushed James over the edge as he put the milk back down. Their eyes locked at once.

" I'm sorry," Spilled forth and intertwined from their lips together. James bit back the urge to grin and Lily feebly lifted a corner of her mouth, before bowing her head back into her tea.

Another moment of silence passed, and they sipped. James took another breath looking at the floor.

" It's all my fault," once again their words combined, and this time, James couldn't resist a small smile that grew into a grin as he saw it mirrored on Lily's face.

" No, really, it's me," Lily sighed quietly, her eyes such a vibrant green, James dared not look away, " I…wasn't using my head, I didn't know you were so stressed, I just wanted to be with you and have everything be so…perfect. I forgot that what's real isn't always what's going to happen. And you aren't a boy, I-" Lily's words faltered and James jumped to fill in her pause.

" No, you couldn't have known Lily, I shouldn't have expected you to, you aren't a seer or going to use Legilimency on me. I was being immature. And you're allowed to want…things to be perfect, for you they should be," he said willing her to feel how serious he was. He slid his hand over until their fingertips bumped and nudged each other. She blinked and looked at their hands before smiling just slightly. Her fingers joined in the caress, slipping over his and against his larger finger pads.

" This morning was, wonderful. I-I can't believe what happened I'm so sor-" James deftly cut through her words.

" No, don't. No more apologies I think they just make things worse," he smiled working his fingers a bit further up entwining them with hers. He began caressing the delicate skin between each of her digits, bringing a warmth to settle over both of them.

As they sat there, barely touching, watching each other over their cooling tea with loving smiles on their faces, James made a split second decision. Moving his other hand to reach inside his jacket he smiled at her inquiring look.

" Well, I think, that to make this work, we're both going to have to make a few sacrifices," he sighed pulling his hand back as she frowned. Before she could start asking he continued, reaching for her other hand now.

" For starters that pesky last name of yours," he grinned producing a rather bulky looking ring that Lily frowned at. He shifted, lifting his shoulders in a shrug, as he dropped to the floor beside her. "And maybe a bit of my dignity," he looked up at her now understanding face.

" I know, it's er, not an engagement ring, it'll have to do for now it's all I have on me and this wasn't exactly planned out like I would have wanted but, Lily, will you marry me?" he held out the ring to her again, now aware of the sudden hush come over the Cauldron.

" James…" Lily whispered with something like regret dancing in her eyes, " I'd love to. But, you don't have to, we don't have to, I'm happy just having you," she said resting her hand on his shoulder stroking his neck with her thumb. James felt heat starting to rise off his face.

" Yes well, I'm not, I would like to do this right, so," he lifted her hand from his shoulder and slid the large ring loosely over her third finger. She smiled as he stood and sat back down. The scatted people in the pub resumed their activities with renewed vigor and James just smiled.

" What, is this?" Lily asked inspecting the molded crest on the surface of the ring.

" It's uh, it's my family ring, I'll get you a proper one of course," he said apologetically and Lily shook her head.

" I don't mind, it's beautiful, and well, I'm a Potter now aren't I?" she grinned back at him, lifting her hand for him to see. He smiled and signaled for someone to come over, he thought it was high time for a snack.

" Well, I think deep down, you've been a Potter all along," he grinned and she laughed bringing a sense of familiarity to wash over James. They both stilled and settled in for a long late lunch.


	58. Kick In The Head

wow, it's been a while...for me at least :P

i'm really sorry for leaving you, i just couldn't write for that tense week waiting for the deathly hallows. and this theme isn't particularly the greatest.

so i finished death hallows yeah, it was...amazing, i'm not going to rant to you guys or spoil anything lol but i'm having troubles continuing my writing with all the new information overloading me.

no, i will not be changing any of my past pieces...i don't really mind it not being canon...and i don't have very much that would be considered AU...i focus on mostly James and Lily i think. ( and i still love james...i'm not turning my back on him like so many people)

i haven't been working as fast as i used to and it's bugging me, stupid lazy summer days!!! i know this isn't the best, but it's the only scene that came to mind for me, so snack on this bit of fluff until i'm finished 59

oh and i hope you keep reading! even after HP is officially 'done', i'll still be here!

* * *

Theme 58: Kick In The Head 

Rating: K+

* * *

Wrong Place, Wrong Time  


" OW!" Remus was just trying to get some of his books. He'd hoped James had put a silencing charm on his curtains. A few hours ago James had stormed up to their dormitory with a massive headache, and Remus, Sirius and Peter had been left behind, not wishing to disturb their friend.

Remus had snuck into their room, searching for his books when the exclamation from his friend startled him. He quickly spun around to watch the hangings around James' bed rip apart revealing his disheveled friend, clutching his head and a rumpled Lily Evans trying to soothe him.

" Oh, James, I'm so sorry!" she pulled one hand away from his temple to look at it. Remus frowned, what was this he'd stumbled upon?

" James?" he asked hesitantly drawing both of their attentions toward him. Lily shifted inconspicuously trying to hold her shirt closed. Remus' eyebrows raised, obviously James had faked an aliment to sneak Lily up for some alone time...

" Ah…um are you all right?" he asked awkwardly shifting his gathered books. James scowled.

" Maybe," he shot a look at Lily that made her shoot one guiltily back.

" I didn't mean to! It was an accident! You tickled me!" she protested and he just gingerly rubbed the side of his head. Remus began edging for the door, he didn't want to see any couple 'activities' or be caught in the middle of a row.

" But you kicked me! You kicked me in the head!"

" It was a reflex!" Lily insisted as Remus grabbed hold of the doorknob. Twisting gently, and not taking his eyes off of the now bickering couple, he backed out of the room. James and Lily would always have something to fight about, and this time Remus didn't want to know the details of how or why James' head was in position for Lily to kick it.


	59. No Way Out

what simple little things can repair friendships, relationships, just something small that brings you together :) 

if anyone would like to check out something else i've written in a sort of oneshot theme kinda thing i wrote a story about Dobby the house elf you can find it along with a bunch of other great fics :) in a story called Rainbow Magic, the theme is of course rainbow

uh upon revision i've noticed that the underscores in the name don't exactly show up and i'm too lazy to fix it...  
so either leave me a review if you just want me to send you the link in reply or...

go to my author page, where in my favorite authors you will find ' the reviews lounge' profile, there it's the only story posted and i'm chapter 4...hahah only...a few navigational directions lol but if you're like me...that's waaayy too much work to read about a house-elf haha oh well :P

* * *

Theme 59: No Way Out 

Rating: K

* * *

_Reparo!_

" Lily, give it a rest! You aren't getting out that way!" James released the bridge of his nose looking up as the fuzzy outline of the girl across the room. She'd been trying to spell open the Room of Requirement for the better part of half an hour, and he couldn't concentrate with all her noise making.

His head was already pounding from where he'd bashed it when he was thrown in here and she wasn't making it any better. He'd been trying to think up a plan, they needed a plan, they didn't have any food, no doors, no windows, his friends had done their homework.

" Well then, how do you propose we get out? Hm? All you've done, is sit there like a bit of _wet parchment_! You're the one who got us into this mess in the first place!" she hissed as he closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

" We have to get along, put aside our differences, and work together. It's the only way we'll get out," he bit through his misplaced annoyance with her. Why'd they done this? Didn't they know she hated him? He'd never manage to win Lily Evans over. She liked…

" Right that's rich! A room caring if we get along, honestly Potter, that's about as likely as me sprouting wings out _my nose_!" she gestured wildly before flicking her wand over her shoulder giving another red zap to the wall. James sighed, he knew what this was. It was another ploy to get him to talk to her, to spill his guts out so she could see the soft inner 'Jamie'.

James shook his head, running both hands through his hair. He really liked Evans, and she was just so stubborn. He'd never had a chance to make up for his nervous first impression he'd made where he'd completely messed everything up because she was so…nice and he was trying way too hard. Now his friends had obviously grown tired of his longing sighs and mopey expressions, they'd decided to corner them where there was no way out.

A clatter roused James from his thoughts. Lily had dropped into sitting before him, her wand had made the noise as it fell beside her. He inspected her as best he could with out provoking some sort of 'stop staring you perv' comment from her. her hair was fanned about her shoulders, she bit her lip, looking at the stone floor between them.

" You said something about working together?" she uttered gently, still looking a bit sour but more tired than anything. He nodded gently and she reluctantly met his gaze, " Where are your glasses? Can you see?" she frowned waving a hand before his face. He gave a shrug and pulled out the bent and broken remains of his glasses from his pocket.

" I'll um, I'll get Remus to take a look at them, I've never been good with repairing spells and this doesn't look good," he noted how one lens was completely gone, fragments on the ground beside them, while the other was badly cracked. Lily reached out hesitantly frowning as she fingered the twisted rims.

" What happened to them?" she asked looking back up at him for a moment already pulling out her wand.

" Oh, they fell off when I was pushed in, I landed on them and when I was looking for them, you stumbled in and sort of…stepped on them," he said in a low voice before shrugging again and gesturing for her to give them back.

" But, you need these! You're never without them!" she obviously couldn't understand why he wasn't more worked up over it. Sure his glasses were a part of him, practically his identity, but he wasn't about to risk what little companionship he had with Lily by getting mad at her over something that could be replaced.

" I'll get on for a few days without them, copy notes from Sirius' paper, I can make out words when I squint," he showed her by scrunching his eyes up. Now Lily's green blobs became two concerned eyes.

" Oh, can I have a try at fixing them? I mean it's basically my fault," she sighed not quite letting go of the frames that had been half passed back. James let go shrugging once more before wrapping his arm back around his knees with the other.

Lily made quick work of the smashed lens and with a few taps of her wand and one last _reparo!_ She was inspecting her handiwork. James was just reaching out for the foggy gray black in her hands when she shifted and set his newly fixed glasses back on his nose. Her fingers followed the arms to his ears where she made sure they were sitting properly.

James' breath caught in his throat as she paused, her fingertips behind his ears, the warmth from her palms was licking either side of his face. They stared at each other for a moment longer before Lily moved her hands to rest properly on his face.

" You've got really nice eyes you know? I'm sorry for breaking your glasses," her mouth twisted into a little frown and he shook his head, dislodging her hands accidentally.

" It's okay, really, thanks for um, fixing them," he nodded as she shuffled back on her knees before him, "What do you say to getting out of here?" he asked standing and offering a hand up to her. Lily looked up and nodded, before taking his hand and helping herself up.

" Right, how do we get out?" she asked not letting go of his hand as they stood with their wands raised. James smiled and tightened his grip on her fingers; maybe having no way out wasn't so bad after all.


	60. Rejection

hey!

alright, this is officially the longest chapter i have ever posted in the challenge! woo!

and it is so long because i had so much fun writing it.

i hope you have just as much fun reading it.

RLSB shippers enjoy

yea i know i stole that guy's last name...he's uh...a distant relative :)

oh also inspired by something called 'senior skip day' that some highschools have :P

* * *

Theme 60: Rejection

Rating: T

* * *

The Dash

Degarus the Drunkard's Daring Dash.

James cursed the old coot's alcoholic ways. How come he had to have detention on the first Saturday of June in his seventh year huh? He was _head boy_ he shouldn't have to attend detentions, he should be able to just give himself a stern warning, but no, no not James he had to miss the most talked about event of the _year_!

Years and years ago Hogwarts was subject to the teaching of notorious Degarus Diggle. Professor Diggle had a bit of a drinking problem; every Saturday night, students would stay awake watching him make his hilarious, swaying, wobbly dash down to Hogsmeade. There he'd go to one of the pubs to scratch that nasty intoxicating itch that remained, even after the house elves cut him off for the night.

Ever since, students in seventh year would join in on making their way down to Hogsmeade, after curfew for the first Saturday in June. It was a tradition of sorts; all of their professors had done it. That was helpful as they usually forgot to lock up the castle and turned mysteriously deaf for that one night a year.

This one night, and James got detention. He'd missed it, he'd missed the dash, and now he paced the empty common room alone. He was destined to brood by himself until his friends stumbled back in the wee hours of the morning, just about ready to pass out.

He'd considered going, just a bit later than everyone else and catching up, but he'd already made a big deal of missing it for detention. He'd seem like a bit of a nancy making a stink about nothing if he attended anyways. James was not a nancy on any condition, so he stood by the window looking out on the lights of Hogsmeade illuminating the fun for his friends.

Lost in his own thoughts as he was, James couldn't miss the loud scuffling noise outside the portrait hole. He frowned, hesitantly approaching the entrance. Before he'd made it all the way there, a shouted word sounded through the wall, and a red mass tumbled through the hole.

James frowned looking down at a gleefully giggling Lily Evans. She looked…sloshed, her face was pink, he red sweater partly untucked, her hair a mess about her face, and through it all…she giggled.

" Lily?" James asked quietly, there were children asleep nearby after all.

" JAMES!" her face lit up, noticing him for the first time. He made quick motions to quiet her as he helped her sit up. " SHHH, THE KIDS ARE SLEEPING!" she held a finger to her lips as she mock whispered. James wondered if she knew she wasn't actually being quiet at all.  
" Yeah, Lily, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Hogsmeade? Where's Alice?" he asked clearly as he settled Lily in an armchair. She seemed to be a very friendly drunk, touching him, clinging to his arm, James of course did not mind one bit. Lily had been annoyingly prudish for the past seven years and it was about time she came to her senses and saw what a catch he was. James preened only for a moment before concentrating back on what she was saying.

" She's still out there," she pointed to the window facing the village, " I came back, to bring you! " she grinned before reaching out and taking his glasses. Settling them on her own nose she looked at him. " YOU'RE BLIND!" she practically screamed before James clamped his hand over her mouth.

" Yeah I am. Lily…how drunk are you?" he asked carefully removing his hand. Squatting before her, he looked up at her as she slid his glasses down to inspect him with wide green eyes.

" James…when did you get so…handsome?" she reached out to grasp his chin and tilt his head to the side. He laughed fighting off a blush. Removing her hand he settled it with her other in her lap.

" I think it's safe to assume you're not going to be remembering anything come morning," he shook his head. Never did he ever think he'd have perfect proper Lily, completely smashed, and coming on to him, it just didn't equate.

" James…I've been a complete…cow you know," she smelled distinctly of fire whiskey as she leaned in to whisper to him. Yeah, Lily was pissed, he could barely take a few glasses of the stuff and she smelled like she'd downed a whole bottle, " I really like you, always have," she grinned leaning even closer now. Their lips were so close, he could see the green in her eyes so clearly it shone emerald.

" Kiss me?" she whispered, closing her eyes and looping her arms about his neck. James lowered his eyes to her mouth, and then back to he eyelids, finally resting on the end of her nose where his glasses were still perched. Grasping her arms he pulled away.

" No Lily, I can't," he sighed stopping her from holding him. James cursed the dash, and he cursed his gentlemanly nature, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity! The second one in fact in twenty-four hours he'd turned down!

Lily pouted before him, " Don't you like me?" she tossed her hair out of her face for a moment looking completely lucid. James swallowed roughly, how easy it could be to just…kiss her, just once maybe…he shook his head.

" Yes Lily, I like you very, very much, and that is why I can't kiss you. See it'd be taking advantage of you," he blocked her arms once more not quite managing to keep her hands out of his hair. His scalp tingled, sending shivers down his spine, her fingers felt so good in his hair. James bit his lip, he wouldn't be able to resister he much longer if she kept doing things like that.

" No, no I want you to kiss me," she said leaning in again even adding a pucker of her lips. James turned away fighting off a laugh as she just ended up kissing him squarely on the cheek. Not getting what she expected, Lily lost her balance and came tumbling forward onto him, knocking them both to the floor.

She laughed breathlessly beside him as he twisted into a sitting position. She went quiet rather quickly as James caught his bearings and turned to her. Even without his glasses he could see how pale she was.

" Lily?" he asked as she pushed herself up.

" I don't feel so good," she whispered. Eyes widening James just managed to position a pillow and transfigure it into a bucket before she was heaving onto the rug. Wincing at the sound, James gingerly rounded on her, pulling her hair out of her face and snatching his glasses back while he was at it.

Setting the spectacles right on his face, James patted her back gently wondering why he was the one who had to be here when she decided to upchuck dinner. When it finally seemed like she was done, he gingerly pulled her back and vanished the contents of the bucket.

Lily groaned definitely not looking her best. He set the bucket into her hand making sure it was there at a moment's notice for her. Looking to the girl's stairs, he sighed.

" Okay, Lily, we need to get you in bed, do you think you could do that by yourself?" he asked and she slowly shook her head.

" No, don't leave me," she whispered sounding on all counts completely aware. Turning back to her, James knew he couldn't leave her to fend for herself, this was probably the first time she'd ever even been drunk. He lifted one corner of his mouth in a mock shrug before setting to his task of dragging her on her unsteady legs up the boy's dorm's stairs.

With much heaving, shushing and comforting on James' part, he managed to get her up to their floor undetected. Pushing the door closed with his foot her led Lily to his bed where he gave her shaking body one of his jumpers and set to taking off her shoes as she wrestled the clothing on. Finally he set her up pulling his blankets over her legs and propping her up with his pillows. Pushing her hair back from her forehead he sighed.

" There rest for a minute and keep that close," he wrapped her arms securely around the bucket in her lap. Making his way to the bathroom, he filled a transfigured cup (Sirius' tooth brush) with water, and dampened a cloth, before grabbing his own hair brush and getting back to Lily.

She looked asleep, but when he approached her, she opened her eyes and blinked up at him.

" I'm sorry," she whispered as he handed her the cup. He nodded knowing that if Lily was anywhere in her right mind, none of this would have happened.

" It's fine. There, swish and spit," he pointed to the bucket. Lily did so enthusiastically ready to get the foul taste out of her mouth, " Good girl," he laughed before gently wiping her face with the cloth, " There, feel better?" he asked while she smiled and nodded again. He handed her the brush before taking the bucket and quickly emptying it. Coming back he set her up again and watched as she straightened her hair.

Slowly putting down the brush Lily looked at James again, " Thank you for…taking care of me," she mumbled a bit shyly, shifting her legs under his sheets. He grinned.

" It's fine Lily I've always wanted to get you into my bed," he grinned cheekily as she smiled gently, " I just didn't know it'd be like this. Listen, why don't you get some sleep, and I'll make sure that everyone else gets back, okay?" he smiled to her as she snuggled deeper into his blankets.

" Kay," her drowsy words sounded slurred as her eyelids drooped, " Never thought James Potter would reject me," she whispered curling around her bucket as he began to close the curtains around her and then turned to the door.

James was smiling to himself in disbelief, just as the door opened itself.

" Prongs!" Sirius had one arm draped over Remus' shoulders, and Remus had one arm draped over Sirius. They appeared to be steadying each other somewhat as James shushed them. He'd seen Sirius drunk enough times that it was rather familiar, endearing almost, but he wasn't quite as used to seeing quiet, introverted Remus, just as tipsy.

" Lily's sleeping," he whispered gesturing to his curtained bed. Both of his friends' heads turned to the bed before they brightened upon processing his words.

" Really? You and Lily? That's great! We lost Wormy by the way," Remus gestured vaguely, swaying with Sirius in tow.

" Very nice Prongs! I'm glad I wasn't the only one to get some action tonight…she was pretty too…" he looked off dreamily in the general direction of the wall and James smirked, now just to get these two put away for the night.

" Action? What action? You were with me all night, I never saw you with a girl," Remus hiccupped swiveling his head toward his friend, " At least, I don't think I saw you with a girl," he frowned. James worked on separating the two, while prying a bottle of some alcoholic and smoking beverage out of Sirius' hand.

" No, no I was with one! She was shy too, very cute, tall, sandy hair…bit short for a girl." Sirius mused as James pulled it towards his bed, leaving Remus to sway at the foot of his. James frowned hearing his friend's musing and with one glance at Remus he shook his head swallowing a new gale of laughter growing in his chest.

" No, I'm sure you were with me all night-"

" What are you saying Moony? I snogged _you_?" Sirius barked and collapsed into a fit of giggles on his bed. James tugged off his shoes before moving over to where Remus was frowning and shaking his head.

" Yeah…no that's not possible," he smiled at James and sat down taking off his own shoes. He chuckled to himself and James joined in for once actually happy that he'd missed this particular round of drinking. He'd rather have the memory of his friend confusedly snogging each other for life to hang over them, than being one of the snog-ies.

James surveyed the room once they'd both settled in, their breathing even. Now to just go and help any others into the common room and find Peter. He wondered why he was such a kind person as he descended the stairs, but the sound of retching below reminded him he was just a piteous push over.

After several dozen cleaning spells, two mishaps with the girl's staircase, and half a night's worth of dozing in an uncomfortable armchair, it was finally Sunday morning. James stretched and yawned as the younger years started to infiltrate the common room. After a stern warning to them that they should be quiet or probably very badly hexed by some hung-over seventh years he ascended the boys' stairs.

Massaging his stiff neck, he swung the door open to find three marauders twisted in their beds half clothed, and a peaky looking Lily sitting anxiously on his bed.

" Hey, how're you feeling?" he asked moving to Sirius's bed where he grabbed a blanket from the floor and covered his slumbering and somehow naked best mate. Remus appeared to be fully clothed at least, and Peter was…well it looked like he'd tried to change before giving up and passing out.

" Fine, I think," she frowned looking at the bucket on the floor, " What um, what happened last night? Last thing I remember was leaving Alice in The Three Broomsticks with some guy, and now I wake up…in your bed…" she pushed her hair back out of her face which was already flushing.

James assured her absolutely nothing happened, and he even managed to skip the part about her coming on to him quite spectacularly. They chatted for a bit about the night, and anything really.

James felt elated just being able to share a morning conversation with Lily, and the best part was, it felt so normal too. In the middle of their happy discussions Sirius managed to chuck a pillow in their direction.

" Shut-it" he moaned pathetically into his remaining pillow, the one he'd thrown had gone rather wide and instead flopped onto Remus' head.

" Ah, I have the worst head ache-" he moaned now awake before curling up further.

" Moony? Shut-it! Do you have to all yell so much?" Sirius pulled his head under his pillow. Now all that was left visible of him was a few stray chucks of hair. Lily smiled apologetically.

" I think I should be going," she whispered, provoking boos and moans anyway. James smiled and saw her out into the hall, " oh James? Thanks for…taking care of me," she smiled and leaned up to peck a kiss on his cheek. James fought off his own blush as she pulled away looking decidedly more pink. She turned and headed down the stairs while he moved back into the dorm.

" My mouth tastes like I ate a Grindylow," Remus moaned holding his pillow tightly. James grinned.

" I wouldn't rule that out of possibilities to what you did yesterday," he plopped onto the end of his own bed. Sirius had reappeared in the shadow of his pillow, just his glittering eyes visible.

" Did? Wait, I feel like I did something…bad…or wrong…" Sirius slowly sat up, his pillow slipping off of him. James grinned any moment now…

" Yeah, it was fun though, or maybe terrifying?" Remus sat up too, holding his head gingerly. James bit his lip trying not to start laughing prematurely. Meanwhile Sirius fished over the side of his bed grabbing some boxers and managing to wriggle them on under his sheets.

" Yeah, well you'll get used to the fuzzy memories Moon, but right now…I'm not going to think about it, I'm going to go have a shower and then maybe steal a pepper up potion," he sighed throwing his sheets off and inadvertently onto the still slumbering lump that was Peter. Standing in just his boxer shorts, Sirius stretched mightily and squinted at his friends before strutting off into the bathroom.

The short walk had given James and Remus more than enough time to recognize something new about their friend, which included a tattoo sprawling his shoulders in curly script that read unmistakably MOONY.

Remus' eyes were so wide when James looked, at him already choking on his laughter, that he swore he could see the whites all the way around his amber irises. Remus was now clutching his pillow so tightly it was wilting in his deathly white knuckles' grip.

" …I remember," he whispered before flopping back into his bed and yelling into his discarded pillow. James couldn't hold back, his chortles turned into all out guffaws. Remus suddenly sat up again and began hastily pulling off his shirt.

" James, what do I have? Do I have one? Please tell me I didn't-" he turned around full circle. James managed to wipe his tears away long enough to notice something black just peeking over his pants' waistband.

Reaching out, James tugged it down revealing lily-white skin and the grinning face of a familiar dog. He collapsed into new laughter as Remus spun about.

" What?! What do I have?" he leapt over to the mirror twisting around and pulling the fabric back. Remus took in his new tattoo with horrified eyes, " Oh no, " he whispered touching the already healed skin, " Oh no," he moaned even more desperately.

" Yes!" James was clutching his sides rolling on his bed now. Peter stirred in all the commotion and managed to sit up.

" Whuz goin' on?" he asked groggily, taking in his two very differently expressional friends. Just before he could ask again a shriek came from the bathroom notifying the other three that Sirius had gotten a glimpse of his back.

James laughed through it all, never more thankful to have missed Degarus the Drunkard's Daring Dash.


	61. Fairy Tale

massive A/N time:D

Okay kids (who ever asked for long fics i CURSE YOU! i can't stop now garr) this is the second longest i've posted ( only 103 words short)

**disclaimer**: i do not own Cinderella either.

now then my notes for this one:  
1) i know the last fic Rem/Siri and in this one they're brothers?? huh?? just...go with it lmao

2) everyone is so OOC omg i'm sorry it couldn't be helped

3) this is the most screwed up cinderella ever and i'm sorry it doesn't fit exactly it's been a long time for me lol

4) i think i was drinking crack tea right in the middle? i'm so sorry i know it's horrible! don't get too mad at me

5) ...yeah gucci and zorro...wormy can time travel OKAY??

6) yeah i know wtf is sluggy doing in there...he just is and it's like a cross between sluggy and vernon lmao. yeah don't blame me for rem and siri being so mean they were raised by a slytherin!

7) lastly, there are no rodent friends yep, sorry Gus ( he's my fave he's so fat lmao)

* * *

Theme 61: Fairy Tale

Rating: K+

* * *

Cinder-James-a

Once upon a time, there was a boy who lived with his beautiful mother in a cottage on the edge of a grand kingdom. The boy's father had died many years previously and he left his family a great deal of gold. They were very happy, but eventually the boy, James' mother remarried.

The James' stepfather, Horace was a very selfish man, he brought with him his two spoiled sons, Remus and Sirius. Together the five of them lived, in harmony, which was until James' mother mysteriously died. This devastated James, but not being old enough to inherit his mother's small fortune, his stepfather got everything.

Years went by, and James was treated as a slave in his own house. He did the washing, cooking, and cleaning for the other three. James did his chores every day, while his stepbrothers got to frolic out doors and ride horses and date the prettiest girls.

James was terribly jealous; his stepbrothers were stylishly clothed, while he got hand-sewn scraps and hand-me-downs. They had clean-cut good looks while James was rather scruffy and his hair always looked a mess. Most of all, James was jealous because they had companionship, and love.

James longed for the day when he might be able to run away and find a life of his own, to get married, to have a family. Because of this, he tended to day dream, and _that_ tended to get him in more trouble than ever.

One particular fine spring day, James was called in by his flustered stepfather.

" Boy! You were daydreaming again! You've forgotten to tie the cow up, and now it is in the lane! Our dear friends cannot pass!" the great man exclaimed, his moustache bristling with every word. James bowed his head not acknowledging the other presence in the room.

" I'll go fetch her," he sighed in shame. Making his way outside he found a great white and gold carriage was stopped before the family dairy cow, where it was peacefully grazing. James recognized the uniforms of the footmen; there was someone official in that carriage. He quickened his pace and took up the cow's lead tugging her off to the side.

The cow was being rather stubborn, it had found a patch of clover it quite liked and wasn't moving fast enough. James heard the carriage door open and anxiously looked up. Before him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She wore a gown of gold and cream fabric, which just made her more striking features even more alive. Her hair was a shade of red that he didn't know existed, and her eyes, her eyes were as green as the grass around him.

" What's the problem?" her voice was like a bird's song. Tugging with all his weight now absently on the lead, James was startled when the cow moved forward finally, to get out of the way. Left to over balance, James topped backwards into the muddy ditch beside the trail.

Looking up at the beautiful and now disgusted girl from the mud, James felt embarrassment seeming up his neck and into his cheeks.

" Yes, well we must be going, my father doesn't like to wait…" the girl wrinkled her nose and climbed back into her carriage. With a snap to the great white horses' reigns the carriage was off and over the hill heading for the town.

Picking himself out of the mud, James gathered up the cow and set to his task of putting her away, while his thoughts lingered on the girl in the gown.

--

It was only a week later that James brought in an invitation marked by The King from a foot messenger. " Every eligible bachelor in the kingdom may come to the ball. The King wishes The Princess to pick a groom." James nodded to him looking the cream envelope over. If nobles were to attend also, maybe he could see the girl again…everyone was invited and that included him.

Handing the envelope over to his stepfather, he explained exactly what the foot messenger had said. Every eligible bachelor was invited. After a quick scan of the note, Horace nodded.

" And that means you too doesn't it? Yes, well, you certainly aren't eligible in _that_ but of course, if you manage to procure something suitable to wear, I don't see why you can't come," his stepfather smirked evilly and called for his sons, they had all ball to get ready for.

James knew this was his once chance to see that girl again, this called for something special. Racing off to his small, under-furnished room, he threw back his closet's door and proceeded to the crawl space at the back. Here he kept a trunk full of what was left of his father and mother's possessions.

Finally, he emerged with a set of his father's old formal clothing. It was a bit patched here and there and sort of out of date but he was sure it would work just fine. Feeling better than before James made sure he cleaned his face and hands (trying in vain to flatten his hair) and dressed.

Reappearing just in time to accompany his family, he excitedly looked forward to going with them.

" Ah, you've managed to find something…moth eaten to wear." His stepfather sneered and turned away. James took a step forward but was stopped by his stepbrothers.

" Wait, Wait…Jamie," Sirius held him by one shoulder, his handsome face twisted into an imitation of concern. " You've got a thread," he tisked and pulled on James' cuff roughly. The old and frail garment ripped, leaving Sirius with a hand full of lace.

" Oops," he grinned tossing it aside as James watched in horror. Remus joined in a moment later and they began to 'fix' his outfit. The more he fought them, the more it only ripped. When they finally pulled away, James was left in tatters.

" Hm, that's too bad, now he can't come can he?" Remus sighed to his brother before grinning and leaving. Sirius followed with one more shake of the head. James watched from the door as their family's battered horse cart headed into town without him.

James retuned to gather up the scraps of what was left of his father's things. He then headed outside to vent his anger by throwing stones into the duck pond. Heaving pebbles with all his might he thought of the girl again.

" You know with that attitude you aren't going to get to the ball any faster," James whipped around to face a rather plump looking watery-eyed boy…with a stick and…little fairy wings. James frowned at this bizarre creature.

" What are you? And how do you know about the ball?" he asked backing away from the being.

" I'm your Fairy Wormtail! I'm here to grant all your wishes, make your dreams come true, yadda, yadda," James blinked at the annoying fairy as it waved it's stick haphazardly, sparks flew out unintentionally from the tip, " I know about the ball, I know about the girl, and I know what a fashion disaster you are," the …'Wormtail' examined him closely before landing squarely before him.

" Right, now then let's get you fixed up and looking spiffy for this lucky girl. _Reparo disasto! shinem shoesem! correctus oculus! fixuglyhair...o!"_ The odd little creature began spouting nonsense and waving its stick. Before James could shout for help he was ensconced in sparkles. When he could see properly again he was surprised to find himself dressed in the latest formal ball wear. He no longer was wearing his glasses and when he reached up to his hair, it felt smooth and in place under his now gloved fingers.

" Ah ah! Don't mess it up now!" the little creature slapped his hand from his head and looked around. " Well you're going to need some transportation! Those are Guccis, you aren't running in them," the little fairy warned him sternly. James had no idea what a Gucci was, but he wasn't going to risk any more sparkly outbursts from it.

" AH HA!" Wormtail exclaimed spotting a duck on the pond. With another sparkly flash a great horse was standing where the duck had been. It made a startled whinny that sounded astonishingly like a quack.

" Yes, you silly beast you're a horse now, come on we need your help, yes white that's good, you're the protagonist after all," the little fairy muttered as the horse stepped out of the pond to nuzzle James' outstretched hand.

" What was that?" James asked as Wormtail examined the horse.

" Yes, the white is nice, classic, but well black goes better with your outfit doesn't it?" with another flash the horse-duck was black before him. James blinked and refrained from commenting, the fairy was now preoccupied with making the bulrushes around the pond into the proper riding equipment he would need.

" Oh, but black gives off the total wrong impression! You aren't Zorro for heaven's sake!" the horse was white again. James begin to suit the steed in its bridal and saddle. He wasn't quite sure if the little fairy was mentally stable and the horse changed colours quite a few more times before becoming rather horrifically dappled like a cow in his indecision.

" Oh! Definitely not that, we'll just leave it white, first impressions are everything after all!" James hopped up into the saddle as directed. With a last awkward thank you and farewell, he was off!

" Oh wait, wait, you have to be back by eleven…oh kids these days, fine twelve, but no later, my magic will wear off and you don't want to be caught in a compromising situation, _trust me_," James' fairy Wormtail warned him before slapping the horse's backside and sending him off in a full gallop

--

James entered the ball just as The Princess was being introduced to his stepbrothers. He was happy to see from afar she didn't look very impressed with them. Looking about he tried to find the girl, she had to be there somewhere!

Being careful to stay away from his faux family, James circled the hall before sneaking off to an empty area to survey the ball's attendees all at one time. She wasn't there, not that he could see, the only person with hair that came close to her colour was the princess, but she couldn't be…

Finding himself lost in thought, James panicked for a moment when he was tapped on the shoulder. When he turned, he found his mystery girl, in the princess's gown and tiara. She _was_ the princess after all.

" I'm supposed to dance with all the bachelors, and I haven't with you yet, do you mind?" she asked holding out her hand. He shook his head incapable of expressing his surprise. She must not have recognized him with out his glasses, or being covered in mud.

They began to dance, and as they did James found his tongue. They talked of the kingdom, of how she would change from her father's rulings, they talked of industry and economy, it was a gripping conversation.

Somewhere between the price of sheep rising and how to give speeches in heels, James fell in love. The Princess (he found out her name was Lily), was amazing, and funny, and had beauty beyond compare. They danced for a long while ending up on a balcony somewhere outside.

" I can't believe there's actually a man who came who isn't just interested in me for my money, or my fame, or well my body," she smiled dazzlingly to James, who nodded. He was definitely not there for any of those things…okay maybe the last one.

" I can't believe I made it here! Oh-" he continued at her puzzled look, " I live very far away," he coughed and smiled at her. Taking her hand they gazed into each other's eyes like start stuck couples are known to do.

" It's almost midnight, my ball will end soon-" Princess Lily tried to continue but he stood up.

" Really? I have to go!" he began to turn away.

" What? No, I don't even know your name!" Princess Lily exclaimed as he wriggled free of her grasp. " Wait!" he heard her cry. Running in fear of her seeing the true tatty and haggard James, he fled the palace. He barely noticed she'd come away with one of his gloves.

Managing to get to his horse just as the clock started chiming twelve he galloped off in the direction of his cottage. Halfway there, his horse's fur became feathery under his fingers and too soon he was standing over a duck with mere bulrushes in hand. Dropping the weeds, he began to run through the forest to return before his family managed to find him missing.

Arriving in the back door just in time, James tucked himself away into his room to relive the night again in privacy.

--

The next day, James awoke to hear horns out side the cottage. Jumping up to the window he saw it was the King's men! What news did they have now? Flying to his door he collided with solid wood.

Groaning, James peeled himself off the door and tried the handle again. They'd locked him in his room! That was why he had slept in, they hadn't woken him up to do chores! Quickly, he used the crawl space in his closet. This house had many passage ways they weren't aware of yet. Coming out through the linen closet he crept to the stairs to listen.

" The Princess has requested every bachelor in the kingdom try on this glove, it is the owner of the glove who she wishes to marry. You only have two sons?" the official asked holding up a limp glove on a purple velvet pillow.

" Yes, yes only two, no one else," his stepfather groused shoving his boys forward. Remus was first, gingerly picking up the glove he slipped it on confidently, only to wilt as it was clearly far too big for him. The official slid it off.

" Yes, thank you!" He offered the glove to Sirius who gruffly took it from the pillow. James watched in horror as he tried to shove his much too big hand into the supple leather.

" It fit yesterday!" Sirius assured the official who was shaking his head and reaching out. Sirius pushed harder, determined to make the glove fit. Finally it fit snugly on his hand. He raised it in triumph and made the mistake of making a fist. The delicate material ripped and fell to shreds in his palm.

" NO!" the official began collecting the bits of leather, hoping to maybe repair it before The Princess could find out.

" Very well it wasn't my sons now get out!" Horace shouted urging the men away. They all began to turn in despair but James leaned out, making himself visible.

" WAIT!" he dashed down the stairs trying to dodge his stepfather who began to block his path.

" Move! Move! Let him through!" the official exclaimed.

" But, he's just a peasant boy! He cleans the cinders from the hearth! He isn't good enough for a _Princess_!" Horace exclaimed trying to bar the way again.

"Every bachelor was to be tested!" the official shoved James' stepfather away to be restrained by some footmen. James smiled shyly at the official who sized him up, " You look about right boy, but I've nothing to test you with," he shot a pointed look at Sirius.

" You don't have to," James smiled and reached into his pocket, producing the other glove. It'd been the only thing left and he'd wanted to keep it with him at all times. Slipping it on he flexed his hand showing how the glove was tailored for him.

" You're the man! The Princess wants you! You must come with us!" James was taken from his home and escorted to the palace immediately. Feeling much too shy now, with out his magical disguise, he waited in the foyer of the place he'd danced the night before. Surely Princess Lily would take one look at him and send him back!

In a great flurry of people, James was standing before Lily. She looked just as radiant and spectacularly dressed as before, and he in his rags and glasses. She smiled to brightly upon seeing him, but paused looking unsure. Reaching out she took his glasses from his nose and smiled again.

"YES! This is him!" she exclaimed to her father. James looked up at The King feeling rather small in insignificant. If she didn't reject him, The King most definitely would.

" If this is who you choose, Lily, then you shall be married," he nodded. Lily turned back to him, quickly pulling his attention.

" Yes! Yes! I choose you!" she grinned brightly to him as the others around them dispersed, " What is your name? You didn't tell me," she smiled sweetly holding his face.

" James, James Potter," he sighed feeling like such a commoner. Any moment now he'd wake up…

" James, I like it, it suits you…and I like your hair better like this also," she giggled running her hand through it.

" Really?"

" Really." She gave a firm nod, and there on the footsteps to his new home, James kissed the girl of his dreams, now sure that he was going to live happily ever after.

THE END


	62. Magic

Hey,

I must admit magic seemed faaar too easy to just take and fit into any JPLE so i decided to make it an AU, aren't i brilliant?-sarcasm-

months after i've had the idea, i get to the fic and find it very difficult to write because...there IS no magic in a non-mag fic. basically i was screwed. Two very long dead end fics and a short not enough magic for my tastes fic later, i'm posting, i'm moving on

so this is my representation of 'everday/abstract' magic

it's still AU non-mag btw

( oh yeah, RWHG shippers i'll be posting a new song fic in the coming days, just a heads up )

( oh, also...guitar James is hawt...-drool-)

* * *

Theme 62: Magic 

Rating: K

* * *

The Song Of Magic

_What is that? It's beautiful._

Lily poked her head out of her flat's kitchen and listened harder. It was music, someone strumming a guitar. She closed her eyes as her body joined her head standing in the hall letting the distant music wash over her.

_Where is it coming from? I must know_.

Beginning to track with her ears, she was lead to her open window. Frowning, she climbed out onto the balcony. It was definitely louder out there. Looking around as she gripped the railing before her, she saw the source of the music.

_Who is he? I'd like to find out. _

Across from her, in an adjacent building, a dark haired man was sitting on his fire escape. Leaning against his wall he strummed blindly. Upon closer inspection Lily saw his lips moving. He may not have been singing, but he had lyrics in his head.

_What is the song? The melody is sweet._

Leaning against her railing she watched him play, soaking in the tune. She felt wrapped in comfort, this man had a way with music that sparked tingles along her spine. It didn't matter that she didn't know what words all that mattered was the emotion on the chords.

_How is he so talented? I want some. _

Eventually the music stopped, the song ceased and the man's lips finished moving. Lily's eyes snapped open and she looked up from where her chin had drifted into resting on her arms. He was adjusting his glasses and getting up, the man was going to go inside!

_Why can't he play forever? I've got to stop him._

Lily did the only thing she could thing of, which was starting to clap. The man paused before turning around and seeking for his audience. Even from afar, Lily could see how red his face had become. She smiled openly.

" BRAVO!" She called to him, while waving. He gave a shy wave and nod in response, " what's it called?" she yelled to him cupping her hand to her mouth. He shrugged before calling back.

" Lilies!"

_How is that possible? It's magic. _


	63. Do Not Disturb

Hey everyone i'd like to say thanks for all the reviews and alerts! i'm almost at 100 woo! ( alerts not stories hah)

okay, this one is rated a hard T or weak M but to be safe it's M because it deals with sexual situations.

i've had this one...planned out since i got the list of themes, honestly, i've been looking forward to this for a long time -happysigh-

oh and Sirius is not being mean to Remus it's ...friendly suspicion, he is very neat after all :P

* * *

Theme 63: Do Not Disturb

Rating: M

* * *

The Tie On The Door

Sirius moved slowly up the stairs. Remus was teaching Peter something boring, James was nowhere to be found, probably off flying somewhere and so Sirius was left with his own thoughts. He was half reading a folded _Daily Prophet_, half concentrating on his surroundings. He moved with caution, feeling out each step before transferring his weight.

Affectionately ruffling a third year's hair, he moved on finally to the seventh year's landing. Reaching for the door handle, he paused in his reading to locate it. Seeing the gold and scarlet tie hanging there, his hand returned and he turned to leave. It was a signal that they'd all worked out in third year (even though no one actually used it until sixth year). It was a classic do not disturb, usually because one dorm mate was using the room for personal activities involving a member of the opposite sex, though Sirius had had a few wonderings about Remus' orientation before. No straight man was that neat, honestly-

Sirius froze, his foot hovering above the first step. _He_ wasn't in that room. It seemed like a stupid thing to conclude, but it was crucial, he was the only one to have used the signal so far. Remus was too…'polite' –_coughpoufycough_- and Peter…well…come on, that's not even funny to joke about. No, and James, well James could, but he was always so strung up over Evans. The only way he'd use the signal was if Evans-

Sirius froze again, he was now twice over frozen and starting to cramp. Breaking out of it, he turned around immediately and pounded on the door. If it was just James having a laugh, or being weird about stretching out to wank or something, he didn't want to just barge in, but he had to find out what was really going on.

" James?" he called, smacking the door so it shook rather loudly, " I'll charm the door open I sw-" the door was yanked in from under his fist and he could now see James' head and shoulders.

Sirius' eyes widened as he took his best mate in, he was flushed and tousled and decidedly shirtless, his glasses were also mysteriously absent.

" WHAT? Didn't you see the tie?" He asked irritably nodding towards the handle between them.

" Ye- what are you doing? Is anyone in there with you?" Sirius frowned skeptically, trying to peer into their room behind James' shoulders. No, no Evans wouldn't and even if she decided to like James in the least, she wouldn't jump into bed with him…

" I- of course I'm _with_ someone, what else would I be doi- Oh, never mind yes I'm with someone. Now, go away. I never knocked when it was your tie on the door, or more likely the girl's tie, didn't know you'd go for Slytherins personally- no, no I'm not getting into this just go away!" James shook his head as Sirius took a breath to explain that his family status still did wonders with the ladies, and they happened to like the rebel Gryffindor angle nine times out of ten.

" Alright, but, who is it? Evans? No it can't be Evans, but you wouldn't with anyone else! So …who is it? Someone who looks like Evans? Have you been dating that redheaded Hufflepuff without telling me? I'm the master you're the apprentice you're supposed to ask! I mean do you know Hufflepuffs may seem like Bowtruckles but really are more like Doxies? Not just the hair either-"

" Sirius- don't finished that sentence, please. Come on, go away, I'll ask you everything after yeah?" James began to bargain, it was only a matter of time before he caved.

" What if you do something wrong? No coaching equals no nooky mate-" Sirius raised his hands to try and gesture the serious consequences of his actions.

" _Arg_, stop saying things like that! Just let me be! You had no 'coaching', what ever that could possibly be-" James Let go of the door a bit, half of his body was in view, and Sirius was happy to see his was at least still wearing his underwear.

" Well practical things, you don't learn how to put a-" again he tried but was once more rudely interrupted.

" SIRIUS, please, I'm begging, go away, I'll do anything," James pleaded, resting his head on the doorframe. Sirius' ears perked up and his mouth curved into his best winning smirk.

" Anything? Tell me who the girl is and I'm gone," He baited James who looked ready to furiously defend his mystery woman, but they were both surprised as the woman herself pulled the door open the rest of the way to answer.

" You two are impossible. It's me Sirius, who else, honestly? And Carrie, the Hufflepuff? Please, he wasn't that desperate. And I know you're not going to leave us alone until I tell you why, so here it is, I didn't want his stupid friends poking their noses where they shouldn't, but I grew tired of looking at the interiors of broom cupboards. Satisfied now?" Lily Evans stood before him in what looked like only James' shirt. Her hair was about her face and shoulders, it was extremely striking, because Sirius couldn't recall another time when she hadn't worn it in a knot or tied back somehow.

Blinking at them together, they now looked rather couple-y, and Sirius felt a tad bad for interrupting them, but that was soon replaced by searing betrayal.

" Yes I suppose, but as soon as you're done I expect the whole story from the beginning with minute details," He warned pointing at them with his folded Prophet, while backing away.

" Ye-" James started but Evans just waved.

" Just ask Remus, he knows the whole thing, okay? Okay, bye-bye, see you later!" she pushed James back and slammed the door. The handle glowed for a moment and Sirius knew it was now locked and probably sound proofed.

" Remus…" Sirius growled before turning to see a sandy head whipping around the corner. " MOONY!" Sirius yelled jumping down half a flight in chase of his new ex-friend.


	64. Multitasking

ARG i would have posted this WAY earlier but my stupid alerts were down! and i didn't want to risk yours being down either!

so here was are, while i wrote this one i was listening to Mushaboom by Feist ( or for those people who get the same commercials as me, it's the song in the background of that one Lacosste fragrance for men one where the guy is hopping from post to post infront of the ocean? yeah, that song :P)

and upon reading the story again, i really meant it to be happy, it's not supposed to be so bittersweet and foreboding at the end...stupid voldemort he ruins everything!

( oh, i'd like to tell you i'm going on vacation, so i won't be posting anything for 2 weeks ...i know... haha i'll get as much up as i can between now and sunday when i leave...which will probably be one more post cause i'm lame like that :( )

* * *

Theme 64: Multitasking 

Rating: K

* * *

The Bright Future

Lily's hand rode in the breeze. She sighed contently feeling the wind between her fingers as they drove down the old road. All the windows were open in the old car and she felt content to be surrounded by the moving air, in such a warm June.

Looking to her right, she smiled at how concentrated James was. He was still a bit jittery about driving the auto. She offered to do it but he shot that idea down in an instant, no way was he having her drive being eight months pregnant, and not being able to see her feet let alone the petals. He was rather protective of her, but it was a good idea she sat this one out.

In the meantime she was enjoying the view of the countryside. Fields surrounded them on all sides. The sweet fragrance of their swaying flowers, wafted in the windows and feathered her skin. It whipped the stray strands of hair that had come out of her twin pleats, about her face.

She smiled as James muttered to himself about muggle things. The reason they were driving was because they were moving homes. She wasn't sure initially about the move to Godric's Hollow, but Dumbledore assured her it was a wonderful place to raise children. It was a partly magical place but for the most part a muggle town. Hence, the need for muggle moving.

If they showed up walked in to their new house and never shipped in any boxes or furniture, people would get suspicious of them. They'd gone a few times already, to put furniture in place and currently they were on their last trip, just boxes filled with things from their flat in London accompanied them.

Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled at the boxes again. There was an entire one devoted to Baby. She sighed, settling a hand over her overall clad abdomen. Yet-to-be-named would be happy in the small cottage, they'd be a family, a proper family. She grinned up at James, who'd relaxed a bit and let his hand come away for the wheel and cover hers.

He looked tired, not surprising in the least. He'd been doing double the magic for them, working round the clock, doing most of the grunt work for the move, catering to her every whim, doing enough worrying for the entire Order, being an amazing friend, and husband. To say he was multitasking was putting it lightly.

But this was it, the end. They were off to a new life, to be happy, healthy, and together for a long, long time to come.


	65. Horror

Kay guys this is it -sniffle- i'll miss you!!! lol

this one...just makes me laugh, and james is such a creeper at the end :P

and Moony and Padfoot i swear comedy just sticks to them like white on rice!

loves ya all!

* * *

Theme 65: Horror

Rating: K+

* * *

A Chilling Tale

A snort followed by a blast of giggles broke the tense atmosphere around the common room. The one thing truly visible was the newly disgruntled and exaggerated features of Sirius Black's face. His wand tip was held lit, just under his chin for eerie effect.

More wands began to glow, causing a white blue light to puddle around the occupants sitting on the carpeted floor. Most swung towards the source of the giggles. Holding a hand over her mouth and nose but unable to stop her chortles, Lily Evans couldn't meet Sirius' eyes.

" And what, Miss. Evans do you find so funny about my horror stories?" he asked pointedly, his face, back from extreme light and shadow, looked handsome again, even in his annoyed state. Lily shook her head, leaning on the armchair behind her as she gulped for air.

" I'm sorry Sirius, really, it's just when you called us down here, I thought you'd be telling…ghost stories!" she laughed wiping a tear from her eye.

" …What's scary about a ghost story? Ghosts are the most boring things on the planet, I mean unless you're really into stories that start with 'back in my day…'." James Potter added looking a bit relieved that they were into safe topics again, obviously he'd been taken in Sirius' bogus tale.

" Well, no, it's just muggles are different, ghosts are scary to them, Nick scared me the first time I met him and he ripped of his head an the ectoplasm went everywhere. You can't really blame anyone we were just raised differently, and your stories are as hilarious as I'm sure you'd find muggle horror stories." Lily smiled around the small group of seventh years.

" What is funny about a metal torture device that you sit in and it tips you upside down and twirls you about and won't stop no matter how much you scream, hm? Or, or what about the sucking machine that makes the noise of death as it goes about devouring in everything in it's path! If those aren't scary well…" Sirius crossed his arms pointedly looking the other way as Lily broke into giggles again.

" Those are normal things! It's not a torture device, it's a rollercoaster, and some people do that for fun! And the sucking machine is a vacuum cleaner, it cleans your carpets, it's totally harmless!" Lily grinned chucking a pale looking James, who gave her a weak smile in return, on the arm, " Where are you getting these stories anyway, Sirius?" Lily sighed happily looking at him. He shrugged and nodded off towards the silent side of the circle.

Remus hadn't lit his wand, he was sitting in shadow, his expression unreadable. The girls on either side of him moved heir wands closer to illuminate him. Remus was biting his lip trying very hard not to laugh but failing miserably.

" I'm sorry…Padfoot," he clutched his side practically howling, his limp sandy hair falling in his eyes.

" What? Moony! You said! The torture devices remember!" Sirius was on his knees shining his wand in Remus' face. He nodded taking a shaky breath.

" Yes, I remember telling you after third year I didn't like going on roller coasters. My aunt took me, when she was feeling better see, and I don't know, you took it the wrong way I suppose!" he grinned innocently.

The circle was pressing in, Lily's view was being blocked by James. Getting on her knees she still couldn't see! Finally deciding that everyone needed a real scare she pulled him back so he was sitting properly. Then she arranged them in a rather personal manner, she sat between his legs, her back to his front.

When he finally began forming the beginnings of words again, the other Marauders and seventh year girls stopped arguing and looked their way. Sirius's eyes were wide as Lily was sure James' were.

" What is this?" Sirius had one hand out stretched wide to gesture at them.

" Why? Does it matter?" Lily asked sighing and resting her head back on James' shoulder.

Remus jumped in, " Yes! It does! We long ago decided that when Lily made a move on James…the apocalypse was nigh," he whispered quickly lighting his wand. Everyone nodded in similar stunned fashion.

" Hm well you'd better grab your things then," Lily settled in further taking James' limp arms and wrapping them securely about her, " Because I think I'm here to stay," she grinned before turning her head, and planting a kiss on James' jaw.

Wordless cries and padding of socked feet was heard for the next few minutes as every wand bobbed away into the darkness, their owners scrambling for bed. Lily chuckled for a few moments before realizing she couldn't move. Strong arms had her trapped.

" Potter!" she squirmed grabbing at his hands. A heavy breath warmed her neck, and chills raced down her spine.

" You said you were here to stay, and I'm not letting you go."

Lily was horrified. 


	66. Traps

Hey! i'm back!

( no i am not done! i was shocked to think some of you thought i wasn't coming back!)

here you are a brand new fic that i worked on while away and i've just finished typing it up and fixing it.

some notes you need, chinese finger traps are long tubes that are weaved together and the harder you pull the tighter it gets so if you push it together it becomes loose.

i have actually played with a few, and well the ones i had sucked and didn't work very well, but uh James' is really good :D

* * *

Theme 66: Traps

Rating: K+

* * *

Never Trust A Potter ( especially on a holiday)

The Christmas dinner had officially begun. The crackers had gone off with their customary bang and clouds of multicolor smoke, and so the feast had started. Lily grinned, watching the few students staying for the holidays taking their fill of the festive foods around them. She felt filled with that warm and fuzzy feeling of holiday spirit and joy. So, naturally she turned with a welcoming smile to the stranger who tapped her shoulder.

Her face fell immediately, Potter.

" Hey Lily! Happy Christmas!" a bright grin greeted her beneath his shining glasses and twinkling eyes. She decided to salvage what she had left of her otherwise perfect day and exchange pleasantries with him.

" Oh! Potter, uh, Happy Christmas," she gave him a watered down smile and held in her wince as he took that as an invitation to straddle the bench next to her. He didn't seem to notice her lacking abundance of usual Christmas spirit.

" You know the best part about Christmas?" he asked not even waiting for her to respond he went on, " The crackers," he grinned gesturing to the foil and card remains that littered the tables. " I usually get silly things like paper hats or jumping beans, but this year I got this neat finger thingy. What did you get?" he was all mirth and childlike excitement. Lily hesitantly reached to where her flamingo pink long corkscrew shaped whistle lay. Giving it a toot, a rather adorable piggy oinking ensued.

Potter laughed, taking it from her and spinning it in his hands before setting it back down. There, on his left forefinger she saw it. Something tubular was wrapped around it from the second knuckle up. Reaching out, she took his hand for closer inspection.

Lily couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something she didn't like about this object, " hmm? Oh, yeah that's my finger thingy, Remus said it was uh, Chinese, he knows what it does, but wouldn't tell me. All he said was you put one side on your finger and find someone nice for the other." Potter shrugged grasping at Lily's fingers when she tried to extract them.

The object seemed familiar; she knew she'd seen it before, but where, and why? What did it do? Her brain began working trying to recall when she'd seen it before. "Have you checked it for dark mag-"

" Hey! Let's try it out!" Lily's hand was dragged forward and her question drown out by his enthusiasm. Her finger was stuffed into the other end of the tube. Immediately she jerked away but found her finger bound tightly and unable to slip out of the object. The more she pulled the tighter it got.

" Ow!" Both of them yelped simultaneously, before trying to pull away again, earning them more pain. Lily, frown it was some sort of…trap! Of course, it was a Chinese Finger Trap! Momentarily stunned with victory, she pulled at it again. She was still no closer to remembering how the damned thing worked though.

Potter snapped at her for pulling again, and they began to argue, tugging the trap back and forth between them. He appeared to be cursing Remus under his breath as he leaned over to reach his wand.

" Wait, what are you doing?" Lily held her hand over the trap, blocking his clear shot.

" What do you think? I'm cutting it off!" he snapped like it was completely obvious. Lily sighed heavily taking his wand and setting it down.

" No, you can't you'd risk cutting our fingers off in the process, and have you checked for dark magic? I mean what if your spell backfires and something totally bizarre happens?" James looked resigned for a moment before grabbing his wand again and casting detection spells like it was his profession.

" Nothing, it appears to be muggle," he finally stated, moving their fingers around. Lily had given up long ago, and had been terrified by the thought of a life attached to Potter's hand. Of course that was absurd, they could always get a third party involved, Remus, or maybe a teacher. But, no Remus wouldn't help then would he, and going to a teacher would be mortifying. It was therefore up to them, or more likely Lily as she knew how to get it off…she just couldn't remember right at that moment.

" Arg, I know this! Come on, come on!" she shook her hand willing herself aloud. Potter seemed to perk up for a moment.

" Hey, Lily, I think I know how to get this off!" he said excitedly. At this point Lily was willing to do anything just to get away from Potter and the thoughts of being forced to see his face for the rest of her life, " Come closer," he gestured with his free hand. She scooted towards him, and again, and again as he motion. Finally they were rather close together and he leaned forward, she mirrored him.

" Okay, now, look at me," he said seriously. So Lily stared intently into Potter's eyes. They weren't so bad really, a rather nice green brown. He leaned even closer, and closer, and suddenly lunged forward connecting their lips fiercely.

When Lily had recovered from her outraged shock, Potter was across the hall and shaking Remus' hand. Looking down, Lily saw the finger trap resting loosely on her finger. Frowning, she watched him tuck into his dinner like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Plucking the colourful weave from her finger, Lily scowled realizing it had all just been a trap. 


	67. Playing The Melody

What can i really do with this theme other than a song fic!

'i've got you under my skin' was a song that was around in James and Lily's days originally sang by frank sinatra

i recommend diana krall's version, as it fits the mood of this fic better but if you can't find either of those i'm sure michael buble or any other artist who's sang it will do just fine

* * *

Theme 67: Playing The Melody 

Rating: K

* * *

I've Got You Under My Skin  


The day dwindled down to dancing. That was all that was left to do, for the happy couple currently circling the floor. They made wide arcs across the shiny wood surface, swaying gently and slowly beneath the twinkling stars of the ceiling. Their wedding was coming to an end and they were enjoying their last dance alone.

The first one had rather been a bust, instead of the song they were meant to cherish forever it was some nameless tune concocted by the all instrument band. So as they rocked together to the familiar tune around them, they made it their song.  
_  
_

_I've got you under my skin_

_I've got you deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me_

_I've got you under my skin_

He sang softly in her ear, more of a serenade than a teasing as it had been earlier in the night. She let her head rest on his shoulder, completely content to be held and sang to. When his voice fell she picked up where he left off. Murmuring into his jacket the words came easily

_I've tried so not to give in_

_I've said to myself this affair never will go so well_

_But why should I try to resist, when I know so well_

_That I've got you under my skin_

She smiled in memory of their history, their troubles, and triumphs shared together. He looked forward to the future, their new family to be, all the new stories yet to be written. Together, they'd always be together.  
_  
_

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might_

_For the sake of having you near_

_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night_

_And repeats in my ear_

He picked up the next verse before she could, resting his chin in her hair, feeling calm for the first time in a long while. Nothing else mattered in that moment, between them there was peace and the hectic troubling world was forgotten. She nestled in further and he continued.

_Don't you know you fool? you never can win_

_Use your mentality, wake up to reality_

_But each time I do, just the thought of you_

_Makes me stop before I begin_

_Because I've got you under my skin_

How long had he worked for this day, this moment? Too long, she thought, she'd fought for too long. Who knows how much time they would have had if she'd only given in a bit sooner. But now as they swirled around together in the dim light, just enjoying their song time didn't matter quite so much.

_I would sacrifice anything come what might_

_For the sake of having you near_

_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night_

_And repeats in my ear_

It was her turn to start singing again. Pulling her head up from the muzzy depths of her sleep addled brain and to look into his eyes. To share this was worth more to her than anything else in the wedding. She meant her words and tried to communicate so to him, but really he already knew.

_Don't you know you fool? you never can win_

_Use your mentality, wake up to reality_

_But each time I do, just the thought of you_

_Makes me stop before I begin_

_Because I've got you under my skin_

They ended their song together, grinning goofily at each other at how cheesy they were being. The wedding was over, it was time to go home, and return to the real world. As sad as they were to see it end they were happy to start anew, together.

" You know, I love you, Mr. Potter," she smiled to him as he led her by the hand out of the hall.

" I love you too, Mrs. Potter," he smiled softly before flicking off the lights and leaving the past behind.


	68. Hero

honestly, i donno this one is just...oh James.

it seems so like him to think these things too

anyhow tell me hows ya like it and i'll think of something more clever soon :P

i'm getting very impatient/bored i hope that i get more fic insiration soon, guh it's probably bcause i've got zip going on before school, and the second i get busy again i'm going to be overcome with plot bunnies i bet you...joy...i'm really looking forward to that -sarcasm-

* * *

Theme 68: Hero

Rating: K

* * *

EGO-MAN

James always wanted to be the hero, the knight in shining armor, the good guy, the bright force to be reckoned with. His life was pretty much went as planned, from the Merlin sheets on his bed, to being sorted into Gryffindor at school. He was the number one good guy.

Upon spotting his damsel in distress he was compelled to rush to her side offer give her aid. But that's where things didn't look so heroic for James anymore. This particular damsel had a bit of an attitude problem, and worst of all, saw him as the bad guy.

On top of that, his sworn enemy (bad guy), Severus Snape was good friends with James' damsel! James was utterly puzzled, this was not how things were supposed to go, damsels and bad guys didn't cohort together. Damsels fell madly in love with and supported the hero (James), and they were to spend their lives defeating the dark.

Now James' perfect black and white world was all topsy turvy, he couldn't deal with the fact his Lily ( other wise known as the damsel) was well an accomplice to Snape! He had to find some way of honorably swaying her vote. It was time for the hero to start wooing.

A week into the woo, James had the attention of every girl but Lily. Grumbling he confided in his trusty best friend (side kick) Sirius. Sirius himself was a hero in many ways, he'd turn down his evil family's ways to fight for the light, be good as it were by being bad. James didn't like to think about that too much it hurt his brain ( almost as much as the lily problem did).

Sirius in all his infinite girl wisdom (as the sidekick always gets multiple girlfriends) gave James a nugget of information worth it's weight in gold. "She's just not into you, get over it." He'd told James casually as if it wasn't bothering the hero's very soul.

Years passed with James alternately plotting how to get Lily into him and reverting back to wooing. The cycle repeated until James' Merlin sheets were worn and old. His hero complex consequentially faded with them.

It turned out that Lily never wanted a hero, and when James stopped chasing, she came to him.

Well, to say the least James felt like a hero again…good thing he didn't return the cape. 


	69. Annoyance

heh i actually like this one a lot lol

i made the jingle up to match the 'plop plop fizz fizz oh what a relief it is' of alka seltzer fame

mad Lily makes me lol

and now i'm off to go write a fic that goes to a song that i'm nuts about right now ( it'll be JPLE and HPGW) i'm not sure yet if i'll just let it be separate or put it in the challenge...i may have a spot for it ehe. would you be too offended to get some HPGW? lol...i'm guessing not considering i make you tolerate RLSB lol

(is that how you spell arithmancy? -too lazy to look up-)

* * *

Theme 69: Annoyance 

Rating: K+

* * *

Sparkle Sparkle Wink Wink

" POTTER!" the common room stilled. James turned casually to greet the apple of his eye.

" Yes, darling?" he arched a brow casually opening his arms for her just in case she needed a hug or something. Facing the enraged redhead was most certainly not high on his favorite list of things to do, but on the other hand she was dead sexy all mad.

" Don't you _DARLING_ ME! I am not dating you, I am not your friend, I do not even like you in the tiniest way!" she shrieked stomping over to him. Dropping his arms, he sighed.

" What have I done now?" James was getting tired of Lily's recent hot a cold attitude, sometimes she was sweet and flirtatious, and sometime she was well…

" You ignorant…TOERAG! You- you- you!" she hissed pointing her finger threateningly. James gulped; when a witch pointed at a wizard only bad things could happen. He felt the tingle of magic racing over his skin, and not in a pleasant way, in a pins-and-needles-his-whole-body-had-fallen-asleep way.

" Lily, just…stay calm! Come on, I'm sure I can fix what ever it is I've done." He rationalized with her as the tingles climbed up his neck licking at his cheeks. Lily didn't seem to be paying him any attention, instead she was muttering to herself about payback and curses and annoyances…

" Lily just tell me what's wrong," James raised his voice his skin felt hot and cold together when the sensations crawled through his hair, making it stand even further on end.

" WHAT'S WRONG IS THE JINGLE FOR SPARKLE POLISH NOW A CONSTANT LOOP IN MY HEAD!" She screamed clutching two great handfuls of her hair and screwing up her face.

" Scrub-scrub shine-shine, oh that polish of mine. Here-here there-there I can use it everywhere. Sparkle-Sparkle Wink-Wink, look for the tube in pink!" an unfortunate bystander sang happily the familiar jingle for a wizarding household cleaner.

Lily screamed again, " YES, YES I KNOW IT! IT'S IN MY HEAD FOR HEAVENS SAKE!" the second year scampered out of the way behind one of the arm chairs and Lily eyed everyone else in the room, challenging them as it were to sing the song again.

" Uh, what does that have to do with me?" James gasped through the sensations engulfing him. Lily rounded on him.

" What does it have to do with you? WHAT DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH YOU? I'll tell you! You were the one humming it, singing it all morning! YOU GOT IT STUCK IN MY HEAD! DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING SPARKLE-SPARKLE WINK-WINK LOOK FOR THE TUBE IN PINK IS, WHEN YOU'RE TRYING TO WRITE AN ARITHMANCY EXAM?" Lily's face was as red as her hair, every word she screamed was accompanied by flecks of spit decorating the air. James sighed.

" Oh, I'm very sorry, Lily, that I got a stupid song stuck in your head, I'm sure I could replace it for you." he grinned feeling the tingles lessen for a moment, " Or I could distract you from the song altogether." He offered innocently. The tingles lessened and then altogether stopped. When he observed her next, her breathing was still erratic but her face was only mildly pink.

" Anything," she said desperately. James had to try his hardest to keep the evil gleam from his eyes. Taking Lily at arms length he slowly leaned in until they were a breath away from each other. Lily's eyes had closed and James grin just where he wanted her.

" The answer is…Snarglepuff," he hissed before extracting himself from the situation and making his way to the Boy's staircase.

" What? Wait…Potter!" Lily managed to catch the back of his robes before he could escape, "What was that? What answer? Why didn't you…what's going on?" She asked flushing nicely again. James stroked Lily's cheek.

" You aren't thinking about the song anymore." He whispered and Lily frowned.

" What song, what?" she asked as he grinned.

" Exactly," he winked before turning and going to his dorm.


	70. 67percent

Hey guys!

DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS FOLLOW

I've got a few notes for you on this one, first of all they're in first year so really Lily hates James and likes Snape ( as much as it killed me to write zomg i hate snape still yo, i don't care if he was good)

uh next is...lol James is kewl

and last i'm so sorry if this seems really different from my usual style, i've been watching wayyyyy too much sailor moon lately (because it's also kewl) and i felt like all the characters have like...anime actions, like ah while i was writing it i was watching a mini Hp Marauder anime, it was really cute lol. Any how that's about that for this fic.

i don't usually do this, but someone left me an annon review and i'd like to respond to here it is:

taytabug2003: i uh i'm very flattered you've made a request! lol i'm not sure if i'll work it in but i feel like i've already used that idea...uhh Lumos and Nox...or i think it was theme 3 and 4? were sort of like that, in any use i KNOW i've written an RWHG that uses that exact idea i've just never finished it and posted it lol sorry. i'll think about it :D

and now on to the fic!

* * *

Theme 70: 67percent 

Rating: K

* * *

A Honest Snake And A Cunning Lion

"I'm sorry Lily, this was not your best work, I'm afraid Mr. Snape could teach you a thing or two," Professor Slughorn looked supremely disappointed as he handed my potions assignment back. I knew I was treading on dangerous ground with my mainly theorized paper, but, I thought I was such a favorite, and maybe he'd respect my explorative angle, or my shear cheek which he adores…or did at least.

Glancing over the multitude of teachers notes scribbled in my neat margins, and the glaring red 67percent at the top of the paper, I felt a stab of terrifying unease. Never in my life had I ever gotten such a low grade. Immediately I turned to the other side of the classroom where Severus was getting an awkward congratulations, with his scroll.

Severus immediately began to review his work, and I set over to see what he'd done so well. Maybe I could learn from him, maybe I need some tutoring after all, good thing I've got such a great student like Sev for a best friend.

" HEY! Lily, what did you get? Perfect as usual?" Potter swung in out of nowhere, landing neatly before me, his robes fluttering gently. He leaned forward and bent my page back.

" Woah, Evans, I didn't know you had it in you! Congratulations, you must have finally gotten a life," He winked at me as I wrenched my mark out of his grubby fingers. Honestly didn't he ever wash after a potting lesson in Herbology?

" No, I didn't not get a-" I realized too late what I was saying and awkwardly left my sentence hanging. He raised an eyebrow.

" Are you okay Evans? I mean first the 'average' grade and now you're taking me seriously? You have to be ill, no way Lily Evans would ever stoop to 'my level'." He put stubbornly, blocking my entire view of Severus across the room.

" I'm fine Potter, don't you have some trickery to get up to or something?" I stepped out beside him but he matched my move easily.

" No. Besides, I think something foul is afoot. What happened to your paper really, Lily? Did you switch your name with some other unfortunate dumb person?" He began craning his neck as if to check all the other papers for my outstanding grade.

" No! It's mine, I just, I don't know I tried something different it didn't work okay?" I was getting desperate to just have him go away, but Potter was as thick as a troll…most of the waking day.

" No, No I don't believe it! Professor!" He stuck up his hand calling loudly over his shoulder.

" Yes, Mr. Potter what is it now?" Slughorn sighed tiredly, slumping into his cushioned chair and rifling through a half finished box of candied pineapple beside him. James snatched my paper up immediately.

" This isn't Lily's she traded with someone, or, or maybe someone change her name with theirs to steal her mark!" Potter shoved my work under his nose. There was no way he could have mistaken my handwriting, absolutely no way, I'm-I was his favorite.

" Hmm I don't see any reason why anyone would do such a thing. And what culprit would be responsible? You, Mr. Potter? Highly unlikely, your grade is even worse than hers." Professor Slughorn's moustache bristled outwards as he chuckled to himself, patting his belly in glee at such an absurd excuse.

" Professor, Ignore P-"

" AHA!" Just as I was reaching for my assignment back, Potter reappeared holding a different paper with a 98percent scrawled across the top. Seconds later, Severus pushed his way through the semicircle of classmates that had formed around us.

" Potter, give back my paper!" Severus snatched for the parchment but was too late, Potter had already shown it to Slughorn as evidence.

" Snape did it sir. He switched their names because, well, because everyone knows he's no good at anything, and a slimy cheat!" Potter piped up as Severus turned a sickly shade of puce.

" What? No! I would never—"

" Sev? No! Why would he-"

" I see Mr. Potter, you may be on to something." Slughorn talked over both Severus' and my denials. I shot a deathly glare towards Potter who was bouncing on the balls of his feet in glee. Professor Slughorn was now carefully inspecting both papers. I tried once more to reason with him but he just ignored me and patted my head, telling me all would be put right shortly.

" Yes, You are right James my boy! This was clearly written by Lily not Mr. Snape! I can't believe I didn't see it before! Twenty Points from Slytherin! Severus, I expect to see you this Saturday in my office for detention, honestly, swapping names with another student to get a better grade? I expect more from my own house!" Slughorn crossed out our names and changed them.

My words died in my throat, how could Potter have? That was a dirty trick by him, not Sev! Severus took his paper back meekly, wilting at my deserved grade. He shot me an apologetic shrug as he trudged out the door followed closely by a catcalling Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  
" Here you are Lily, my dear. You should have said something sooner! Good thing you've got Potter here on your side, if you ask me, he's a keeper," He gave me a wink and tweaked my nose before giving me a light shove towards the door and to where Potter was waiting.

Potter had the biggest grin on his face as I approached. My hands balled into fists, I wanted to punch that face in! Sev didn't deserve my grade! I did! I felt my rage rising up in my throat I was about to unleash my wrath when he beat me to speaking.

" I bet you love me 98percent right now," He stretched, his smiling widening further. Words failed me, all I saw was that grin, and red. Exhaling loudly, I sprung in to action, cocking my fist and driving it into his face as hard as I could.

" OW!" he bent double, clutching his perfect button nose, so unlike Severus'. At least Sev's had character unlike Mr. Cookie-cutter, what unoriginality, and he wanted me to love him, ha! As If!

" Oh! You were so over come with love you didn't know what to do? It's okay Lily, I forgive you, a love punch is a good punch!" He caught up with me still blinking back tears. I scowled and stomped on his feet as I made my way into the great hall where I could apologize to Severus for my housemate's horrible behavior.


	71. Obsession

Hey, zomg sorry this took so long

this was another one of my _brilliant _ideas where the theme is too easy so i made it too hard...stupid me, when will i learn??

anyhow i like this one, i got the idea from one of my other fics( thank gosh)

and um yeah the Pud Jersey i thinks would look really hawt on James i mean...navy with gold trim and numbers and such...drool

* * *

Theme 71: Obsession

Rating: K+

* * *

The Pud Jersey

" Face it James you're obsessed,"

" I. Am. Not." He gave another desperate tug to his favorite jersey style shirt that Lily had twisted between her fists. James stood bare chested in his own bedroom, battling his petite girlfriend for a brushed cotton shirt.

" Then let it go!" she tugged back. James swallowed hard watching the navy fabric pull even further. Any much more of this and they may very well rip it, it was pretty old…

" I can't," he took a step towards her but she took a step back, smiling in a smug way.

" Why not James? Because you're maybe, oh, say obsessed?" she cocked her head and let out a deep frustrated breath.

" No I'm not obsessed. How many times must I explain this? I have to wear it, it's the only way they win," he hissed tugging towards himself again. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

" James, I cannot believe that. How can you? Their fate does not rely on a shirt okay? How did they win all those times in school hm? There was no way you could have worn this and not your uniform," Lily gestured by pulling up on the shirt. James smiled sadly.

" I still wore it, and my uniform," he added at her skeptical look.

" You wore it under your clothes? You've reached a new level of sad James Potter. You know I used to think it was cute, but now it's just getting ridiculous. I can't let you wear this, I have to show you it has nothing to do with the shirt." She shook her head and planted her feet. Opening her emerald eyes once more, James knew he was beaten. The look he found there was purely stubborn. No way was he getting his shirt back and at this rate he'd miss the game.

" Fine," he sighed letting go of the shirt and feeling the last bit of his heart go with it. Lily now held everything. She grinned and gave a curt nod of approval. James sighed heavily and slouched over to the closet where he grabbed the first shirt he found and shrugged into it.

She was straightening the shirt out before her, smiling at it in triumph. James sighed heavily just to try one last guilt trip and turned to the door. Just before he left and idea struck him. He spun around.

" Lily! You wear it!" he exclaimed rushing back to her side. She hugged the shirt in surprise and blinked at him slowly.

" Why?" she wrinkled up her nose. James grinned.

" Well if it's my way they lose and only I can wear the shirt for them to win. If it's your way and they win, then the shirt doesn't matter and you were right," He nodded eagerly to her and she frowned.

" And you'll stop wearing the shirt every game day?" she asked glancing up at him and then back to the shirt.

" I solemnly swear," he his hand over his heart. Lily considered for a moment before agreeing and pulling the larger shirt over her own. " Right, looks good on you," he grinned picking at the back of it as she walked by.

" Yeah, but, not as good as it looks on you," she grinned and exited, leaving him to complain about her stupid notions.

--

Later that day, James and Lily entered the Puddlemere United match, Lily matching the crowd of navy and gold. Meeting up with the other Marauders they took their seats. Sirius pointed warily.

" Why aren't you wearing your jersey?" He practically screamed. James sighed calmly.

" Pud is going to have to take one for the team today, Lily insists it's not the shirt, so I'm proving her wrong." He nodded firmly and she shook her head. Remus sighed.

" Oh, It's really not worth trying to convince them, Lily, it's got an astonishing track record," He leaned over taking a bite of Sirius' soft pretzel while he wasn't looking. Sirius and James were too busy discussing how it would affect the teams stats and ranking for the year to take a loss at the present time to notice Remus and Lily's conversation.

When the crossed golden bulrush fireworks went off, signaling the arrival of the home team, rapt attention was played and the jersey issue was forgotten.

--

Two hours later, in a shower of navy and gold confetti, James and Sirius whooped, hugging each other. James then broke away as Sirius jumped on Remus and Peter.

" Lily can you believe it?!" he screamed above the cheering crowd. Puddlemere United had creamed the other team, this was a record breaking, whopping, 700 point win. Lily grinned clapping and giving James his hug.

" Yes, you see it's not the jersey-"

" IT'S YOU!" James proclaimed kissing her heartily, " I can't believe I never saw it before, they always did play better when we weren't fighting, and the past season has been amazing since we moved in together, it's always been you! You have to wear the jersey Lily," He nodded to her holding her head still as she started to shake it.

" Yes, Lily, Yes," he nodded her head for her.

" James, you're obsessed."


	72. Mischief Managed

...School has hit me like a bludger from left field people i'm very sorry this took so long

it was another of those brilliant moments lol this was originally supposed to be james' wedding vows and all that jazz and it was going to be all cool and all but um...i'm sort of bad at writing wedding vows

also i've been finishing a few slash fics i've had started most of them are posted on my livejournal so if any of you also like slash or have read my slash just up yeah find me at livejournal under the same name :)

in this one James and Lily are in fifth year. ( did i do the enchantment wrong? please correct me if i did i'm way too lazy too look it up at the moment)

* * *

Theme 72: Mischief Managed

Rating: K+

* * *

Watching In The Night

James tapped the page before him once with the tip of his wand.

" I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He whispered to it, unfolding it as ink began to spread across the surface of the parchment. The mapped lines of the halls and passageways were empty. No foot prints forever stalking this way and that, the names of the multitude of students trailing wherever, overlapping each other to be seen.

James hated using the map during the day. Instead, he liked watching at night, the way all the banners lined up in orderly rows, their owners asleep in their beds. Studying the map, he watched Professor Dumbledore moving about his personal chambers before settling into his own bed. James grinned; he liked feeling like he was the only one in the castle awake.

A glimmer of movement caught his eye to the side and James shifted and re folded the complicated parchment until he was faced with Gryffindor common room. There, one banner was waving back and forth; moving with accompanying footprints. Reading the name, James frowned and shifted a bit in his bed.

Why was Lily up and pacing at this time of night? He scratched his head and ran his hand though his hair mussing it up even further from his bed head norm. They did have that big transfiguration exam coming up…maybe she was stressed? Lily wasn't as good at transfiguration as James, but she was still very bright…she couldn't be that worried over it. Watching her dot in rapture, James let his eyes unfocus and he lost himself in a daydream…that was happening to take place at night, while he was not asleep.

He could see her pacing, see she was worried, why was she worried? James had gone down to her and asked that very question. Lily didn't yell, she didn't scold him for being up, she didn't tell him to go away, she didn't run, she turned to him and told him her troubles.

James didn't really know what she was telling him, but it seemed very important and dangerous. He knew he was the only one who could make her feel better. Smiling a bit dopily, James watched Lily hugging him, thanking him for his support and his undying faith in them.

Peter gave and unusually loud snoring snort before rolling over and back into sleep. James had 'woken up' from his little dream to look down at the map in his lap, yes, Lily was still there, still pacing. Folding the map back so he could just see the common room, James quietly got up.

It was time to make his dreams a reality. He took his wand, and the map, watching her as he descended the stairs. His heart was beating fast in his chest, he'd never really been alone with Lily before, what if he couldn't make anything better? What if she rejected him yet again? What if she made a loud scene? What if she did accept him but he blew it? James' list of terrors grew larger and larger and by the time he was on the first landing his pulse was so rapid he feared her hearing it. Pausing to gather his wits, James looked down at the map in his hands.

Lily was still pacing, but no, she was stopping? The miniature drawn portrait hole was opening. James frowned watching Lily going to the entrance. Creeping down a few stairs and peeking around the corner, James could see them.

Lily was happy, grinning, embracing a seventh year James didn't know. He was that brainy good-looking guy Lily had resorted to when James wouldn't tell her the answer to number seven, on their Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, with out a kiss.

It appeared they were having some sort of midnight picnic, and he was just back from the kitchens. Lily was waiting for him, that's why she was pacing; probably worried he'd get caught.

James internally spouted that Lily would never have to worry about him being caught, he had an invisibility cloak. But then he remembered that it wasn't him sneaking out to get food for them, no it was this other guy, someone who James had turned her to in her time of need. Well, her time of…study.

It wasn't Lily's fault that she never received James' passes positively, it was his own. He'd been pushing her away in an attempt to reel her in. The epiphany caught him off guard and he dropped his wand with a clatter.

Realizing what he'd done, he quickly scooped up the magical instrument and raced back up the stairs not daring to look back. Once he was safely sealed back into his own dorm James glanced at the rumpled map in his hands.

Without bother to see if the seventh year had followed him, James pointed his wand incriminatingly at the parchment and declared, " Mischief Managed,"

Somehow James felt that he'd meant it in more ways than one. 


	73. I Can't

Clumsy!James...yess lol

anyhoo...um i had this one written before the last one, stupid themes grr, but i am staying true to the order here and yeah...enjoy...

* * *

Theme 73: I Can't

Rating: K

* * *

Orchid Apologies

" Lily, I'm really sorry…no," James sighed, pacing before the small stone steps that led up to the house where he and Lily lived, " Lils, come on, I've done stupider things than- no, no, definitely not," He continued pacing, worrying his lip and rubbing his chin.

Having blundered up yet again, he'd left in complete and utter shame, before she had a chance to magically remove him. Having spent some time apart, James had come back and was ready to do what it took to apologize. The Orchids that sat by the door were the most beautiful he could find, and they'd cost a fortune, but Lily was worth it. She needed to know he thought so highly of her as to present her with a humble gift.

Clearing his throat, he decided he'd just say what ever came out of his mouth and hopefully get to the point. Stepping up to the door and gathering the bundle of flowers he politely rang the bell and then knocked. His heart raced at the few seconds it took for her to pull open the door.

She looked blank, completely normal, and totally unsurprised to see him.

" I was wondering when you'd give up your pacing," she leaned on the door frame squinting up at him, as if to ask what he was there for.

" Oh, you saw? -well-er– see" James' mouth turned to mush. She'd only said one sentence but it's casualty was not lost on him. She hadn't invited him in, she hadn't been angry, or sad, she'd been…neutral. James was beginning to see how the wrath of nothing at all could burn.

" Yes?" she prompted him, folding her arms across her chest and tilting her head. James let out a large breath and extended his fist full of flowers.

" I'm so sorry, Lily, really, I don't know what I was thinking…just…please take me back?" He asked, no, pleaded. If only Sirius was there to witness it, he'd probably have some comment to share about gonads and silver platter. Wincing just slightly at the thought, he realized that Lily had not taken the flowers yet and instead was looking at them with a puzzled expression.

" Lily?" He frowned, lowering his arm just a bit. She seriously wasn't going to not forgive him for this right? She blinked rather forcibly and sniffled just a bit before looking back at him.

" Are those orchids?" she swatted at her nose a bit. James was beginning to realize that Lily looked like she was about to cry! No! What had he done! His flowers were meant to be a peace offering!

" Yes, I, hoped you'd like them, please…take them," he offered again, maybe she was overwhelmed with his sweetness? Lily took a half step back.

" N-no I can't," she started protesting as James nodded and offered them again.

" Yes you can, it's alright, they're a gift!" he smiled encouragingly, though her face continued to drop into a horrified expression.

" No, no James I can't," she pushed the paper funnel full of plant back at him. He frowned.

" Yes, pl-" as she'd retreated into the house he'd followed, and now he tripped on the small step to get through the door and his hand went flying forward, the orchids stuffed completely in Lily's face, " Oh! Lily I-Lily?"

James righted himself watching as Lily wiped at her face beginning to sneeze and turn red.

" No, no I'm allergic to orchids!" she cried blindly, pushing at him and the flowers. Soon he was back on the front porch. Lily sneezed forcibly once more and slammed the door in his face.

James stood dejectedly in front of their door with a crumpled fistful of expensive orchids. Sighing he turned around slowly before he began to set off down the path.

" No! James! I forgib you! Just get rid ob de flowers!" She was in the door again with a kleenex in hand and a stuffed up nose to prove her allergic reaction.

" I…Can't," He smiled ruefully at her, " I don't have any flowers to give you," 


	74. Are You Challenging Me?

heya!

here you are a happy fic to enjoy! i donno i was contemplating james in a skirt...but that's rather unattractive...lmao

* * *

Theme 74: Are You Challenging Me?

Rating: T

* * *

You Won

A group of boys in the corner of Gryffindor common room roared with laughter. There were many years worth of them, all watching one particular messy haired boy do a rather striking impression of a girl.

As he ordered fake people around in a high-pitched voice, the laughter slowly died. Turning to see what had disturbed his audience, the boy frowned. A red haired girl was now standing amongst them, a hand placed delicately on her hip.

" You call that an impression, Potter?" she asked calmly, though anyone who'd known her as long as he had knew the anger that lurked behind every word.

" Better than anything you could scrape up. I've heard you with the girls, apparently you've haven't got the 'Potter Personality' for it," He crossed his arms defiantly, raising his chin although he still out measured her by quite a bit.

" Are you challenging me, Potter?" She looked up at him darkly. He set his jaw.

" And what if I am, Evans?" He tossed his hand casually out and she took a step closer to him. The atmosphere in the room was considerably tenser than before. Helpless bystanders stood by, watching with interest.

" Well then we'll just have to make a point of it. Prove once and for all who deserves the title of best impersonator." She laid on the table, leveling a steely gaze at him. Potter looked to consider it for a moment, glancing around the room before extending his hand.

" Well, try not to cry when I win," she slid her hand into his, neither of them breaking eye contact as their hands closed and they shook once.

" Oh trust me, you'll be the one crying," their hands snapped away from each other and muttering broke out around the room.

" One day?"

" One day."

--

Gryffindor house was a buzz with gossip the next day, spreading the word that Potter and Evans were squaring off yet again. The Hufflepuffs craned their necks to hear better, the Ravenclaws rolled their eyes but eaves dropped anyway and the Slytherins ate their breakfast with feigned calm, excitement running undetectably beneath their surface.

The day started out normally enough, the two opposing parties ate breakfast with their own friends and then headed off to class in order. When the other seventh-years joined them in Transfiguration, however, something had definitely changed.

James was…sitting in the front. Lily…was slouched in the back beside Sirius Black; who looked quite a bit upset about having her there. Class began and James surprisingly was the one to have the answer to every question. He even smiled to himself as he got them right. Lily, on the other hand was paying absolutely no attention, instead making a paper dragon, enchanting it to fly about and spit colourful paper fire.

The day wore on in much the same manner, James prim and proper like no one had ever seen and Lily rather disheveled but in a disturbingly attractive way. They'd traded lives, as it seemed. James laughed with Alice about some amusing anecdote that she'd heard in Hogsmeade and Lily leaned around and laid into the Slytherins while ruffling many a first years' hair.

After classes they both disappeared completely. This was a rather odd occurrence, Gryffindor was sure they were going to get an impersonation face off in the common room.

" What are you all standing around here for?" a distinctly affected feminine voice called out, turning the attention of the lions to one corner. Wearing a complete boy's uniform, Lily sat with legs casually open on James' favorite table. She frowned at them all and released a practice snitch, letting it flutter about for a moment before snatching it out of the air with surprising agility.

Mutters and giggles ripped through the crowd. What next James Potter in a girl's pleated skirt?

" Ah, sorry I'm late all, couldn't find a uniform that fit," Potter entered the common room looking like his usual messy self, " I don't know if I could have handled the image of myself in a skirt anyway; I'm afraid I don't have the legs for it," He grinned around the room while Lily stalked over to him.

" So you give up! I win!" she cried, her eyes gleaming in triumph.

" No, I don't give up, I can still beat you at impersonation, even if I don't look like you," he nodded, soundly pushing into the center of the room where a red and gold circle automatically formed around the two.

" Hm, well you know, Lily, I'm so much better at everything than you are. I could teach you a few things, I mean…I did grow up with magic and all," Lily ran and hand through her hair in a very James manner while the others cheered. It had officially begun.

" Oh, oh Potter! Stop picking on them! They're littler than you are!" James shrieked reaching out in mock distress.

" Hey Padfoot, lets go skive off class again so we can fly around!" Lily gestured to Sirius in a way that even had him grinning from ear to ear.

" Oh! Alice! You wouldn't believe the new spell I found for Transfiguration! It'd cut our homework in half! Want to do the extra work with me for marks?" James looked practically delirious with joy the way Lily had been last week as she'd come flying through the common room to her friend's side. Lily frowned in annoyance.

" Wow, doesn't Lily's arse look amazing in those denims?" Lily levelly shot at him; watching as his face turned immediately ashen. He hadn't thought she'd heard him but she had. It'd been Hogsmeade weekend and she was only a few paces ahead of him easily hearing his appreciation of her anatomy. Picking up the hefty ball, James stepped even closer to Lily.

" Promise you won't tell anyone?" James started, leaning close to Lily, an innocent expression in his eyes as she watched turning scarlet, " I like your hair all messy, and your glasses too, make sure you never get your eyes magically corrected." He hissed so the crowd had to lean in to hear him. Lily licked her lips and swallowed hard, so that was the way he wanted to play it?

Plucking his glasses off his nose, she set them upon her own face and struck a casual stance.

" So, Evans, want to go out with me?" She waggled her eyebrows as the crowd broke out in laughter. It was such a Potter thing to do that she knew she'd won.

" Yes," James retorted calmly. The crowd cheered. Lily had won! James' impression was wrong, Lily would never say yes to his question. Lily watched as the crowd swallowed him, a small smile lingering on her face.

--

The door creaked open and James sat up, parting his curtains. A slim hand assisted him and soon he was greeted with glowing green eyes. A moment later, with few hasty spells warding them in the confined space, James was faced with an armful of Lily. He felt substantially calmer now that she'd arrived.

" What took you so long?" He mumbled as they re-arranged into a more comfortable position.

" The girls wanted reenactments. Thanks for lending me your clothes, by the way, I left them outside, and I'm sorry about your glasses I meant to give those back earlier but-"

" It's fine, I didn't walk into too many walls," he cut her off, stretching and settling further into the pillow they shared.

" Yes, well, I still should have made more of an effort to give them back. I hate you without your glasses…but you already knew that," she sighed as he grinned silently into her hair.

" Yes, and I believe congratulations are in order, you beat me fair and square." He yawned sleepily pulling her even closer. She sighed, blinking against his cotton-covered shoulder.

" You won James, and you know it," Lily poked him gently and he made a halfhearted groan.

" What they don't know won't hurt them," He smiled again, inhaling deeply.

" No, it's what you know that will. When are we going to tell everyone?"

" When I win a challenge,"

" I'm getting tired of beating you, you know. I just want to tell everyone,"

" Let me win then."

" Is that a challenge?"


	75. Mirror

hi! i'm three quarters the way done! yay! i know it's been slow goings lately but hey i've got to give what i can when i can and i hope you all understand.

this here is a two parter and um...i hope you like part 1...

* * *

Theme 75: Mirror

Rating: K+

* * *

Lost

_Every action has an equal and opposite reaction; and to cancel this law out, according Spidnel's Spell-o-dex, the caster must first focus the energy-_

Lily paused, looking up from re-reading her transfiguration essay. Something glinted in the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she eyed the statue of Golham The Great for student related tampering. As Head-Girl she was now hyper aware of trouble lurking about every corner, and she was constantly suspicious.

Stalking towards the statue, she cast a few minor detection spells that noted nothing out of the ordinary was wrong with the stone itself, but near its base a certain amount of magic had collected. Stooping cautiously, Lily illuminated the cove that housed the statue, finding a tarnished little mirror lying haphazardly at the base.

Levitating the rectangle inquisitively, she carefully spelled it into a controlled bubble for examination. Watching it revolve within the transparent sphere she wondered why this little mirror held so much magical energy.

Continuing on her path, Lily shrunk the bubble until she could fit it easily into her bag and moved on. Opening her essay once more, she read.

Scarcely five minutes later, James Potter skidded into the same corridor looking around desperately. He'd dropped it, dropped the mirror. Sirius was going to kill him if he found out! Those mirrors were priceless! They worked for everything, tests, pranks, and even catching Slytherins, they couldn't afford to lose one!

Groping the statue of Golham The Great rather rudely, he searched hearing only his panting breath. No, no, no! He hadn't dropped it here either! If it was in the forest… James paused, his eyes widening. Pushing in three bricks that made up part of the back wall of the alcove, James swallowed hard as the bricks peeled back and turned into a small door way.

Ducking through, James lit his wand and immediately began searching the cobbled path that extended before him. He prayed he'd just lost it in the passage way to outside, but it the exit was coming closer and closer, and there was no mirror in sight. James wound up outside somewhere near the edge of the forest. Now he had the underbrush of leaves, plants, animals and dirt to deal with. He cursed loudly and began to retrace his steps.

--

Lily had forgotten entirely about the mirror until it just after dinner. She was reading on her bed when a small, muffled voice startled her. Looking about, she saw no ghosts and soon was tracing the noise to her book bag.

Opening her bag slowly, she pulled the clear ball out, squinting at the tiny mirror within. Enlarging it back to full size, she saw what she was dealing with. Marauders. Lily frowned undoing the bubble charm. Nothing about them was dangerous.

" Lily?" The handsome face of Sirius Black was staring back at her instead of her own reflection.

" Yes…is this your mirror? I found it tossed behind Golham The Great today," She said in a matter of fact tone.

" What? You did? Yes it's my-well- have you seen James?" he asked looking rather confused. Lily frowned deeply.

" No, why would I have seen Potter?" her curiosity peaking, Sirius was acting very oddly.

" Because what you're holding, is his mirror. We use them to communicate, and he hasn't been answering his, obviously, because you've had it all day." Sirius sighed dryly while Lily frowned.

" All day? Why couldn't you have just turned around and tapped his shoulder in class…" she wrinkled her nose.

" Because he wasn't in class! Last night he went out to…do something and we haven't seen him since!" Lily had never heard Sirius' voice abandon it's usual playful tone and now she felt very confused.

" So, you think something might have happened to him?" She asked tucking her hair behind her ear and watched as he unfolded something.

" Yes, and he's not in the castle, don't ask how I know, I just know he's not in the castle." Sirius said sternly. Lily bit her lip, what was she supposed to say or do? Potter wasn't her favorite person in the world, but he was still a person, and Head-Boy on top of that. She wasn't looking forward to having to organize the prefects alone for the rest of the year.

" I think we should go do Dumbledore," She said immediately upon realizing the real gravity of the situation. If James wasn't in the castle there were only two other places for him. Hogsmeade, where the village people would notify the professors they had a student wandering about, or the Forbidden Forest where he was probably already dead and they might still have a chance of finding his body, if they moved quickly.

" No, no I don't think that's a good idea…James…was doing…um…no teachers. Really, Lily, please, just this once let us slide, come on." He begged as her face twist into a disapproving glare. Obviously Potter had been sneaking around or doing something against school rules.

" I can't help you Black, sorry," she sighed, looking for how to terminate the conversation on the mirror.

" But! You have to help! Listen, James is usually the one who can solve the problems in my harebrained plans, Moony's got the technical specs and Pete, well, he's useful for all sorts of little things. But we're missing a Marauder, Lily, the plans don't come together with out all four."

" I still can't help you. I wouldn't be of any use if 'the plans don't come together with out four'," She rolled her eyes trying not to feel too guilty at the thought of leaving Potter out there to die with the werewolves…and the centaurs…and those acromantulas she read about.

" Lily, of all the people I know who could potentially do just as much of a bang up job as Prongs, it's you. You're probably the only one would could correct even him, so please I'm begging you help us out, in the goodness of your heart. This is the fate of someone who loves you, Lily, he wouldn't think twice about coming to your rescue." Sirius said sternly and Lily felt the guilt twist a bit more painfully in her gut.

" Alright, fine. But I'm only doing this because he'd do it for me." She hissed as he let relief and gratitude pour out of his usually aloof eyes.

--

James was lost.

He was also quite cold, his warming charms not helping with his prolonged endurance of chilly temperatures. The bitter wind that rustled his hair sent shivers down his back and the numbing cold had seeped deep into his bones. He stumbled forward wearily, he didn't know when his quest had changed from a search for the mirror to a route for the way out.

His stomach growled and he caught his trousers on yet another prickly bush. Letting his leg free again, he froze when he heard the sound of twigs cracking behind him. He didn't dare turn into Prongs, if he set his wand down in the forest he might not ever find it again; there were too many other long thin pieces of wood strewn about to get confused with.

Looking about with his defenses raised, he determined the small wood bunny was not going to attack him, and he trudged on; only hoping he was going in the right direction but knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that it was a lost cause. If darkness fell and he was still in the heart of the woods, he wouldn't make it to the morning.

Snuffing hard and pushing his glasses up his nose, he ignored another of his lonely stomach's growls, and set to trying to remember the 'which plants are edible' Herbology lesson.

--

" Okay Black what's your harebrained plan?" Lily crossed her arms and tossed her hair over her shoulder. It was nearing dusk and if they didn't move quickly…

" Right, we'll go out, take the passageway he did and track him from there!" Sirius nodded pacing back and forth causing Remus and Peter's eyes to silently follow him.

" And do you know a tracking charm?" Lily asked wondering why they hadn't just left already.

" Well, yes, but it only works when you know the specific limits of your surroundings," Remus said quietly. Sirius looked crest fallen.

" Right no tracking charms…what about an old fashioned search then?" He asked stuffing his hands into his pockets.

" Why don't we all just get ourselves lost and eaten by who knows what then hm? I say we enlist Dumbledore's help. No punishment can be as bad as Potter's premature death, no matter how much he deserves it." She said edgily. Dark was rapidly encroaching and she didn't like the thought of leaving the castle after curfew.

" Maybe Hagrid would help," Remus offered weakly in the tense silence that followed Lily's statement. Sirius' eyes lit up.

" Yes! Hagrid! He knows the forest like the back of his hand!" Sirius pumped the air with his fist and Lily shivered.

" Hagrid would go to Dumbledore. He can't practice magic, even if he did know all of the forest, he wouldn't be able to find Potter better than any of us." She closed her eyes drawing on her last supply of calm while thinking deeply there had to be a way to find him this just felt like she was over looking something…

_Every action has an equal and opposite reaction; and to cancel this law out, according Spidnel's Spell-o-dex, the caster must first focus the energy on the inverse of the original action and concentrate solely on a neutral outcome.  
_  
Lily's eyes snapped open. Of course, she'd only written about it this very morning! Her personal pet theory that Spidnel's Third Transmorphigation of Logical Sciences could be used on a practical level, may actually be the key to finding Potter!

" Listen, I think I may have a way of finding Potter, if it doesn't work we're going to the headmaster." She stood from her perch on one of the end tables and began outlining her plan.

They'd use their feeling of being found, to reverse James' lost and hopefully bring him back before it was too late.

TBC


	76. Broken Pieces

-yawn- i'm tired, this is a fic that follows up the previous chapter aka mirror.

i hope you like the ending it felt a wee bit rushed to me but meeehhhh Lily and James are sort of ticking me off lol (blame that on 75 chapters of them)

* * *

Theme 76: Broken Pieces

Rating: K+

* * *

Found

The sun was setting rapidly, and so was the temperature in the forest. James tucked his arms closer into his body and trudged forward, gritting his teeth so they wouldn't chatter. He could only pray now that Sirius had realized he wasn't in class and sent out a search party. But they would have found him by now surely…

Doubt niggled in the back of James' skull. What if Sirius found the mirror? What if he wasn't going to forgive James for losing it and decided that he didn't care where his once best mate wound up. The rational side of his brain fought this accusation with the fact the woods were huge, he was constantly moving, and Sirius might have thought him in the castle. As much as the logic fought, his irrational voice was winning his heart over.

He'd been out here for hours, hungry, tired, alone; he was in no right mental state. He vaguely wondered why no one ever mentioned to him that the forest was actually very big, and everything always looked the same, consequentially making it quite easy to muddle up your directional balance. Mr. Rational popped up again and reminded him that it wasn't called the Forbidden Forest for nothing and he had been warned against adventures in it for all seven years he'd attended Hogwarts.

The wind blew again, causing him to pause, hunching himself over to preserve his heat. Instead of it just whistling in his ears though, it now whispered his name. Whipping around, he saw no one and he turned again hearing it once more.

" WHO'S THERE?" he yelled his eyes darting back and forth watching the leaves blow around the trunks of the oak trees before him.

Potter…he barely caught it and this time I knew it was Lily. It had to be her.

" Lily? LILY?" he screamed looking for a direction form where it might have come from. Maybe he was closer to the edge of the forest than he thought. Following the whispering voice, he began to pick up his pace as he shuffled blindly through the woods.

--

The shady grounds of Hogwarts near the on coming night were much different from any other time Lily had been there. The rolling green lawns seemed dark and deep, the calm lake rippling uneasily, being pushed by hands of wind. She pulled her cloak a little tighter around her and faced her three companions.

Lily had never felt like such the odd one out as she did now with the Marauders. They each had a very deep sullen expression on their faces, no mirth lurking between them, only tension, the tension caused by the one whose place Lily was taking.

Potter was still missing, and now they were trudging across the grounds in the shadows to test Lily's theory, and hopefully it would work. She motioned for the boys to stop, and they abruptly halted, gathering around her.

" Alright, this is what we have to do. Learn where you are, get used to it, make notes as if you needed to stand in this exact place tomorrow but didn't have a measuring or marking device." She told them noting she was a good three hundred meters from the castle and about fifty or so from Hagrid's hut, while another fifty from the Whomping Willow on the other side.

Once they were all nodding and gripping their wands at the readily, Lily smiled patiently.

" This isn't a spell, I'm not even sure if it will work, just concentrate on the fact of where you are and who you are and then the image of bringing Potter to you, having him moving from lost to found, or from where he is to where we are. Right?" she looked around making sure they all understood. Once it seemed Peter had finally muddled out what she was asking and given her a curt nod, she faced the forest.

" Alright, now, concentrate," She frowned at the dark recesses, imagining Potter strolling out as casually as he would walk into the great hall. She could see the smirk on his face, the arrogance in his walk, it was comforting really, that in the face of danger he would be anything but panicked and skittish.

She twisted her mouth up wryly, concentrating even harder. She could almost see Black shaking in her peripheral vision as he focused. She swallowed hard, more was riding on this than she could comprehend. This was someone's life, this was a boy whose parents and friends would miss him, who she would miss.

She blinked slowly, realizing for the first time what Potter really meant to her. He was regularity, he was well…she just counted on him to be there, whether she liked it or not Potter could not go missing. Then she realized she should have gone to Dumbledore immediately, instead of taking it into her own hands. Trying to find someone by using her stupid pet theory that she'd never tested before? Someone who was this important?

" Stop!" Lily cried, flinging out her arms and turning her back on the forest to face the others, " Stop we can't! I don't even know if it will work! How do we know it's not tearing him apart limb from limb? Oh, no, I'm so sorry, I should have taken this to Dumbledore, oh, this is just, it's all my fault," she shook her head some how linking it into the mirror. Maybe if she hadn't picked up the mirror Potter would still be with them now. " I've-I've killed him," she whimpered into her hands. Her world was blurring and crashing around her, the image of Potter's cold dead body lying at the foot of a tree somewhere with his glassy eyes staring eternally accusingly at her made her want to run.

She couldn't deal with it the pressure was too much, and it was her fault, it was all her fault, she was sure of it. Sucking in hard, the bitter cold of the air stung her lungs and the heat behind her eyes prickled and watered. Now she was crying, crying for someone she didn't even like, though to be truthful her heart had started beating wildly when she heard he was in danger; her mouth became very dry at the thought of never seeing his twinkling eyes again.

Arms wrapped around her and she shook her head, it was just Black trying to comfort her, it wasn't going to help. Scrubbing at her eyes she squirmed in his grip.

" M'fine," she mumbled, but the arms didn't abandon her. Frowning, she pulled her hands away from her teary eyes and blinked up at her captor. Seeing not Black's blue jumper but black school robes and now feeling the rims of glasses pressing into her head, she choked.

" Potter?" she asked griping his arm, not caring if it hurt him, she had to know that he wouldn't just fade away like smoke between her fingers. Pulling away minutely they stared into each other eyes for a moment before gluing back together in a tight embrace.

" I th-I thought you were d-" her voice cracked and she didn't correct it instead settling for nuzzling into his shoulder and basking in the feeling of his heart beating hard and warm against her chest.

" I thought I was dead," he admitted drawing in a deep breath, " And I still think I might be, Lily Evans would never lead me back to safety or let me hold her," he whispered in disappointed acceptance. Lily shook her head.

" You're alive, and here with me. I'm sorry for everything just, don't disappear, okay?" she gripped the fabric covering his back and he nodded minutely. She slowly felt the pressure of more people adding to their sides, and the thought of the image of the Marauders and her in a massive group hug had her laughing aloud again. They all began to chuckle, and then guffaw, breaking apart.

"Come on we should get you inside," Black threw his arm around Potter's shoulders and he nodded in return.

" Alright," Potter spoke softly while Lily trailed behind the quartet feeling strangely and surreally out of place. The broken pieces of their friendship were back together again and James was the all-important glue preventing further deterioration.

" So, how did you find your way out?" Remus asked curiously his hands in his pockets as he walked on James' other side. Lily watched as Potter paused and looked over his shoulder slightly at her.

" An angel led me," he stated simply and kept walking while Lily wondered what his glance had truly meant.


	77. Test

Here you go, i feel so guilty for not writing, i hope this doesn't like...disappoint you too much, i know it's a bit bare...

Anyhoo i may be taking a bit of a hiatus in November, i'm going to be participating in a month long novel writing contest i've got to write 50 000 words...lol

it's not fanfiction, tho i doubt i'd be able to tackle a james and lily beast like that unless i'd gotten a spectacular inspiration. It's original fiction instead. I welcome all who...want to (?) read, to go for it, i'll probably be posting on my fiction press account under the same name. i can also be contacted at my live journal which i've got listed as my personal website.

for now though, we'll see how much i get done right ? i still hope to get this project wrapped up by 2008 even if that means i'm wishing you all a happy new years on the last post yeah? lol

* * *

Theme 77: Test

Rating: K+

* * *

Dark Corners Of The Library, And A Teenage Boy's Mind

"Potter- Potter stop trying to get a good look down my blouse and help me with this question," Lily flicked James gently on the nose before offering her paper up to him. He grinned widely knowing it was all just in jest, and took the sheet.

He'd been in some fantasy world ever since Lily had finally come to see his side of things, now they were even studying together, and James couldn't feel more at home with her. Looking over the complicated equation, he chewed on his quill, not really thinking about anything, his mind was still centered somewhere down her shirt, really, but there was no reason why she needed to know that.

" So?" she asked leaning just a bit closer, James could even smell that intoxicating scent of ink and flowers that hung about her. He couldn't have concentrated if he'd tried with her this close.

" I don't know, leave it?" He asked tossing the parchment aside before turning his face into her exquisite neck, inhaling heavily. She didn't move away, just tolerated him while continuing with her work. He contemplated which was softer really, her hair or her skin, it was a paradox of grand proportions that garnered his full attention.

" But, we have to know how to solve it, we have a test tomorrow," She tickled his ear with the feathers of her quill. He smiled dopily for a moment, still lost in her roan curls, before her words turned to ice in his veins.

"Test?" he looked into her honest green eyes, " We have one?" he asked his voice going rather high. She frowned at him.

" Yeah, didn't you know?" she asked glancing at her paper for a moment before looking back at him. He shook his head quickly pulling her notes and the text close to him. All his previous thoughts about canoodiling in the back section of the library evaporated. James took tests seriously.

As he flipped pages he was too busy to notice the slightly evil smirk cross her face, before she was leaning in, intently watching and helping him.

--

Entering the common room with their bags heavy on their shoulders, they parted ways slowly. James strolled casually, meeting up with Remus, who'd just finished some reading, to the boy's stairs.

" So, ready for the transfiguration test tomorrow?" James asked happily. What was there not be happy about? Time with Lily, he got some work done, and he'd even managed to slot in a study break at the back of the library.

" What test? We don't have one until Thursday, mate," Remus fingered the binding on his worn novel carelessly. James frowned, that was right, Remus would have been studying and not reading fiction if they had had one…

Turning, he saw Lily looking rather smugly back at him from the entrance to the girl's stairs. James gave her a hard glare.

" Are you telling me, you made me study for a test we didn't really have?" He stalked over to her while she just grinned back at him.

" Yes, it worked rather well too I think, I mean you pulled your head out of the clouds, or rather my hair, long enough to put that magnificent brain of yours, you so dearly neglect, to good use." She shrugged innocently. James balked.

" Are you saying I'm stupid?" he tugged on a piece of her hair playfully. She smiled.

" No, I'm saying that you're wrapped around my finger so tightly, sometimes I feel guilty and have to think of ways to get you to loosen enough to breath," she grinned before leaning up and pecking him on the cheek.

" I am not-"

" Good night James," She smiled patting his arm and ascending her stairs.

" I'm-" James spun to watch Remus laugh and shake his head at his friend.

" I'm afraid you are mate, you're jumping through her hoops and passing all her tests with flying colours," he shrugged pulling himself up the stairs.

James followed shortly, grumbling the whole way, but never feeling more happy that he was always a quick study


	78. Drink

Bah I'm back and hopefully I've got some more stories to push out for you all soon!

This one is...well it's hopefully long lol i did it a few times trying to get it right. It's the sequel to The Dash so... the theme was Rejection

Yes anyhow I've come looking for a Beta ( just someone to go back through the first 70 or so stories and round up all my typos! lol i know i make a lot. This is a really big job and no it is not content editing it's typos or like missed words etc. I'd like it if you've had beta experience before hand but if you don't it's okay...as long as you aren't like...12

Thankkkssss!!!!!

* * *

Theme 78: Drink 

Rating: T

* * *

On The Train  


" No, it was Moony. He persuaded me while I was intoxicated to have his wicked way with me," Sirius gestured widely, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. James laughed at his two friends walking on either side of him. They hadn't been able to be within two feet of each other since that Saturday just two weeks ago. Peter stumbled along on Sirius' other side not quite knowing what the big deal really was.

" Right, my 'wicked ways'." Remus air quoted looking quite pink now that this argument had surfaced once again, " I'm not the one who can hold their liquor, I was clearly more manipulatable" He ran his hand through his sandy hair. Despite his flush he still looked peaky, the full moon was not far off and he was starting to feel ill once again. James had had serious discussions with Sirius about the fact that the both of them couldn't abandon Remus during the full moon, no matter how much snogging did or did not happen.

" Actually, neither of you are right," A voice from behind them floated close to James making him grin. Turning, he met a matching smirk belonging to Lily Evans. They were all walking to the train for the last time and in doing so they no longer wore school uniforms. James had never appreciated denims more than right then as Lily strolled casually falling in step with them, her long red hair tied loosely and resting over her left shoulder.

" I saw the whole thing," she nodded primly a smile starting to form in the corners of her mouth as she tired to keep up her serious tone. James stuffed his hands in his pockets, unable to fight the urges to fidget, run his fingers through his hair or even just to throw his arms around her. His cheek burned still in the place she'd kissed him that beautiful morning after.

After a few more moments of silence followed as she walked with them. Finally, unexpectedly, Remus cracked.

" And? What did happen? If Sirius didn't come on to me-"

" Oh, well technically he did," Lily grinned, some catch lurking just below the surface of her emerald eyes. James watched as the usually unflusterable Sirius flushed in a combination of anger and embarrassment. Remus grinned, strolling in a much more relaxed manner.

" I told you-"

" But, you provoked him into it," She grinned watching Remus falter in his step as Sirius let out a bark of laughter. James felt far too happy, his chest fit to burst with happiness in that moment. He wished he could have just froze it in his mind to hold in perfect condition for the rest of his life, to look back on fondly and know that everything was right.

"Manipulatable, Snape's lily white arse!" Sirius exclaimed and James felt Lily tense up beside him. That was right, they weren't friends any more were they…He suddenly had the urge to talk to Lily, really sit her down and have out with her life's story. He wanted to know everything about her. With that final thought his mood began to plummet, he only had what was left of the day and the train ride to talk to her, how could he possibly get to know all the things he'd neglected to ask before in that short time frame?

" It's not like I was flirting-"

" Actually-"

" Lily, do kindly shut up. I think you've done enough for one deservingly disastrous day. If you say alliteration I'll strangle you." Remus snapped first at Lily then at Sirius as he took a breath to scream alliteration, as he was known to do when people used words of the same first letter. Being wizards it happened rather a lot.

The train was before them, as red and awing as it had been the first say James had ever seen it. He felt the time slipping away, Lily slipping away and he desperately made a grab for some of it, of her, back.

" Hey, Lily, why don't we find a compartment and leave the lovebirds to coo," He lent her a hand to get onto the train, looking over her shoulder at the now bickering couple of Sirius and Remus. Peter had mysteriously disappeared and James made a note to find out where he was going all the time. Lily nodded in agreement and he followed her down the long corridor of the train helping Lily set right some of the smaller students in their compartments.

Making their way to the back of the train they managed to wrangle themselves a free compartment, settling in comfortably across from each other. James felt extraordinarily nervous sitting before Lily like this. Before she'd been so drunk, he could speak freely with her, she probably didn't even remember-

" I remember everything you know," She said casually looking out the window at the castle that had been their home for seven long years. James felt a jolt on unexpected adrenaline, what did that mean, what was going to happen, did it change anything between them?

She turned back to him smiling in that beautiful way that was never given to him. Awash with new feeling of acceptance he waited anxiously for her next words.

" I never thought James Potter was very gentlemanly, or nurturing really." She cocked her head to the side, swinging her legs gently from the large bench seat of the compartment so they scuffed the floor with every pass.

" But you proved me wrong…James," she looked into his eyes, a brutal honesty there that made his heart stop beating and thunder at the same time. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he was delirious with hope, the glorious glowing hope on the horizon that Lily, his Lily, may actually be his one day in the near future.

" I have?" he asked, his voice uncharacteristically high. She smiled fondly and laughed looking out the window again as the train began to move. She nodded rather forcefully, looking a touch choked up that they were leaving Hogwarts for the last time. James would have been too, but currently the best moment of his life was overshadowing such a life altering goodbye.

" Yes, James. You've proved me wrong, you're not…who I thought you were, you're someone completely different." She said looking slyly back at him as they rounded the curve that pulled Hogwarts out of sight for the last time.

" I am?" again his voice betrayed him. She grinned laughing at his antics that she used to ignore and roll her eyes at.

" Yes. And if you don't mind I'd like-"

" You call yourself a Marauder you couldn't rob a blind deaf troll with-"

" They're in here!"

" Ah! You could have let us in on this little powwow you know," Sirius pushed past Remus rather forcefully, garnering a glare from his sandy haired companion.

" Who says we wanted company?" Lily cocked an eyebrow at him and he laughed not even noticing James' suspicious flush. He could still not believe his luck and had taken to giving himself sharp little pinches just to prove he really was awake and this wasn't all just an elaborate dream from some Quidditch injury.

" Okay Evans, you and Prongs getting intimate, right, that's about as likely as me and-" Sirius flopped into the seat beside James, gestured up to where Remus was adjusting his sweater before taking his own seat by Lily. They glared at each other for a couple beats before Lily and James' sniggers won over their will power and broke down.

" Yes, yes, laugh it up I'm getting that thing magicked off the first chance I get." Sirius scratched at his shoulder as if the tattoo physically pained him. Remus was suddenly very quiet and James knew why. Moony barely had enough money for housing and food let alone extravagant procedures such as tattoo removal, he was likely stuck with Snuffles, as the dog had been affectionately named, for life.

" Oh, Moon, I didn't mean it like that," Sirius sighed leaning on the side of the compartment and rubbing at his eyes.

" It's fine. I don't know what you mean," Remus pointedly pulled out a book and began to read. A tense silence filled the compartment and James gave Lily an apologetic look. He couldn't be helped for his friends, they were insane at the best of times and well right now they were to say the least in a rough patch. They continued to have a sort of conversation that consisted of hilariously outrageous looks at each other breaking into giggles now and then.

Peter popped in for a while and Lily went off to say farewell to her friends. James made sure her jacket was left behind. She'd be back, it sent a thrill through him knowing she still had something important to say. Peter caused them to shuffle around as he and Sirius were having in impromptu wrestling match and disrupting Remus' reading. Eventually Peter was lounging beside James, Remus was in Lily's old spot and Sirius was pulling himself up into Remus' vacated seat.

Finding himself seated with Remus he sighed leaning back and nodding, "We meet again, Lupin," He grinned as Remus shrugged.

" Black," he opened his book again signaling he was done with that particular conversation and would much rather read than fight. James grinned and gave Peter an extra sickle as he wished to visit the food trolley.

Alone with his friends James reflected on the day and past days and really anything that had Lily remotely attached to it and he felt newly victorious. All his labours paid off after all! He looked up about to inform his fiends of his newly discovered correctness only to find them both fast asleep.

Sirius was slouched into the corner of the compartment rocking gently with the sway of the train, it was normal for him to sleep on the train he'd taken at least a half hour cat nap on every trip James had ever spent with his mate on a train. Remus on the other hand, was newly sleeping, he looked rather tired though, the full moon so close and all. His book was now resting haphazardly in his lap and James gently tugged it out of his grip causing Remus to shift and groan reaching out for something and only coming up with a handful on Sirius' jumper.

Apparently that was suitable as the still half asleep Remus pulled himself over and into Sirius, pulling his arms around his friend and resting his head on his shoulder. Sirius after sensing the new presence even shifted his face into Remus' hair pulling one arm loosely around the other boy. James shook his head wondering what the heck really was going on with his friends. Now they were contently sharing a cuddle while napping? He was sorely tempted to grab someone with a camera to preserve this memory forever.

The compartment door opened again and instead of Peter, Lily slipped in once more and seeing her seat was taken slid in beside James.

" Well, they certainly got over that little denial trip fast," she raised her eyebrows in their slumbering directions and James grinned shaking his head.

" No, they don't even know they're doing it," he whispered back to her, " I can't wait for them to wake up," He shared a grin with her and they sat in silence a bit more.

" Listen, Potter, I mean, James, sorry, force of habit." She shook her head and he lifted a shoulder in shrug. He didn't care how she addressed him as long as it was not filled with loathing and hatred, " Right, what I was going to ask before is if maybe I could treat you to a drink later. I mean, you missed The Dash and it's the least I can do to haul your drunkard arse around for a night when you did the same for me," she leaned forward lowering her voice so the two others wouldn't hear.

" Are you asking me out on a date, Miss Evans?" He asked giddy with excitement this was it, really, really it. It was happening and it was better than he could have ever imagined.

" And what if I am?" she asked coyly looking up at him seriously. He grinned and moved his hand to just brush her fingertips with his on the seat between them.

" I think I'll have to have more that one drink to repay the debt," he grinned and she smiled back.

" I take that as a yes." She whispered and moved her own hand forward, capturing his fingers with hers at long, long last.

James had to say he'd never felt happier than the last train ride he spent on the Hogwarts Express.

Epilogue

The train was rounding the bend, almost at Kings Cross and students we beginning to emerge from the compartments saying last fair wells and well wishes for the summer.

Four people in one of the last compartments were very still.

" You think we should wake them up?" Lily whispered without taking here eyes off of the snuggled up couple. The boys across from them had managed to become even more entwined in their sleep looking sickeningly adorable and revolting at the same time.

" I don't know if I can do it, they look so peaceful, yet I have a feeling they'd want me to," James' face twisted into a frown maybe this whole thing between them was a bit more serious than he'd initially thought. Maybe it wasn't just one drunken mistake, how much more had happened that they hadn't told him about?

" Looks like you don't have to," Lily hissed even gentler, watching as the slowing of the train roused Sirius who stretched, shifting Remus, in turn waking him too. The two of them groggily stretched before settling again obviously not registering who's arms they were in.

" Wha's tha smell? 's good," Sirius rubbed at his eyes and Remus shrugged, closing his again and resting his cheek back onto Sirius' shoulder. James coughed making them both turn to look at him.

" I could be wrong, but I think that smell is probably Remus' hair." He added gently watching as twin looks of confusion crossed their faces, dancing in their eyes before they slowly shifted to look at each other.

The screams of two rather confused boys echoed through the train as they scrambled to their own sides of the compartment, blushing practically the same tone of red. James laughed softly.

" I think you've got some talking to do," He smiled and stood dragging Lily with him by the hand.

" And do keep open minds about this, you're both very intelligent and I hope you can handle this like adults," she nodded before ducking out of the compartment as well.

Finally they were left together, alone with their elephant of a relationship weighing heavily between them in that tiny compartment.

"Well, I say you fell asleep first."

" Sirius-"

" Remus!"

" I can't believe you."

" I can't believe you keep coming on to me, I keep telling you-"

" Just…forget about it,"

" …Remus?"

" What?"

" I can't forget about it,"

" I know."


	79. Starvation

WOW I updated like in a reasonable amount of time for once. haha

( oh man I'm so going to fail a physics test tomorrow because I was doing this and not studyyyingggg D: oh well this was amusing)

Holiday themed fic for you, it's set around the beginning of December, err I hope you like it, I haven't read it over so it may be missing some commas lol (I abuse them so)

Oh and no offense to blondes! lots of people consider me one, I've got Elle Woods pride too but ...it's the early 80s okay??? lol

* * *

Theme 79: Starvation

Rating: T

* * *

Hungry For Love

" Lily, Lils, it's the holidays," James rounded on his wife hopping over a chair to cut her off. She was doing that starvation thing again, and he was determined to put an end to it.

" I don't care if it's the holidays, I'm not being a fat cow for the rest of my life. Harry is no excuse to let myself go," she blinked up at him calmly before sidestepping and swept past him, plates held aloft.

" But, you barely ate! It's not healthy!" He trailed after her, taking the proffered Harry from Peter's arms. The baby was getting sleepy, and because of all the noise fussy as well. Lily set the plates down in the sink before filling it with water and pulling on some washing gloves.

" What's not healthy is binging on biscuits and Christmas cake for two months gathering dust and weight as we sit around here with your mates!" She set to work scrubbing the empty dishes vigorously.

" But, Biscuits and Christmas cake are good, besides you used to like them…" he looked at her feeling just a bit lost and confused. She sighed heavily ignoring him while his friends traipsed through the kitchen half dressed in their outer wear with scarves hanging about their necks.

" Thank you for a lovely dinner Lily," Remus gave her a hug while Sirius and Peter wished Harry and James and good evening. Once all kisses and hugs had been distributed and James' friends safely on their way to their respective homes James grudgingly left Lily to her Muggle task while he set Harry away for the night.

Smiling at his son of four and a half months, he charmed the mobile above him to twinkle and turn slowly before wishing him sweet dreams and flicking off the lights. Lily was waiting for him in the door way and he frowned at her, this issue with her and food was not dropped.

Seeing his obvious displeasure with her she rolled her eyes and turned away marching down the hall into their bedroom.

" Lily, we're going to talk about this whether you like it or not," he followed her, planting his feet by their bathroom door, watching as she walked past him to brush her teeth.

" There's nothing to talk about," She arranged her toiletries pointedly not looking at him. He rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses before removing the frames completely.

" I'm worried about you. It's not right, not healthy to starve yourself. It can't be good for Harry either." He motioned back to the direction of the nursery before setting his glasses back on his nose. Her brushing slowed a fraction and then she took the brush out of her mouth.

" I eat plenty James, that's the problem," she turned back to the mirror picking up the brushing where she left off. He groaned in frustration leaning within the doorframe. She never used to be like this before.

" What's going on Lily? You used to never care about this kind of thing, you hate those superficial girls, the blondes remember?" he asked playfully tugging on a red lock of her hair twisting it about his finger fondly.

" I don't. " she said rinsing and spit. " I didn't," she uttered softly turning to the door only to find him barricading it. " Let me out," She crossed her arms, her chin down still unable to look at him.

" Lily, I'm worried! Why do you care all of a sudden? Why…why won't you look at me?" he asked gently working a finger under her chin and tilting her head back to look into her eyes. At the sight of glimmering tears he pushed off of the wall ready to embrace her but she moved away.

" It's nothing, don't worry about it," her voice broke as she tried to push past him, only getting caught in his hold.

" Lily," He sighed just a bit tiredly as she struggled for a moment before letting go and collapsing into him, " What's going on?" he asked firmly, pulling her in tighter as she sobbed.

" Y-you don't look at me anymore!" James frowned; he wasn't expecting that, of all things. He'd always thought he looked at her rather an unhealthy amount.

" What? What are you talking about?" He asked calmly, pushing her hair back from her face soothing her as best as he could.

" E-ever since I had the b-baby, you don't look at me like that any more," she buried into his shoulder, hiding her face. James felt like he needed to sit down. Girls and their codes and their thoughts and their feelings, he'd never get the hang of it.

" Look at you like what? I still look at you all the time," he offered gently but was only rewarded with a shake of her head.

" Like-" she choked, " Like-"

" Like…" the suspense was really not helping at that particular time for James who only wanted to see his wife, his Lily, stop crying. It really wasn't fair, he thought, how she could do this to him, he'd probably buy her everything he could afford if it would just make her stop crying at that moment.

" Like… you want me," She looked up at him, her eyes a startling green in contrast to her reddened skin.

" Want you? Lily…" He didn't have words to express how relieved he was that that was all the problem was. Laughing in the absurdity of the situation he felt her tense anger probably growing in her from his odd reaction.

" Stop it! It's not a joke!" she broke into a fresh wave of tears hitting him hard on the shoulder and taking a shuddering breath.

" No, Lily, you don't understand. I do still want you, I do, more than anything," he looked at her earnestly, taking her face in his palms so she couldn't look away, " Really. I just didn't know of you were…ready to be wanted yet." He grinned sheepishly, " See you were a bit…violent to me before when you were pregnant…" he looked apologetically at her biting his lip in a desperate attempt not to laugh again.

" You mean, you really don't think I'm an undesirable fat cow?" She asked barely above a whisper. And he grinned before shaking his head.

" Never, not for an instant," he smoothed his thumbs over her cheeks and she slowly smiled bashfully. Leaning in they kissed for a moment before Lily pulled away from him and left the bathroom.

When James turned she was already hurrying out of the bedroom and down the hall.

" Lily? Where are you going?"

" To eat something! I'm starved!" 


	80. Words

Happy New Year everyone!

So...I'm not done...like I promised to be... heh heh

Sorry, really I am I've just been drifting away from James and Lily due to a lack of good fics out there to read about them, because they all seem to be the same :( I think that's just because they're stuffed into this tiny little time frame, I mean, how can you work up a good story in that? Haha

Anyhoo...I think this one is pretty self explanatory and I hope you enjoy it. :crosses fingers that the next 20 are better:

* * *

Theme 80: Words 

Rating: K

* * *

A Closed Mouth Gathers No Foot  


I have something to say, but I'm not really sure how to say it…words haven't exactly been my best friend…

See, I used to tell myself they're just words, sticks and stones will break your bones and all that rot. But for some reason, it was only your words that really got under my skin.

You gave me my first taste of bullying you know. It was… mild at best, but it toughened me up for the inevitable and inevitable it was, the very next day I was the target for another around of name calling, only that time it was a bit more political than a cootie face.

Mudblood, it made you wince and turn that hilarious shade of purple in anger or embarrassment, or some other emotion I didn't know you could possess yet. It sounded silly to me at the time, but once I was alone, once I worked it all out, someone calling your blood dirty, calling you inferior berating you for something you can't control, well I couldn't even begin to really know how to deal with it.

I struggled you know, with them, with Sev, I think I just focused all my anger on you as such an available target. I tried to never let it get physical between us, oh wipe that grin off your face, I mean dueling, hexing and the like. Now that I think about it, maybe I shouldn't have restricted it to the verbal realm. Scars on your skin can disappear with a potion, but when they're in your head, well…

I learned to ignore taunts; the stupid barbs sent my way by people who had their wands stuffed too far up their pompous arses to know their fathers didn't control the world in the least. Occasionally, that was you, but I think _we_ fought for different reasons. I was too busy building you up into being a bad guy, and you were too busy trying to get me to listen by any means.

For a while, a long while, I only trusted Sev. He was the only one who never- who always- he understood. He was teased because of his looks, I was teased because of my heritage, I thought maybe in some twisted way we were meant to be you know? We were just so similar…

When he called me- when you teased him that time- I lost it, everything was upside-down and you were good and he was bad, but you were still bad and I just didn't know what to do with myself. The little illusion he'd been giving me faded away and all that was left was him, and his heart. I can't say that I didn't seriously consider forgiving him. I think maybe I thought I could change him, show him that power wasn't going to- that he was already loved and he was better than that.

But in the end it didn't matter. He was too enwrapped in that world already, he was lost to me and I didn't even know it. I was alone and I turned to you, not looking for comfort or love or anything but only re assurance that there was a right and a wrong and I was doing the right thing.

I didn't expect to find you, well, _you_. I think I was in shock for a while, finding out you had a head, and a heart, and didn't actually kill puppies for the fun of it. I don't know everything happened so fast, and I was scared, scared of the world, scared of people, scared to be alone.

And you, you were never scared, you were there and gung-ho and just willing and ready to do everything and anything for me, fight my battles, bend to my whim…it was a little intimidating and very, very tempting.

I'm not perfect, I'm really not, and I took advantage of you, because I didn't know what else to do, or how to survive on my own…But you turned out to be more than some love sick drone, you…you've taught me everything.

No, I'm not being over dramatic, you did, or at least, you taught me that words could heal just as much as they could hurt. And…so…I thought I should finally tell you what I've been meaning to…I've probably rambled for far too long, I really meant to just blurt it out and get it over with but…I kept putting it off and putting it off- right, so here it is…

I love you too, James.


	81. Pen And Paper

I've managed to give you another fic, rather quickly! I'm pretty proud of myself lol

okay this one is pen and paper, though i think we can admit it's really quill and parchment :P

the first bit is a series of notes James and lily were passing back and forth

( James is normal, Lily is italicized, and after that it's all like a normal story, no writing of notes)

* * *

Theme 81: Pen And Paper

Rating: T

* * *

A Lesson In Regret

So I was thinking, we'll go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, walk around for a bit you know get the feel of the day and then head up to the Hogshead for a pint and a bit of privacy, what do you say?  
_  
Uh-oh, you're thinking again? Should I advise the class to duck and cover? When did I ever agree to go to Hogsmeade with you in the first place?  
_  
Ha ha, my head will not explode with a bit of mental work. You agreed in the common room last night, remember: ' Oh, James I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you, yes, yes! Your hair also looks amazing too!' and now that's settled what time do you want to meet up in the common room?

_Hmm, I don't appear to have any recollection of that, although…I do remember falling asleep by the fire with my charms essay last night. I hope it didn't go more like:  
'Evans you asleep?'  
' restin' m'eyes,'  
' Great, will you go out with me if I let you sleep?'  
'yuh, whatever go'way,'_

Why Lily! What kind of man do you think I am?

_I think you're a boy, James, a boy who passes notes in History class.  
_  
I'm wounded. You, my lady love, insulting my manhood, not even to my face but by black ink scrawled in –beautiful- handwriting. When have I ever insulted you so? –wait don't answer that. Just come with me? Please?

_Well, you did say please… (And, your manhood? Lady love? Have you been reading Alice's romance novels? Or are you secretly taking wooing advice from Sirius, if the later is true – and I suspect it is as you are sitting one row behind me and I can hear you- I suggest you listen to Remus) I'll think about it.  
_  
THINK? What's there to think about? There's you, me, our impossible to miss sexual chemistry, alcohol, a cozy setting, and all the right private naughty bits for a good time! (Remus? Sirius is the one who's had a girlfriend or two in his day. I think that should count for something.)  
_  
Please, Potter, don't make me laugh, sexual chemistry? I barely like you as my friend's friend, don't push it. The only reason I would agree to go for a pint with you is if Remus or some other people came too. (Sirius may have had girlfriends but he'd never had friends that are girls)  
_  
Lily, stop fooling yourself, you know you want me. And what is with all the Remus talk? Are you in love with him or something? I swear if you are I won't care, he's one of my best mates, I'm sure he'll be very good to you. (What is that supposed to mean? Stop being so cryptic, you're acting like a gir- never mind)

_Oh, what makes me think that that statement was a complete lie, maybe the way you're laying into Remus right now for 'stealing your girl', you're sitting behind me, I can hear you, remember? One, I am not your girl, two it wouldn't be stealing if I did like him, which I don't, and three we're just friends, so leave him alone. I would rather other people be there so we could avoid the inevitable fight that will erupt between us. I'd rather talk to other less interesting people than be frustrated with you all day.  
_  
Woah woah woah, back the train up. Since when have you and Remus been friends? That fight wouldn't be happening if you gave into your desires and paid heed to our sexual tension, then, fights wouldn't be the only thing erupting between us (okay I know that was lame, but come on, you said ERRUPT BETWEEN US! What else was I – a guy with a perfectly healthy perverted mind- supposed to think?) And last, you think I'm interesting? Lily, I'm flattered, really, I think you're pretty fascinating yourself, I mean I can never stop looking at your hair…erm…

_Remus and I have been friends for a long time, he's nice. There is no tension, James, we just aren't compatible. And yes you are an interesting person, when your head isn't stuffed so far up your arse, and by that I mean your brain, your personality, not everything has to be physical James, just because you're nice to look at as well-  
_  
" WAIT! WAIT! YOU THINK I'M ATTRACTIVE?" James jumped out of his seat, interrupting Binns who blinked up at them, startled, as if he'd forgotten that anyone else was in the room.

" Potter, sit down," Lily hissed, her cheeks already burning brightly at all the attention. But James was not to be placated; instead he just edged into the space directly in front of her, a wide-eyed seriousness lurking behind his glasses.

" Lily, you wrote it! Are you telling the truth?" he demanded ignoring the coughs from Binns at the front of the class. Lily winced, noting their fellow classmates either annoyed at their antics or immensely amused. Alice seemed to have stars in her eyes for what she always thought was a true romance between Lily and James.

" I-"

" I won't drop this until you tell me, to my face, your true feelings for me Lily," he fell to his knees, crossing his arms on the desk before her. With that, Binns started up again, but Lily wasn't relieved, James was still staring at her in that way and she just couldn't-

She looked around helplessly, the Slytherins were ignoring them all together and when Lily found Snapes' bent head and tensed shoulders she knew he'd been listening, but he wouldn't help her now, not now after everything. So she turned back to Potter, who looked startlingly serious, and almost, emotional.

She had his heart in her hand like she'd never realized before, she could honestly destroy him with two words. Folding her hands carefully before her, she considered him, weighing quickly the repercussions of her possible answers and swallowed hard. This was it; she was really going to do it.

Leaning forward, she noted his eyes widened comically. She took a breath and stared him down again, he'd wanted it straight to his face after all.

" Yes, I think you're attractive. Will you please sit down if I go to the Hogshead with you tomorrow?" she whispered ignoring the harsh whispers behind her of James' other three comrades.

James seemed to be completely frozen, as if he'd been hit with a Petrificus Totalus. His breathing was shallow and his face just beginning to pinken.

" Y-you said yes," he whispered harshly, his eyes unblinking. She grimaced and nodded once. Before she knew it, he had taken a hold of her head and pulled her into a haphazard kiss, knocking her quill and ink flying, and his glasses askew.

When he finally let go she let out a huff and sat back feeling at bit dazed as he darted around the desk, looking that happiest she'd ever seen him.

" I promise you won't regret this Lily," he grinned before going back to his chair and sitting down as if nothing had just transpired. Lily quickly gathered her fallen utensils, and smoothed herself out again, she was beginning to think, maybe she already did regret it.

She regretted not saying yes sooner if she knew it would cause him to look like that, and her to have…well these mysterious new butterflies that occupied her stomach soaring around in a not so unpleasant way. 


	82. Can You Hear Me?

OH MY GOD

This is the longest thing EVER I think this is the longest oneshot I've ever written D:

Weighing in a 6319 words I hope you ENJOY THIS! lol

I didn't even like the prompt that much :shakes head:

The only other thing I have to say is er Lily and James grow up a lot in this one that's why their personalities change so much from beginning to end. What else... oh the end his hopelessly squishy and fluffy because... it was twelve pages long and I wanted it to end haha. Uh I think that's it any questions you have though are completely welcome.

* * *

Theme 82: Can You Hear Me?

Rating: K

* * *

The Bodyguard

Lily knotted her hands into her hair. She couldn't stand it for another moment, Potter this, Potter that, James! Prongs! Mate! He was everywhere and doing everything and everyone was talking about him and she couldn't concentrate on her Charms essay, which was due in only ten short hours time!

Growling, she pulled her ink stained fingers through her hair gathering it in a knot at the back of her neck. She took a deep cleansing breath and let it out again. This was it, she could do this, she just needed to get ten more inches and she'd be done. She just needed to foc- she jumped back as a Fanged Frisbee snarled and snapped in front of her face crashing into the wall and landing on her paper.

Crying out in disgust she snatched it up just as it managed to knock her inkpot over to flood her essay. Gripping the Frisbee hard with newly formed anger, she ignored its whimpers and turned to the culprits.

" Potter!" she snapped watching as he shrunk down a bit, grinning all the while over at Black, who looked like he was about to burst with raucous laughter. They wouldn't be laughing soon. Lily gripped the Frisbee even tighter, her knuckles turning a sickly white.

" What," she raised the offending toy, "Is the meaning of this? Not only are you_ indoors_, where _some_ people are trying to study and do their homework, which you also apparently neglected to remember to do, but these are FORBIDDEN ON SCHOOL PROPERTY! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IT PAST FILCH?" she screeched waving the now pathetically drooped disc before launching it ferociously at his head. Potter, to her utter frustration plucked the Frisbee out of the air as if it'd been docilely tossed at him.

" I have my ways Evans, thanks for my Frisbee back; I thought maybe you'd try and confiscate…it…" He trailed off uncertainly as she'd whipped around in the middle of his sentence to begin fixing her work. Taking out her wand, she tapped the paper and pronounced a siphoning charm, before beginning to vacuum the excess ink back into her pot and where it belonged, " Hey!" Potter apparently didn't like to be dismissed. She ignored him anyway, hoping that she still had enough residual ink stains to save her essay from utter destruction. Luckily it appeared that the ink hadn't dried yet and she was easily sucking up the extra, while her words remained.

" Hey! Hey!" a hand was waving in front of her nose now, quite annoying actually, but she tried to ignore it, maybe he'd go away. " Evans, Evans, Evaaans, Evans!" High pitched, low, drawn out, sped up, Lily was not responding to Potter's desperate plea for attention. And it was only making him louder and more obnoxious. The harder she ignored him the more he created fireworks and animal sounds, making the pillows in the room dance and her quill levitate out of her fingers.

Unable to snatch back her third quill for the fifth time, she finally snapped. " WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT? YOU ARE SO LOUD AND BRIGHT AND EVERYWHERE AND I CANNOT CONCENTRATE FOR ANOTHER SECOND WITH YOU AROUND!" she screamed raising her wand, feeling out of breath and dramatic as all the pillows dropped from the air and the fireworks ceased.

" I just wanted to apologize for making you spill your ink," He smirked handing her her quill, which sizzled with magic as she took it from him when their fingers brushed, " And maybe I thought we could…Evans? Evans?" She, with her quill back, could not waste another moment of her time with this essay and promptly sat back down to do her work.

At once the pillows and the music and the yelling and popping and banging of the fireworks started up again. Potter began to jump around yelling her name and making the books she was trying to read jump into the dance. Growling in frustration, Lily felt a rising urge to do something, to destroy something. This had happened before, when she was smaller and didn't know about magic, but it hadn't happened in so long… now she felt that unmistakable surging in her gut and tingling in her fingers.

Launching herself out of her chair she forgot entirely about her wand and tackled Potter, screaming a savage war cry as she collided with him, sending them both to the ground. Clawing and smacking, she barely saw the shocked look on his face as his arms came up to shield himself.

" I HATE YOU POTTER! I WISH I WAS DEAF JUST SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO HEAR YOUR STUPID OBNOXIOUS VOICE AND YOUR BLODDY ANTICS!" She screeched looking up just as a fizzling swirl of a wagon wheel burst into a white fire before her eyes taking her breath away and knocking her back and out.

--

It was very, very quiet when Lily opened her eyes again. The vaulted ceiling before her looked to be cheery if not faded, and she recognized it as somewhere she'd only been one or twice before. As she looked up at the ceiling, she realized she'd never had this kind of view at it those times. The infirmary was never _this_ quiet was it? She couldn't remember as she struggled to sit up.

Her wrists and palms were bandaged and burned when she put pressure on them, so she quickly dropped to her elbows, panting and wondering what was going on. Madame Pomfrey, the middle-aged school nurse, came into view, rushing to the side of her bed. Lily frowned something was very, very wrong, why wasn't…she couldn't…

" WHY CAN'T I HEAR YOU?" she shrieked unable to hear her own voice but trying none the less. Was she even speaking? Was she just moving her lips? She tried again even louder as Madame Pomfrey held up her hands trying to soothe and quiet Lily's panic. But Lily couldn't hear her words either and she fell still watching the other witch's lips move but possessing no sound in accompaniment.

" What's going on?" She tried again in what she assumed to be a regular tone of voice, but it was very hard to tell. Conjuring a board to write on, Madame Pomfrey began to scribble her a message.

_According to Mister Potter, there was an accident in your common room. Some rogue fireworks went off and you were hit with one. Your hands and arms took the brunt of the burns and I've set them to heal. I don't currently know why you cannot hear; I'll need to examine you again, but initial observations showed you to have no damage to your eardrums. _

Lily swallowed forcibly, that's right she was in the common room and she'd -oh- her stomach dropped dramatically as it all came rushing back to her. She'd attacked Potter!

" Is Potter okay?" She gripped her sheets tightly before letting them go again with a yelp of pain. There was a movement just behind Pomfrey from the next bed over, the occupant was moving to her beside.

Potter spoke, it looked to be a tentative uttering of her name. Lily looked at him with wide eyes, he was firstly in his pajamas a very strange sight alone, but his hair was also a wreck and even more tussled from sleep. But the oddest thing of all about him now was the skin of his face and neck was covered in odd purple blotches like some kind of healing slave had been applied…almost like he had poison ivy or something.

The board was shoved into her hands again, and she looked down at it.

_Mr. Potter is fine. He only suffered a few mild burns that are already being treated as I'm sure you've noticed. He'll be discharged in a few hours. Now I need you to follow my directions…_

Lily glanced up, watching Potter and feeling dazed as Madame Pomfrey gently tucked her hair behind her ears and pulled an instrument out of the folds of her apron to study the interior of her ears with. Potter looked just as shocked as she felt and eventually spoke again.

'You're deaf?' his lips and facial features showed her exactly what he said. Madame Pomfrey replied to him, or at least Lily assumed she did. She couldn't hear her of course but she could a sound was made by the feeling of the witch's breath against her cheek and the odd vibrations she was now beginning to feel as sounds were made close to her.

She rolled her eyes at Potter as he began to exclaim too quickly for Lily to catch what it was he was saying, while pointing at her sharply. Lily frowned she didn't like this missing out on conversations thing, she felt alone even with two people only an arms reach away from her. Madame Pomfrey seemed to now be ignoring Potter, so instead he said something else directly to her.

" I don't know what you're saying," she sighed impatiently, obviously he was slow on the uptake of her condition. Rolling his eyes he grabbed the abandoned board from her lap and scrawled a quick message on it.

" How did you know to roll your eyes before?" She read aloud, still unused to the feeling of being unable to hear her own voice. Was she even forming the words right anymore? Looking up at him, she shrugged.

" You said it so slow…I read your lips," she enunciated carefully wondering how she sounded and becoming annoyed with what an inconvenience this was turning out to be. Potter gaped before he was sharply cut off by the paper-thin privacy curtain being pulled around her bed. Pomfrey had obviously grown tired of James, or maybe wanted Lily to rest, or maybe just wanted to be included in the conversation. Lily felt so lost all of a sudden. She couldn't hear anything at all, not one sound. It finally hit her, she closed her mouth and tried to breath evenly this…this couldn't be happening!

Pomfrey left her be for some time, but she could see her shadow dealing with Potter on the other side of the curtain and felt even more out of the loop, she couldn't even eavesdrop. When Madame Pomfrey returned she was holding that familiar writing board again and turned it over for examination as she settled Lily into her bed once more.

She read that Pomfrey still didn't know what was wrong with her ears, although it did seem to be some kind of deafening charm that was blocking sound waves from reaching the eardrum. Lily was to be kept for observation and a consult from a proper healer but she would probably be able to return to her schooling shortly. Lily knowingly read between the lines, what it really meant was if they couldn't lift the charm on her, she'd have to live with being deaf.

She numbly let Madame Pomfrey take the board away from her and curled up facing away from the rest of the infirmary, and away from Potter and maybe away from this terrible nightmare. She succumbed to the new silent environment, slipping into a fitless slumber, unable to hear the crinkle of the curtain as the occupant of the next bed looked in on her.

--

After what seemed like a silent eternity Lily was slumped back into her pillows of the Infirmary bed she'd been given. It'd been one day, one long quiet day with no help from the group of healers who'd been brought in and a few school professors who thought they knew what they were doing.

Professor Dumbledore even popped in, smiling at her and offering her sweets, which she accepted and gladly sucked on as he talked to the others and gave her twinkling glances. After so much of this, finally they seemed to have come to a decision and were deliberating amongst themselves.

Madame Pomfrey was the next person to see her again, gesturing and writing for her to get dressed in her school robes. She would be attending her afternoon classes, as her situation was …Lily couldn't make out what the last word was. Madame Pomfrey had said it so sharply that her lips had barely moved.

" My situation is what?" She asked knotting her tie about her neck and pulling her hair out of her shirt. Pomfrey frowned at her and bustled away, leaving her to right herself. Once she was properly dressed Professor Dumbledore was there waiting for her, his hands clasped behind his back probably humming but when she appeared he abruptly broke his pose to hand her a sealed envelope.

Frowning and breaking the wax crescent on the back, she pulled the flap open and extracted a note written in elegant slanting script. Pulling her bottom lip into her mouth in a nervous mash, she began to read.

_Miss Evans,_

_It is quite clear that it is no longer necessary to keep you captive in the Infirmary. You will be returning to your regular classes, all of your professors have been informed of your new condition. You will now be practicing a charm that will allow you to read exactly what it is they are professing on your page. Unfortunately you will still have to notate what they teach as the charm fades quite quickly. _

_I expect it will be a large adjustment for you, and I have no doubt you will become frustrated with yourself and others around you. Because of this, I thought it best to assign you a bit of a study partner to accompany you and accommodate to your needs in any reasonable situation. Lucky for me one volunteer was very adamant about helping you, and I think he's more than capable of assuring your utmost comfort and security. _

_I do hope you get over this blockage -if you will- soon. _

_Sincerely _

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Finally finishing the letter, she pulled her gaze up only to be met with the return stare of James Potter grinning like the Cheshire-Cat behind his glasses. Potter was apparently her new chaperone and Lily did not like the thought of that too much. Seeing her doubtful glances, Professor Dumbledore made gestures for the two of them to get going or risk being late for class.

Giving one last helpless look to the headmaster as Potter dragged her away she wondered what exactly that twinkle in his eyes meant, or what his tweaked wink signified for that matter. Turning back to her imminent doom she saw Potter was searching his pockets with one hand while the other was still firmly attached to her elbow, leading her at a brusque pace.

Finally he made a triumphant fist as he extracted a crumpled bit of parchment and handed it to her. He motioned for her to read it while he continued to lead them to what she assumed was going to end up being Gryffindor tower so she could collect her belongings.

The note was short, messy and completely surreal. Potter had written how sorry he felt and how he thought everything was all his fault and so he was making it his duty to help Lily with her new 'quiet little problem' until either she no longer needed him or until one of them died.

Feeling completely aghast at these words she looked up blankly, wondering if she was now stuck with Potter for life! Feeling very numb she barely noticed anyone in the Common Room and made her way to her empty dorm. Gathering her book bag and making sure she had everything she needed she settled herself for just a moment and prepared to work with Potter if only just to get him to leave her alone.

Potter was waiting for her looking calm and alone for once; he actually was quite normal without his friends around she mused. This was a very odd sensation; Potter was suddenly not quite so annoying, not quite so obnoxious. He was obviously caring enough to blame himself for the stupid incident with the Fanged Frisbee and the fireworks, and responsible enough to offer up his own time to make her life easier. Maybe, Lily thought, maybe it wouldn't be so hard to work with him after all.

--

Lily sat in a corner withdrawn from the happy and sated atmosphere of the common room. She hadn't attended dinner in the great hall, it was all too much for her yet, she'd realized, as Potter had lead her down to Charms that afternoon. The sickening silence that hung about her made her feel so incredibly out of place and out of touch. It was like some switch in her brain somewhere had been turned off and all she was left with was the useless pictures of what life should have been.

Everyone tried to talk to her, it was so embarrassing responding when she was unable to hear herself and therefore unsure of everything she said, every sound she made. Potter was actually quite helpful, warning people that she only understood very basic words, and really could not hear them at all. Many people had thought she was just faking for attention, Sirius Black being originally one of them. She didn't have a chance to rebuff him at first because before she even knew what he had said, Potter's wand was out and he was speaking with such ferocity that Lily could feel his words, tingling through her body, his anger at his friend sung with such vibrancy that Lily had jumped to intervene before things got out of hand. She'd wondered at the time if she would ever truly get used to this new person Potter was turning out to be.

Once everyone had gotten used to her, she was the only one left to adjust. Potter taught her the charm Dumbledore had been going on about and Lily quickly learned that if she didn't specify who she wanted to record speaking, it went a bit haywire and wrote everything everyone said within hearing distance. Lessons otherwise were fairly normal. She got a lot of work done because she couldn't really be interrupted or distracted, it was her social aspect that was really changing.

After a while, people had just started ignoring her. She was useless to them and that hurt her more than she was ready to admit. Potter, even though at first he was always forgetting she couldn't make out what he was saying, eventually stopped talking to her as well. But at least he didn't ignore her; instead he just used gestures and facial expressions to make his point. She wondered why that felt so uncomfortable and instead decided to write to him during class. When she asked if she'd missed anything while she was in the infirmary, and he'd written back like any other passed note in class some sense of normalcy returned, it was almost like before the incident, almost.

Then the whispering started. Lily assumed they were whispering and not shouting behind their hands, but everyone in the school seemed to now know who she was and why she was being escorted by Potter everywhere she went. It was odd knowing they were whispering but not even being able to hear it, if she closed her eyes it was like they weren't there at all. Lily didn't know if that thought was more or less terrifying.

So now she sat alone, staring into the flickering fire that she could not hear crackle loudly as it devoured a new piece of wood. Potter had let her go up to the common room alone and without dinner looking a bit concerned but not overly so when she'd patted his arm in reassurance. She just wasn't ready to face a silent great hall where there should have been so much mirth and noise the clanging of cutlery and the chatter of friends.

She felt alone, very alone and not for the first time that day, or ever really since she woke up in the infirmary. It was just so…she huffed loudly –or so she hoped- in frustration. She wanted to throw something again, smash it to bits or maybe making something explode just so she could hear the roar and the resulting shattering of the unlucky object. But as she scratched armchair's fabric beside her and nothing resounded she knew breaking things would do no good but to maybe work out some of her physical anger.

She screwed up her face; something Madame Pomfrey had said that morning was bothering her, that her condition was…something! She had to find out what it was; it had caused the old nurse to look quite severe, like Lily had been wasting her time or something. Maybe it could be the key to her recovery.

Feeling odd tremors through the floor she turned to see Potter and his Mates having a quite smoky game of exploding snap. Lily smiled gently, wondering if she'd ever hear their mischievous laughter again. Closing her eyes for a moment and conjuring the sound back to her. When she opened her eyes it was to catch Potter staring straight back at her.

He lifted his shoulder in a mock shrug, grinning at his friends and Lily sighed back. She wanted it to all go back to normal, even if it's cost was never knowing who Potter truly was. Lost in thought, Lily didn't notice concerned eyes on her, like they had been for the most part of the day, and would be for a long time to come.

--

Lily was tired of Potter, tired of deafness and tired of being coddled. Reading everything took forever and she was falling ever more socially behind. Everyone seemed to be doing things, making friends, getting significant others! It had only been three weeks and Lily already felt like some kind of leper among her peers.

So that was why she'd given Potter the slip, deciding to walk by herself to the Great Hall for dinner. It wasn't like she couldn't handle that right? From Transfiguration to dinner, she was pretty sure she could make it there without Potter hanging around pulling at her elbow when people were coming.

Lily shiftily looked behind her just incase. More and more frequently she was discovering that she could be easily snuck up on even unintentionally and it wasn't the most joyous of feelings. Turning around once more, she gasped as four male students blocked her path. She forgot to even look for their houses she was so frightened and they sneered at her pushing her books out of her arms and making her stumble forward. Lily gulped and fleetingly wondered where Potter was before dodging left and running as fast as she could away from them.

Then out of the blue she was impacted from the side thrown completely out of the way as a bright white hex soared on and hit her rescuer squarely in the torso with quite the resounding boom that blew her hair back and shook the floor.

There was an eerie calm that surrounded her as he hair settled around her face and she then realized she was on the floor, looking at Potter who lay twitching in pain before her. Potter had rescued her! She never really thought…she knew he was there to point her in the right direction and pull her out of the way when some kid came running and screaming to get out of the way when should couldn't hear…but this was…this was a whole new aspect of her problem that she never even realized could happen.

There were now people everywhere, gathering around them, and Professor Flitwick was trying as best as he could to get to Potter, but the students were making it quite hard for the little wizard. Lily watched as Potter gritted his teeth and looked at her, anger marring his face.

" Don't- go off- without me." He hissed out, choking faintly on his saliva as he seethed. Lily blinked and nodded dumbly, still shaken from the episode. Who were those boys? And why the heck would they want to hex her like this? What had she ever done to them?

More professors had arrived on the scene, but Lily couldn't concentrate she was in a state of shock that she couldn't quite break. She was transported to the Infirmary with Potter and laid up in bed with a calming draught while he was given something to reverse the hex that had quadrupled the density of his matter, making him impossibly heavy and unable to move let alone breath properly.

Lily wondered how she would ever get on without Potter if things like this were going to start happening frequently. Turning towards his bed she vowed to cooperate with him completely from then onward and maybe, _maybe_ start calling him James.

--

Lily wadded up her paper and tossed it at James' head, roaring with laughter as it bounced off his glasses. He lifted his head to scowl back at her before bending back to his work. He hadn't finished his astronomy yet and was now trying to fix his disaster of a star chart while she relaxed having completed her Herbology notes long ago.

She'd gotten so used to him, and her lack of five complete senses that she could hardly remember what it was like before the accident. James was, well he was practically a different person now to what Lily vaguely remembered. He was more sensitive, caring, he was always there for her and he never over stepped the invisible line of her ever building trust.

She smiled watching him mutter to himself, now she was almost fluent in reading lips, almost, that was if the person speaking to her was facing her properly and forming their words without a massive scowl on their face. She laughed as he gestured and shook his fist at her. Somewhere along the line Lily had mostly forgotten what his voice really sounded like and Potter became James. After months of this silence she'd super imposed a voice for this new James and it suited him in a way that had Lily wondering why it was so comforting, so familiar.

She knew her voice didn't sound like the one in her head anymore either. James had told her before she was starting to round off her words, unable to pronounce them without hearing herself. Despite these limitations, she was back to as normal a life she thought she was ever going to get and was appreciating every part of it.

She even enjoyed the parts that might have really ticked her off a few short months ago, such as an ambush from three Gryffindor boys who looked like they were making kissing noises as they ribbed James and Lily for spending so much time together. Sirius threw a good-natured arm around her shoulders as they all walked back to the tower together and Lily felt at ease.

James' friends had really stepped up when they learned how serious James was about helping her. They were like an adopted family now, and she felt like an honorary member of their little club. Speaking of a club, she'd actually been to their 'club house' a few times as well. The boy's dorm wasn't as neat, or as crowded as the girl's, but it was exactly what she'd always expected and that comforted some small part of her, the part that never wanted things to change.

Feeling reminiscent, Lily snagged one of the squashy red sofas in the common room and curled up, ready to look into the fire and just remember the clinking of change or the rustle of parchment, maybe even the scratching of quills during exams. She sighed and smiled to herself, ignoring James as he flopped into the space beside her, resting his head on her shoulder. She patted his arm and he made a groan that echoed through her bones.

Falling back into her reflections James didn't move again until he began speaking. Lily frowned; he knew she couldn't tell what he was saying unless she was looking at him properly. The possibility of him calling to someone else was ruled out as his breathing was too shallow and his words too soft for anyone but her to hear them, he was most definitely whispering to her.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she shifted just enough so that he wasn't disturbed, but she could almost see his lips. He was half squished into her arm and his eyes were closed, he looked to be concentrating on forcing the words out. _There!_ She'd caught him whispering her name, now she really wanted to know what he was saying, it looked so important! She just wanted to hear, to hear him, this new James' voice just for a minute even. She bit her lips and closed her eyes wishing to herself.

She frowned. Slowly, slowly something was bubbling up, rising rapidly, filling her. At first it was just a dull unfocused kind of roaring in her ears that very quickly shot straight into acute audio to accompany her sight. She gasped hearing the murmurings of the third years across the room, the crackling of the fire, the incredible background noise of the castle that had been missing for so long, but most of all she heard his voice. It was loud and clear, even as he whispered and she fought off new tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"- And how am I supposed to tell you? You can't, you can't understand the tone in which I say something, only the words. That's why I'm so frustrated Lily, I just can't tell you my feelings because they'd just be words to you. Another meaningless invitation to a date instead of, well instead of an invitation to spend the rest of our lives together…" he sighed and she jumped in wondering what she was missing all this time with him…

" James?" her voice sounded so odd, like her tongue couldn't to quite wrap fully around her words.

He sat up, " Yeah?" he asked pulling away to look at her properly. She watched his lips automatically and when she looked into his eyes all she could see was this endless stretching inner turmoil and…and love, " Are you okay?" he frowned reaching for her hand, but instead ending up with an armful of her body as she hugged him tightly.

" Yes. Yes I'm perfect." She pulled away and held his head still, " Just…say my name for me?" she whispered already starting the transformation back to her old voice.

" What? Lily?" he asked as she closed her eyes and sighed feeling his familiar words wash over her, " Lily what's going on?" he held her hands at the wrists, almost as if he was going to pull them off of his face. Her thumbs scuffed his cheeks as finally her tears spilled over.

" I thought I'd never hear you say my name again," she choked, throwing her arms around his neck and holding him close as he tentatively returned the embrace.

" Lily what are you talking about?" he laughed rubbing her back and stroking her hair. She felt and heard a sigh go through him, but she didn't know if it was relief or something akin to disappointment.

" Don't you see?" she pulled away just enough to look into his eyes again, " I can hear. I just- I saw you saying something to me and I wanted so badly to hear you, and I wished it James," she laughed and sniffled as he cleared a tear track off of her cheek, " I wished to hear your voice again and…and I can!" she smiled at him as he grinned back.

" Lily that's- it's amazing!" his grin faltered and she frowned. He looked away quickly and pulled her arms from around his neck, "We should get you to the Infirmary," he said still without meeting her gaze. She pulled at his hands, feeling completely confused and curious all the same.

" What, James what's going on? What aren't you telling me? Does it have something to do with that you were whispering before?" she asked quietly standing with him but halting his progress to the Portrait Hole.

" Yes- No- I – Lily…" he shook his head but she kept a firm grim on his hands. She was not letting him go, not now, not when she'd just gotten him back.

" What aren't you telling me?" she asked again, but when he raised his eyes a shadow of doubt crept into her mind. Maybe she didn't want to know what caused him so much pain and hurt that reflected back at her through his glasses.

" I knew all along! I knew what was wrong with you! The second Madame Pomfrey said your condition was voluntary, I knew it was a wishing curse!" he said now gripping her hands back. He looked like he was about to drop to his knees and beg for her forgiveness. " Just before the firework went off, you'd wished to go deaf so you wouldn't have to hear my voice any longer. I- I didn't think you'd ever want to reverse it. I knew you'd never forgive me if you found out that I- I was the cause of this whole thing," he scrunched his nose in an odd way that told her just how upset he was.

" You'd never forgive me, and- and I couldn't risk never talking to you ever again! I'd rather you were incomplete than not there at all. I know it was selfish, I know I'm so sorry Lily. I should have told you, I should have, but I couldn't because- because I didn't want to lose you after I'd- I'd fallen in love with you! I know I used to say it before, but I really mean it now, I do, I know this isn't just some schoolyard crush! I love you Lily," He was gripping her hands so tightly now that she could barely feel her fingers, but then again she couldn't feel anything at all. There was this funny empty feeling inside her and around her, like if she moved maybe she would be lost in the fabric of time, just a figment of someone's imagination once.

James seemed to realize what he was doing and let her out of his death grip taking a step back from her as reality crashed down around her. " Y-you knew?" she whispered gazing at him as he winced and nodded. She took a step back and covered her ears for a moment. The world had just gotten so loud so fast and she couldn't take it.

Collapsing into the sofa, she sensed more than saw James take to his knees before her. He reached out and gently cupped one of her knees with his palm, just a small reminder of his care for her. These past months she couldn't have survived without him.

But then again -she looked up at him- she wouldn't have had so much trouble if she was able to hear, and he had held the key to her problems all along. Thinking back to before the accident she admitted that she probably wouldn't have forgiven him for withholding this kind of information but now, now she couldn't not forgive him.

Looking into James' worried eyes all she could think was she couldn't walk away from him, she couldn't lose him because just as he'd fallen for her she'd similarly plummeted for him. Sighing with sudden fatigue, Lily gripped his hand, working her fingers between his.

If he had told her, she would have never gotten to know the real James, not just Potter, and for that she was in his debt. These past months had been the roughest and yet the most carefree and content of her school career. James did that to her, he made the toughest things easy, and she didn't want to go back to how it all was. She didn't want to burn the bridges they'd worked so hard to forge and so she turned to him and squeezed his fingers between hers.

" It's okay," she sighed and reached out to his cheek as he expelled a shaky breath resting his forehead against the back of his hand on her knee, " I forgive you because without this chance, I would have never gotten the opportunity to listen to you," she smiled as he looked up in confusion, " I wasn't using my ears," she grinned tugging on one of his lobes as she spoke, " I never gave you a chance back then, and now that I have, now that I've listened, I can't let you go," she smiled down at him as he laughed. They just sat staring at each other for a few moments before James pulled away and patted her knee.

" So what do you say? We go to the Infirmary now…or we could play it by ear and see how long it takes for the boys to figure it out?" he grinned and rose to his feet with her. She shook her head and took his hand.

" There better not be any more terrible ear jokes in the future, Potter," she poked him threateningly in the gut as he laughed.

" Nah, that's not my style, I dance to the beat of my own drum," he winked and ran for it before she had the chance to get her wand out.


	83. Heal

Hallo! Well, it's been almost a year since I started this stupid thing, and for those of you who've been with me all along...well I must say GJ for sticking with it hah, I know I've wanted to throw quite a few shoes at my computer screen along the way, and we'll see where the next seventeen take us, yeah?

Oh, I started writing this one in a different perspective, it explains a bit more but I think I like it the way it is. Anyhoo, if by then end you're a bit confused about what happened go ahead and ask and I'll er do my best to clarify.

* * *

Theme 83: Heal

Rating: T

* * *

The Fence

There is a loud clatter in the kitchen.

I roll onto my back and groan.

" Not now," I mutter, " Not again," I pinch the bridge of my nose and sit up. I can only hope you haven't splinched yourself apparating back from whatever bar you visited after our latest spectacular clash of opinions

There is an aura of light outlining the kitchen door when I get into the living room. I stepped towards it only to recoil when my bare foot slips in a dark puddle. That was definitely a new addition to your tantrums I think as I pull out my wand. I carefully pick my way to the door, my wand now feels spongy under my sweating palm.

When I swing the door open, it all hits me at once. The brightness of the light, the red of your blood, the pallor of your face, the noise of water being run in the background, it made me squint in it's brilliance.

Then the door swings closed behind me and I'm able to take in the scene, I don't think you've gone out drinking anymore. You say nothing, you don't need to; we shared enough of our words before. We stare at each other blankly and I'm sure my lips are white with the pressure I'm pressing them together with. I will not say anything, I will not.

Your fingers are as white as my lips, but I'm not sure if that's from your grip on the counter or from lack of proper circulation. " Please," you choke, " Please," I don't know what exactly you're asking for, but the blood is so dark, so real, I move towards you anyway.

I determine that the whiteness in your digits is from your grip now, as it is clear that that is the only thing keeping you vertical. The blood is now clearly spilling from a wound in your side. I don't know what happened and I'm not going to ask but there is some sort of wooden stake in your side and I know I have to get it out.

You try to say something but the look I give you is enough to kill your words in your throat. I shut off the water and pull the kettle you've filled over to the stove with a few quick maneuvers it's on its merry way to boiling. I turn back to you.

You're swaying where you stand, I briefly make sure that you haven't punctured anything vital with a sweep of my wand. The only reason you aren't in St. Mungo's is because that would make you an easy target, a sitting duck. I understand your flawed reasoning even when it puts your life as stake; the pun makes me want to laugh but I fear if I do it will end up an unending sob.

I direct you to lie on the kitchen table as I grab a knife and slice off the last remaining scorched and dirtied tatters of your shirt. I purse my lips even harder, that was the one I'd given you for your birthday too.

Your breathing is laboured and as much as I want you to suffer for your stupidity, I want you to live even more. I push tea towels around the wound trying to staunch the flow of the bleeding, or at least sop up the latest puddle you've made. I can't help but swallow thickly at the thought that you've probably lost a third of the red liquid just in my flat alone.

This is why healers never mixed business with pleasure, I idly think. This was why that was the first rule of healing, never get involved, because when emotions get tangled into the procedures mistakes are inevitable, fatal ones especially.

I levitate the now screaming kettle to where I can use the sterile water to clean the wound before healing it. I use magic not because it's faster, but because I know that I would've dropped the scalding water with my hands shaking this badly.

Summoning fresh towels, I move your arm up over your chest, so it won't get in the way. Your eyes are glassy already and I know I must work quickly.

I clean as much as I can see, pulling away battle debris and stray bits of wood, wondering if I can do this, wondering if I'm ready. Your responses are sluggish and my doubts are forcefully put to rest. I take a hold of the largest chunk of the wooden stake. I take a deep breath, one wrong move, one slow reaction and you'll die.

" This is going to hurt," my voice is surprisingly steady for the way I feel. I firmly hold one of your hips and pull hard. Your scream mixes with the sickening slopping sound that resounds as the stake is removed.

I toss the wood and concentrate on cleaning. Quickly, quickly, my hands are shaking, my wand is shaking. My first try at the circulatory healing spell comes out wrong it does nothing, I panic but try again and again. Finally my wand begins to glow and I could cry out in relief but now muscle tissue and nerve hybrid branches must be added to the spell and I must concentrate.

To be honest I'd never actually healed any wound this big before and I hoped I had enough magical stamina to do it. Finally it looked as if everything was going smoothly, we were out of the woods and I let out a stale breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

When I finally end the spell your skins is pink and new, I run my fingers over it, over you, and your hand catches mine.

" I had to go," you whisper quietly. I don't know what to say, it wasn't your mission, you shouldn't have gone, it was too dangerous, but I'd said all that before, screamed it actually. All I can see is the fight we'd had before you left in an angry disposition. I told you, you could have died, I told you it was a war, I told you it wasn't a game. I was right, I didn't actually want to be right, but the look in your eyes tells me that you know how right I was as well.

I can't believe you entrusted your life in my hands, and I can't believe that I'd almost lost you. The last things we'd said to each other were hurtful, even cruel. I can't believe I almost lost you in my own anger.

I shake my head and run my hand through your hair, your fingers tiredly trace my cheek and I push my face into your palm, closing my eyes tightly as my tears overflow onto your fingers.

" Lily," you whisper and I shake my head again. I don't want apologies; I don't want anything, anything but you.


	84. Out Cold

Uhh, I don't really have much to say with this one other than it's been over a year! I'm still going haha!

P.S. I still don't like Snape

* * *

Theme 84: Out Cold

Rating: K

* * *

The Mystery

" Lily?"

He reached out to her unmoving figure, his heart pumping hard in his chest. His books spilled out of his arms, forgotten for the moment as he dropped to his knees.

Her hair oozed like a vicious auburn blood between his fingers as he cradled her head; bringing her unresponsive body into his lap like a lifeless rag doll.

His lips trembled as he pushed her name forth again. He wanted to know she was all right. He wanted to know she was going to be okay, but at the same time he avoided the news desperate to pretend there was only one side to every coin.

Her lips were pale, her skin wane, and this close her lashes were now a translucent orange fan across her cheeks. He'd never noticed the freckles that dusted her nose before, and with clumsy fingers he brushed at them as if they were crumbs to be swept away. Her neck was a long elegant curve, fragile beneath his fingertips; he pulled away quickly before it divested of itself of its knowledge that he was not yet braced for.

His voice broke as he called for help cracking under the lash of his emotions and bowing to the awful power that surrounded this crisis. The rushing sound of life seemed to pound his ears as he waited, howling like a ghoul and growing more frantic with every passing moment.

His glasses slipped down his nose, and he realized he was sweating. He felt feverish, his hands were shaking and Lily suddenly weighed a tonne on his thighs. His vision swam and he wondered if he was having some kind of sympathy attack. His breath felt laboured like his chest refused to expand and contract with his wheezing breaths.

Moving her slowly, he pushed to stay conscious, pushed to make his rapidly rebelling muscles move at all and then his arms gave way and he fell. The blackness swept in around the corners of his blurred vision like a cloak.

Shoes, he could just make out the worn boots of another student, and he opened his mouth to ask for help or to utter a warning but all that came forth was a lonely gurgle. His head lolled slackly into her neck and he was still.

--

It wasn't meant for her.

She wasn't supposed to be there.

He was supposed to get the curse, not her! Never her.

He stooped over them then, careful not to break the invisible line of the dark magic in the corridor. To a well-trained eye such as his, the faint shadowy texture of it rippling was just enough to give him a sense of where the curtain of magic resided.

The great oaf had topped onto her, he was probably crushing what little breath she had left right out of her lungs. He prodded a black clad shoulder and hoped naively it would be that easy. Sighing in resignation, he pulled out his wand with spindle like fingers and hissed at the veil causing it to solidify and then break into nothingness around the two immobile figures.

He then took a great handful of wildly curling and tangled black hair and tugged hard, using the power in his legs to drag the boy off of the girl. The boy groaned faintly as he was tossed aside.

Finally, he turned back to the girl, Lily.

He allowed himself a moment to check her over, stare at her with unmasked emotion and hesitantly, oh so hesitantly, tuck a lock of her soft auburn hair behind her ear. The boy groaned again in the distance and stirred.

He cursed silently knowing he didn't have much time. Standing with barely a swirl of the hem of his cloak, he lifted his wand and cast a simple inhibition charm to hang about the corridor.

He then fired two consecutive _Ennervates_ and waited.

It didn't take long before they were sitting up, groaning and moaning and clutching their heads.

" Snape? W-what happened?" Potter set his glasses to rights and squinted up at his 'rescuer'. He sneered mockingly and went to help Lily to her feet.

" I stumbled upon you both out cold in this corridor. Obviously you haven't the observational skills together to work out when there is a charmed trap waiting for you." He gestured to the obnoxious sparkling charm in the normally cobwebbed corners of the castle's stone rafters.

" An inhibition charm? But they make that tinkling noise…why didn't I see it or hear it?" She shook her head as if to clear away the heavy fog that had settled in her memory.

" You're quite far from the comforts of Gryffindor's tower…maybe you were distracted by your own thoughts?" he offered trying to appear off hand and casual, girls always liked that aloof persona. He sneered internally at the sudden image of himself trying to woo women like all the other bumbling idiots in his year

" I-" She looked toward Potter with confusion.

" I came after you, I think," he said and Snape cursed silently again. Potter wasn't under the curse for as long was he? " Yeah, I remember now, I found you here you looked like you were d-" he choked on his words and suddenly Snape felt like he was pushed out of the picture.

The Romeo and Juliet picture the two of them had made sprawled together on the floor swam up behind his eyes and he blinked it back forcibly. He wouldn't give up that easily.

So he, with wounded pride and foiled plans, slipped back into the shadows from whence he came to plot his next trap for Potter. The others didn't seem to mind or even notice.

--

" I-I can't remember anything," She felt embarrassed.

One moment she'd been furious about…something and had gone looking for…someone and then she'd just walked into a wall or something…

The fuzzy silhouettes of her memories we're useless shadow puppets of the truth. She frowned, and scrubbed at the back of her head where a tender bump was beginning to form.

" I don't think this was a simple inhibition charm," James dismantled the simple and crudely constructed obstacle with a wave of his wand and turned with drawn brows back to her.

" I think it was something else, something darker, and…I don't think you were the intended target." He moved towards her and she automatically moved back.

" Right, and who are you going to blame this on? It's as simple as I was upset about…something and just got distracted! Like Severus said!" she explained to his cynical face.

" And where is Snape now hm?" he asked looking about them in mock search.

" He probably has things to do, can't hang around here all day while you jump to far fetched conclusions." She rolled her eyes as they fell into step together walking in an unspoken agreement to return to the safety of the lion's den.

" Or, he didn't want to get caught at the scene of the crime, _his_ crime." James pointed his finger in what he assumed was a definitive manner. Lily rolled her eyes and rubbed at her sore head again.

" Okay super spy, what ever you do, don't get a sleuthing bonnet, it wouldn't suit your fat head at all," she issued a watered down chuckle as he frowned deeply.

" I'm serious Lily, you could have really been hurt, what if I hadn't shown up?" he asked and she laughed again.

" And gotten taken out by that charm yourself? Right, you were my knight in shining armor, Potter. I think you hit your head harder than I did, I should take you to Madame Pomfrey." She grinned ruefully as he sighed again.

Ignoring him, she continued on, trying to put the dejected and confused look he had on his face out of her mind. Finally it all became too much when he let out a great unsatisfied sigh.

" Well, you were trying to look out for a fellow classmate at least," She offered and watched as he looked at her expectantly, " What?" she wrinkled her nose as he straighten up and offered her his arm.

" As I see it, we can solve this mystery of what happened together!" his eyes sparkled with some new adventure in their depths, " We'll be a team, you can be the Watson to my Sherlock!" he exclaimed. She ignored his arm and shook her head.

" Potter you're delusional if you think I'm going to help you, and if anyone is going to be Watson it's you." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and strolled on.


	85. Spiral

WHAT IS THIS? I HAVE UPDATED? NO WAY! FOR SURE I WAS GOING TO ABANDON THIS!! NO ONE CAN WRITE 100 STORIES NOOOO ONNEEEEE!!

Pfft, yeah right, I'm back and I'm better than ever baby!

So you lucky readers get to know, that I have finished off the 100 in my absence AND the guide that goes with them! SOOOO it's up to you now, how often would you like me to update...I'm thinking twice a week or maybe every other day...that way there is no more waiting, no more months of no fic! tell me what you think would be reasonable and I'll see you very VERY soon!

* * *

Theme 85: Spiral

Rating: K

* * *

The Science Of Love 

"Hey Lily?"

"Mmm," she glanced over her shoulder at him, her quill tracing the line of her jaw. He sighed and she moved with him. She turned back to her homework, inking up her nib and starting a new line.

They were sprawled in the middle of the common room on a lethargic May afternoon. He reached out, entwining his fingers in her locks sighing at their texture.

" Have I always been like this?" he asked her twirling her hair around. She scratched out a word and rubbed her nose, leaving an inky smudge behind.

" Like what?" She smiled and wriggled backwards a bit to find a more comfortable position. She'd been flopped across him in the shape of a haphazard tee on that tattered old rug for who knew how long. He didn't really mind enough to bother keeping time.

" Like…this." He shrugged and blinked at her while she corked her ink. She smiled playfully and finally sat up, pulling her legs beneath her as she leaned over him properly.

" I'm going to need more information than that, James," she smiled. He watched her hair fall from her shoulder brushing against the side of his face, a privacy curtain from the world.

He reached up and took a strand about his finger again, " well…like this," he held his hand with her hair up for her inspection.

" Have you always been wrapped around my finger?" She grinned untangling her hair from him. He shrugged again and nodded. She slumped then, crossing her arms over his chest and letting them cushion her chin. She pulled on a studious thinking face.

" I think so. At least ever since I can remember, you've been," She laughed as he exaggerated his distress and rolled out from under her. They play wrestled in the faded light of the afternoon; rolling among the lions on the motif of the carpet below them.

Collapsing together in a tangle of limbs and laughter she grew quiet and smiled at him again.

" But you know, as much as you think you're wrapped around my finger…" she swirled her own digits on the skin in the hollow of his throat where his white collar had parted.

He swallowed thickly, " What about it?" his voice sounded strange as she leant her chin on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

" I think it's more like we're wrapped around each other…a double helix of love," she grinned. He pulled back and laughed kissing her quickly before her squawks of indignation managed to meet the air.

Only Lily could turn love into a science.


	86. Seeing Red

So I've decided I'll update once of twice a week, every couple days, reasonable oui?

For this one...SHRUG I figured Scrimgeour was fairly old...and this would probably be when he first made Head Auror and whatever, if anyone happens to know er...that there was someone different in the position or something then just...give me a heads up lol

Yeah, this was me imagining James having family duties and whatever that he found stupid like woah.

* * *

Theme 86: Seeing Red

Rating: K+

* * *

Lady In Red 

James laughed heartily, scanning the crowd casually as he listened to the next political joke. He scratched his neck wondering absently why formal wear had to be so terribly uncomfortable. He stretched just a bit, craning his neck to see above the sea of heads that occupied the grand ballroom he was currently stuck in.

The Ministry threw a charity gala every year, inviting most high-ranking officials and wealthy (read: pureblooded), families to try and boost political standings and funding for the government. James although an Auror, was only there because he was representing the Potters for the night. Not that there were many left, just him really, but hopefully…

He looked around again hoping to catch a glimpse of Lily.

Shaking his hair out of his eyes, he decided it was his time to excuse himself and go searching for her. Making his apologetic exit, he wondered if a _point me _spell would be a looked down upon in such a venue. He shook his head knowing it was just nerves, Lily really wasn't the type to be approved milling about alone in such an event. He'd told her to find him immediately once she'd arrived, and by his calculations she should have been by his side for at least ten minutes already.

Lost in his search, he bumped right into a blonde woman. Steadying her, he mumbled an apology and was already a couple steps away when she called out to him.

" How the Potters have fallen! Can't even teach decent manners anymore let alone who to align with," James froze knowing instantly who he'd bumped into. Sirius had explained to him once the Black family tree in great detail. He didn't know much about his distant family ties- the Potters were for the most part black listed after they'd chosen their peaceful opinion about muggles- but this particular Black he definitely knew. Narcissa was one of Sirius' cousins who'd only been a few years ahead of them in school.

James turned and pulled a smile reminding himself there were a lot of officials around, including his boss- Head Auror Scrimgeour- and the Minister for Magic in witness. Narcissa would have looked, for the most part, like she was having quite a causal dose of fun if it wasn't for that wrinkle she held to her nose like something had died under it.

" Narcissa Black if I'm not mistaken," James humored her, always the perfect gentleman around a lady of proper upbringing- Sirius and he had always laughed at that particular rule of etiquette especially when taking into account Sirius' cousins.

" Malfoy now," her lips curled into something that might have resembled a smile once, while she flashed her diamond and family crested wedding ring, " And I heard you're engaged to a –" She gave an obvious glance to her left where a gaggle of official men were chattering and gorging themselves on expensive cheeses, "-well, one of those awful people," her smirk faltered for a moment as her eyes darted around. James frowned not even a bunch of pompous stuffy men would have made her careful about words unless…

It was James' turn to grin this time, yes, she was holding her tongue as to maintain a squeaky clean politically friendly outward appearance for her up incoming politician husband. Speak of the devil, Malfoy Junior materialized behind his new wife, giving James a once over with a curled lip sneer for effect before ushering his bride towards a round bellied medallion wearing wizard in the distance.

James shook his head and turned on his heel, oh, Sirius was so hearing about this. Hopefully he'd even get to help draft a few suggestive howlers or maybe even put some announcements in the prophet of the Malfoys' new squishy love of all muggles. He grinned ruefully to himself and set to his task again, scanning the crowd for Lily, she really was supposed to be here-

" Looking for me?" a new and much more familiar voice made James turn again, and when he did his breath was stolen by the sight. Lily stood just behind him looking radiant in red that matched and enhanced rather that clashed with her hair, which was swept up into an elegant twist at her neck.

" No longer," he reached out for her hand and spun her around slowly when she took it, " You look beautiful," he grinned honestly tangling his fingers with hers as she blinked coyly up at him, her eyes glowing a vibrant green.

" Really? I wasn't completely sure what would be appropriate, but you said it was black tie-" She smiled apologetically, " Dress robes," She grinned while he laughed and pulled her close.

" Well, I'm already tired of all this representing of the family; aren't you, future Mrs. Potter?" He began leading her through the crowd, garnering many glances at the vibrant woman in red with such hair!

Lily made a sound of protest as he hauled her onto the dance floor, " I-I don't dance James," her eyes were wide and his grin matched.

" But I do. It's all in the leading anyway and finally I get to dance with you. This is the only thing good thing that will come out of all those stupid pureblood grooming lessons I went through," he rolled his eyes and gathered her effortlessly into a waltz. As they danced James lost himself in thought, but Lily was still looking curiously around.

" James," she griped his shoulder a bit tighter and he made a contented noise, " James, who are they?" her eyes darted to another dancing couple on the other side of the floor. James lazily glanced over his shoulder and sighed rolling his eyes.

" Malfoys. She is one of Sirius' cousins, they just got married, they were a few years ahead of us in school," he explained smiling as she nodded in understanding and was quiet again.

" They're awfully blond," she sounded suspiciously jealous minutes later while the couples on the floor rotated in tandem to an orchestrated piece. James looked at them again before nodding in agreement.

" Yeah, but to tell the truth," He leaned forward close to her ear, " I'd rather be seeing red,"


	87. Food

A short little one, for now, I'll get the next one up soon.

(starts with Lily and alternates)

* * *

Theme 87: Food

Rating: K

* * *

Teenageboyism

" You're not going to eat that are you?"

" Yes, do you have a problem?"

" But- but it's disgusting,"

" It is not, it's delicious,"

" Only you-"

" Actually no, many people in my condition go through this phase,"

" What's that? Being a rubbish disposal?"

" A what?"

" Never mind, what's your condition?"

" I don't want to tell you now,"

" Are you being sulky with me Potter?"

" No,"

" Right, I'll just get Sirius then and tell him you're being a girl-"

" Hey! No need to fight dirty,"

" That's rich, coming from you,"

" You deserved that hex last week, that stupid blouse of yours completely made me fail my transfiguration unit final."

" How? Did it put on a tap dancing show while I sat across the room-"

" It might as well've!"

" Potter you can't blame your lack of studying on my shirts-"

" Or lack thereof"

" What?!"

" Only in my head, dearest, only in my head,"

" Not making it any better Potter,"

" Right, which brings us back to my condition."

" Well?"

" Teenageboyism,"

" Teenageboyism. A made up word, bravo Potter,"

" It may be a made up word, but it is a very real very devastating condition plaguing teenage boys around the world Lily. Laugh all you want, but don't come crawling to me when it's grips affect the ones you love,"

" Mmm, but it has already hasn't it? I mean, I can't work up an appetite watching you eat that-that thing!"

"…Did you just say you love me?"

" Really, James, does Teenageboyism affect you hearing as well? I clearly did no such-"

" But you said it had already affected you, from it's plaguing of me, and I said it would affect the ones you love-"

" Oh just eat your food."

" Ha! So you admit it's food!"


	88. Pain

This one was actually REALLY amusing to write. Although I didn't really know what to do with Remus and Peter...I figured they would/should be there ...somewhere...but Peter sort of snuck off on me to the vending machines or something and Remus got all awkward and weirded out at the prospect of...well...

* * *

Theme 88: Pain

Rating: T

* * *

The Godfather

" AAAUGHH!"

" AAAUUUUURRGGHH!"

James sighed, running his hand through his already sleep mussed hair, looking very much now like he'd been electrocuted several times. His eyes had dark circles under them, his glasses were smudged and dirty, and he was quite sure his shirt was on backwards. His hand was numb now, and when he glanced down at it he was startled to see it mottled purple and white. He sighed again and forced a smile at he glanced up at his squirming wife.

She truly was beautiful, even in her sweaty emotional and pain riddled state. He smoothed some of her sweat-drenched fringe out of her eyes and murmured words of encouragement to her, glancing down to her swollen abdomen in wonder. How could something that was supposed to be so small, cause so much pain?

Hearing stifled chuckled from the other side of the room, James glanced up and grinned, catching Remus' eye. He was in a similar if not far more comical predicament at the moment, his hand the same colour or maybe even a more vibrant shade of purple.

" I. Hate. Women." Sirius panted from the bed where Remus sat, equally as sweaty and flushed as Lily. James shook his head and watched as Lily lolled her head over to take in the man beside her.

" I already told you I was sorry," she gritted out, loosening her grip on James' hand. James smoothed her frizzing hair out of her eyes again and caressed her cheek and neck.

" It's okay. How could you have known? It was an honest mistake, I would have told you if we were planning on having a baby," he murmured to her struggling not to join in Moony's mirthful giggles. She didn't know Purebloods had ingrained natural magic, she didn't know the traditions of their people, and she most certainly didn't know that the father of the child must know the mother is pregnant first or else, well, _this _happened.

Sirius had been experiencing a total reflection of what Lily was feeling during her pregnancy, the aching back, the mood swings, the cravings, all the while swearing like a sailor and cursing her name and James' arse. The father was meant to go through the experience with his wife; it was some kind of ancient curse upon Pureblood men to make them appreciate women, and their wives for going through childbirth. The trick about the fact the father needed to go through the experience was that it was to teach him a lesson, not to completely incapacitate him from protecting her. Fathers all had a natural sort of dampening magic that could be used to lessen the effects in times of need, but seeing as Sirius wasn't genetically linked to the child creating the effect he had absolutely no defenses.

Sirius was muttering darkly now about just cutting the baby out of her to get it over with but was interrupted by the prompt arrival of another contraction that had them both grunting and groaning in pain, Sirius adding a few colourful expletives into the mix as well.

" That's the sound of success!" the overly cheerful plump midwife was back, dressed in pink medical robes patterned with a yellow duck motif that made James wonder how she really managed to get up in the morning to _this _everyday. She fawned over Lily, checking charts and other things that had Remus covering his eyes, unable to stop laughing now.

" You're doing splendidly Lily, not long now," she patted Lily's unoccupied hand and turned still smiling sunnily.

" And how're we doing over here Mister Black?" She was monitoring his normally elevated blood pressure, which was now through the roof to make sure he wouldn't burst or go into cardiac arrest or anything.

" How does it look like I'm doing?!" he scowled gripping Moony's hand so tightly the tendons in his wrist bulged out under his skin.

The midwife went on like she hadn't heard him, adjusting his pillows and straightening his blankets, " There we are now," she smiled at him again and received a glare for her efforts.

" We really don't get cases like this very much anymore, and especially not one that has such familial complications!" she repeated again for the fifth time since they'd arrived at St. Mungo's sixteen hours ago before bustling out of the room.

Sirius cut the annoyed tension in the room with a loud howl as he jerked so viciously on his arm that Moony ended up half sprawled over him and not looking smug or amused for the first time that night.

" OH, SHUT UP," Lily yelled, collapsing back into her pillows tiredly. The contractions wracking her body made James feel sick imagining their intensity; he looked over at Sirius again and did not envy him.

Only one more hour and the midwife was back again ordering Lily to be carted off to delivery and Sirius to be physically restrained. James Remus and Sirius all looked up at that as three intern healers moved into the room and began strapping Sirius' arms to the bed.

" What? Why does he need to be restrained?" Remus frowned as they began to manipulate Sirius' legs into and open and high vee position.

" WHY DO MY LEGS NEED TO BE IN THE AIR LIKE A BLOODY GIRL? YOU KNOW I'M NOT ACTUALLY GOING TO BE GIVING BIRTH!" Sirius roared as they clamped his legs into place. The midwife smiled reassuringly down at him.

" You'll be much more comfortable this way, dear, trust me," she patted his shin and looked him over, " You're going to feel even more..._discomfort _in a few moments, and the urge to push you've been feeling will intensify…bear down if you wish to, it may help with the pain," she patted his leg once more and grabbed James' arm dragging him off to suit up in some paper robes to be present for the delivery.

As Lily screamed one last time, another more masculine bellow resounded through the maternity ward of St. Mungos and a baby boy gave his first echoing wail to the world.

--

"- Harry Potter,"

Sirius opened the door to Lily's private room quietly. His room was situated across the hall from her and he had just woken from his black out during the delivery. There was a glowing new family displayed before him, Lily smiling tiredly up at him and holding a wriggling blue bundle while James looked over her shoulder, perched as he was beside her in bed.

" You've named him then?" he whispered unable to fathom being loud around a baby. James looked up and nodded, gesturing for him to come closer.

" Harry James," Lily smiled again, she was still glowing in that sickening love-is-literally-oozing-out-my-pores way but now Sirius was not forced into feeling it as well and so he smiled back at her.

" Good name that, Harry," He nodded and frowned as Lily offered the baby to be held.

" No-no I couldn't-"

" Nonsense, you practically gave birth to him as well," James took the baby with gentle hands -which looked so large cradling his son, so fatherly- and placed him in Sirius' awkward uncoordinated arms.

Once the pink little prune of a being was safely tucked into his arms Sirius felt an immense calm settle over him while he looked into the gummy gaping mouth and the button nose of his best friend's child.

" Hi Harry, I'm Sirius, I-" he didn't really know what to say, " I promise not to let your dad botch things up too bad with your mum, and I'll buy you the best brooms when you're old enough to fly, bet you'll be a chip off the old block here at Quidditch," He grinned up at his friends who looked sickeningly pleased with him as he swayed unconsciously with the babe in arms.

" We wanted to ask if you'd be his Godfather, Sirius," Lily gently broke the moment and Sirius almost dropped the baby in his shock. Luckily, James was there for the catch and soon had the child tucked safely in his arms as he settled back onto the bed with his wife.

" Godfather? But I don't know anything about kids-" he stuttered out raising his hands in rebuttal already.

" Sirius, you'd only earn custody if something happened to us; nothing's going to happen to us. It would mean a lot, really, you've been through hell and back for Harry, I can't imagine a better candidate for a guardian than someone who unnecessarily experienced child labour for him," James' eyes were glimmering in that way Sirius knew threatened tears and so he accepted quickly hoping to staunch their flow and only managed to break the dam instead.

Remus walked in with a large bundle of flowers to find James sobbing on Sirius' shoulder while Lily bemusedly cooed at her son in her arms.

" Oh good, I've missed the breast feeding then,"


	89. Through The Fire

Sorry it's been a while haha, I just haven't had a chance to update until now. Here's just a short one, but the next is one of those ones that stretched into a full length fic haha.

* * *

Theme 89:Through The Fire

Rating: K

* * *

I'll Catch You

The house was dank, dark and incredibly old. It shook with the explosions and hits of the brightly coloured hexes and curses that flew back and forth through the air. The Order was fighting valiantly, pushing back the Death Eaters who had been residing in the house like a dark arts fraternity.

Calls of retreat came from nowhere, but Lily and James looked at each other and instantly knew what that meant, Voldemort had made an appearance. They began to run, jumping over bodies and dodging hexes and curses. The house shook again and they rattled around with it, slamming in to the peeling wallpaper on the corridor's wall.

James grabbed her hand pulling her with him, urging her to move faster, but her feet weren't listening any more, quaking as they were in their own fear. A bellowed curse from behind illuminated the hall in green light and she jumped into a sprint.

James was already galloping down the stairs, surely going to break his own neck at his speed, she'd just begun to descend when a black whip of a curse sliced a portion of the stairs, too wide to hop, clean out and set fire to the dry and brittle floor boards beneath her feet.

Somewhere behind the new wall of scalding orange flames she heard James scream her name.

She backed away from the blaze and up two steps the way she came before she heard the gasp.

She turned back, as if in a trance and looked upon her attacker. He was skinny, his wrists pale and sticking out from his too short robes; his hood was thrown back revealing lank, inky black hair flickering in the firelight. His mask was skewed on his face, and he pulled it off, revealing dark eyes and a familiar hooked nose.

Lily gasped unbelieving. Her heart, already pounding in her chest, lurched. She'd known, of course she'd known but she'd never seen, never really believed before…and now here he was, the sweet outcast boy from her youth staring down at her with his wand drawn, not looking particularly in favor of killing her _or saving her_, instead gazing down at her, with such intensity it was as if he was memorizing her features for the last time.

" LILY JUMP, I'LL CATCH YOU," James. She looked over her shoulder at the roaring inferno, and the frozen time between her and the Death Eater, for that was who he had become, shattered. He sneered and raised his wand again, but she was already leaping up, through the warm breath of the wall of fire and into the waiting arms of safety.


	90. Triangle

Hello again

This one took a bit to post just because I was really unsatisfied with the original ending and added...six pages onto it haha.

This one borrows elements from _The Little Mermaid _which I do not own, the Disney juggernaut owns it so..yeah.

There is a HUGE author's note at the end for those people who are interested in all my research notes for this fic and whatever.

* * *

Theme 90: Triangle

Rating: T

* * *

A Honeymoon To Remember

Sirius had warned him he'd end up spending his honeymoon in prison if he didn't calm down. James huffed at the words now as he sat it a magical void behind bars. Oh, their trip had started off swell…

--

The keyport had been crowded, Lily already felt sick to her stomach from the relatively long magical transfer and James was practically off the walls in his anticipation of the coming week. They'd waited patiently in line for their turn to enter the airport section of the massive building and play coy muggle tourists while officials in short robes smiled in a laid back island manner and checked their passports.

Once commuting with the muggles, Lily was adamant about confiscating James' wand for the brief trip to the harbor. She was not risking anything going wrong; even if he was utterly vigilant while working with the muggles, when he was excited like that, they were lucky not to have broken all the windows in the bus, wand or not.

Out in the sunshine they'd bickered amicably about where they were going, ignoring the looks from the island natives and consulted their brightly colored pamphlet while making their way to the fishing docks.

" Lost newlyweds?" a scruffy friendly-eyed fisherman had held out a long spear, a harpoon of some sort, blocking their path to more rickety looking docks.

"A bit, we're trying to find the ferry dock to the Bermuda Tria-" Lily had covered James' mouth, smiling sweetly at the fisherman.

" No, I think we're fine, just…looking around, getting a feel for the place," she'd laughed nervously already pulling James away. She hissed that muggles really didn't need any new stories of crazy tourists looking for a nonexistent boat to a complete unproven legend.

" Really now? That's too bad because the ferry boat is waiting for just two more passengers, newlyweds if I'm not mistaken…" The harpoon had been raised and rapped butt end to the dock once, in the distance the had air shimmered revealing a whimsical looking canopied yacht and a perfectly sturdy looking gangplank that led up to it.

" Oh!" Lily had flushed brightly as she examined the fairly amused looking wizard, " I- I'm sor-"

" 'S all right lass-" he'd waved his hand dismissively, " Happens all the time. Th'ar waiting for yeh yet," he motioned for them to continue forward and once they had passed he lowered his fishing spear once again, guarding the entrance to Bermuda's legendary wizarding resort.

--

The choice to honeymoon in the Bermuda Triangle was all Lily's. She was fascinated by the factual explanation of all the myths that surrounded the place. Originally the little group of islands were inhabited by only wizards, and warded heavily against outsiders. Eventually the muggles from the larger island had started noticing the charm's effect on fishing boats. There was a veritable blank stretch of ocean that no one could recall with very much accuracy and new tales about the memory charms and other protective precautions began filtering into muggle fish tales.

In reality, the Triangle got its name from the grouping of three tiny islands, which made up the corners of the resort's magical boundary. Within this shielded realm a paradise was created for the modern and weary magical traveler.

It'd been utopia for the honeymooners, a world where the sun shone down brightly and the sand warmed their bare feet just so. The tropical breeze always smelled of sweet flowers and fruit, exotic music and people drifted here and there filling the air with a sense of peace and relaxation.

They enjoyed their time together, alone in their room and out in the main plaza, beach, ocean…anywhere their hearts desired. Lily especially loved the wild phoenixes that cried majestically as they fished, swooping here and there in flashes of bright reds, oranges and yellows. Every sunset the birds flew over the island combusting and reappearing, creating fireworks of magic, sparkling against the purple and pink painted sky.

Riding pigmy water dragons was something they both enjoyed. Safely tucked into their bubblehead charms, they'd slipped onto the smooth backs of the glinting blue green reptiles. Unlike their airborne cousins these dragons were gentle, with long fins instead of claws and soft feathery kinds of spines in place of horns. James marveled at their small size, the Loch Ness in Scotland had just one giant water dragon, Nessie, but Bermuda had an entire domesticated herd that tumbled and played together, darting in and out of the coral, nipping each other's wide whale-like tails.

Once they were done playing with the dragons, an island native took them on a guided tour of the surrounding ocean and reef with other tourist-topped dragons. The Merpeople colony was where the real trouble began.

--

"Oh! They're so colourful! And so beautiful!" Lily had exclaimed upon catching sight of the inhabitants of the glowing reef before them. They'd put a charm in place between the two of them so they could still communicate to each other during the tour.

Many a Mermaid from this reef smiled beautifully upon spotting their visitors and swam over to greet them. They were fairly used to the tourists and even offered shells and necklaces for them. As they swam among them, their beauty was intensified so much as it was dispelled in their alien appearance. Merpeople hair was thick, coarse and weed-like as it floated in the ocean current around them, their skin glinted, scaly and as varied in colour as the rest of their bodies…but their eyes were odd, fishlike and small. Other than their chillingly inhuman features they were still quite beautiful; their tails and bodies were uniquely shaped and coloured, like the fish they swam among. All the colours of the ocean, and more rioted and assaulted the visitors' eyes: bright greens, striped yellow and blue, a spotted white and black even flitted back and forth among them.

" Yes, they're salt water Merpeople, not quite the Sirens of the Mediterranean, but certainly a sight better than the fresh water Selkies back at Hogwarts." James had responded to Lily and grimaced, exaggerating his disgust for the Black Lake's Merpeople colony.

A purple-haired, lavender skinned Mermaid who greeted them, had begun crooning a beautiful shanty that made James' eyes droop in its magical lure. Lily was surprised to see not a sleek elegant tail beneath this beauty, but instead a billowing skirt of membrane. Translucent as it was, Lily could see the long ropey stingers that swayed beneath her.

Before she could warn James, however, she was being distracted by a blue haired maiden with a long pointed nose and yellow slashes across her skin. She soothed Lily with a lullaby, touching her hair hesitantly and smiling an odd smile when she saw her beautiful green eyes. Soon it was clear Lily and James had attracted much attention from the watery natives. Some of the Mermen even joined in the songs- a sharp, dark finned young male especially was increasingly interested once he'd caught sight of Lily's billowing red hair and smooth pink skin.

Lily had laughed as the mermaids petted her with curiosity, they fawned over her and plied her with beautiful shell jewelry chattering quickly to each other in Mermish. Lily heard James chuckle nearby once, but could not catch sight of him when she looked.

--

James sighed at the memory, he should have known then what was happening. He should have seen them discreetly draw their fish bone daggers and saw they way they moved him farther and farther way from Lily… but they sang so sweetly…it was like a drug.

Now he was here, alone, in jail, having been saved from the murderous Merpeople only by his panicked water dragon. Once returned to the tour's end he was taken out of the water and questioned about what happened in the Mervillage. A scout was sent out from the resort to communicate with the Merpeople, and see if it was true they had tried to harm and kidnap tourists.

James was then detained, and his wand removed. He felt like he'd been in this tiny magical vacuum for an eternity. There was a clanking far off and James perked, straining to see in the darkness who or what was there. A burly tattooed island official came into view and unlocked his chamber, pulling James up and escorting him away from the cell.

Out on the street it looked like the natives were celebrating something, James asked his guard what the occasion was as he was pushed along to the 'town hall' of the Triangle.

" They're celebrating because the Prince has chosen a bride." He said in a manner that told James he didn't really want to be rough housing with him but he was under orders not to be 'encouraging' all the same. James frowned, looking around at all the laughing and singing people.

" But, I thought that all the Wizard monarchies were abolished, the Sultan Sorcerers in the middle-east are just figure heads-"

" The Wizards don't, but the Merpeople do. We're in their territory, we are under their control." The guard offered a bit more freely, " We've kept them safe from muggles and fishermen and in turn they've shared their resources and knowledge with us." He gestured to the large sparkling mirrors perched around the islands that had something to do with the weather that James didn't fully understand.

Before he could ask anything else, they were entering the large majestic looking hall, that in all honestly was quite a bit palace-like, now that James thought about it. He was led to a chamber where more officials in deep blue robes were converging at a large court-like bench along one wall. To James' relief, among the people _not_ on the bench, he spotted the familiar British Ministry's formal red robes of an Auror; someone had contacted London.

The Auror turned and blinked in surprise, " Prongs?"

Sirius. James could've laughed in the moment but just swallowed thickly and smiled weakly. Sirius barked a laugh and grinned, slapping James on the back.

" What did I tell you?" he laughed again before straightening up and assuming a more professional demeanor, " So you've gotten yourself in a jam with the locals-" Before he could continue there was a wooshing noise behind the bench and a great flood of magically controlled water sprang forth from a pool James hadn't seen.

The wall of swirling water rose to be just taller than the bench of Wizard officials, and several Merpeople took up their own places along the wall. In the center a crowned sandy haired Merman was curled, holding a trident that James blinked at in awe. So it really was true.

Among Wizarding mythology there was a story of five brothers who controlled the oceans. They were the sons of Poseidon himself and each wielded a trident, crafted by the sea god, which could control their ocean and all the creatures in it. Never before has evidence of such a myth come to the light but there it was, at long last, a golden trident and James stared at it with slack jaw.

" What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Sirius hissed, obviously seeing the magnitude of this development as well.

Beside the Sea King was a sharp eyed young Merman with pointed fins that extended from his temples and cropped black hair streaked -from where his temple fins started- white. In his webbed and spined grey arms was cradled an unconscious and wet Lily.

With a wave of the King's golden weapon, a wet gurgling noise filled James ears before it was silent and the king began to speak.

" Why have you summoned counsel on such a joyous occasion?" he thundered pinning many of them with accusing eyes. James frowned, realizing the King had put some kind of charm on them so they could all understand each other.

" We beg your forgiveness your Majesty, but this Wizard says that your civilians kidnapped his wife-"

" We are within our own kingdom, all in this ocean is ours and in our rights." the Prince, as it appeared, yelled angrily, drawing Lily closer to his person.

" She's a tourist, your Majesties, from Great Britain, part of King Arktos' Kingdom sire," the official from the Triangle Resort tried to reason with them. They ignored the rebuttal and looked only to a distraught James.

" She will be compensated for," the King motioned to the side where a column of water rose up, supporting a very pretty pink dappled octopus girl with long inky locks who was holding aloft a fish net full of rocks and jewels, shells, and coins of precious metals. James grimaced, looked to Lily again and took a step towards her. The Prince hissed, his pointed black fins rising in defense.

" Bala." the King admonished his son.

" Look," Sirius stepped forward, " I'm sure we can work something out, but we can't give you a Witch. The British Ministry for Magic protects her, she cannot be taken against her will. Besides, she's human, she can't stay in the water with you." He pointed out how Lily was already looking sickly from such lengthily exposure to the moisture surrounding her.

The great King chuckled mightily and Prince Bala smirked. With a wave of his trident a blinding light filled the hall and when James finally opened his eyes again, Lily was no longer resting easily in Bala's arms her bare legs sprawled at odd angles. Instead he saw a long green tail and lots of pale, bare skin peeking though a long curtain of damp red hair. The octopus girl was gasping, naked on the floor before them, her new smooth legs akimbo beneath her, she was shaking from the abrupt transformation. Sirius shrugged out of his robe and wrapped it around her helping her into a more comfortable position before backing away once more.

James couldn't keep his horror-filled eyes off of Lily though, as he watched the Prince dip her into the water. When she took a breath under the surface her eyes finally opened a crack. Her tail curled experimentally and she sighed.

" …James?" she called in a confused voice.

" Lily!" he called out, trying to move towards the benches again but Sirius held him back. Prince Bala smiled over her, pushing her hair back from her face.

" Lily," he tried her name, his voice sounding exotic trying to shape it. James flushed in anger. Lily was his! _His_ wife, new tail or not, she didn't belong with this crazy fish! He'd worked far to hard to get to this point and he was not about to let her go now.

" Careful, darling, you don't know how to swim," Prince Bala chuckled as Lily tried to move. James' hands turned to fists; he was not going to allow this.

" No! Change her back! She's my wife!" he yelled to the King who was watching his son fondly. The Merpeople ignored him and in a moment the rushing and gurgling sound was back. James' yell was drowned out by the noise of all the water rushing back down into the pool behind the bench, and the last he saw of Lily was obscured by the Prince's smug grin.

James dropped to his knees in anguish. They had Lily. They had Lily and there was nothing he could do.

Sirius was there beside him, gripping his shoulder and whispering in his ear.

" It's okay. It'll be okay, I'll get her back I'll find something in the Ministry that will bring her back," He promised before wrapping his arms around James to squeeze him once and then he was off, talking brusquely with the distraught island officials. James didn't blame them for being worried, if word got out that happy tourists could be abducted into the sea like _this_, no one would come to the resort.

Beside him, the octopus girl moaned and he glanced at her. She was a feeble replacement for Lily, how dare they think a pretty face could placate him. The poor girl looked to be in pain and James sighed and hesitantly shuffled over to her.

" What's your name? Can you understand me?" he asked her and she made a frightened noise before trying out her voice.

" O-O-Octavia." She whispered and he sighed, of course that was her name. He gently reached out to her and helped her properly into Sirius' robe, doing up the buttons for her.

" It's okay, no one is going to hurt you here," He assured her as she looked around wearily, " My name is James, I'm going to try and get you back into the ocean where you belong," he smiled weakly, trying to be reassuring but feeling helpless.

" It's so…dry," she whispered rubbing the skin of her hand and recoiling at the rough feel.

" We'll get you some water…or lotion," he sighed and stood, moving to where Sirius was now arguing with a wizened official. The man was a foot shorter than Sirius, with fluffy white hair that rimmed his head but didn't cover the top of his shiny tanned scalp. He had on the same blue robes as the other officials but a special golden badge- depicting a trident crossed over a wand, that identified him as the Wizard-Merpeople cohabitation officer- was pinned to his chest.

" We cannot force them, Auror Black, they control us. If we were to use our magic against them now, well it would go against so many treaties-"

" Treaties?" Sirius crossed his arms and leaned forward.

" Yes, the Merpeople Treatment Treaties of the Bermuda Triangle, and the World Merpeople-Wizard Relation Treaties still in place from the Merwars of 1195," he frowned, his great white eyebrows drawing together in confusion, " Don't you know them?" He asked genuinely. Sirius rubbed his head.

" We don't usually have much Merpeople trouble in the middle of London and the Selkies in Scotland really aren't a big enough a colony to kick up much fuss," his smile was twisted and bitter, " Can I take a look at these treaties, maybe there will be some ancient agreement about cross species coveting and converting or something," He sighed and followed the old official out of the hall.

--

One long day later, the entire resort knew what was going on, the British Ministry was going bizerk and James was not allowed to join the new team of Aurors working tirelessly with the island officials to try and negotiate Lily's return.

Instead, he was forced to sit on the sidelines, watching as his and his wife's future was put into a bunch of stubborn slippery fish hands. He took to getting out when he felt over whelmed; not exactly appreciating the sites, but just moving his legs, running from his frustrated and wrung out emotions. It was on one of his restless strolls around the islands that he bumped into a small glimmer of hope.

" There you go, you've almost got it!" he heard a woman exclaim and turned, watching as several young maidens helped a dark haired girl, swathed in a delicate fabric, take a few shaky steps forward.

He recognized Octavia instantly, and moved towards them, wondering if maybe everyone was looking at this whole situation from the wrong side of the water.

" Octavia!" he called out causing her to turn and loose her balance, collapsing into the arms of her companions with a whoop. He helped them up and politely asked if he might be able to take her for a walk to chat. The oldest woman who was clearly her assigned caregiver nodded with a kind smile and patted him on the arm.

Taking Octavia's waist, he walked slowly, letting her try to stroll with him.

" James," she smiled at him, her eyes the strangest shade of violet he'd ever seen.

" Yes, I-er I wanted to know if maybe you could help me." He sighed and adjusted his glasses.

" Maybe," she laughed coyly, obviously she wasn't too devastated about her new life. He smiled back.

" Lily, my wife, is still being held captive by your Prince. I wanted to know if you knew of anyway I could get her back…" he pleaded. Octavia kneaded her lip and looked up at the sun.

" You must be careful, the ocean…the ocean calls." She frowned and looked out over the shore, " The open water is…is a fickle woman and she calls to her creatures, she keeps them wild…if you want to save your Lily, you must act quickly or loose the woman you know to the call of Amphitrite, the mother," She explained and James gulped.

" How long do you think I'll have…before this 'wild calling' starts?" he asked her holding her steady as she stumbled.

" Oh," she smiled, " It changes. If your Lily was wild and free to begin with she is already lost, but if she was…tame- modest, it will take longer, maybe another week," she blinked her wide violet eyes and James sighed, just what he needed, a time limit.

" Well, is there anyway you know of that I could get her back?" he asked desperately and she shook her head but thought for a moment.

" They_ will_ kill you immediately if you try to use magic…the only thing I know that would make him give you whatever you desired…would be to challenge Prince Bala for her. But you would need to know how to fight with their weapons, move through the water like they do, be one with the environment…you would be sure to loose, even if you had the time and ability to train…Prince Bala is the best in the ocean." She whispered and his hope plummeted. Seeing him looking so desolate, she pulled him to a stop and wrapped her arms around him.

" I know you love your Lily, but with time you will forget her, and she will forget you," she smiled inspecting his glasses with curiosity, " And when that happens I'll have mastered the craft of walking and maybe I'll even be satisfactory at dancing," She smiled cheerfully but frowned as James extracted himself from her embrace and began to lead her back.

" Thank you, but I will save Lily…or die trying." He sighed but stood by his statement, he would rather die anyway then have to live a life knowing he failed Lily.

--

"James! What…are you doing?" Sirius entered the room and frowned skeptically at a twin sai wielding James.

" I…don't honestly know actually," He sighed and dropped the weapons onto his bed flinching as they clanked into the pile of a dozen other lethal instruments.

" Going to war are we?" Sirius cleared a space on the small table James had covered in books on aquatic weapon wielding.

" No- Yes-" James drove a hand through his hair and rolled his shoulders, " I don't know. It's just that we're running out of time, if Lily is left in the ocean too long-"

" I know, she becomes a water-breathing-fish-lipped-Lovegood-certified-nutter. I got it," Sirius gestured to his own stack of books.

" I figured I might as well try to do _something_, but who am I kidding? I can't just charge in there unarmed…" James sighed flopping into the seat beside Sirius who looked pointedly at all the weapons, " Figuratively. Really, do you think I could last ten seconds even with these things?" he shook his head again and groaned.

" Well lucky for you, I have just saved yours and Lily's arses. You both owe me for life by the way." He nodded looking smug as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

" What? Sirius- Pads, what did you find?" James' sleep deprived eyes were wide and pleading. Sirius flicked some hair out of his eyes and pushed one of his dusty tombs forward.

" The amulet of Okeanos," Sirius pointed to the image of a glowing shell held within two spindly hands, " Last used in 1198 during the Merwars. It almost makes me wish I'd paid more attention in Binn's class; this thing is that amazing." Sirius pointed out a detailing paragraph about the pendant to James, " It's said to have been crafted by Nethuns, god of wells. Now, whether that's true or not-"

" Lily has a tail because of a 'mythical trident', no speculations Sirius. Just tell me what it does." James cut through Sirius' story, eager to help Lily.

"Right, long story short the amulet allows the wearer a reflected ability of skill and physical likeness to their opponent while integrating the use of personal magic."

" So, if I put it on and challenged Bala…I would then be equal to him in his fighting a swimming skills…but still have my magic?" James swallowed, glancing at Sirius for confirmation.

Sirius nodded," Not just swimming, you'd have his physical likeness too, sort of like a rough copy, you'd become a Merman as well." Sirius pulled the old book back and closed it gently.

" Well, where is this amulet then?" James demanded, standing and looking Sirius over, wondering why he was holding it back. Usually he would have just whipped it out and tossed it over James' head by now. The fact he hadn't could only mean-

" That's the thing- I don't actually know the exact location," Sirius frowned as James collapsed back into his chair. He ran his hands through his hair, roughly tugging it and chanting not to give up hope in his head. "But-" James looked up sharply, gripping the edge of the table. Sirius let a lazy grin settle across his face and pulled a dirty scroll from his robes.

" What's a marauder without a map?" He laid the parchment out before them, over their books, revealing a large detailed drawing of the entire Bermuda Triangle, along with the sea routes currents and places.

" It should be kept here," Sirius pointed to a square in the middle of the Mervillage, " According to records that's the 'town square' and at the center is a statue of Pouss Soiller, the French Wizard who first used the amulet to regain the upper hand for man in the Merwars. It's there for safe keeping as well as a reminder of our power." He described to James who was quickly taking in all of the map.

" How do we get in, I'm certainly not going to be allowed in the front gates let alone carrying weapons designed to hurt their royalty…and on the tour we-" James choked for a moment, " We were told that protective charms to ward against intruders acted as walls with the reef surrounding the entire settlement." He pointed to the outline of the village, unable to see a way in.

" That is just a technicality," Sirius grinned and pulled out a lump of a dark rock-like porous object that James knew to be a piece of coral. He grinned a turned the coral, revealing a natural opening in the rock, " All we need is a loophole."

--

" Octavia," James begged at yet another door on the street where he'd last seen the once aquatic native. Just as he was about to give up hope after another shake of the head, behind him Sirius exclaimed. James turned to see him grinning at a stunned and possibly offended Octavia.

" Oh, you're still here, good." He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, " I need your help," he pleaded taking her hand in his while Sirius cast a charm in the air and shook his head.

" I've got to report back, mate, you know the plan?" he asked pulling the map from within his robes and handing it over.

" Yeah, I've got it. Pads-" James faltered in how to express his thanks to his oldest friend. Sirius just grinned once more and patted him on the shoulder before glancing once at Octavia and jogging off in the direction of the town hall.

" What could I possibly help you with?" Octavia blinked at James and he scanned her features again.

" I need to get into the village," he stared hard at her, " I need you to show me where the holes are in the reef," he unrolled the map and she frowned.

" I've never seen it like this before, I-" She looked up at him, " I would need to show you the way." She shook her head pushing his map aside, " I haven't been in the water since-" She shook her head again and wrapped her arms around her body.

" Please." James pleaded, "Please help me get my wife back, back from the people who promised you one life and instead took you away from everything you once knew." He watched as she contemplated.

" I was supposed to marry the Prince." She whispered reverently, " It was something foreseen from hatching…" She shook her head and smiled bitterly. James watched as a determined look crossed her face and she glanced at him.

" What does one wear for swimming?"

--

The water was colder than before. James took a deep breath from within his bubble-head charm, checking once more that his wand was securely strapped into place on his right forearm and his weapons were still weighing down at his back.

Octavia was swimming just a head of him now completely at ease in the water. When they'd first entered the surf she'd floundered and James spent a few precious moments walking her through the mechanics of swimming with legs. Once she'd gotten the hang of things they'd been off, circling around the wide perimeter of the Mervillage.

James hoped they were nearing the site now, they'd dove down deeper just a few minutes ago, and Octavia was still searching intently. Their bubble-head charms only lasted so long, and James hoped he could find the amulet before he'd have to go through the awkward process of trying to learn a non-spoken advanced life support charm underwater with a dwindling air supply.

Finally with limbs aching, James saw Octavia wave him forward and they faced a fat narrow gap in the coral large enough for James to wriggle through. Octavia pointed to it and nodded, taking the water protected map out of her own shorts to point out where the opening was located. James nodded to her and took the map, motioning to the bubble covering her nose and mouth and then to the surface, indicating she should get back up before time ran out.

Octavia nodded, took his hand and squeezed it once before kicking off and up to the surface. James immediately swam for the hole and managed to push himself though with minimal scraping to his exposed arms and legs.

Pulling his wand, he cast a silent notice-me-not charm and proceeded in swimming towards the center of the village. He came to a crest in the ocean floor and when he looked over it, the sight was even more magnificent than before from the main gates.

The palace was huge, sparkling purple red and lit with phosphorescent plants James didn't recognize. Other buildings were much the same on a smaller scale, all emitting the same oddly natural glow. There were Merpeople everywhere, babbling in Mermish here and there darting back and forth…and then James saw the statue. It was in a bit of disrepair, there was some kind of calcified layer that had settled over the entire thing and fuzzy green bits clung to it in convenient places.

Circling discreetly, James managed to get a better view of the front of the posing statue, and immediately he spotted the pendant perfectly preserved- though not glowing- around the inanimate man's neck. All he had to do was get close enough…but his notice me not charm would surely fail with all the stress put on it in such a crowded area.

He began searching frantically for something he might be able to create a distraction with when his eyes caught on swirling, glittering red hair. He gasped taking in Lily's form as she moved smoothly, gracefully through the water. She was still beautiful, even with half her body considerably more scaly and green than usual. Bala was with her, the circled each other and laughed together, James' resolve hardened. He glanced back at the statue, all he had to do was get the pendant over his own head and then challenge Bala to a duel.

Nodding resolutely, he gripped the edge of the building he was hiding behind and pressed his feet into place, flat against the wall. Taking a deep breath of his charm, he tightened his hold on his wand, and pushed off.

There were shouts as he darted for the stone man, but he ignored them and sent a blasting charm through the water, shattering the head of the statue. Screams broke out everywhere, and James scooped the freed amulet up, turning to find palace guards and the Prince cutting through the water toward him faster than he could process.

" I challenge you to a duel for Lily!" He yelled before thrusting the lace over his head, staring directly into Bala's ashen face as he did so. James could never explain exactly what he'd felt when he'd transformed, it was a sort of magnetic pulling at all his limbs and organs, his skin visibly crawled, his eyes ripped and his lungs shuddered. When it was over, he was aware of the water in a way he'd never felt, it thrummed with life and it was no longer just around him, it was a part of him and movement was effortless through it. He dispersed his suffocating bubble-head charm, taking a deep breath of this new welcoming environment

Pulling one of the sai he'd been helpless with earlier from his back, he twirled it once with nimble fingers and pointed it at Bala's swallowing throat, caressing the knuckle of the weapon fondly. He'd enjoy this fight, he thought as he leveled his wand as well, watching with amusement as Bala's eyes widened and horror etched into his features.

" James?" Lily called from just over Bala's shoulder looking completely and utterly confused, " How did- I don't-" she looked at her hand with renewed interest but shook her head a moment later obviously trying to concentrate.

" My lord," one of the guards presented the Prince with his weapons. He hesitantly took them, accessing James' stance and confidence, while he became familiar with the weight of the new instruments.

" You would really die for your mate?" He finally spoke to James, his voice the same exotic lit that he'd used before in the meeting room.

" Wouldn't you?" James hissed, feeling more aggressive now than he'd ever felt in his life, it was like his anger had been intensified tenfold, and now his noble quest for his wife had mutated into a lust for the blood of he who had taken her. Bala moved to the left, and James reciprocated, shifting to the right. They circled each other for a moment fighting some unspoken battle with their minds before their twitching muscles could join.

" What-" Lily sounded distraught, held back as she was by the palace guards like the rest of the onlookers in the square.

" It's going to be alright Lily," They'd both called to her together, and then sneered at each other. James was fed up with this waiting; he lunged with the sai, saving his magic, which seemed a sort of backup plan now that he was in the duel, for later. His weapon struck gold before it managed to touch any defense Bala could thrust back at him. Instead when James looked up it was the King's trident that had blocked his blow.

" You," The King threw James off of his weapon, " Do not belong here," he hissed looking completely livid as he took in the amulet glowing around James' neck and the wand pointed at his son. Bala tried to explain a duel had been challenged but the King overruled him.

" Wizards are far too dangerous to be dealing with!" he roared, pointing his trident squarely at James' chest, " And this one, especially," he pushed James back into the headless statue, " Like others before you, you don't know your place," he hissed, glancing up smugly to where the head of Pouss Soiller used to be, " But this time, I won't let you win," he pushed the pointy ends of his magical weapon into James' breast bone, just so it began to sting.

" And neither will I. Drop it, fish breath." Sirius's wand pressed into the King's temple. James turned his head and saw the entire team of bubble-headed Aurors with their wands drawn, all a top the herd of touring water dragons, " I think you need to call a meeting for the safe return of your illegal prisoner of war," he held up a protected parchment much the same as the one James had slid under his wand brace earlier.

The King glanced at the parchment, pulled his trident back and launched a bright orange blast at it. Sirius moved too quickly however, unrolling the old document and holding it before himself like a shield. When the blast hit the parchment it glowed a bright gold, absorbing the energy sent to destroy it.

" It's unbreakable." Sirius looked pleased and just a little shaken, " The Treaty of Ariel Bay. Iron clad and still in effect from the end of the Merwars in 1203. Section three, paragraph two, line seven: No recruiting and modifying from other species, including captured fugitives." He looked pointedly at Lily, " And this," he held out a decidedly waterlogged book, " Details the royal family. You're head of your own defenses, capturing Lily and changing her into a Mermaid to join the royal family is completely illegal, and forbidden by this contract. You've got ten minutes to change her back and release her or we're going to have to seize the entire settlement." Sirius rolled the parchment up again and glanced at James while the Merpeople conferred.

" Sirius," James blinked, he felt odd, lost and compelled to swim and swim and just go where the sweet watery currents took him. Sirius leaned forward and slid the shell off James' neck, reversing the magical transformation. By the time James stopped shuddering Sirius had placed a new bubble-head charm on him, repaired the statue and put the amulet back into place.

" I did a bit more reading about Pouss Soiller in the meeting…he wasn't immune to the call of the ocean with the shell on. Eventually he changed sides and worked against wizards…it was only when he'd been parted from the amulet that he managed to defeat the Merpeople. That's why the war didn't end in 1198, because Nethuns crafted the amulet against his will, he was actually rooting for the Merpeople. So he didn't block the natural biological urge all sea creatures have, thinking that that would be man's downfall." Sirius shook his head, " The others had just found this contract, and I knew I had to get down here before you did something really stupid," he grinned, " Sorry," James stared at his sheepish and rash friend for a moment before shaking his head and just giving up.

The King and Prince swam over with Lily, both looking sulky and petulant.

" I will call a meeting for the return of the witch." The King spat and stiffly made a swirling motion in the water with his trident. The result was the creation of a magnificent whirlpool, which swiftly sucked the five of them down and into it, spitting them out of the pool in the town hall where they'd been before. James and Sirius were thrown to the floor before the benches, and the Merpeople lifted as they were before on a great wall of water. James figured he must have missed the gurgling sound this time because the next he heard was the King apologizing to the Triangle's council and to the British Ministry. He then turned to Bala who had Lily in his arms.

" It is time for you to go home…I will always remember you, and our time together…" Bala uttered to her, sweeping her wet hair back from her face and nodding to his father. Once again a bright light filled the room, and then Lily was resting, whole with legs and her in old wet clothes in James' arms.

" Lily!" James pulled her tightly to his chest, never gladder to see her and touch her in his entire life. When James finally came out of the tidal wave of emotions that had flooded him with his wife back in his arms the Merpeople were gone and Sirius was watching him with amusement his wet hair dripping lazily into his eyes.

" James?" Lily's eyes cracked open, " Oh, James, I've just had the oddest dream," she sighed relaxing into him and blinking about the room, " Where are we? Ah!" she hissed and rubbed a leg, " And why do my legs ache so much? Is this from the water dragon- SIRIUS!" Lily started, seeing such a familiar face.

" What are you doing here? Why are you all wet?" Lily went on questioning everything that she noticed in a confused and then cross tone, " Potter! What's going on?!" she frowned at him and he laughed.

" It's a long story, _Potter_," he grinned at her and Sirius made gagging noises in the background as they grinned at each other in familiar affection. How James had missed this, just being in Lily's company, teasing each other, it all filled his heart to the brimming point with renewed love for her. Somewhere inside him a creature was purring with content fulfillment and he never wanted to loose the warm glow it gave off within him ever again.

" I'll definitely need a drink if you're going to be slobbering all over each other like that during the whole story," Sirius began charming himself dry ignoring the now kissing couple with vague amused disgust.

" Drinks sound good," James nodded when he and Lily had parted and dried off.

" For some reason I'm just in the mood for something…dry." She frowned and then scowled as James and Sirius laughed and led her out of the hall.

* * *

A/N: The only reason I'm going to put all of my additional story notes at the bottom here is because…I worked really hard, and actually researched a lot to do this fic because heh heh I'm a nerd annnd I don't live near any large bodies of water, nor have I ever been anywhere 'tropical' so…this was a learning experience.

All the mermaid stuff is half JKRs and half mythology honestly. At the beginning James mentions the selkies and the sirens and WHATEVER in this fic I applied the whole fresh water fish are ugly, salt water fish are pretty reasoning to the mermaids, hence why they are colourful. JKR has also said that mermaids have well organized and tiered societies, they keep pets and have battles etc, and so I figured hey, they'd probably have monarchies, and hence the Bermuda kingdom.

Obviously there's a bunch of 'The Little Mermaid' stuff in this fic, like Lily is transformed into a siren and looks much the same as Ariel. The amulet of Okeanos is basically Ursula's shell, that's what it looks like… The statue of Pouss Soiller is in the same er…it's the same positioning as that of prince Eric's statue with the onefoot up and the shield and everything. Pouss Soiller is French because the original Little Mermaid story thingo was in France. And last, the magic absorbing contract scene. ( besides my having listened to four little mermaid songs at least 50 times each in the process of writing this)

So I'll move on to names…and mythology I suppose. The mythology behind this chapter is pretty cool, uh I went with the Greek side of things because Neptune is actually only the god of fresh water.

Neptune and Nethuns were both sea gods analogous to Poseidon. And Oceanus was the god of the World Ocean or Okeanos which the romans and greeks believed to be an enormous river that circled the world at the equator, hence the name for the amulet.

So I mentioned a little story of Poseidon having five sons with the tridents etc. Wizards don't know the actual story, because it is so old, in 'reality' Poseidon had one son Triton, he (now following little mermaid lore) had seven daughters, one whom he gave to the humans and one…died… WHATEVER the remaining five daughters each had one son _these_ sons were the original kings of the seas. Each one has a son, and the son adopts the King's name…The Kings' names are : Arktos, Atlas, Indus, Pais, and Suth. The King in my fic is King Atlas III.

Prince Bala is a Silver Shark known as a Bala Shark, which is actually a fish that looks like a shark. Bala is short for Balantiocheilos melanopterus which is it's species.

Octavia is pretty obvious; she was an octopus and therefore has 'eight' in her name.

Pouss Soiller after he helped win the war, was called époussetez le sec by his friends a.k.a. Dusty the Dry. This is because his first name is like dust and his last name is dirt…and he won against the water.

Amphitrite, was the wife/consort of Poseidon, this is who is like ' the mother of the ocean' and so the merpeople blame the ocean's sweet calling lure on her song.

Bermuda is a small island in the Atlantic ocean so it's waters are actually colder than that of usual vacation places. It's capital city, Hamilton's coat of arms has a mermaid on it. Bermuda does have a reef, whether that reef has the uh, sea creatures I mentioned…I've got no idea, but the mermaids do migrate to kingdom settlements because they are usually protected by magic, which normal settlements do not have.

Finally James' weapon of choice is twin sai, from all the 'aquatic' weaponry he could have chosen. I used the sai because it was actually derived from the trident so it seemed a natural water weapon.

Thanks for reading everything haha I think that's it!


	91. Drowning

Uh...yeah...sorry about two watery fics in a row here, I didn't plan the last one, but this one has been in the works from the beginning...

(lol when you get to the part with the 'goons' I'm sorry that was...I don't know a substitute word for a common/modern slang name that I put in originally...but i don't think James would say it/err I don't want it in my fic. So you just have to er...remember it is taking place in the 70s baby!...yeah idk)

* * *

Theme 91: Drowning

Rating: T

* * *

Like Sinking Rocks

"Ah the sweet smell of another year put to rest," James stretched in the afternoon sunshine unbuttoning his heavy woolen robes and raising his face to the warmth offered from above.

" I think I failed History of Magic." Peter sighed forlornly while Sirius snorted and pulled him into a headlock.

" Every one fails History of Magic," He held on, laughing as Peter swung haphazard punches in his direction. Remus ducked one wayward fists, rubbing his eyes in the bright sunlight. He looked sickly, his skin too translucent and yellowed, dark circles bringing his dull drooping eyes to everyone's attention.

" Lily didn't fail, she seemed to be finished early." He sighed wearily gesturing to where the redhead was reading comfortably in the shade of the beech tree by the lake.

" Evans is a mutant." Sirius barked a laugh as Peter finally grabbed a hold of his thighs and lifted him into the air. James smiled wistfully.

" I know she doesn't study, it just comes natural to her or something. Not really fair is it? Magic's been with my family since the dawn of time and I still can't manage a half decent singing time charm while she just thinks about pancake syrup in third year and summons an entire barrel of it straight from the kitchens!" Peter dusted his hands off as he spoke.

" Her and Prongs here are quite the pair then aren't they? The transfiguration prodigy and natural casting abilities and all that other poncy rot with the naturally bright beautiful and gifted muggleborn." He elbowed and grinned at James as they continued to stroll in the general direction of the lake. Remus stumbled and they held their breath as he caught himself.

" I'm fine." He bit out as they all looked to him with concern. He marched forward ignoring their calls of his name and joined Lily quickly in the grass.

" Oh! Remus! You look terrible! Are you alright?" she asked looking up from a dog-eared paper back as he dropped on to the lawn beside her.

" I'm fine, just tired, stress, exams. What're you reading now?" he asked as she smiled suddenly distracted.

" Jane Austi-"

" Tut, tut. Another romantic comedy, my love?" said James, who she glared- but did not claw and snap- at, and plucked the book out of her hands. It was obvious their once hazardous and at times comical relationship was starting to take a critically serious turn.

Sirius began levitating pebbles into the middle of the lake, trying to rouse the giant squid from an early afternoon slumber. Peter, never one to deny a challenge, began purposely-levitating larger rocks father out into the water, goading Sirius to do the same and thus a new competition was born.

Not having gotten the reaction from Lily that he would have liked, James handed the book back to her and observed the two by the lake's edge scrapping again for the best footing to cast their charms.

James smiled and looked to see if Lily was watching as well, but when he saw she'd just gone back to discussing with Remus, a brilliant idea looked to be formed as a slow smile spread over his face.

He quickly pulled his wand from his pocket, squared his shoulders and cleared his throat noisily. Everyone looked up.

" Rocks are for goons,"

With that he swished and flicked and Lily was dropping her book and shrieking as she soared through the air out, out and over the center of the dark chilled lake.

" No-no!" she fought the non-existent bonds that held her up.

" Oh yes," he grinned and lifted his charm, his heart dropping as fast as she did when the look of pure horror on her face registered.

" James!" Remus roared struggling to his feet while in the background Sirius and Peter whooped and bowed to James' brilliance.

" She- she looked really scared-" James was cut off as flailing arms and a gasping wet girl broke the surface before bobbing back under again. The colour drained out of four faces by the lakeside.

" She can't swim."

" She-she-ca-It's okay, I'll just pull her out-" James raised his wand even as Remus bent to remove his shoes

" NO!" he reached out stopping James' charm, " Are you crazy? You'll levitate the whole lake with her, and don't try summoning either, it doesn't work on people." Remus was now pulling off socks as well.

" What are you doing?" James asked swallowing hard on his feeble voice.

" Undressing, I've got to get her before she drowns James, she's drowning!"

" No! you're-" James gestured to Remus' obvious sickly state in a blind panic while Lily's thrashing provided background noise.

" I DON'T SEE YOU JUMPING IN THE LAKE-"

And then James was kicking off his shoes, flinging his glasses, shrugging off his robes, and diving like it was the most natural thing to go swimming fully clothed in an icy black lake. He swam quickly, growing frightened at the passivity of the disturbance under the water now.

He took a deep breath and dove under, cutting through the water and aiming for the slowly sinking blur of black and red in the distance. His lungs burned but nothing mattered anymore, because Lily was drowning.

He snagged her shirt, and then her arm, pulling hard to reverse the flow of gravity. Her hair swam freely in the water around them. It was a reminder of her blood on his hands. Somehow he found himself on the rocky shore, gasping for breath and leaning over her as the lapping waves of the wind blown lake soaked and re soaked their legs.

" Lily?" his cold blunt fingers scrambled over her pale face.

" I don't know a charm for CPR," Remus was suddenly there, his hands pressing rhythmically down on her breast bone, " Muggle way. Tilt her head back, plug her nose seal your lips and blow.

James never expected his first kiss with Lily to be quite like this.

And then she was coughing and Remus was helping her sit slightly so she didn't start drowning again. When her eyes opened, a muted version of the normally vibrant green peeked out, and James finally started breathing properly himself.

He threw his arms around her shoulders, holding her head, his fingers lost in her dark, dripping tresses as he pressed her forehead to his. Savoring her every breath.


	92. All That I Have

I tried to stay away from the cliches a bit...buttt...ehh it might have gone a bit wonky...whatever

enjoy the fluff!!

* * *

Theme 92: All That I Have

Rating: K+

* * *

The Offer

" No, listen to me, Lily."

She was so fed up of listening to him. She folded her arms and turned her head firmly in the other direction. He shook her just once, his grip firm but gentle on her upper arms.

" _Really_ listen to me." The tone of his voice was different. Her attention was inexplicably piqued. Potter was…different in a new indefinable way that made her uneasily aware of how warm his hands were and how is breath played across her cheek.

" We don't always see eye to eye." She snorted, " I get that." He continued, " But I do respect your choice, Lily. Now, see there you go- rolling your eyes like that, stop it. _Listen_. I was-I was- inexcusable in the past. I don't know what I could say or do to make up for my sheer…well you know. I don't expect to be forgiven." That was one thing she would have never expected to come from Potter. It was something foreign between them, this unhindered pure _honesty_ that he'd just handed to her. She knew he was being honest too, he wasn't smirking, he wasn't playing with his hair; he was just standing-stooped over as he was to look her in the eye- and pouring his obviously aching and tormented heart out to her. Lily squirmed uncomfortably.

" I don't expect to be forgiven," he licked his dry lips, forcing onward even as his unsteady voice made everything even more raw and -dare she think it- _honest_. There was that word again, making everything that had been so sharp and defined about their dynamic decidedly fuzzy.

" I don't _want_ to be forgiven," He gave her another shake for emphasis. She couldn't look away from him any more, " I want you-" He faltered, "-to be happy." She wondered if initially his sentence had only been those first three words, " I wanted you to know that. That I _do_ want you to be happy, and if that means I'm not a part of your life, so be it." He paused. Lily blinked, that was actually sort of coherent and thoughtful for Potter, maybe he _had_ irreversibly changed after all.

" But-" Here it came, the part where he was sure to gloss over his new and almost painfully expressive face, give her a smile, lean back, chuck her in the arm and deliver the punch line.

" But what I really just wanted to tell you, before I leave this-" He gestured in the pocket of air between them, " in your hands, is that all I have for you, is a lot of love that is starting to over flow in embarrassing public confrontations in the common room," She flushed remembering the twenty or so pairs of eyes that were glued to the two of them, " A body that will _just not quit_," She giggled before she managed to stamp the urge in her gut down, " And a place in my arms if you ever need it." He finished in a low sincere voice that only she could hear. Then as if realizing for the first time that his gentle grip on her arms had slowly clamped down painfully, he let her go.

He blinked at her one last time, straightening up properly and running a hand through his messy hair and let her go.

Lily stood there, his words still ringing in her ears for a few minutes. Then, when she was good and sure her heart had regained a normal beating pattern -and she was not in fact going to have to make a trip to the hospital wing for having a heart attack at seventeen- she slowly smiled.

What was it they said? If you truly love something you have to let it go…


	93. Give Up

Marauder early days!! yay!! they're so little! lol. So this one has a bit of a bridget jones feel to it...only...they're like 13 and there are no uh...sexy nonfunctional leopard print underpants. . . right. Read on and remember, they're just kids-- and this is possibly a tad AU? shrug

* * *

Theme 93: Give Up

Rating: K

* * *

Harsh Truth of Change

" Well, what do we have here?" The book was plucked right out of her hands, her inked nib drawing a large purple line through her latest entry.

" It's just a journal Potter," _play it cool maybe he'll lose interest._ She blinked up at him as he inspected the leather bound volume. But when she had said journal, one of his dark eyebrows rose and a smile crept across his face.

" Like…a diary?" he held the book just out of her reach grinning as she gave into temptation and swiped at it when he sat beside her, _it's just egging him on, stay cool, cool, cucumber cool._

" Sure, but it's all notes anyway," that was true. Much of her journal did consist of her school notes and essays, but it also had carefully documented moments of her life, her thoughts, feelings aspirations, conversations with Sev and other potentially embarrassing things.

" So you wouldn't mind if I looked through it, I mean, I am a little behind in Potions." He smiled innocently, but his eyes behind his glasses twinkled manically. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was an only child with his button pushing potential.

" Right," she smiled tightly, " Sure," she forced herself to swallow,_ okay, stay calm, he might flip to notes…and if not we'll just hex or grab and run. _Potter thumbed the book open with exaggerated interest and began to flip with his brows furrowed.

" This is interesting Lily," He said after a moment, standing before she had a chance to see what he'd landed on, " It's definitely not notes," he grinned, his eyes moving back and forth as he read.

" Snape is unhappy is he? Depressed little tyke, feel sorry for him…he's your best friend?" Potter laughed mockingly and began flipping again. Lily wrung her hands and reached for her wand, _just do it, he won't know what hit him._

" Oh, another decidedly not school related entry!" his voice was starting to carry, other people were beginning to look at them.

" Just- give it up Potter," she begged, not wanting to hex another human, while getting to her feet and leveling her wand with his chest. He smirked and disarmed her, his nose already back in the crinkled pages.

" In a moment, this is really far too interesting Evans!" He snorted and flipped one more, stopping again but looking far more surprised than before, " Ho ho! I see my name!" he grinned as she swooped.

_Oh no, not that one, not that one._

" James Potter is a bigheaded prat with more hair than brains. He wouldn't know human emotion if it came up and bit him in the seat of the pants. His life is a hopeless mission to make others feels terrible. I don't know whether to pity him or ignore him, it's obvious why he hasn't got any friends besides Sirius Black, they're both self centered and only care about themselves," He'd started off rather strong, still sounding amused but had faded uncertainly, hurt now colouring his words.

Lily lunged again, swiping the book back from him.

" Potter, I was really angry," she felt the compulsion to explain even as the logical voice in her head told her he'd just stolen her diary and read it out loud and deserved the hurt if he couldn't take it.

" I-" he looked at the book again and blinked hard. Lily blinked back at him, " You think I don't have any emotions?" he whispered wonderingly and she shrugged and scratched her nose.

" Well you're always…being mean and boasting about something…" she bit her lip, " I didn't really mean it I-" she started but he just shook his head and went off up the stairs to the boy's dorms leaving Lily uncomfortable in the common room. _That probably could have gone better._

--

James entered the third year boy's dorms. He thought Lily's diary would reveal something interesting, like possibly her huge crush on him…but instead he'd found…he shuddered and flopped onto his bed.

He hid his face in his pillow, unsure of his emotions but knowing something deep within him was aching.

" Are you alright?" The thin boy who was always reading, Remus, was there. Great. James raised his head.

" I don't know," he said forlornly and flopped back into his pillow.

" Oh, can I help with anything?" he asked, moving to sit on Sirius' bed.

" Probably not, unless you know how to make a girl fall in love with you," James peeked over one arm and saw Remus looking puzzled.

" Oh, Lily Evans right? I think I've heard you and Sirius talking about her," Remus looked a bit nervous, sort of sick too, but that wasn't surprising considering the amount of time he spent in the hospital wing. _Why is he talking to someone so inhuman? Doesn't he feel the wall could give him better companionship?_ He frowned and looked up at the boy who seemed genuinely interested.

" Yes, Evans…she thinks I'm mean, that I don't feel pain, that I only care about myself," _that I don't have any friends besides Sirius because I'm too unfeeling_. Remus pulled on a genuinely puzzled look and scratched his head.

" Why does her opinion matter?" Remus blinked down at him with his odd golden eyes. James snuffed gently into the crook of his arm and blinked.

" Because she's…because…because I love her." He said genuinely, _it seemed pretty obvious to me._ Remus began to laugh, wheezy sort of coughing laughs that seemed like they didn't get out all that often.

" You love her? Well then you're going about things all wrong then aren't you?" He grinned and James frowned again before turning into his arms.

" I don't know. I give up." He pouted and Remus chuckled again before whacking him with Sirius' stolen pillow.

" Girls don't actually like that whole ponytail pulling thing…have you tried to tell her how you feel…or maybe just ask her to Hogsmeade?" He suggested, and James' ears perked up.

" Hogsmeade? Tell her my fee- and you think that will work?" he looked up brightly and Remus nodded.

" If not at least she knows you don't just care about yourself," he nodded, that crazy plan might just work_…I'm going to have to consult Black about this…_

" You maybe onto something there…thanks! I'm going to go find Sirius!" he said pushing himself up and dashing to the door. He paused just as he reached for the knob.

"…Did you want to come too?…three heads are better than two." He smiled at the crestfallen boy and waited as a new smile spread across his pale skinny face.

" Sure," He nodded hard, his sandy hair flopping into his eyes. _Maybe Remus isn't so bad…and besides I do have more friends than just Sirius…at least I will soon. Maybe that Pettigrew kid will pull his head out of the pudding long enough to help too!_


	94. Last Hope

-cowers- omg don't kill me for this one. It's AU and...James is a vampire. Now i know what you're thinking...but this is not twilight ( i have not read breaking dawn no spoilers!) and it's not...uh...all that fluffy. It's rated M because of content and blood and stuff.

I had a bit of a morning after written too...but it got weird and James started speaking in like old english so i cut it off...

* * *

Theme 94:Last Hope

Rating:M

* * *

Blood Ties

"You're my last hope you know. That is how desperate I am right now." Lily sighed to herself, knowing this was going to be a mistake as soon as the words left her mouth. Her head was throbbing already and when she looked up, his expression just made the whole mess that much worse.

" Ah my Lily. I knew this day would come." James smiled benevolently, his eyes warm- a knowledgeable sort of patience lurking there. He pushed some of her fine auburn hair from her cheek, his digits cool against her flushed skin, " You cannot fight destiny," he whispered.

Lily swallowed hard. This was the only way, she was sure. A lifetime of servitude to someone who loved her was better than a lifetime of unhappiness and pain with someone who sought her only as a prize, she thought to herself again. Her hands shook as she pushed herself to her feet and with lashes lowered, slid into his lap.

" Don't look so sullen," He chuckled, tilting her chin up to look into her newly brimming eyes. She blinked and the tears overflowed, dripping down her cheeks and collecting at the tip of her pointed chin where he still held her firmly.

" I wish there was another way," she choked reaching to the collar of her shirt and beginning to unbutton it. He stilled her hands, resuming the task himself and tsking at the way she heaved another sob. He parted the soft undone cloth to the swell of her bosom, laying a gentle kiss to her breastbone and inhaling deeply as he lingered against her skin.

" You can still run away," he offered, sliding his hand up her neck and into her hair. She shifted further into him, as he nosed a path along her collar to the junction of her neck and shoulder. She let out a harsh laugh.

"Where to? Who to? I've got no one, nothing, and even if I did just run, blindly, they'd find me." She hitched a breath as he caressed her skin, planting warm kisses along her neck and inhaling again, even deeper this time, releasing the breath slowly with a control that left her shivering above him.

" You know what you're consenting to?" He murmured somewhere between a question and a fact. She nodded, resting her shaking hands against his shoulders, " As much as I want to…" he breathed, resting his cheek against her warm fragrant and smooth skin, " I know you still hesitate, Lily. My Lily," he smiled and looked up at her once more, " You know this wouldn't be like any other marking," he leaned close to her, tracing patterns into her exposed column of neck with gentle fingertips, " It would be so much more than simple ownership," he breathed and she shivered again.

" I trust you," she swallowed hard letting her fingers work along his shoulders, up the back of his neck and into his thick dark hair, " I do trust you," she said again more to remind herself than anything. He smiled and brought her lips down to his, tasting her flesh and feeling her life thrumming beneath the surface of her delicate skin.

" I had hoped you would have come to me of your own designs one day…" he mused as he released her from the bruising kiss, " A fantasy I suppose…for who could love a creature with a blackened heart? I do not blame you for choosing this path lastly," he sighed and gazed off over her shoulder as if remembering something from long ago.

" I- I do care for you, yes. It might not be love, but the heart does grow fonder with time, no matter what colour it is or isn't," she whispered leaning down again, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead, cupping his face in her hands. She was terrified, completely and utterly terrified as she ran her thumb across is cheek and gently over his parted lips.

He sighed kissing her digit before she pressed inward, catching her unmarred pink flesh on the sharp edges of his teeth breaking the barrier between control and lust. He watched her closely as he could while laving her wound with his tongue. She gasped gently as he closed his lips and pulled, sucking more of her life from her veins.

James pulled her hand away from his face just as the need to keep drinking almost broke his restraint; he licked his lips, savoring the taste of her, of Lily, on his palate. He kissed her palm, the inside of her wrist skimming along over her bunched at the elbow sleeve, back up to where the exposed shoulder trembled at his touch. The throbbing beat of her heart, so strong just there was too much. He found a place, tasting the skin there as she breathed harshly, her heart picking up it's frenzied actions, calling to him with every contraction.

" I am yours," he hissed, bracing her fragile neck on the other side with his hand and finally, finally sinking his teeth into the maddening feast that waiting for him beneath her skin. She cried out as he drew his first drink, her eyes rolling back in her head from the pleasure of the feeling.

" And you are mine," he pulled back long enough to say, nosing beside her wound affectionately just once before attending to that leaking life once more.


	95. Advertisement

I don't personally like this one...it just feels weird. But it's an okay fic just an awkward prompt soo:

* * *

Theme 95: Advertisement

Rating: K+

* * *

1000 Words

The morning post arrived promptly one bright Saturday morning. Lily sighed and paid for her Daily Prophet, taking another bite of toast and scanning the headlines.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of hazel eyes had been watching her every move that morning, and smiled wickedly as she flicked leisurely through her paper.

" You didn't," Remus got there first, his eyes wide as a slow grin spread across his face and he shook his head, " How much did it cost?" he asked looking down at the full page advertisement James had taken out.

" Shh," Sirius leaned over his shoulder to glance at it as well, but kept looking back up to catch the once in a lifetime reaction when Lily Evans was confronted with-

Lily gasped loudly, her eyes wide, her hand moving to cover her mouth, muffling any sorts of screams she might have made. There, before her was in large black winking letters the evidence:  
_  
J__AMES POTTER LOVES LILY EVANS_

And below this declaration was a picture and she gaped at it in silence, trying to figure out what to say as she watched her photographed image roll her eyes and plant an affectionate kiss on Potter's lips.

Finally, she managed to swallow and looked up, expecting to see four boys rolling in their seats, tears of laughter accompanying their howls but instead she just found the very serious eyes of James Potter, questioning what she thought.

Slowly, she reached out and tore the page from the paper, carefully folding it and putting it in her bag. She never actually thought Potter was being serious when he said he would shout his love for her from the rooftops, place a full page ad in the paper, if she would only give him one kiss. She honestly hadn't noticed the camera, at the time, but that was probably because just after that picture he'd whispered his delirious declaration of love and disbelief and had stumbled off, leaving her in a similar state of awe.

Now that he'd made good of his promise she wasn't quite sure what to do, but knew that it was the start of something far more interesting than she'd initially thought. Plucking her bag off the ground, she moved slowly, pacing up the length of the table to drop herself in the empty seat beside James, peck him on the cheek and whisper.

" A picture's worth a thousand words."


	96. In The Storm

Another story, another day :) only one week until I go back to school and I'll be finished this whole project by then :D

* * *

Theme 96: In The Storm

Rating: K+

* * *

I'd Weather Any Storm

The storm was unexpected. James shook his dripping hair out of his eyes and hunched his shoulders against the cold. Whoever decided that long-range travel, without a regulated apparation permit, should be done by muggle means, a series of floo destinations, portkeys, or broom was a complete idiot.

If it wasn't because of them, he wouldn't have gotten the bright idea to fly all the way back to London from Paris in the middle of a storm. Of course, the storm wasn't one of the original factors in his equation of travel, but now it certainly was weighing in.

The only thing that really kept him sane in those long, cold, wet, uncomfortable crampy moments in the air was the thought of who he was returning home, in such haste, to.

He closed his eyes and pictured it again, he hadn't actually seen Lily in five week; the five longest weeks of his life as he worked with the Parisian Aurors to catch a band of dark and unfortunately English wizards. Ordinarily, James wouldn't have debated the opportunity to do that kind of field work, and would have taken the assignment in a heart beat…but there was just one little bump in his plan that by now he imagined was probably a medium to big bump.

Their very first child, and he'd missed five weeks. He'd never forgive himself for it, floo calls and magic mirrors be damned, he couldn't feel the kicking, or sing out of tune songs to it just so Lily would laugh, but mostly so the child would know he was its father.

He gripped his broom tighter, he was going to be a father. They were going to be parents. He swallowed hard and thought of a bright prosperous future, with more children a big house, maybe a few krups or kneazles here or there…and most of all Lily, the girl of his dreams beside him through it all.

He just plain old missed her really, and now in the sleet and the moaning banshee gail, he wished for her soothing voice even if it was just telling him to pick up his socks because he's a human and not a dog, to hear Sirius take offense and for them to bicker over his well being like they always did, and always would.

He wanted to sleep in his own bed with her hair getting everywhere…he used to complain about it…but now having spent so much time alone…he'd never complain about something so comforting ever again.

He day dreamed and remembered things fondly for the rest of his trip even as he shivered and chattered and wondered how he was keeping his broom on course with all his jittering.

Finally he was nearing the landing dock where he would be free to apparate the rest of the way home and as he touched down, his frozen legs gave way beneath him, but at least he was on English soil, the same very soil that elsewhere, Lily was gracing herself.

Attendants in large purple rain ponchos looked at him warily, no one same would fly in such a storm at least not someone who didn't have gills. James shook his head and gave them the best grin he could before pulling out his wand with a shaking hand and apparating himself with as much determination as he possessed to the town house he occupied with his wife.

" He should be back tomorrow-" James dropped his trunk loudly smelling the comforting smell of home and feeling the warmth try ineffectually to penetrate his toes.

Sirius appeared a moment later from the kitchen, his wand raised, looking for an attacker at the time of night it was.

" Well well, look what the cat dragged in," He laughed upon recognizing his water logged friend, " you look like you flew here in this weather, what happened to you?" He laughed and took James' trunk before he caught sight of James' broom.

" He probably did fly here," There, framed by the light of the kitchen Lily stood looking completely ravishing and perfect, she was like an angel in braids and sweat pants, " James, you daft idiot please tell me you didn't," she rubbed her forehead and groaned when he raised his shaking arm, revealing his battered broom stick. James didn't care, even her abusive pet names were clutching at his heart and squeezing with all they had until he couldn't breath with the pressure.

" You're soaked mate, and shivering, you probably have a cold-" James sneezed, " and you can't be getting Lily sick, go take a hot shower." Sirius peeled James' cloak off his shoulders and directed him towards the hall.

" Why did you do it?" Lily frowned at him, amusement still present in her green eyes. James smiled and sighed.

" I'd weather any storm to see you," he grinned as she rolled her eyes and laughed before pushing him away towards the shower, and the safe comfort of home.


	97. Safety First

This is definitely one of my favorite little pieces I've written c: i hope you like it too.

(what should i do if i get to 1000 reviews guys? that seems like it needs a celebration!)

* * *

Theme 97: Safety First

Rating: T

* * *

Always Wear Protection

" Where to start," Sirius paced before the dilapidated orange sofa where James and Lily sat. They watched him with vague amusement in their eyes as he rubbed his chin and whipped around to start another lap.

" This isn't something to be taken lightly. It's not all fun and games," he frowned trying to find the right words to bring his message across.

" There are many things to remember, like ground rules and safety!" his eyes widened, " You must be safe! You must wear protection at all times. I don't care if you're caught up in the moment or whatever, always ALWAYS-"

" I get it, Pads," James gave Lily a sidelong glance.

" Yes, remember safety first. And there's no shame in going slow, enjoy it! It's not all about racing and showing off- it's more precious and special! Never take it for granted." Sirius looked at them both before letting out a sigh and running his hands in his hair.

" Are you sure you don't want to just play a game of exploding snap? You don't have to do this, there are other options," he assured them sighing again as they laughed.

" Sirius, We're trying it out once, nothing bad is going to happen, we'll be safe and…slow." Lily laughed while Sirius took a deep breath.

" Okay, as long as you're both sure, and you'll be s-"

" Safe! Yes we know!" James rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

Sirius reached out…and dropped his keys into James' palm.

" Yes! Thank you for letting us borrow your bike Sirius, I really hate brooms and this picnic site is a fly zone only!" She stood with James, linking her arm in his and picking up their large wicker basket from the floor.

" Right, right go before I change my mind," he rubbed his face unable to look as James flipped the keys around in his fingers. They shuffled out of the small flat that Sirius inhabited, closing the door softly behind them.

After a beat or two Sirius looked up and seeing they'd already gone with the keys to his one true love, sprinted to the door. Wrenching it open he poked his head out after them.

" Be gentle with her!"


	98. Puzzle

Uhh, yeah don't ask about how the ending went sort of totally off track of the original story...it just HAPPENS SOMETIMES.

Other notes is that i was just really tired of the usual Lily!Jobs and how they never had a life between hogwarts and the order and marriage and harry. Which is bull because they had like 4 years? before they died.

ps davinci code ftw!

* * *

Theme 98: Puzzle

Rating: T

* * *

Love Cypher

She was sweaty and dirt streaked but finally, finally she'd broken the curse. Trekking up the passage she wiped her face, rolled her shoulders, and twirled her wand once before sliding it into its brace on her forearm. She grinned as she rounded the bend.

" You should be clear now," she assured the Goblins who'd called her in to examine one of their century old vaults that had expired its lease and was refusing to be opened. When one of the little bankers had tried to coax it, the door had hexed him so badly he was still in St. Mungo's.

Looking up, her grin slid into an easy smirk, " Your turn," She pulled her plum coloured robes back on, having taken them off while working in the stifling earthen corridor. James frowned at her, pulling his wand from within his red Auror robes and proceeding cautiously towards the vault for more potential dangers lurking within the chamber.

Lily chatted with the Goblins as she waited for James to finish his inspection. When he finally did come back it was with a professional air that he informed them nothing of danger was in the vault but he did find half a dozen illegal magic carpets and two kilograms of pixy dust he had to confiscate.

They were soon heading through the oldest passageways of Gringotts to the surface and back to the Ministry.

" A lot of paperwork waiting?" Lily cocked her head at him as they hiked, this part of the bank was ancient and the cart tracks didn't reach it.

" Yeah." His expression was sullen and she knew exactly why.

" Are you still sore about my joining the Curse Breaking Force?" She pursed her lips as they walked and he ran a hand through his hair.

" Yes. No- I don't know. It's just weird alright? You've got precedence over me, you didn't even know you wanted to be a curse breaker until last year and I've wanted to be an Auror all my life! You're already dealing with Gringotts' high class security multilayered vault curses that the GOBLINS can't break and I'm inspecting little rooms for dark magic!" He hissed kicking at the cobblestones sullenly. Lily sighed, James had recently developed a new masculinity complex that seemed to be disagreeing with her career choice.

"I'm good at Curse Breaking! I like puzzles, I always have! It just so happens that in my department we're accessed and trained differently than the Aurors and for good reason! I mean, if you aren't trained properly loads of people die. You need this time to practice the basics, and I know you're frustrated, but don't try and judge yourself off me or anyone else James. You're doing as good a job you can right now." She caught his wrist with her dirty hand and squeezed once before letting him go on ahead still mumbling and kicking stray stones.

--

When she finally got back to the office ten new curse cases were waiting patiently on her rickety desk and the whole tiff with James was forgotten. Gathering up the texts she'd require to unscramble the complex matrices that made up the first few magical booby traps, Lily set them down on her desk, checked her watch and ducked out of her cubicle intent on getting to the ladies and back before getting cracking, literally.

She'd come back after her break to get to work, only to find one of her texts missing. She was still searching for it when a canary yellow inter-departmental memo soared into her tiny cubicle. She caught the little blighter, sure it was a missive from McCartney for borrowing her things without asking again, but she was puzzled to read the familiar formal copperplate of her boyfriend.

_You said you were good at puzzles. Figure this one out:_

_LOCOIONREO IUODGRGEDN LCMIHKRSID YAPNTAYPAE WRANATDOTC OENEFTRNEO UTYRTHADLD LOMTEEGIYI DAEORHOMUN YCTNWVNMPG_

_J. Potter_

Lily frowned at the hodgepodge of letters on her page, forgetting work for a moment and thinking out what it could mean. It felt familiar, as if she'd seen it before sliding her chair backwards she reached up for one of her books that lined the shelves behind her, only to come up empty handed.

Glancing up she noted the stack of texts on her desk sure that this was some kind of transposition cipher he'd cooked up but she just needed to check which one-

The text she needed was the one that was missing. Lily sighed and rubbed her eyes, letting out a tired laugh. James had snuck in and grabbed the book, quickly scribbled a coded note and sent it to her probably from somewhere on her floor.

" Potter," she shook her head and looked at the cipher again. Ten groups of ten letters. It was a Caesar Square then, fair enough. Lily began writing out the groups vertically in ten columns and then re-coppied the whole lot horizontally.

" Lily, would you care to accompany me to dinner tonight after work at the Hungry Dragon? Respond immediately upon decoding." She read off after she'd worked out the spaces between the words and punctuation.

Pulling up her own pink memo parchment she twirled her quill once before jotting a note to James.

_Really Potter? Petty theft to get impress a date? You know I don't appreciate that sort of thing-_

Lily paused and scrunched up the note, no she didn't want to think about that now. Pulling a new sheet she tried again.

_I'm starving, can't wait. _

_And if you'd be so kind to return my text, some people actually have work to do around here._

_L. Evans_

She folded the paper into something resembling an almost aerodynamic shape and scribbled _James Potter – Auror Department_ onto the side watching the address sink into the parchment before lifting it and sending it on its merry way.

It zoomed from her hands out, up and then swooped right back around and stopped, hovering next to the still air in the corner of her cubicle. Frowning for a moment and wondering if the memo system was perhaps on the fritz she darkened even further when the air started to move suspiciously.

" You brought your cloak to work, and are using it to spy on me Potter?" She groaned not sure if she was more annoyed or amused by this predicament. A hand appeared and grabbed the Memo pulling it out of existence.

There was shifting in the cubicle and her text slid out of the nothing by her shoulder. She laughed gently and took the offering, setting it aside. There was more shuffling and muttering now, something about timing and not thinking. Lily laughed again and turned to her work at last. She shook her head and smiled.

--

" I can't believe you bring that stupid cloak to work." Lily shrugged her purple robes off, and shook her hair out of it's pony tail. After a long day of work, a pint and some chips with James was all she could really ask for at the moment.

" Yeah, well, this 'stupid cloak' has been in my family for generations and gotten me out of loads of trouble."

" And _into loads_ if you're stealth skills are up to the level you displayed today."

" Fluke happenstance caused by a pretty girl,"

" I'll take the compliment, Potter, but don't think you're getting off easy. Not only did you sneak into my work space, you stole my things, and distracted me from my work just to try and best me at my own job. I think we've got some talking to do," Lily grabbed another chip, sprinkling it with vinegar and salt.

James scowled at the newspaper lined red plastic basket, " S'not my fault-"

" Whose fault is it then? You can't blame this one on your mates,"

" It's your fault Lily. It's your fault for making me feel bloody incompetent. And it's not just because you're a curse breaker and have more relative jurisdiction than I do. You're brilliant! And what am I? What does that make me? I'm some sort of bloody escort to you, your gigolo or something, a kept man!" Lily snorted and put down the vinegar bottle.

" Did you just call yourself a gigolo? James, I'm not paying you, and you aren't ' a kept man'. You pull in your fair share of income, and we aren't even married! It's not like I'm 'bringing home the bacon' and you're a house warmer or something." She shook her head and licked some salt off her fingers.

" What if I wanted to be?" he gazed unblinkingly across the table at her.

" A house warmer? I don't really-"

" Married. I meant what if I want us to be married."

" James…" Lily wiped her hands off on a napkin, unable to look him in the eye, " If that's a proposal…I-" she shook her head.

" It's not," He said flatly, causing her to look up at his concentrated expression with confusion, " This is," He slid a bunched up piece of napkin across the table at her. With shaking hands, Lily took the wad, and pulled it open. There one the napkin was written:

_HLUR ILMY WYAM IORE?_

And on top of that was a simple gold diamond ring. Lily laughed and picked up the ring, biting her lip and glancing up at him.

" But, what about…incompetence?" he smiled and shrugged.

" I'll get used to it, besides, not every bloke can claim to have the most brilliant-" He paused and looked at the ring, leading her to look at it again.

" Fiancée," She finished for him.


	99. Solitude

...I almost can't believe I'm at 99...

(chapter for the trekkies out there, decon chamber ftw!)

HEY GUYS I ACTUALLY JUST REPLACED CHAPTER 22 WITH A NEW FIC SO GO BACK AND READ THAT ONE FOR MORE!!

* * *

Theme 99: Solitude

Rating: T

* * *

Lessons In Wand Safety

The decontamination chamber slid shut with a snap. James blinked at the fuzzy slate grey wall for a moment, his glasses had been taken away, as well as all of his other personal effects. The only thing he'd been given to wear was a plain set of blue cotton boxer shorts. James crossed his arms, thankful it was at least warm in the chamber as he paced up and down the box-like space.

He was in St Mungo's for possible spell radiation that could be damaging to his health if left untreated. Honestly, it was all a complete load of bollocks, just because a wand had blown up didn't mean they were all going to-

The door slid open again and a very disgruntled and scantily clothed Lily Evans was tossed into the chamber with him.

"Oi!" she rubbed her arm and turned only to start at the sight of James in the opposite corner of the room, " Jeeze, Potter, scare a girl half to death," she shook her head and slid onto one of the low benches that lined the walls.

" If I scared you full to death people would talk." He shrugged and sat opposite her, " You got caught in the blast?" he asked lamely as she rolled her eyes.

" Half the Order got caught in the 'blast'. I'm surprised there aren't more packed in with us." She rubbed her arm again and looked at the door as if expecting it to deposit another body at any time.

The heat stealthily slid up a notch in the room and James wiped his forehead, " I think they're trying to sweat the radiation out of us," he squinted to make out the faint glow of perspiration Lily was developing at well.

" Mm, well," she concluded tersely and crossed her arms James stared at her appreciatively for the first time.

" Lily," her head snapped up to look at him, " While we're both here in solitary confinement without the aid of hexes and curses…" he grinned at she huffed noisily, " Why won't you give me a chance?" he laced his fingers together uneasily.

" I've already told you-"

" No. You haven't…not really." He blinked up at her, " I mean…we're both different people now than we were then…at least I know I am…" he ran a hand through his sweaty curls, " But I still…" he gestured to her and she shifted uncomfortably.

" Yeah, well you haven't really been asking lately have you?" she said quietly unable to meet his gaze. He grinned slowly.

" So if I ask now you'll-"

" Think about it." She finished for him, throwing him a stern look, " why do you keep squinting like that?" she asked grouchily at he laughed.

" I can't really make out your expressions otherwise. My eye sight is terrible, it's why I wear those stylish glasses, I know it's a shock, _I know_, but they aren't just for show." She laughed and he made a startled noise, " I made you laugh," he grinned lopsidedly at her, affection blooming anew after months of neglect in his chest.

" You've made me laugh before…just more at you than with you," she shrugged and pushed some damp fringe from her face. She hummed again and looked around, " If someone had told me I'd be locked, dressed only in knickers, in sifting little room, in the spell damage ward of St. Mungos with James Potter- equally dressed, two days ago I'd have called them barking mad." She smiled faintly and rubbed her sore arm.

" I would have called them completely brilliant…two days ago that is," he coughed covering a laugh as she rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

" Well maybe I wouldn't have thought them so mad after looking at it from a _different perspective._" She tilted her head fractionally her eyes making a sweep below his neck.

" Are you _ogling_ me Miss. Evans?" James tried his best to sound scandalized, feeling instead quite like a proud preening peacock for a moment. A hot flush covered both their cheeks, not just because of the heat in the room anymore.

James got up after a few moments of awkward silence and began pacing.

" I've given it some thought." Lily smiled as he froze, stretching out her legs before getting up as well.

" Oh?" his voice cracked ever so slightly. Lily's grin grew.

" Yes Potter, I don't know what they have in this room, but you're very attractive all of a sudden…"

" _All of a sudden_? I'm offend-"

" Potter?" Lily was standing close to him now, her shining face focused and clear.

" Y-yes?" he backed into the bench behind him, unable to go anywhere else.

" Shut up," and then Lily was kissing him, pulling him in by the neck, her fingers working their way up and into the snarls of hair on his neck. Just as James managed to get his limbs in coordination to wrap an arm around her waist the distinctive hiss of the door opening sounded in the background.

" Oi, I told you if you shut them in a small room long enough together they'd either kill each other or end up shagging." James and Lily pulled apart to face an amused witch in healer robes and an exasperated Sirius.

" Yes," the healer sighed as Lily and James laughed their eyes sparkling with something new, "A bit of solitude can do wondrous things,"


	100. Relaxation

...this is profound.

I've actually done it. It took more than a year...but I did it. I did it. I DID IT!

ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. anyway, this is the last chapter, the next is a guide that goes with allllllll the stories so you can review and pick out your favorite(s) or so you can come back later and read them all again in the order _you_ want.

thank you all for reading so much, and sticking with it, really.

(oh yeah, did you notice?? -points up- 1000+ reviews!! thanks guys!!)

* * *

Theme 100: Relaxation

Rating: K

* * *

Sunday Morning

Lily sighed and shifted, her arm winding tighter over the large mass to her front. She smiled just slightly, forever completely charmed by the fact James always ended up being the inner spoon when they slept. It wasn't like she minded though; she thought as she slid her leg over his narrow hips, neither of them needed protection, just comfort.

She settled a bit deeper into her pillow, unable to work up the effort it would take to open her heavy eyelids and greet their sleepy messy sunspilled bedroom. She knew it was disastrous, their clothing everywhere as they were both creatures of utmost sloth when it came to cleaning, but somehow the mess just made it feel ever more like home.

James shifted, his shoulders sliding smoothly beneath his brushed cotton shirt, drawing Lily back into his warmth. He groaned, his fingers sliding smoothly over hers on his chest where they tangled together in a sleepy embrace.

" You 'wake?" he mumbled, shifting into her the slightest bit more.

" Barely," she squeezed both limbs around him to communicate her wakefulness. They both sighed and James fingered her engagement ring for a moment.

" M'not th' bloody girl," he muttered, yet making no move to reverse their positions.

" Mmm," she murmured in agreement too contented to think up some witty retort to his complaints. Before she was really competent of it, he was sliding in her embrace, twisting to face her. She made a disturbed noise and settled in his closely focused gaze.

After a moment of his stare, she opened her own eyes a crack to look into his before wincing back.

" Stop it, I look like a sea hag," she lazily batted at his face to try and get him to stop staring, but he just chuckled and kissed her palm.

" Most beautiful sea hag_ I've_ ever seen," he promised genuinely as she laughed rolling onto her back.

" Well my bed head can't possibly be worse than yours," she grinned at him as he propped himself up onto one elbow.

" True," he reached up to try and smooth the unsmoothable. She pulled his hand away from his head and smiled at him contently.

" But I love you that way," she promised as well, making him laugh and reach for his glasses, " No," she grabbed his shoulder to stop his progress. " Glasses…" She moaned, " Glasses start the day. I don't want to get up." She sighed forlornly to the ceiling, " I just want to relax here with you all day," she closed her eyes desperately pushing at all the thoughts that didn't exist a mere moment ago.

" Alright," he said softly, bringing his arm back and curling it about her ribs instead, " We'll relax," he whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair, " All day,"


	101. Guide

I've finished 100 Lily and James stories, ficlets, and drabbles. Here is a complete list of all 100 including theme, title, rating, total word count per chapter (this includes my author's notes), time frame setting, notes on the story, and a summary. If you find any mistakes ( such as I mention a time frame in the fic and wrote a different one in the guide) do not hesitate to mention it to me. thankyou! ( A dash - indicates no time frame in canon)

( also, if someone thinks this chapter 'violates the rules of fanfiction' or something, yell at me, whatever, I'll move the guide on to my livejournal happily, you don't have to go alerting people and have over a year's worth of work deleted because you're pms (or more rarely man pms) ing)

1. Introduction

**Title:** I Told You…

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 527

**Time Frame:** 1st year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James and Lily's first meeting on the train to Hogwarts

2. Love

**Title:** I Love You…

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 849

**Time Frame:** 5th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Sirius hexes James into only being able to profess his love when he speaks, but he avoids Lily pointedly until the hex wears off…

3. Light

**Title:** Lumos (part I of II)

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 677

**Time Frame:** Married and expecting

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James thinks about the future of their child when Lily wakes him up because of a reoccurring bad dream

4. Dark

**Title:** Nox (part II of II)

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 429

**Time Frame:** Married and expecting

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James lulls Lily back to sleep while they decide on boy names

5. Seeking Solace

**Title:** A Spot Of Red

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 1220

**Time Frame:** One month out of Hogwarts

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James' father's funeral and Lily comforts him as well as she can

6. Break Away

**Title: **Skive The Chance

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 1252

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James kidnaps Lily into skiving at Madame Puddifoots

7. Heaven

**Title:** I Didn't Know

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 344

**Time Frame:** Married

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James reflects on life with Lily

8. Innocence

**Title:** Amongst The Shelves

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 1128

**Time Frame:** 6th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Sirius disagrees with James' intentions with Lily, and Lily overhears their conversation

9. Drive

**Title:** Moony Said

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 600

**Time Frame:** Out of Hogwarts, dating

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James comes to Lily excited about a road trip

10. Breathe Again

**Title:** Losing You

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 985

**Time Frame:** 5th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** After a fight in the Library Snape hits James with a hex that only Lily can remedy

11. Memory

**Title:** The One

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 1074

**Time Frame:** 6th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James can't sleep, so he confides his thought about the future and Lily with Remus.

12. Insanity

**Title:** Love Cooties

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 115

**Time Frame:** Engaged

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily reminisces about her fall into insanity and love.

13. Misfortune

**Title:** Seven Kicks Under The Table, One Incident With A Cooked Shrimp In The Fish Tank, And Two Sticking Charms On Over Sized Toothpicks

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 1062

**Time Frame:** Engagement

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James pops the question in a very untimely fashion, through a cookie bearing good fortune.

14. Smile

**Title:** Snaggle Tooth

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 383

**Time Frame:** 6th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James writes a letter to Lily, begging for a smile.

15. Silence

**Title:** Moony's Deal

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 795

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Remus gets tired of James and Lily arguing, so he sets up a deal to get them to stop.

16. Questioning

**Title:** I Won?

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 319

**Time Frame:** 5th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James and Lily have a questioning match.

17. Blood

**Title:** Thank Alice For this

**Rating:** M

**Words**: 926

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows, deals with sexual situations

**Summary:** James needs some alone time after a potions incident that left Lily with a clingy wet shirt to clean up, but he didn't expect to find her in the washroom, topless.

18. Rainbow

**Title:** ROY G. BIV

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 579

**Time Frame:** 1st year - marriage

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily and James reflect on the colours of life.

19. Gray

**Title:** His Grayscale

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 533

**Time Frame:** Married with Harry

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows, sequel to separate fic: Charcoal

**Summary:** Lily finally finds a moment to pull out her sketch pad.

20. Fortitude

**Title:** Of Course, POTTER!

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 938

**Time Frame:** 6th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily gets an upsetting letter from home.

21. Vacation

**Title:** Wet T-shirt Contest From Hell

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 1176

**Time Frame:** 4th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** The Marauders decide it's time for a break…and turn the second floor into a beach.

22. Mother Nature

**Title:** James Stuffs It Up Again

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 1396

**Time Frame:** Out of Hogwarts, dating

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** It's Lily's 19th birthday and she and James spend it on a cold mountain, not speaking to one another.

23. Cat

**Title:** The Ever Attentive Student

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 2228

**Time Frame:** Married

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily learns of Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs and wants to join the animal club herself.

24. No Time

**Title:** An Erie Flash Of Green

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 686

**Time Frame:** Death

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James and Lily's last moments on Earth and first moments somewhere else…

25. Trouble Lurking

**Title:** Wizard-ed (Like 'Punked' Only You Know The Author Is Lame So...)

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 2414

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily and James prank the pranksters…or do they?

26. Tears

**Title:** Invincible

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 684

**Time Frame:** 1st year - death

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily reflects on her emotions

27. Foreign

**Title:** Jungle Explorer James

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 381

**Time Frame:** 5th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James tries a new strategy in taming the wild

28. Sorrow

**Title:** Forever (I of II)

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 527

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily wonders how the tables turned to easily, how the puppet master became the puppet.

29. Happiness

**Title:** Here In Your Arms (II of II)

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 637

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James finds Lily on the roof of Gryffindor tower…

30. Under The Rain

**Title:** Kiss Of The Mouldy Pub

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 1415

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James and Lily's first date is not going according to plan…

31. Flowers

**Title:** The Daisy In The Rough

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 516

**Time Frame:** 6th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Everyone assumes Lily's favorite flowers are lilies…

32. Night

**Title:** The Secret

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 1266

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James knows Lily's secret.

33. Expectations

**Title:** New

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 799

**Time Frame:** Married

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily has some news she needs to share with James

34. Stars

**Title:** Attending Class Never Felt So Good

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 741

**Time Frame:** 6th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James makes his move, under the stars

35. Hold My Hand

**Title:** The Cinema

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 634

**Time Frame:** Out of Hogwarts, dating

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily takes James to the Muggle Cinema

36. Precious Treasure

**Title:** I Know

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 1232

**Time Frame:** Married and expecting

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily wakes up in Order HQ feeling less than 100 percent sure about life

37. Eyes

**Title:** Hazel

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 595

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James is late for a prefects meeting.

38. Abandoned

**Title:** That Fuzzy Place

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 1283

**Time Frame:** 6th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily is left at platform 9¾ with no parents to pick her up and no sister to care, but Potter is there…

39. Dreams

**Title:** Sweet Dreams

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 784

**Time Frame:** 3rd year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James is hit with a sleeping spell and wakes up in the infirmary with someone unexpected.

40. Rated

**Title:** 666 (in a non-devil devil way)

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 646

**Time Frame:** 6th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily is astonished to find out she is a six out of ten.

41. Teamwork

**Title:** She Started It (I of II)

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 1096

**Time Frame:** 6th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows, Continued in chapter 51 Sport

**Summary:** A new exercise in working together ropes James and Lily in, literally.

42. Standing Still

**Title:** Moments Like This

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 261

**Time Frame:** Married

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James reflects.

43. Dying

**Title:** The Others

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 1672

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James and Lily have a heart to heart about the future and death.

44. Two Roads

**Title:** The Surprise Or The Library

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 726

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily has a mental conflict, who to choose, Atticus or James? Safety or the Unknown?

45. Illusion

**Title:** Magic Doesn't Agree With Wizards

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 494

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily tries to explain the difference between Muggle Magic and Wizard Magic.

46. Family

**Title:** The Weasleys Have The Right Idea

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 347

**Time Frame:** Engaged

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James and Lily talk about their future children.

47. Creation

**Title:** Unwritten

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 523

**Time Frame:** -

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** I couldn't think of a plot.

48. Childhood

**Title:** And Glasses

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 1140

**Time Frame:** Married

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily collects what's left of her childhood.

49. Stripes

**Title:** Imper-osing Stripes

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 1076

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James is writing his last exam only to be distracted by Lily's new socks.

50. Breaking The Rules

**Title:** Ready To Burst

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 1111 (haha omg!)

**Time Frame:** 5th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily has never broken a rule, James is determine to fix that.

51. Sport

**Title:** He Most Definitely Started It (II of II)

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 841

**Time Frame:** 6th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows, sequel to chapter 41 Teamwork

**Summary:** Lily deals with being bound to Potter a.k.a. a monkey.

52. Deep In Thought

**Title:** A Train Of Thought

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 1085

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** The very last train ride on the Hogwarts Express.

53. Keeping A Secret

**Title:** Dirty Little Secret

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 1289

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows, Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects insiped

**Summary:** They can be each other's dirty little secret.

54. Tower

**Title:** The Weight Of The World

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 697

**Time Frame:** 6th year

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** You can lead a heart to love, but you can't make it fall…or can you? Remus gives Lily a shove in the right direction.

55. Waiting

**Title:** I'm Waiting & I'm Sorry (I of III)

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 1128

**Time Frame:** Out of Hogwarts, dating

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** They fight, she leaves.

56. Danger Ahead

**Title:** The Little Things (II of III)

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 876

**Time Frame:** Out of Hogwarts, dating

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** She thinks, they meet.

57. Sacrifice

**Title:** The Ending (III of III)

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 1805

**Time Frame:** Out of Hogwarts, dating

**Notes:** Written pre Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** the conclusion to 55 and 56

58. Kick In The Head

**Title: **Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 521

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Remus overhears an intimate moment.

59. No Way Out

**Title: **_Reparo!_

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 1150

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** The Marauders lock Lily and James in the RoR until they sort things out.

60. Rejection

**Title: **The Dash

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 3243

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows, Contails RLSB, Author's favorite

**Summary:** The whole 7th year participates in Degarus The Drunkard's Daring Dash – and James has detention.

61. Fairy Tale

**Title: **Cinder-James-a

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 3152

**Time Frame:** -

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows, AU and Crack

**Summary:** …..I think this one is pretty self explanatory…(James is Cinderella)

62. Magic

**Title: **The Song Of Magic

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 485

**Time Frame:** -

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows, AU

**Summary:** Lily hears beautiful music.

63. Do Not Disturb

**Title: **The Tie On The Door

**Rating:** M

**Words**: 1139

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows, deals with sexual situations

**Summary:** Sirius is confused when he is on the _other side _of the tie on the door.

64. Multitasking

**Title: **The Bright Future

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 609

**Time Frame:** Married and Expecting

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James and Lily move to Godric's Hollow

65. Horror

**Title: **A Chilling Tale

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 900

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily gives everyone a scare.

66. Traps

**Title: **Never Trust A Potter (especially on a holiday)

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 1061

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James gets Lily in a trap (or two).

67. Playing The Melody

**Title: **I've Got You Under My Skin

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 742

**Time Frame:** Wedding

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows, Song fic I've Got You Under My Skin by Frank Sinatra, Diana Krall, Michael Buble or anyone else who has done this song

**Summary:** The newly married Mr. and Mrs. Potter dance the last dance.

68. Hero

**Title: **EGO-MAN

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 493

**Time Frame:** -

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily never wanted a hero.

69. Annoyance

**Title: **Sparkle Sparkle Wink Wink

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 816

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James gets a song stuck in Lily's head.

70. 67 percent

**Title: **A Honest Snake And A Cunning Lion

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 1378

**Time Frame:** 1st year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James intervenes when Lily gets a low grade and Snape pays the price

71. Obsession

**Title: **The Pud Jersey

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 978

**Time Frame:** Out of Hogwarts, dating

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James' superstitions about his favorite Quidditch jersey get out of hand.

72. Mischief Managed

**Title: **Watching In The Night

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 986

**Time Frame:** 5th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James has an epiphany about his behavior when he sees Lily with another boy.

73. I Can't

**Title: **Orchid Apologies

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 732

**Time Frame:** Engaged

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James tries to apologize for what he's done with a bouquet of Orchids

74. Are You Challenging Me?

**Title: **You Won

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 1453

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily and James develop a challenging competition, to impersonate the other.

75 Mirror

**Title: **Lost (I of II)

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 1791

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily finds James' mirror…but not James

76. Broken Pieces

**Title: **Found (II of II)

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 1515

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily's theory finds what she holds dear.

77. Test

**Title: **Dark Corners Of The Library, And A Teenage Boy's Mind

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 879

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James is distracted from Lily's hair by a test he has to study for…or so he thinks.

78. Drink

**Title: **On The Train

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 2729

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows, unofficial sequel to chapter 60 Rejection

**Summary:** James and Lily sort out where their relationship stands…while Remus and Sirius take a nap.

79. Starvation

**Title: **Hungry For Love

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 1247

**Time Frame:** Married with Harry

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James is confused when he notices his wife's new aversion to food.

80. Words

**Title: **A Closed Mouth Gathers No Foot

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 868

**Time Frame:** Out of Hogwarts, dating

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily tells James she loves him.

81. Pen and Paper

**Title: **A Lesson In Regret

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 1341

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James and Lily pass notes.

82. Can You Hear Me?

**Title: **The Bodyguard

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 6433

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** A mysterious deafening charm impedes Lily from hearing and James offers to be her personal hearing assistant.

83. Heal

**Title: **The Fence

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 1276

**Time Frame:** Out of Hogwarts, dating

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** After and argument James and Lily go their separate ways. Lily is woken up later that night by a clatter in her kitchen- a very injured James.

84. Out Cold

**Title: **The Mystery

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 1501

**Time Frame:** 6th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** When James sees Lily sprawled unconscious in the corridor, he charges to her rescue…and gets caught up in whatever snagged her too….

85. Spiral

**Title: **The Science Of Love

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 564

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James wonders if he was always so wrapped around Lily's finger.

86. Seeing Red

**Title: **Lady In Red

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 1140

**Time Frame:** Engaged

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James and Lily attend a ministry formal, bumping into the newly wed Malfoy couple there.

87. Food

**Title: **Teenageboyism

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 330

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** A dialogue between Lily and James concerning James' eating habits and a condition called Teenageboyism.

88. Pain

**Title: **The Godfather

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 1594

**Time Frame:** Married and expecting

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Due to an ancient Pureblood curse Lily was not aware of, Sirius feels the pain of childbirth by her side.

89. Through The Fire

**Title: **I'll Catch You

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 497

**Time Frame:** Out of Hogwarts, dating

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** When an Order ambush goes south, Lily is trapped by a wall of fire trying to escape.

90. Triangle

**Title: **A Honeymoon To Remember

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 7986

**Time Frame:** Married

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily and James go on their honeymoon to the Bermuda Triangle…but they didn't expect to get caught up in a conflict with the local Merpeople.

91. Drowning

**Title: **Like Sinking Rocks

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 1193

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** The final exams are over, and a restless James drops Lily into the lake….but Lily can't swim.

92. All That I Have

**Title: **The Offer

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 669

**Time Frame:** 7th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James offers Lily all that he has in the middle of the common room. ( Not as pervy as the summary suggests lmao)

93. Give Up

**Title: **Harsh Truth of Change

**Rating:** K

**Words**: 1263

**Time Frame:** 3rd year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary: **When James finds out Lily's real thoughts about him he feels helpless…but with a bit of advice from that odd sickly boy Remus things are looking like they might just turn out after all.

94. Last Hope

**Title:** Blood Ties

**Rating:** M

**Words**: 997

**Time Frame:** -

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows, AU, Creature!fic

**Summary:** Lily is trapped in a magical betrothal that goes against everything she believes in. The only person that could possibly get her out of the binding situation is James. But maybe the price to pay for his help is far too great…

95. Advertisement

**Title: **1000 Words

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 436

**Time Frame:** 6th year

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James takes an ad out in the paper and waits for Lily's reaction at breakfast.

96. In The Storm

**Title: **I'd Weather Any Storm

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 883

**Time Frame:** Married and expecting

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** James regrets his eager decision to fly home in the middle of a storm to see Lily.

97. Safety First

**Title: **Always Wear Protection

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 428

**Time Frame:** Out of Hogwarts, dating.

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Sirius gives James and Lily a lecture on safety.

98. Puzzle

**Title: **Love Cypher

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 1723

**Time Frame:** Out of Hogwarts, dating.

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily's job creates a few puzzles in James' life.

99. Solitude

**Title: **Lessons In Wand Safety

**Rating:** T

**Words**: 971

**Time Frame:** Out of Hogwarts_, not_ dating.

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** After and unfortunate blown up wand incident, James and Lily are locked up in a magical decontamination chamber together…but will they kill each other before any tension is resolved?

100. Relaxation

**Title: **Sunday Morning

**Rating:** K+

**Words**: 565

**Time Frame:** Engaged

**Notes:** Written post Deathly Hallows

**Summary:** Lily doesn't want to get out of bed.


End file.
